Listen me
by Leeh H
Summary: Haruno Sakura é uma garota muda que vem de uma família pobre, seu sonho sempre foi cursar medicina e graças a sua inteligência e dedicação, conseguiu uma bolsa integral na melhor faculdade de Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke é um garoto bonito e popular, proveniente de uma das famílias mais ricas e prestigiadas da cidade. Seus pais são médicos e o obrigaram a entrar para o curso. Quando os d
1. Chapter I

Estou começando uma nova fic e ela está sendo postada em outros dois sites, Nyah e SocioSpirit. Há algum tempo atrás, li uma fic que falava sobre o mundo dos surdos. Fiquei realmente encantada. No entanto, não conseguia inspiração para poder escrever algo sobre esse assunto, até que enquanto assistia a uma aula de física, tive essa ideia. Algumas coisas podem não estar corretas e peço que me corrigem quando isso ocorrer. Críticas construtivas também são aceitas, quero apenas melhorar mais e mais! Enfim, não vou mais enrolar. Enjoy!

* * *

Finalmente, depois de horas levando aqueles cachorros para passear, consegui o dinheiro para ir em uma lan house. Deveria ter ido semana passada, mas não consegui achar nenhum trabalhinho que eu pudesse fazer.

Corri para a cyber da esquina e me apressei em abrir meu e-mail. Estava ansiosa, dentro daquela pagina estava o meu destino. A internet estava lenta e eu a xinguei mentalmente.

E então, ela abriu.

_Resultado da prova de bolsa_

Cliquei nela sem pensar duas vezes, li todo o conteúdo e assim, cheguei ao final da pagina.

_Parabéns! Você conquistou a bolsa integral para cursar medicina na Konoha College. Por favor, entre em contato com a faculdade o mais rápido possível._

Eu mal podia acreditar! Passei praticamente toda a minha adolescência estudando para conseguir passar. Nessas horas, agradeço o fato de ser muda. Seria constrangedor ficar gritando em um lugar como esse.

Sai do computador, paguei o tempo de uso e sai em disparada para minha casa.

Ela era simples, meus pais nunca tiveram uma vida fácil, sofreram muito pra me criar. Se tudo isso não bastasse, ainda nasci com uma doença extremamente rara que resultou na minha mudez. Eles não puderam pagar pelo meu tratamento e eu tive que me acostumar com isso. No fim, não foi tão difícil. Bem, não consigo me comunicar com todos, só se for escrevendo, mas isso é muito cansativo. Então, fico sozinha na maior parte do tempo.

Cheguei ofegante abrindo a porta com tudo. Meus pais se assustaram. Logo, vieram em minha direção. Eles também estavam ansiosos.

_Passei. Passei. Passei._

Gesticulei para eles. Como eles entendem, nos comunicamos por linguagem de sinais, aquela usadas por surdos-mudos.

Eles me abraçaram contentes e eu deixei as lagrimas rolarem por meu rosto. Não conseguia acreditar que meu sonho estava se realizando! Me separei um pouco para poder falar de novo.

_Ter ir escola logo. Diretora falou._

Eles assentiram um pouco surpresos e logo minha mãe me puxou para irmos arrumar minha mala. Eu não tinha exatamente muita roupa, mas conseguia sobreviver. Passaria o dia inteiro na faculdade e viria pra casa somente nas férias. Minha vida seria bem diferente, será que conseguiria me adaptar?

Quando menos percebi, todos os meus sapatos e as poucas peças de roupas estavam na mala, devidamente dobradas e arrumadas. Minha mãe era perfeccionista. Meu caderno de anotações – presente de uma professora – e meu estojo que tinha lápis, borracha e caneta – meus pais compraram economizando nas compras – também estavam lá. Peguei uma foto antiga que tinha em uma cadeira velha perto de minha cama e coloquei junto. Estava pronto, agora precisava pensar em um jeito de chegar até lá, que não era lá muito perto.

– Querida... está pronta? – ouvi meu pai perguntar da batente da porta. Ele tinha a aparência cansada. Jurei pra mim mesma que estudaria e me formaria, que me esforçaria para ser uma médica reconhecida e assim, poderia dar uma vida melhor à eles.

_Não sei como chegar faculdade._

Suspirei tristemente gesticulando o que me preocupava. Ele deu um sorriso lindo e retirou algumas notas do seu bolso.

– Vamos chamar um taxi para poder te levar. – disse se aproximando e pegando minha mão, depositou o dinheiro nela.

Olhei dele para as notas e delas para ele. Eu não podia aceitar. Tinha que ter outro jeito!

– Tudo bem, querida. Seu pai e eu nos viramos... agora, vá, você já deve estar atrasada na matéria. – ela sorriu com algumas lagrimas finas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Eu não aguentei. Eles sempre fizeram tudo o que podiam por mim. Eu nunca, nunca vou me esquecer disso.

_Eu amo vocês. Obrigada._

Minhas mãos fizeram os sinais e os abracei fortemente. Seriam longos meses separados. Morreria de saudades!

Ouvi uma buzina e percebi que o taxi havia chego. Sorri agradecida uma ultima vez e, carregando minha mala, entrei no carro em busca do meu sonho. Eu iria fazer esse sonho virar realidade!

–-x—

Assim que desci do automóvel e paguei, percebi-me com apenas cinco reais. Ignorei isso, acredito que não precisarei de dinheiro aqui. Levantei o olhar para as construções. Simplesmente lindo! Eram cerca de seis prédios, cada um tinha quatro andares. Um segurança que ficava no portão pediu meu nome e eu o escrevi em sua prancheta. Não teria outro jeito de dizer isso a ele! Mesmo confuso, ele me deixou entrar.

Comecei a procurar a sala da diretora, quando avistei um enorme mapa. Fui até ele. Tinha a localização de todos os cursos e dormitórios, a sala de jogos, piscina, quadra de esportes, auditório e praça de alimentação. Então, não era comida de graça? Isso seria complicado...

Suspirei cansada indo em direção à sala da diretoria. Ela sabia que eu sou muda, desde o dia em que fiz a prova, não que eu faça questão que todos saibam! É só meio difícil esconder isso...

Achei-a e dei leves batidas. Escutei um entre e obedeci timidamente.

Ela sorriu quando me vi e isso me passou um pouco de alivio. Por algum motivo, aquela mulher conseguia me passar uma paz incrível.

– Que bom que veio, Sakura! – ela me cumprimentou pedindo que eu sentasse – Já achei que tinha desistido! – riu.

A cara espantada que fiz deve ter sido cômica pela risada escandalosa que ela deu. Quando voltou ao normal, retirou de uma pasta uma folha.

– Esses são os horários de aulas. No momento deve estar tendo Anatomia, mas o professor é bem compreensivo e deve deixa-la entrar. – de outra gaveta, retirou uma chave com um chaveiro grafado o numero 204 – E essa é a chave do seu quarto, você vai dividi-lo junto de Mitsashi Tenten. Não se preocupe, ela é uma boa menina e fiquei sabendo que entende a linguagem de sinais.

Arregalei os olhos surpresa. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém da minha idade que entende. Sorri aliviada, poderia ter uma amiga agora.

– Esses são seus livros desse semestre. No próximo semestre, novos livros serão distribuídos. Não temos uniforme, então pode usar a roupa que preferir. O prédio do curso de medicina é junto com o de direito. No primeiro andar são as salas de Direito e no segundo de Medicina, o terceiro e quarto andar são preenchidos pelos dormitórios, que é misturado entre estudantes dos dois cursos. Tenten faz medicina também, ficará junto com você durante as aulas.

Ela adicionou essa informação ao perceber minha insegurança. Sorri, espero que essa garota realmente seja legal.

Me curvei em um agradecimento respeitável e peguei meus materiais, a folha e a chave. Saí da sala da diretora e comecei a subir os andares. Único defeito do lugar é que os corredores eram gigantes e as escadas ficavam no fim deles. Se pelo menos houvesse elevadores...

Finalmente cheguei ao meu quarto, depositei minha mala em cima da parte vazia do quarto, pois a outra parecia uma loja. Nunca tinha visto tanta roupa e sapato diferente. No mínimo, essa Tenten deveria ser rica. Será que ela me humilharia por causa das minhas roupas? Maneei a cabeça negativamente no intuito de afastar esses pensamentos. Peguei o livro de anatomia, meu caderno, meu estojo e minha chave e fui atrás da sala de aula. Suspirei ao perceber que teria que descer dois andares.

–-x—

Já sentia minhas pernas doerem quando achei a porta da sala escrita Anatomia. Bati duas vezes com as costas da mão em um pedido para entrar e interromper a aula.

Um moreno de longos cabelos e olhos perolados veio abri-los. Ele era mesmo o professor? Achava que tinha minha idade!

– Oh, você deve ser a aluna que conseguiu a bolsa! Meus parabéns! Faz 10 anos que alguém conseguiu essa bolsa pela ultima vez. – sorriu orgulhoso. Isso não deixa duvidas, quem conseguiu foi ele.

Sorri adentrando a sala e percebendo todos os olhares em mim, tentei imaginar minha companheira de quarto.

– Oh, Sakura! – alguém chamou meu nome. Era uma garota sorridente com dois coques. – Eu sou a Tenten!

Meus olhos brilharam e eu fui até ela. Primeira impressão é a que fica, e ela me pareceu muito legal!

– Não vai se apresentar? – ouvi uma voz grossa e fria do outro lado da sala. Ele tinha cabelos negros arrepiados e olhos ônix de tirar o fôlego. Absurdamente lindo!

Corei começando a dizer meu nome em sinais. Vi que não só ele, mas todos da sala franziram as sobrancelhas confusos.

– O que está fazendo? – uma garota loira com um rabo de cavalo alto e olhos azuis perguntou.

Olhei para Tenten pedindo ajuda. Ela pareceu entender ao se levantar e ficar do meu lado.

– O nome dela é Haruno Sakura e ela é muda. O que ela estava fazendo se chama linguagem de sinais e é usado pelos mudos, surdos ou surdos-mudos. – explicou sorrindo sentando-se novamente. A rosada a acompanhou sendo observada por olhares atentos.

– Com a senhorita Mitsashi já tendo explicado a situação da senhorita Haruno, podemos dar continuidade a aula, certo? – o professor não tirava os olhos de Tenten e ela sorria de um jeito sapeca pra ele. Aí tem coisa.

– Claro, professor! – ela concordou mordendo o lábio inferior de forma provocativa e ele voltou a escrever na lousa. – Gostoso. – sussurrou pegando seu lápis e copiando a matéria.

Achei graça e abri meu caderno, começando a escrever também. Olhei para o lado e vi o garoto de antes, ele não parecia prestar atenção na aula. Estava ouvindo musica e mexendo no celular. Quem em sã consciência consegue uma vaga na melhor faculdade de Konoha pra ficar vagabundeando na aula? Balancei a cabeça voltando minha concentração para as palavras da lousa. Eu tinha um objetivo e não deixaria nada tirar meu foco!

* * *

Prometo que posso o cap. 2 em breve! Beijos *u*


	2. Chapter II

Yo! voltei com mais um cap.! Não disse que não ia demorar pra postar? Respostas das reviews no final do cap. Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Depois de duas horas de aula, o professor foi embora. Gostei dele, explica bem e não se acha superior aos alunos, além disso parecer conhecer a maioria.

Tenten virou-se para mim sorridente. Acho que agora é a hora em que ela me explica como funciona a escola.

– Bem.. aquele pedaço de mal caminho que acabou de sair se chama Hyuuga Neji, ele teria se apresentado se você não tivesse vindo correndo até mim... – sussurrou a ultima parte, mas eu ouvi e corei. Foi realmente uma falta de educação por minha parte. – Enfim, ele tem 23 anos...

Nem preciso dizer que arregalei os olhos ao ouvir a idade. Claro, já suspeitava dele ser novo, mas como alguém com apenas 23 anos pode ser professor de Anatomia? As palavras dele vieram em minha mente... 10 anos... será que...? não posso acreditar!

–... e é um gênio! Acredita que ele passou pra faculdade com 13 anos?! – os olhos dela brilhavam. Nunca conheci alguém tão inteligente! – Esse é o primeiro ano dele lecionando, se formou em Biologia dois anos atrás nessa mesma faculdade.

Minha atenção estava concentrada nela. Espera... se é o primeiro ano dele como professor e ela está no primeiro ano do curso, como se conhecem?

– Eu já o conhecia bem antes! Sou amiga da irmã dele! – ela disse e eu pensei que talvez ela lesse mentes. – É aquela ali! A Hina! – apontou para uma garota de longos cabelos pretos-azulados e olhos perolados. Realmente, bem parecidos...

A garota virou-se para nós sorrindo vindo em nossa direção. Uma fofa! Linda e parecia ser bem simpática.

– Olá, Sakura. Eu sou Hinata! – ela me cumprimentou sentando na carteira da frente, que estava vazia já que o menino saiu da sala.

Sorri nervosa. Ela não parecia entender linguagem de sinais. Tive uma ideia. Peguei meu caderno e escrevi uma frase.

_Olá, muito prazer em te conhecer!_

Ela leu e sorriu timidamente. Logo, vi uma loira – a mesma que havia perguntado o que eu estava fazendo – aparecendo ao lado de Hinata.

– E eu sou Ino! Me desculpe por antes! – ela sorriu. Senti-me um pouco deslocada, todas as garotas pareciam usar apenas roupas lindas, caras e de grifes. Mas o que eu podia esperar? É uma faculdade de elite.

_Tudo bem._

Gesticulei sem perceber que ela também não entendia. Mordi o lábio inferior e peguei meu lápis novamente para escrever a resposta.

– Ela disse tudo bem. – ouvi Tenten dizer e suspirei aliviada. – Acho que terei que andar com você em todos os lugares! – riu divertida – Sempre quis ser tradutora!

– Você poderia nos ensinar também né Tenten? – Ino sugeriu piscando o olho direito – Assim todas podemos conversar!

Me surpreendi com as palavras dela. Então, ela queria aprender um novo idioma só pra poder falar comigo?

– Prometo que dou um jeito de te trancar num quarto com o Neji. – Hinata deu um sorriso malicioso e Tenten corou furiosamente.

Sorri divertida. Isso seria interessante.

_Tenten gosta professor?_

O ponto de interrogação é desenhado no ar, por isso elas souberam que era uma pergunta.

Vi Tenten corar mais ainda do meu lado, ela estava vermelha demais! Comecei a me preocupar.

– O que ela disse, Tenten? – Ino perguntou curiosa.

Ela não respondeu, tinha um olhar vazio e sua coloração só ficava mais forte. Levei minha mão direita na direção de seus ombros, mas antes que pudesse tocá-los, ela levantou com os olhos arregalados.

– EU NÃO GOSTO DO NEJI! SÓ ACHO ELE bonito... – abaixou o tom ao perceber os olhares lançados em sua direção. Saiu correndo da sala morrendo de vergonha.

– Tsc, barulhenta como sempre. – ouvi o moreno de antes reclamar. Ele olhava para a gente com uma expressão irritada.

– Cala a boca, Sasuke! Ninguém tem culpa se você não queria estar aqui! – a loira retrucou revirando os olhos. Como assim não queria estar aqui? Ele não quer fazer medicina? Quer outro curso?

Vi ele levantar de sua carteira e deixar a sala em passos longos.

– Esse que acabou de sair é Uchiha Sasuke. – Hinata me explicou vendo que eu não tirava os olhos dele – Seus pais são os melhores médicos de Konoha e o obrigaram a cursar medicina – deu de ombros – Normalmente ele é legal, só fica de mal humor durante as aulas...

Então ele deve ficar de mal humor o dia inteiro. Pensei irônica.

Peguei meu caderno e comecei a escrever. Tenten tinha saído, então, esse era o único jeito de me comunicar com elas.

_Ele tem namorada?_

Nem eu sei porque perguntei, apenas fiquei curiosa. Elas me lançaram um sorriso malicioso e eu não pude evitar corar.

– Não, ele não tem, pelo que eu saiba pelo menos – foi Ino quem respondeu. – Se quiser, posso perguntar ao Gaara depois.

Olhei confusa. Quem é esse agora?

– Ah, Gaara é meu noivo! Ele faz engenharia elétrica. – respondeu vendo minha feição. Até que eu conseguia conversar com elas...

Espera, ela disse noivo? Quantos anos essa garota tem? Oh Deus, e eu ainda sou BV!

– Posso falar com o Naruto-kun também – Hinata disse meigamente. Não consigo entender como uma garota pode ser tão fofa. – Ele também é meu noivo.

O QUE? É algum tipo de moda ficar noiva nesse lugar? O que esse povo tem na cabeça?

_Quantos anos vocês tem?_

Escrevi assustada na folha. Elas leram e logo começaram a rir. Tinha algo de engraçado na minha cara?

– Eu sou irmã do Naruto e nossos pais são bem conservadores. Então, quando completamos 18 anos tínhamos que arranjar um noivo e no caso dele, noiva. Nossa sorte foi que já estávamos namorando. – Ino explicou dando de ombros – O pai da Hina concordou de imediato e o de Gaara não fez nenhuma objeção. Não se preocupe, só iremos nos casar depois que nos formarmos.

Suspirei aliviada. Já estava achando que teria que arranjar um noivo também!

O celular que Hinata carregava em sua mão começou a vibrar e ela começou a mexer em seu celular de ultima geração, um Iphone se não me engano. Nunca tive um aparelho desses, então não sei qual é qual.

– Naruto está me chamando! Até mais garotas! – avisou saindo correndo logo em seguida.

Ainda não entendi porque está todo mundo saindo da sala, temos aulas ainda, certo?

_Não vai mais ter aula?_

Mostrei o caderno para Ino que leu e sorriu.

– Só de tarde! Daqui a pouco é o almoço! – ela respondeu alegre.

Ah, o almoço... isso me lembra que posso não ter dinheiro o suficiente pra comer... talvez deva ficar no quarto, copiando as matérias que perdi.

_Vou ir pro meu quarto. Estou cansada._

Escrevi rapidamente e assim que leu, ela assentiu voltando para seu lugar e pegando seus materiais.

– Vamos! Vou aproveitar e ir visitar o Gaara. – sorriu animada. Peguei meus materiais e juntas saímos da sala.

–-x—

Assim que entrei no quarto, vi Tenten deitada de bruços em sua cama. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela parecia estar dormindo. Sorri deixando os materiais em cima de um móvel ao lado da cama. Sentei em minha cama e comecei a pensar no que aconteceu desde que cheguei nesse lugar.

Um som extremamente alto soou pelo prédio e eu me assustei. Vi Tenten acordar assustada, ela olhou pra mim que estava com os olhos arregalados. Bocejou e esfregou os olhos sonolenta, levantou-se meio cambaleante e foi para o banheiro. Voltou sorrindo e pegando sua carteira que estava em uma gaveta do móvel ao lado de sua cama.

Ela foi em direção a porta, mas parou virando-se pra mim.

– Não vai ir comer? – perguntou pendendo a cabeça. Se ela estava levando carteira, é porque tinha que pagar...

_Vou ficar estudando. Perder muita matéria._

Gesticulei sorrindo sem graça. Minha barriga me traiu roncando. Eu não tinha comido nada desde manhã, mas não tinha dinheiro, ou seja, não tinha escolha.

– Você está com fome... – ela suspirou. – Por que não quer comer?

Engoli seco. O que eu faço? Digo a verdade ou não? Mesmo que eu dissesse, ela não poderia fazer nada..

_Não ter dinheiro._

Gesticulei corando envergonhada. Isso era tão constrangedor!

– Ah, é isso? – ela sorriu novamente – Não se preocupe, eu pago pra você!

Não tive nem tempo de pensar em responder, ela me puxou pela mão e começou a me conduzir porta afora. Sei que isso não está certo, mas só um dia não faz mal, né?

.

.

* * *

.

.

**TheGoldenElf: **Muito obrigada! Espero que continue gostando da fic *u*

**Sweet Izzy S2: **Seja bem-vinda! Então, eu li uma que em o Sasuke era surdo e fiquei encantada. Então, esses dias, durante uma aula tive essa ideia. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada! 3

.

.

Posto o próximo em breve, até mais!


	3. Chapter III

Voltei com mais um capítulo! Estou muito feliz em escrever essa história e as ideias não param de surgir! Obrigada aos que comentam e me incentivam a continuar! 3 Respostas das reviews no final do cap.!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Só posso dizer uma coisa sobre a praça de alimentação:

ISSO É UM SHOPPING? Sério, tem todo o tipo de comida que você pode imaginar! E logicamente, são todos caros. Como a Tenten que vai pagar meu almoço, resolvi pegar o mais barato. Um x-salada com suco natural.

Ela me levou até uma das varias mesas do local e pude reconhecer Hinata, Ino, Neji e... Sasuke. O que ele fazia ali?

Alias, o que o professor fazia ali também? Ok, ele é irmão de Hinata, mas ele deveria estar junto com os outros professores, certo?

- Galera, Sakura vai entrar pro nosso grupo! – Tenten disse sorridente enquanto sentava ao lado de Neji que sorriu de canto. Será um amor entre professor e aluna?

- Yay! – ouvi Ino exclamar eufórica. Ela estava do lado de um ruivo sério. Bonito... – Ahhh, esse é Gaara, meu noivo. – apresentou-o e eu sorri amigável.

- E esse é Naruto! Ele faz direito e é companheiro de quarto do Sasuke! – Hinata abraçou um loiro animado. Formam um belo casal.

Espera... ela disse companheiro de quarto do Sasuke? Sem que eu pudesse me controlar, pousei meu olhar no moreno. Ah, tão lindo... esses cabelos arrepiados, parecem ser tão macios... e esses olhos penetrantes, como se ele pudesse ler minha alma..

- Senta ali do lado do Sasuke, acho que é o único lugar vago... – Tenten falou me tirando de meus devaneios, olhei para as cadeiras e tinham três vazias, não entendi...

- Temari e Shikamaru logo chegarão. – Gaara disse com um sorriso de canto. Eu estava achando que ele também era mudo.

Quem são esses? Talvez, estejam em outro curso... bem, melhor sentar logo ao lado de Sasuke.

Comecei a comer e meus olhos brilharam. Talvez essa seja a segunda vez que como um sanduiche na minha vida! O suco também está ótimo! Pretendo pagar Tenten ainda, quando chegar as férias, irei trabalhar e economizar grana pro almoço. Mas até lá... não sei o que farei.

- Vai esfriar. – ouvi uma voz rouca e grossa do meu lado. Virei-me e Sasuke me encarava. Ele comia algum tipo de macarrão. Talvez... lámen? Só sei que era caro.

Devo ter ficado um bom tempo encarando a comida dele, já que ele aproximou o prato de mim num gesto claro de que estava me oferecendo. Senti minhas bochechas corarem! Eu não queria comer o almoço dele!

_Não querer comer. Almoço seu. Obrigada._

Comecei a gesticular, mas depois caiu a ficha que ele não entendia. Suspirei frustrada. Olhei pra Tenten e ela conversava animadamente com Neji. Ria de algo que o moreno falava. Vendo os dois assim, nem parece que ele é professor... também não tinha nenhum papel e caneta por ali, o que diabos eu faria?

- Relaxa... – novamente a voz dele me chamou a atenção. Ele tinha um sorriso de canto. Ah, esses lábios... por que parecem estar me chamando? Será que são tão bons quanto aparentam? Espantei os pensamentos balançando a cabeça. Estou virando uma tarada! Preciso me concentrar nos estudos!

Resolvi voltar a comer meu lanche frio, mas que deveria estar gostoso do mesmo jeito. Ele deu de ombros e largou os hashis* do lado do prato. Ainda tinha muita comida nele!

- Se quiser comer, fique a vontade... – ele sorriu mais abertamente agora. – Se alguém perguntar de mim, diga que fui ao banheiro.

Acompanhei-o com o olhar até que estivesse longe demais para ser visto. Engoli o ultimo pedaço do meu sanduiíhe. Olhei para o prato indecisa. Nunca tinha experimentado aquela comida. Será que era boa? Olhei ao redor. Ninguém parecia prestar atenção em mim. Cautelosamente, troquei as bandejas e suspirei aliviada quando levei a boca uma pequena porção do macarrão.

ISSO ERA TÃO BOM! OH, COMO CONSEGUI VIVER SEM? Ah, lembrei, eu não poderia come-lo nem se quisesse...

Deixando esse pequeno detalhe de lado, comecei a comer aquela comida maravilhosa. Teria que agradecer a Sasuke depois, mesmo que não entendesse o motivo pelo qual ele havia feito aquilo. Talvez não estivesse com fome..

- Yo! Chegamos! – ouvi uma voz diferente. Era um moreno com um rabo de cavalo preso no alto da cabeça. Ele parecia mais velho. – Temari tinha esquecido a grana.

- E você nem pra pagar pra ela – Neji zombou do outro que fez um bico.

Ainda não me acostumei com o fato do professor se comportar como aluno. É normal?

- Eu não tinha trago muito também. É problemático ficar carregando carteira! – ele retrucou emburrado fazendo todos rirem.

- E quem é a nova integrante do grupo? – uma loira com um penteado um tanto exótico perguntou. Ela tinha olhos verdes e sorria. Parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

- Ah, é a Sakura! – Tenten apressou-se em dizer. – Ela é muda. – avisou com um sorriso fofo.

- Sério? Que legal! – a loira vibrou – Este é Shikamaru, meu namorado e eu me chamo Temari! – apresentou-se e apontou para o moreno com semblante cansado. Depois voltou a falar com um sorriso sapeca olhando pra minha companheira de quarto - Mais um motivo pra você me ensinar linguagem de sinais, Tenten. – brincou divertida.

- Ah, então vai ter que entrar na fila! – Ino disse rindo. – Eu e a Hina também queremos aprender!

- Poxa, vai ter aulas da professora Tenten e ninguém me chamou?! – o loiro, Naruto, fingiu ficar triste.

Professora? O que mais Tenten ensinava?

- Também quero ter aulas, hein. – Neji comentou sorrindo. Eu posso estar enganada, mas esse sorriso parecia altamente malicioso.

- Pode deixar... – ela respondeu sorrindo da mesma forma – Dou aulas extras pra você, se quiser...

Meus olhos arregalaram. Do que eles estavam falando? Isso é permitido na faculdade? Não quero me tornar uma safada!

Comecei a me imaginar trocando caricias com um garoto e senti meu rosto corar. Bem, como não conheço muitos meninos, Sasuke me veio a mente.

- Ué, cadê o teme? – a voz alta de Naruto me arrancou de meus pensamentos nada inocentes.

Mordi o lábio inferior e cutuquei Tenten para que ela prestasse atenção em mim. Assim que ela se virou, gesticulei.

_Sasuke foi banheiro. Ele disse._

Ela pareceu não entender o começo da frase e deduzi ser por eu ter resumido o nome dele em um único sinal, assim fica menos trabalhoso.

- Não entendi, Sakura. Pode repetir? – ela pediu intensificando sua atenção em mim.

Dessa vez, fiz todos os sinais para soletrar o nome de Sasuke. Isso era cansativo.

_S-a-s-u-k-e foi banheiro. Ele disse._

Ela sorriu compreendendo. Todos nos olhavam curiosos.

- Ela disse que o Sasuke foi no banheiro. – traduziu encolhendo os ombros – Não sabia que já tinha um sinal especial pra ele. – sorriu maliciosa e eu corei.

Os olhares maliciosos que foram lançados pra mim me deixaram vermelha, com certeza poderia explodir de vergonha a qualquer instante.

Bateu o sinal e eu agradeci aos céus por isso. Aquela situação estava constrangedora. Nos despedimos e cada um foi para suas respectivas salas.

-x—

Era aula de Bioética com uma professora muito bonita. Seu nome era Kurenai. Ela passava algumas exercícios no quadro, mas disse que não era preciso copiar, já que estavam no livro também. Aproveitei o tempo e cutuquei Tenten. Ela desviou sua atenção de um desenho muito bonito e virou-se pra mim.

_O que Temari e Shikamaru fazer?_

Ela sorriu fechando o caderno em que desenhava.

- Eles estão no segundo ano de Medicina. – respondeu não deixando o sorriso sair de seu rosto. Era uma garota bem alegre, já tinha percebido – Temari é irmã de Gaara, o noivo de Ino.

Fiz uma expressão de compreensão. Por isso, ele havia me falado dos dois mais cedo. Se bem que olhando bem, eles não se parecem muito... pelo menos não como Hinata e Neji e Naruto e Ino.

Olhei para o canto da sala e Sasuke devorava um pacote de salgadinhos. Seu caderno e livro estavam fechados. Ninguém sentava ao seu lado. Por um instante, senti vontade de ir até ele e faze-lo companhia.

Retornei o olhar para o pacote. Por que ele estava comendo agora? Não fazia nem meia hora que havia acabado o horário de almoço. Se ele estava com fome, por que deixou tanta comida no prato?

Virei-me para Tenten novamente e ela desenhava um coração escrito Neji ao centro. Eles parecem íntimos, mas talvez não tenham nada... ainda. Isso não era da minha conta, não deveria me intrometer. Tinha uma coisa que me incomodava mais.

Cutuquei-a mordendo o lábio. Até o final do ano, ela já vai ter me batido de tanto que irrito. Não tenho culpa de ela ser a única que me entende!

- Pode falar, Sakura – ela sorriu me olhando. É por isso que gostei tanto dela, é tão paciente e legal. Se fosse outra pessoa, já tinha me mandado pra aquele lugar.

_Sasuke come tudo?_

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas confusa. Ela devia estar me achando uma louca. Resolvi explicar melhor.

_Sasuke come tudo almoço?_

Ela piscou os olhos uma, duas, três vezes e depois sorriu de canto.

- Normalmente sim. Sasuke é um esfomeado, só perde pro Naruto. – tinham um tom divertido – Por que? Você não passou fome, ne? – era incrível como ela conseguia inserir outro assunto do nada.

_Ele não comer tudo hoje. Eu comi._

Respondi desviando o olhar. Com certeza minhas bochechas estavam coradas. Senti o olhar de Tenten sobre mim.

- Estranho... nunca vi Sasuke dar sua comida pra ninguém. Nem mesmo pra Naruto, que é seu melhor amigo. – ela comentou encolhendo os ombros. Logo sorriu alegre – Pelo menos você não vai ficar com fome até o jantar!

O jantar... como eu vou fazer com o jantar? Abaixei a cabeça e deitei-a na carteira. Isso ia ser problemático.

.

.

* * *

*Hashis: aqueles "pauzinhos" que os japoneses usam pra comer.

Reviews:

**Sweet Izzy S2: **Eu já tenho até o quarto cap. pronto, por isso não demoro a postá-los! Pois é KKKKKKKKKK E conseguir um trabalho estudando o dia inteiro é meio complicado, né? Sobrou a outra opção! ;33 Acho Medicina incrível, eu amo! Porém, pretendo cursar Enfermagem, que tem mais a ver comigo 3' KKKKKKKKKKK TAMBÉM QUERO UM SASUKE UCHIHA! *u* Muito obrigaaaada 333

.

.

**Wonderje: **Eu vou tentar deixá-la bem suave, mas em alguns capítulos é provável que haja tensão...Sim, é uma doença bem rara, isso ela vai explicar ao decorrer da história. E adianto: ela pode voltar a falar. Vamos ver como isso vai acontecer hahaha Awn, fico tão feliz em saber disso! Muito obrigada, sério 33'


	4. Chapter IV

Voooooooooltei! *u* Sentiram minha falta? não? ok. ): KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Esse cap. saiu maior e tem algumas explicações e tals... Espero que gostem!

.

.

* * *

.

.

18:00. Finalmente as aulas acabaram, estou morta. Tudo o que eu preciso é de um banho e uma cama. E ainda preciso pensar em como vou arranjar dinheiro pra jantar! Não posso deixar que Tenten pague pra mim... de novo.

- Ei, Sak, vamos pro quarto! Temos duas horas até o horário do jantar! – a morena me chamou sorridente. Concordei levantando-me e pegando minhas coisas. Antes de sair, pude sentir Sasuke me olhando. Ainda preciso descobrir o motivo por ele ter sido tão legal comigo.

-... e pelo menos na janta você não vai precisar se preocupar. – a ultima frase de Tenten captou minha atenção. O que ela quer dizer com isso?

Cutuquei-a para que ela se virasse pra mim e gesticulei confusa.

_Como assim?_

Ela aumentou o sorriso pegando em minha mão. Acompanhei as atitudes dela curiosa.

- O jantar é de graça! A universidade que prepara. – ela explicou e eu nunca senti tanto alivio na vida. Pensando assim, eu poderia ficar o dia inteiro sem comer e depois me acabar na janta! Ótimo plano Sakura, só que não.

Não percebi quando chegamos em nosso quarto. Enquanto esperava Tenten abrir a porta vi Naruto passar por nós e entrar no quarto em frente ao nosso. Pelo que eu me lembre... Sasuke não é companheiro de quarto de Naruto?

- Sakura? – Tenten me chamou e eu olhei pra ela meio atônica ainda – Ah! Oi Naruto! – ela acenou pro amigo que sorriu antes de fechar a porta.

Balancei a cabeça e deitei exausta na cama. Pelo menos era macia... Virei o rosto vendo Tenten remexer suas roupas como se procurasse algo.

- Sakura! – ela se virou de repente me assustando – Quer umas roupas?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Eu entendi direito? Ela quer me dar roupa? Sou pobre, mas ainda tenho roupas!

Vi ela suspirar cansada. Estou com muita cara de indignada?

- Eu já tenho muitas roupas, quase não cabem nos armários e nesse final de semana vai chegar mais. – ela sorriu voltando para suas roupas – Será um favor que você estará me fazendo.

Céus, de onde ela arranjava tanta roupa? E todas eram lindas! Eu não podia aceitar... ela já tinha pagado meu almoço...

- Por favor? – ela pediu meigamente virando-se novamente. – Logo, Ino e Hinata devem estar te dando também.

Como assim? Eu não estou tão necessitada assim! Consigo sobreviver com minhas roupas simples.

- Experimenta! Acho que vai ficar lindo. – ela me estendeu um lindo vestido azul. Ele tinha alguns babados na barra e parecia modelar o corpo perfeitamente. Seu tecido parecia tão macio...

Hesitei encarando a peça. Ainda não estava certa disso.

- Se você não aceitar, vou ficar chateada. – olhei-a e ela estava séria. Suspirei pegando o vestido e indo pro banheiro. Já que estava lá, resolvi tomar um banho.

-x—

O sinal tocou indicando o horário do jantar. Levantei em um pulo. Usava o vestido azul e meu armário estava cheio de roupas novas. No fim, acabei cedendo aos olhos pedintes de Tenten. Ela sabia como convencer alguém...

A praça estava cheia. Junto a Tenten, comecei a procurar a mesa de Sasuke, quer dizer, de Ino e Hinata. Tinha tantas pessoas transitando que ficava difícil achar alguém.

- Achei! - exclamou me puxando. Chegamos a mesa e entendi como ela havia achado tão fácil. Neji usava uma camiseta laranja. O que era meio estranho. Não combina com ele.

Olhei para onde havia sentado mais cedo e vi Sasuke me fitando. Ele usava uma camiseta preta. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco úmidos. Lindo...

- Que vestido bonito, Sakura! – Ino elogiou sorrindo e eu corei.

- Meu presente! – Tenten disse me abraçando, meio sem jeito, correspondi. – Agora, senta ali do lado do Sasuke logo.

Novamente nossos olhares se encontraram. Senti minha garganta secar. Minhas pernas me levaram até lá. Eu não tinha controle sobre elas.

- Ficou bem em você. – ele sorriu de canto assim que sentei-me. Pelo jeito, esse sorriso é a marca dele.

Sorri em agradecimento. Mesmo que eu quisesse falar, ele não entenderia. Espero que isso seja o suficiente.

Começaram a servir a comida e meus olhos brilharam. Yakisoba. Amo essa comida, mesmo que só a tenha provado uma vez.

As brincadeiras rolavam soltas na mesa e logo acabei entrando na roda. Era divertido. Eles não me discriminavam por eu ser diferente. Por não poder me comunicar como os demais.

-... e então o teme saiu correndo gritando que nem uma menina! – Naruto ria escandalosamente e ao meu lado, um Sasuke corava violentamente

- Dobe! – sua voz transbordava irritação. Era sobre a historia de quando eles eram menores e foram assistir um filme de terror, acontece que Sasuke se assustou com uma cena e saiu correndo.

A expressão dele me fez começar a rir. Antes que eu percebesse, um som saiu da minha boca, o som da minha risada...

Eu nunca tinha testado isso. Sempre me contive em sorrisos. Talvez... talvez eu pudesse emitir sons...

Percebi que todos olhavam pra mim. Corei abaixando a cabeça.

- Sua voz é tão linda! – Hinata comentou com os olhos brilhando. – Como ficou muda?

Suspirei começando a explicar. Tenten olhava atentamente cada sinal para traduzir depois.

_Eu nascer com uma doença rara. Não fazer tratamento e ficar muda._

- Ela disse que nasceu com uma doença rara e que por não fazer o tratamento, acabou ficando muda. – disse gerando olhares surpresos, mas que passaram pra feliz em seguida.

- Então, tem cura? – Ino indagou sorrindo. Eu vi esperança naquele sorriso...

Assenti. Depois comecei a gesticular novamente.

_Tratamento ser caro demais. Eu não poder pagar._

- A gente dá um jeito. – Tenten piscou o olho. – Não se preocupe, vamos te curar.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas. Como eles podiam ser tão bons? Eu os conheço há apenas um dia... Mordi o lábio inferior emocionada. Além de meus pais, nunca ninguém falou algo do gênero pra mim... sempre fui tão solitária...

- Ei, não chore. – Naruto disse sorrindo. Eu retribui o sorriso e olhei para todos. Parei meu olhar em Sasuke que parecia estar em um mundo paralelo. Ele olhava pra um ponto fixo no chão. Estranho...

O sinal bateu e todos começaram a deixar o lugar. Puxei a mão de Tenten para que ela virasse pra mim, assim que o fez, gesticulei que ia ao banheiro. Ela assentiu e disse que me esperava no quarto.

-x—

Consegui adentrar o banheiro depois de quase ser atropelada pela multidão de estudante que voltava aos seus quartos. Lavava minhas mãos tranquilamente quando ouvi alguém batendo a porta com força. Era uma ruiva que usava óculos. Ela parecia brava.

Um sorriso sádico nasceu nos lábios dela e eu fiquei em alerta. Ela se aproximou de mim ficando ao meu lado.

- Olha aqui, mudinha. Deixa eu deixar bem claro, o Sasuke-kun é meu. Eu vi como você olha pra ele, pode desistir. Jamais que Uchiha Sasuke daria bola pra uma pobretona como você! É só um aviso, fica longe dele. – ela sibilou as palavras e saiu emanando um ar superior.

Olhei para o espelho e abaixei a cabeça. Talvez ela estivesse certa... Sasuke parecia ter tudo o que queria... vivia em uma realidade bem diferente da minha. Respirei fundo saindo do banheiro, porém fui surpreendida por um balde de tinta caindo de cima da porta. Estava encharcada de tinta verde. Meus cabelos... minha roupa... o vestido que ganhei de Tenten. As lagrimas começaram a embaçar minha visão enquanto ouvia as risadas e as piadas de quem passava por ali. Isso era tão constrangedor. Eu nem podia gritar ou pedir pra que parassem. Minhas pernas não me obedeciam e eu continuava estática ali sendo alvo de dedos apontados e comentários maldosos.

Senti braços fortes circundarem minha cintura e levantei a cabeça vendo Sasuke. Arregalei os olhos. De onde ele tinha surgido? E por que estava novamente me ajudando? Avaliei seus olhos que estava fixado na garota ruiva. Ele parecia bem mais sério do que o normal. Tinha algo de diferente em seu olhar. Não sei como explicar...

- Eu não acredito que você chegou a um nível tão baixo, Karin. – suas palavras eram praticamente cuspidas. Ele parecia tão irritado..

- S-Sasuke-kun.. – aquela vadia o chamou meio assustada meio surpresa. Um dia você ainda me paga!

- Vem, Sakura. – ele começou a andar me levando junto, já que ainda tinha um dos braços em minha cintura. Estava envergonhada e triste. Não sei como teria reagido se ele não tivesse aparecido.

Sasuke bateu na porta de meu quarto e logo uma Tenten sorridente veio atender. Seu sorriso morreu ao ver meu estado.

- O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso? – ela tinha o semblante preocupado e eu me surpreendi com isso. Ela gostava mesmo de mim...

- Karin. – foi a única coisa que Sasuke disse e ela pareceu entender. – Cuida dela. – era um pedido, ou soava como um.

Tenten me puxou pra dentro do quarto e me conduziu até o banheiro. Trouxe outra muda de roupa e me mandou pro chuveiro.

Ótimo, vou tomar banho de novo! Valeu Karin.

-x—

**Autora Pov's**

Sasuke adentrou o quarto cansado. Tinha sido um dia muito agitado. Isso porque o ano estava apenas começando. Só de lembrar nas aulas que teria no dia seguinte, sua cabeça doía.

- O que aconteceu com suas roupas? – ouviu Naruto perguntar. Olhou para si mesmo e viu que sua camiseta tinha manchas verdes.

- Karin deu um banho de tinta em Sakura. – resumiu suspirando frustrado. Até quando aquela garota o perseguiria?

- Sério? Que vaca. – o loiro rolou os olhos. – E o que você fez?

- Trouxe ela pro quarto. – respondeu tirando a camiseta e jogando em um canto qualquer.

- Ah é, ela é quase a nossa vizinha. – riu encarando o teto. – Sasuke.

O moreno deitou-se exausto. Também fitava o teto branco.

- Fala. – sua voz saiu baixa. Por incrível que pareça, estava com sono.

- Por que você pagou o almoço pra Sakura? – o loiro virou a cabeça olhando o amigo

Sasuke engoliu seco. Não sabia que Naruto tinha percebido.

- É uma longa história.. – suspirou bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Pode falar. – o Uzumaki voltou o seu olhar para o teto

- Eu ouvi uma conversa da Tsunade com o que parecia os pais dela. – deu de ombros – Eles pareciam desesperados.

- Como assim? – ele não estava entendendo

- Pelo o que entendi, Sakura só tem cinco reais. Então, Tsunade explicava a eles que o almoço aqui é pago... – disse de forma mais clara – Algo me incomodou. Eles pareciam simples demais... então fiz algo que pensei que nunca faria...

- O que? – questionou curioso.

- Disse à eles que cuidaria dela. – sorriu de canto. – E um Uchiha nunca descumpre uma promessa.

- Oh... pelo jeito, você realmente gostou dela! Novo casal do grupo! – zombou rindo.

- Cala a boca. – retrucou emburrado. Olhou para o amigo estranhando a falta de resposta e sentiu uma gota surgir em sua testa. Naruto tinha dormido. – Dobe.

Sorriu divertindo-se com a ideia de formar um casal com Sakura.

-x—

**Sakura pov's**

Acordei suspirando. Não sei se estou preparada pra encontrar aquela garota de novo. E eu nem sei que curso ela faz...

Tenten dormia profundamente. Ela me ajudou tanto no dia anterior. Sasuke... Sasuke também me ajudara bastante.

Levantei-me indo em direção ao banheiro. Hoje tem aula no laboratório. Finalmente uma aula prática! Neji, sendo professor de Anatomia, que vai nos levar.

Lavei meu rosto e fui procurar uma roupa confortável. Escolhi minha calça jeans de estimação e uma blusa rosa que Tenten havia me dado.

- Só mais cinco minutos... – ela resmungou e eu sorri divertida. Intensifiquei as cutucadas até que eu estivesse fazendo cocegas nela.

Soltando mais um resmungo, sentou-se na cama espreguiçando e esfregando os olhos.

- Por que me acordou tão cedo? Hoje tem aula no laboratório, ne? – suspirou sonolenta quase caindo pra trás novamente.

_Ter aula com Neji. Ele ensinar como fazer as coisas._

Gesticulei pra ela que piscou os olhos afastando o sono. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios ao entender.

- Ainda bem que você me acordou! – exclamou animada correndo até o banheiro. Ri baixinho indo me aprontar pra aula.

-x—

Estavam todos no enorme laboratório, tem tudo nele! Incrível! O professor estava há dez minutos atrasados e Tenten estava impaciente.

A porta se abriu, mas quem passou por ela foi uma loira. Bonita e com um sorriso. Sorriso falso, deu pra perceber.

Vi Hinata ter um ataque de tosse e ser amparada por Ino que parecia nervosa. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Meu nome é Shion e hoje vim substituir o Neji. – ela disse parando na frente dos alunos.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Tenten perguntou tensa ao meu lado.

- Seu namoradinho, querida Tenten, está no hospital. – ela encolheu os ombros como se não se importasse.

Os olhos de Tenten arregalaram-se ao ouvir a noticia e então, saiu correndo porta afora. Hinata foi atrás dela. Ela eu entendo, já que Neji é seu irmão. Mas aí Ino também foi e eu me vi perdida. Senti uma mão me puxando e percebi ser Sasuke. Deixei-me ser levada. Só porque eu queria ter aula de Anatomia em pratica!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Wonderje: **Sasuke é um lindo, apenas *-* Sim sim! SasuSaku é vida! ;3 NejiTen é meu segundo casal preferido! Infelizmente, não encontro mais tantas fics sobre eles, ainda mais depois da morte do Neji... Por isso, me esforço para inseri-los em todas que escrevo!

**PS: Se **for pra comentar "Posta", eu prefiro que nem comente! Poxa, eu fico realmente frustada quando recebo uma review e vejo que é isso! Se alguém se sentir ofendido, me desculpe.


	5. Chapter v

Como eu tenho postado essa fic em outros dois sites, vou postar esse capítulo para que fique iguais nos três! O próximo cap. acredito que vem em breve.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Todos corremos feito desesperados até que dois seguranças nos barraram.

- Onde pretendem ir? É proibida a saída de estudantes. – um deles disse de modo autoritário. Por instinto, apertei mais a mão de Sasuke.

- O Neji, quer dizer, o professor de Anatomia está no hospital! – Tenten gritou aflita. Ela mordia seus lábios com força. Algumas lágrimas já caíam de seus olhos. Ela realmente gosta dele. Olhei pro outro lado, Hinata estava no mesmo estado.

- Não sei do que está falando. – o outro segurança disse entediado. – Não saiu ninguém hoje, muito menos pra ir em hospital.

- M-Mas... – Hinata começou com a voz trêmula.

- O que estão fazendo fora da sala? – ouvimos uma voz feminina e nos viramos.

Era a diretora.

Estamos ferrados.

Que ótimo, segundo dia de aula e já me meti em encrenca! E olha que eu só queria assistir a aula de Anatomia em prática!

-X—

Autora Pov's

Naruto adorava o curso que fazia. Direito. Sempre sonhou em ser um advogado de sucesso, assim poderia dar um bom futuro à Hinata. Sua tão amada noiva.

Enquanto o professor escrevia no quadro, o loiro respondia algumas questões do livro. Achava perca de tempo copiar da lousa se tinha tudo ali, apenas pra ser lido.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e olhou em sua direção. Era o coordenador.

- Uzumaki Naruto. – chamou. O Uzumaki suspirou e foi até ele.

Assim que passou a porta, Kabuto fechou-a.

- Hinata passou mal e está no quarto dela. Pediram pra te avisar, já que ela é sua noiva. – o loiro ficou tão preocupado que não viu um sorriso cínico surgir nos lábios do outro homem. Naruto entrou na sala correndo e junto seus materiais apressadamente. Não deixaria Hinata sozinha.

-x—

Kiba olhava para o chão enquanto ia em direção à sala da diretoria. Gostava dela, mas não sabia se isso estava certo. Suspirou nervoso. Agora que tinha prometido, teria que cumprir! Avistou a porta e deu duas leves batidas.

Tsunade, do lado de dentro da sala, franziu o cenho incomodada com a interrupção. Mandou entrar seja lá quem fosse e surpreendeu-se ao ver Kiba.

- Diga, Kiba – ela pediu olhando-o.

- O coordenador pediu que Hinata volte a sala. Ela tem prova. – mordeu os lábios levemente. A diretora o olhou desconfiada, por fim suspirou .

- Hinata e Sakura estão liberadas. – ela disse massageando as têmporas.

A rosada arqueou a sobrancelha. Por que ela também tinha sido livrada?

- Apenas vá, antes que ela mude de ideia – ouviu Sasuke sussurrar ao seu lado. Assentiu assustada e saiu logo depois de Hinata e Kiba.

-x—

- Engraçado, não me lembro de ter prova hoje. – Hinata comentou enquanto andava ao lado do menino.

- É porque não tem... – ele respondeu em um sussurro e ela o olhou interrogativa – Eu menti pra que você fosse liberada.

- Por que? – ela questionou desconfiada. Conversara com ele uma ou duas vezes. Não eram amigos, então qual era o motivo disso?

- Porque eu gosto de você, Hinata. – ele desabafou e os olhos perolados arregalaram-se.

- Eu tenho noivo! – ela gritou assustada e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

Kiba sorriu de canto. Estava saindo como planejado. Começou a correr atrás dela.

-x—

Hinata chegou ofegante na porta de seu quarto, abriu-a apressadamente e entrou desesperada. Não sabia como lidar nessas situações. Quando foi fechar a porta, o pé de alguém a bloqueou. Olhou pra frente e viu Kiba sorrindo malicioso. Engoliu seco.

- HINATA! – ouviu a voz de Naruto e tentou empurrar o garoto pra chamar o noivo. Antes que pudesse reagir, Kiba a empurrou na cama colando seus lábios aos dele com violência. Começou a soca-lo tentando inutilmente se soltar.

- Hinata...? – Naruto olhava pra cena decepcionado. Seus olhos perderam o brilho e o sorriso costumeiro sumiu.

-x—

Sakura Pov's

Ainda sem entender, comecei a caminhar de volta ao laboratório. Em dois dias tive mais emoção que em dezoito anos! Sinto que ficarei louca até me formar. Vi a professora substituta de Neji, e eu ainda não sei o que houve com ele, e um cara com cabelo cinza... depois a estranha sou eu, tsc. Eles tinham sorrisos suspeitos. Me aproximei cautelosamente para que não me vissem e comecei a ouvir a conversa deles.

- A essa hora o Naruto já deve ter pego eles! – o homem riu de forma... maníaca?

- Oh, finalmente terei ele pra mim! – a mulher, Shion se não me engano, disse rindo da mesma forma.

- E a Hinata será minha. – eu juro que senti até um calafrio passar por minha espinha.

- E quanto ao Kiba, o que faremos? – ela indagou séria.

Kiba? Não é esse o menino que foi chamar a Hinata?

- Nos livramos dele. Ele já fez a parte dele. – deu de ombros. – Falando nisso, onde você enfiou o professor metido a descolado?

- Ah, o Neji? – ela riu maléfica – Tranquei no banheiro dos professores.

- Aquele que quase ninguém vai? – ele riu mais. Como podem ser tão maldosos? Ah, se eu pudesse falar..

Vi ela concordando e rindo. Senti meu sangue ferver! Saí correndo. Precisava impedir que uma desgraça acontecesse. Neji que me desculpe, mas primeiro preciso salvar o noivado de Hinata e Naruto.

-x—

Autora Pov's

Naruto não podia acreditar! Hinata o traía com Kiba? Desde quando era feito de idiota? Não aguentou e partiu pra cima do outro garoto. O tirou de cima da garota e o jogou no chão começando a socar seu rosto.

- DESGRAÇADO! DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ FICA COM A MINHA NOIVA? – seus olhos estavam preenchidos de raiva e decepção

- Não! Naruto, eu não tenho nada com ele! – Hinata disse desesperada. Ela não podia acreditar que o loiro acreditava que ela o traía.

- CALADA! EU VI! EU VI, HINATA! – ele gritou novamente desferindo mais e mais socos em Kiba, que aparentemente não revidava.

- Que bagunça é essa? – ouviram a voz de Kabuto. Ele tinha uma prancheta na mão. – Agredindo um aluno, Naruto? Pode ser expulso, sabia? – um sorriso cínico habitava seus lábios.

- VOCÊ ME MANDOU VIR ATÉ AQUI! – o loiro vociferou levantando e indo até o coordenador.

- NARUTO! NÃO! – Hinata gritou indo até ele. O garoto estaria em maus lençóis se batesse no homem.

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – ele gritou empurrando-a de volta pra cama. As lagrimas rolavam soltas pelo rosto da jovem. Não entendia porque aquilo estava acontecido! Deus, o que ela tinha feito de errado?

Sakura chegou e assustou-se mais ainda ao ver a cena. Percebeu que Naruto estava prestes a bater em Kabuto, viu Hinata chorando na cama e Kiba ensanguentado caído no chão. Fez o que veio em sua mente no momento e entrou entre os dois que ao verem, separaram-se surpresos.

- Droga, Sakura! O que você tá fazendo aqui? – o loiro exclamou irritado. Queria socar aquele idiota. Queria que ele sentisse a raiva que ele tinha dentro de si.

Ela começou a olhar de um pra outro. Precisava explicar o mal entendido, mas como? Pegou a mão de Naruto que a olhou confusa e começou a fazer gestos infantis para ver se ele entendia.

_Hinata inocente. Não fez nada._

O loiro não compreendeu muito bem, mas Kabuto pareceu que sim. Ele puxou o pulso da garota com força e a olhou com raiva.

- Olha aqui, mudinha. Eu não vou deixar você falar nada! – a voz era fria. Sakura engoliu seco sentindo seu coração disparar. O homem a jogou contra o corredor. A rosada fechou os olhos esperando o baque em algo. Mas esse algo não doeu.

-x—

Finalmente, Sasuke, Ino e Tenten foram liberados. No fim, não descobriram onde Neji estava. Ouviram uma gritaria e resolveram ir ver. Sasuke chegou na hora em que Kabuto lançava Sakura pra longe. Correu para segurá-la antes que batesse em algo. Os olhos do Uchiha estavam irritados. Como aquele coordenador imbecil ousa tratar Sakura assim? Deixou a garota sentada e foi até o homem com passos fortes e rápidos.

Dois segundos e o primeiro soco foi desferido. Kabuto cambaleou pra trás surpreso. Sasuke teve a coragem de bate-lo. Naruto viu o amigo desferir outro soco. Levado pela raiva de ter visto Hinata com outro, começou a bate-lo também.

Ino não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, ligou pra Gaara. Ele não tinha aula hoje e provavelmente estaria no jardim lendo. O ruivo logo atendeu. Sua voz aflita preocupou-o, fazendo-o ir correndo até o quarto delas.

Tenten viu a Hyuuga encolhida em sua cama. Os cabelos tampavam seu rosto. Correu até ela desesperada. Ao adentrar o quarto, viu Kiba caído no chão.

- Céus, o que houve aqui? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Gaara chegou afobado. Viu Sasuke e Naruto metendo porrada em Kabuto e com um sorriso de canto, entrou na briga. Não gostava do coordenador mesmo. Ino quase desmaiou quando viu o noivo socando o homem também.

Sakura se levantou e saindo de seu estado de transe, foi até Tenten. Precisava que a morena traduzisse seus gestos.

Puxou-a com deveras força e a garota a olhou confusa. Começou a gesticular de forma rápida, não podia demorar.

_Ela ser inocente. Os dois fizeram plano pra separar. Professora também. Sei onde Neji está. Meninos precisam parar brigar. _

- Naruto, a Sakura disse que a Hinata é inocente, isso foi um plano do Kabuto, Kiba e Shion! E ela sabe onde está o Neji! – Tenten disse alto o suficiente para Naruto, Gaara e Sasuke ouvirem. Pararam de bater na hora.

Naruto e Gaara se olharam. Neji tinha sumido? Deixando isso de lado, o Uzumaki concentrou-se me algo que estava o incomodando mais.

- Sakura, como sabe essas coisas? – o loiro indagou olhando pra rosada.

_Eu ouvi conversa deles. Eles falaram que querer separar vocês._

Ela gesticulava com veemência assentindo freneticamente.

- Ela disse que ouviu a conversa deles falando que queriam separar vocês. – Tenten traduziu ainda perplexa.

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se. Tinha sido injusto com a garota. Deixou-se ser levado pelo ciúmes...

- Hina... me desculpe, eu... eu.. – Naruto começou. Tinha a cabeça baixa. Talvez ele não merecia ela. Havia gritado com ela. Nem tinha a deixado explicar.

- Por favor, nunca mais desconfie de mim! – ela pediu correndo pra abraça-lo.

Ino bufou pegando um pano molhado e limpando o sangue que escorria da boca de Gaara. Por que ele tinha que ser tão briguento? Por outro lado, o garoto apenas sorria. Adorava ver sua loira sendo tão cuidadosa consigo.

Sakura deixou algumas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos. Estava emocionada.

- DESGRAÇADA! VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR! – a voz raivosa de Kabuto se fez presente. Ele começou a marchar em direção a rosada que sentiu seu ar faltar. Estava ferrada.

Porém, Sasuke se pôs em sua frente dando um soco no homem.

- Não vou deixar ninguém machucar a Sakura. – ele disse determinado e a Haruno arregalou os olhos surpresa. Depois, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

-x—

- MAS QUE DROGA! POR QUE NINGUEM ME TIRA DAQUI? – Neji gritava socando a parede. Aquela maldita Shion iria pagar!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Wonderje: **Sim, a Sakura está repleta de pessoas boas ao seu redor! Esse gesto da Tenten tem a ver com o que a mãe dela faz hahaha Sasuke é um lindo! Aiai, amo *u* Aff, Karin sempre estraga os momentos KKKKKKKKKK Shion não merece confiança, não. Só acho. HSIASHAIAHS Todo mundo achou que o menino tinha morrido! u_u enganei vocês :B Pois é, conheço um monte de gente que shippa eles! Eu acho que é meio complicado trabalhar com esse casal, por não terem muito destaque no anime e mangá... NOSSA, SE O NARUTO TROUXER O NEJI DE VOLTA, VOU AMÁ-LO ETERNAMENTE!

**TheGoldenElf: **Pois é KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Mas quem resiste aos encantos dela? *u* Sak lindaaa!

**Sweet Izzy S2: **Então, eu tenho bastante facilidade em escrever essa fic e por isso não demoro a postá-las! Como expliquei no começo do cap, agora os três sites estão iguais. O cap. 6 já está na metade e pretendo postar amanhã ou quarta. Tenten é uma linda ;3 Karin é uma coisa que não consegue ver a felicidade alheia KKKKKKKKKKKKK Sempre tem que aparecer pra judiar da Sak D: AIN EU TAMBÉM QUERO! #QueroUmSasukeUchihaPraMim AHSUAHSUAHSAU Sério, todos pensaram que o coitado tinha quase morrido :p Eu não faria algo assim com o Neji-kun :33333 OBRIGADA!


	6. Chapter VI

- O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – nos viramos imediatamente pra onde uma voz alta, irritada e conhecida provinha.

Era Tsunade.

Acho que estamos ferrados.

Não. EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE ESTAMOS FERRADOS!

- Kabuto? Kiba? O QUE DIABOS ESTÃO FAZENDO? – uma veia saltava de sua testa e ninguém se atrevia a falar.

- Esses garotos resolveram me bater porque vi o Uzumaki agredindo o Inuzuka – Kabuto respondeu limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca. COMO É QUE É? ISSO É MENTIRA! AH SE EU PUDESSE FALAR!

- MENTIRA! – o grito de Ino ecoo pelo local. Ela tinha um brilho sinistro nos olhos. – O coordenador, a preofessora Shion e Kiba armaram um plano pra separar Naruto e Hinata, que são noivos. Nesse plano, eles deram um jeito pra sumir com o professor Neji e fizeram o Naruto pegar Hinata e Kiba no quarto. – ela disse tudo de uma vez só.

A diretora nos olhava desconfiada.

- Essa garota está mentindo! Logicamente quer safar seus amigos. – Kabuto voltou a falar mascarando seu sorriso cínico. Senti meu sangue ferver! Eu vou arrancar aquele sorriso dele!

- Não estamos não! A Sakura ouviu tudo! – Tenten exclamou apontando pra mim. Todos os olhares viraram-se em minha direção. Ótimo, agora sim estou ferrada.

- Essa garota é imprestável. – ouvi o "coordenador" me xingando. IMPRESTAVEL É ELE!

- Não ouse falar mal dela. – e mais uma vez, Sasuke me defendeu. Sinceramente não sei se fico feliz ou não.

- É verdade, Sakura? – eu percebi que ela controlava sua raiva. Ela não parecia querer brigar comigo...

Mordi o lábio e vi os olhares de meus amigos esperançosos. Eu precisava dar um jeito de fazer aqueles três pagarem pelas maldades cometidas! Senti a mão de Sasuke apertando a minha em um gesto incentivador para que eu falasse a verdade.

Respirei fundo. Era agora ou nunca!

Assenti com certeza e a vi suspirar. Ela olhou para Kabuto que me olhava com ódio, me aproximei mais de Sasuke, colando meu corpo ao dele. Tinha medo de ser expulsa, eu não podia perder minha bolsa!

- Quero os dois na minha sala agora! Tenten, chame a professora Shion pra mim. – ela pediu saindo enquanto massageava as têmporas. Kiba a seguiu com a cabeça baixa e Kabuto lançou um ultimo olhar fuzilante pra mim.

É sério, eu tenho muito medo desse cara! Ainda bem que eu tenho o Sasuke, quer dizer, meus amigos!

- Ainda bem que a Tsunade acreditou na Sakura! – Ino exclamou aliviada.

- Espera... você não disse que sabe onde o Neji está? – Hinata perguntou aflita. Oh, é verdade... ele ainda está preso.

Mas... Tenten não está aqui. Ela que ficou mais desesperada... não acho justo irmos sem ela. Mas como dizer isso a eles?

- Tenten não está aqui. Temos que esperar. – Sasuke falou sério. Eu o olhei surpresa. Ele sorriu de canto pra mim. Senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Cheguei! Cadê o Neji? – Tenten perguntou assim que parou de correr. Ela parecia ter feito uma maratona.

Sorri gesticulando pra ela.

_Banheiro dos professores._

- Ela disse banheiro dos professores... – Tenten traduziu pensativa.

- Onde é isso? – Naruto indagou confuso. Eu o olhei como uma expressão "se você não sabe, eu sei muito menos."

- Aquele banheiro que ninguém vai... – Hinata sussurrou cansada

- Só o Neji pra ir lá! – Ino rolou os olhos.

Afinal, onde é esse banheiro? Estava prestes a perguntar quando o grito de Naruto me assustou.

- AQUELE BANHEIRO QUE FICA ATRÁS DA FACULDADE? – o loiro tinha os olhos arregalados.

Espera... atrás da faculdade? Por que raios teria um banheiro lá? E por que raios ele iria lá se tem banheiros dentro dos prédios? Tenten que me desculpe, mas ele é doido!

Todos suspiraram concordando e quando menos percebi, estávamos indo até o tal banheiro. E olha que eu só queria assistir a bendita aula de Anatomia em pratica!

-x—

**Autora Pov's**

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM ISSO! – Tsunade levantou de sua cadeira raivosa. – Principalmente você, Kiba!

- Me desculpe... – ele sussurrou abaixando mais a cabeça.

- Não tem jeito! Você – apontou pra Kabuto – E você – apontou pra Shion – Estão despedidos!

- EEEEEEEEEEEEH? – ambos exclamaram surpresos. Acharam que ela não falariam nada.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Kabuto socou a mesa com raiva.

- Claro que posso! Eu sou a diretora. – ela deu um sorriso superior. – Não vou deixar que armem pra cima de meus alunos.

- Aposto que só quer se livrar de mim por causa daquela mudinha! – rebateu desafiante – Kiba já sabe sobre ela?

Tsunade recuou um pouco com o que ouvira.

- Não coloque Sakura nisso, ela não tem nada a ver! Vocês passaram dos limites! – ela retornou a falar determinada.

- Tudo bem, não preciso dessa faculdade. – Shion deu de ombros. – Não me importo se os seus alunos não tiverem uma educação de qualidade.

- Oh, não se preocupe, Neji pode ser um ótimo professor! – ela retrucou sorrindo. – Passe na secretaria e fale com Shizune.

- Eu não vou aceitar isso tão fácil! – Kabuto voltou a gritar.

- Você prefere que eu chame o Orochimaru? – ela intensificou o olhar. O homem bufou e saiu da sala batendo a porta.

Tsunade suspirou exausta. Pegou seu telefone e ligou pra sua secretária.

-x—

Finalmente chegaram ao bendito banheiro. Sakura nem sabia que existia aquela parte da faculdade. Tenten saiu correndo e arrombou a porta com tudo. Porra! Como ela fez isso? Olha o que o desespero faz com as pessoas...

- NEJI! – gritou desesperada. Viu o moreno sentado em um canto e foi até ele. As lagrimas de alivio já caíam de seus olhos.

- Tenten...? Como me acharam? – perguntou meio surpreso meio aliviado retribuindo o abraço.

- Sakura ouviu a conversa de Kabuto e Shion! – respondeu apertando mais o enlace em seu pescoço. – Achei que tinha acontecido algo de ruim com você...

- Ei, tá tudo bem... – ele sorriu afagando o cabelo dela. – Eu estou aqui.

- NEJIII! – ouviram a voz chorosa de Hinata entrando no banheiro – Seu idiota, você nos assustou! – ela pulou em cima do casal.

- Chorosa como sempre. – zombou rindo enquanto abraçava as duas mulheres de sua vida.

Da porta, os demais observavam a cena emocionados. Sakura viu a ligação forte que os três tinham e sentiu um pouco de inveja. Além de seus pais, nunca teve alguém que se preocupasse tanto assim por ela.

Sentiu um peso em seus ombros e viu o braço de Sasuke. Corou. Talvez, ela descobrisse novos sentimentos agora.

-x—

Era hora do almoço e Sakura estava novamente depressiva. Como faria pra comer?

- Você me salvou, Sakura. Eu pago teu almoço. – Neji disse sorrindo. A rosada corou agradecendo. Ela não estava em condições de recusar.

- Não precisa, eu pago pra ela. – ouviu a voz de Sasuke. Ele estava sério e se aproximou mais da garota.

- Mas eu preciso agradecer de algum jeito. – o Hyuuga arqueou a sobrancelha estranhando a reação do amigo.

- Paga pra Tenten, então. – o Uchiha rebateu puxando a mão da Haruno e entrando no meio da multidão de alunos.

- Pra mim? – a morena indagou apontando pra si mesma.

- Eu não me incomodo. – Neji sorriu galanteador e pegou na mão da Mitsashi que corou. Ambos foram comprar suas comidas.

- Sasuke tá tão estranho.. – Ino comentou desconfiada.

- É um lance dele. – Naruto disse levantando-se – E ele odeia quando interferem em um lance dele. – avisou sério. Virou-se pra noiva e sorriu – Vamos, Hina!

Ela sorriu encolhendo os ombros e foi até o loiro.

Ino deu de ombros. Conhecia o amigo o suficiente pra saber que o Uzumaki estava certo. Só esperava que Sakura não se machucasse. Viu Gaara levantar e pegando em sua mão, foram atrás de seus almoços também.

Temari e Shikamaru não almoçariam com eles naquele dia.

-x—

**Sakura Pov's**

Eu ainda não entendia porque ele estava me ajudando. De novo. Quer dizer, ele não precisava fazer isso. É o meu segundo dia aqui e tantas coisas aconteceram... Conheci Tenten e descobri que ela sabia linguagem de sinais, depois Ino e Hinata também viraram minhas amigas... amigas, engraçado falar isso... e então, conheci Sasuke. Tão calmo e lindo. Tão diferente de mim, mas eu me sinto tão bem quando estou perto dele...

- O que você quer comer? – ele perguntou me tirando de meus devaneios.

Como eu iria responder a ele? Sabia que devia ter trago um papel e uma caneta!

- Lamen? – ele sugeriu percebendo minha discussão interna. Mordi o lábio, era muito caro. – Se você quer, pode falar. Não me incomodo com o dinheiro.

Ele acrescentou me olhando de forma séria. Estava esperando minha resposta. Suspirei e assenti. Ele começou a andar em meio as filas e pulando TODAS as pessoas que estavam esperando chegou ao caixa e fez o pedido. E OS OUTROS NEM RECLAMARAM!

Ele pagou e eu percebi que dinheiro realmente não era problema pra ele.

Pegamos nossos pratos e voltamos à mesa.

-x—

Passou-se três dias desde aquela confusão com Naruto e Hinata. Incrivelmente, Kiba não recebeu nenhuma punição e eu comecei a pensar o motivo. Ele pareceu deixar a Hina de lado e agora focava-se nos estudos. Menos mal. O mais estranho era que Tenten mal parava no quarto e quase nunca assistia as aulas. Além disso, os outros também estavam bem mais inquietos, como se estivessem planejando algo... No entanto, resolvi deixar isso de lado. Ela havia me emprestado teus cadernos e eu percebi o quanto de matéria tinha perdido. Já sentia meus dedos doerem de tanto copiar... Ah, e se isso não bastasse, as provas começam mês que vem! Por outro lado, recebemos uma ótima noticia. Ótima não, maravilhosa! Kabuto e Shion foram demitidos! Sério, nunca me senti tão aliviada! Não é como se Sasuke estivesse sempre comigo pra me defender. E não é como se eu gostasse de ser defendida por ele. E não é como se os olhos frios me atraíssem e aquela boca... Oh, meu Deus! No que estou pensando?! Foco, Sakura, foco!

Falando nele... ainda não sei porque ele parece tão desinteressado nas aulas. Sei que ele não queria cursar medicina, mas por ter os pais nessa área, ele deveria gostar, nem que fosse um pouco. Olhei pra Neji que escrevia algumas questões no quadro e decidi ir falar com ele. Sem que ninguém percebesse, atravessei a sala e sentei-me ao seu lado. Ele me olhou de relance e logo voltou a escrever algo.

Rabisquei com a letra mais linda que consegui e mostrei a ele.

_O que está fazendo?_

Ele sorriu de canto e eu precisei me controlar pra não sorrir também. Ia dar muito na cara, oras!

- Curiosa, hein? – ele zombou e eu fiz um bico infantil. – É um poema.

Arregalei os olhos surpresa. Não sabia o que dizer. Devo ter ficado com cara de abobada porque ele começou a rir baixinho.

Peguei meu lápis pra começar a escrever, mas o som da batida na porta me chamou a atenção.

Neji foi abrir e um homem com longos cabelos brancos e um risco (?) vermelho abaixo dos olhos entrou. Ele não parecia muito em forma também... Qual foi minha surpresa ao ver Tenten entrando atrás dele.

Ela me procurou pela sala franzindo as sobrancelhas ao ver nossas carteiras vazias. Quando me avistou, deu um sorriso malicioso fazendo um okay com o polegar. Nem preciso dizer que corei.

- Meu nome é Jiraya e eu sou o novo coordenador da Konoha College. – o homem disse sorrindo e grande parte da sala pareceu gostar. – Nossa colega quer dar um recado.

Abriu espaço para que Tenten subisse no pequeno palco onde o professor ficava. Ela parou do lado de Neji e sorriu empolgada.

- Eu gostaria de avisar que a partir de agora terá aulas de libras, ou linguagem de sinais como preferirem, todos os sábados à tarde! Eu ensinarei na teoria e vocês poderão falar com a Sakura pra praticar! – apontou pra mim.

Então era por isso que ela andava tão ocupada... Permiti-me sorrir com o gesto. Mesmo que eu, com certeza, sentirei vergonha com as pessoas falando comigo.

- Finalmente né Tenten! – ouvi Ino exclamar animada – Com certeza estarei lá! E Gaara também!

- Eu e Naruto-kun também! – Hinata disse da mesma forma. Seus olhos perolados brilhavam.

- Pode contar comigo. – Neji sorriu pra Tenten. Eles são tão lindos juntos...

Então, um amontoado de vozes juntas e misturadas começaram a ecoar pelo local. Fiquei feliz! Quem sabe agora poderia ter amigos!

Olhei discretamente para Sasuke. Ele parecia pensar. Ou não. Não consegui decifrar sua expressão. Suspirei. Não é como se eu esperasse que ele fosse às aulas. Não é como se ele quisesse falar comigo...

O sinal bateu e era hora do almoço. Como vem acontecendo nos últimos dias, o Uchiha me puxou pra praça. Acho que é hoje que ele vai me apresentar uma nova comida...

-x—

Sábado chegou e nós – eu e Tenten – acordamos cedo. Arrumamos o quarto que estava uma zona. Fizemos todas as tarefas acumuladas e ficamos conversando até dar o horário do almoço. Dessa vez, não encontrei Sasuke e Naruto me disse que ele ainda estava dormindo. Então, Neji me pagou o almoço em gratidão pelo dia que o salvei. Voltamos ao quarto e apenas esperamos dar 13:00 para podermos começar a nos arrumar. Tenten queria estar linda, já que Neji também estaria lá. Eu não tinha esperanças que Sasuke aparecesse, mas resolvi me arrumar um pouco.

- O que você acha dessa? – me mostrou uma saia estilo bandagem preta com uma camiseta transparente. Arqueei a sobrancelha. Ela ia pra uma aula ou uma festa?

_Muito festa._

Gesticulei e ela suspirou procurando outra roupa.

- E essa? – agora era um vestido de paetê dourado. Qual a parte do "muito festa" ela não entendeu?

Comecei a rir maneando a cabeça negativamente.

Ela bufou e voltou à sua procura.

Olhei para as minhas roupas e resolvi usar um short branco com uma regata preta que tinha como estampa uma frase. "Kiss me, please?". E não, a frase não é uma indireta. Vesti-me e prendi meus cabelos róseos em um rabo de cavalo alto deixando duas mechas soltas moldurando meu rosto.

- Essa tá boa, né?! – virei pra Tenten e ela usava uma saia jeans um pouco rodada e uma blusa de alcinhas rosa. Estava fofa e linda.

Assenti sorrindo e ela soltou uma exclamação contente. Daqui a pouco ela já estava indo pelada!

Resolveu deixar seus cabelos soltos e eu soube que Neji piraria. Mas talvez essa fosse a intenção dela...

-x—

Me surpreendi com o tanto de gente que tinha na sala. Não tinha pessoas apenas de Medicina, vi vários outros cursos marcando presença.

Fomos até na frente do quadro e Tenten bateu o apagador na lousa chamando a atenção.

- Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten e eu ensinarei a parte teórica. Sakura irá auxilia-los na parte pratica. – disse apontando pra mim que apenas sorri acenando.

Identifiquei Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru e Temari. Os demais ainda não conhecia. Suspirei tristemente ao ver que Sasuke não estava...

- Bem, vamos aprender primeiramente as expressões mais famosas usadas. Como "bom dia", "obrigada" e "oi". – Tenten começou a explicar. Ela foi até uma mesa e de uma das gavetas retirou uma pasta. Começou a distribuir uma espécie de apostila. – Tem os desenhos nessas figuras, mas eu e Sakura faremos também. Assim vocês podem ver melhor os gestos. – retornou ao seu lugar.

- O primeiro sinal é "oi". – Tenten disse. Nós fizemos uma espécie de "o" com o dedo polegar e indicador. Os outros três ficam juntos. Com isso, giramos a mão fazendo um circulo na frente do rosto. – Agora, quero que todos repitam.

Foi uma confusão de mão e dedo, mas no fim, conseguiram.

- Agora, vamos fazer o "obri-

Alguém entrou na sala e eu senti minha respiração falhar por um segundo. Ele tinha um sorriso de canto e seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal.

- Foi mal, dormi demais – Sasuke desculpou-se sentando em uma das carteiras.

Sorri quase pulando de felicidade. Ele veio! Ele veio!

- Da próxima vez, você não entra. – Tenten disse séria e eu me assustei. – Tô brincando – ela riu divertida e gotas apareceram na cabeça de quase todos. – Enfim, continuando. Faremos o "obrigado" agora.

Começamos a ensinar cada gesto, onde fica cada dedo, pra que direção gira... Quando menos percebi, já era cinco horas da tarde. E com isso, a aula havia acabado.

- Bom, nos vemos semana que vem! Treinem o que aprenderam hoje! – Tenten despediu-se e vários alunos começaram a sair animados fazendo os gestos e mostrando aos outros que conseguiram.

Sorri divertida, nunca achei que as pessoas achasse libras tão legal.

- Vamos pra sala de lazer? Quero jogar uma sinuca! – Naruto sugeriu segurando Hinata pela cintura.

- Opa! Partiu! – Tenten falou alegre e todos começamos a ir pra fora. Eu ainda não tinha ido pra lá. Estava curiosa.

Estava quase saindo quando senti uma mão puxar meu pulso. Era Sasuke. Olhei-o confusa.

- Quero falar com você. – sussurrou e eu senti meus pelos arrepiarem. Olhei pela fresta da porta e todos estavam um pouco distante. Encolhi os ombros e sentei de frente pra ele.

Sorri esperando que ele começasse a falar. Estava ansiosa.

- Falei com meus pais. – ele mordeu os lábios fortemente. – Você sabe, eles são médicos.

Não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Pedi que eles te diagnosticasse... assim eles poderiam descobrir o tratamento pra sua doença. – ele desviou o olhar.

Arregalei os olhos. Não esperava por isso! Sasuke... Sasuke se importava tanto assim comigo?

Não sabia como agradecer. Sorri sentindo algumas lagrimas escorrerem de meus olhos.

Ele pareceu perceber que eu chorava e arregalou os olhos. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, pulei em seu pescoço. Estava tão feliz!

Ele retribuiu meu abraço e eu podia sentir sua respiração quente em meu pescoço. Seu perfume inalando minhas narinas. Poderia desmaiar a qualquer minuto. Pouco a pouco fui me afastando, mas os braços fortes dele não abandonaram minha cintura.

Olhei-o sentindo meu coração disparar. Estávamos a menos de dois centímetros de distancia. Fechei os olhos esperando os lábios macios dele tocar os meus. Seria meu primeiro beijo e eu queria muito!

- Ops... tô atrapalhando? – ouvimos a voz de Ino da porta e eu me separei dele bruscamente. Resultado: acabei caindo de bunda.

Oh, imagina Ino. Imagina.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Quem quiser ver o sinal melhor, porque eu não acho que expliquei direito, procura no google! ;D

**Wonderje: **Felizmente, ela não vai precisar se preocupar com os dois... por enquanto. Sasuke sempre surge do nada pra protegê-la KKKKKKKKKKKKKK


	7. Chapter VII

Yooo! Voltei com mais um cap. *u* Quem pirou com o quase beijo no capítulo anterior, vai pirar mais nesse #spoiler KKKKKKKKKKKK Quero muito agradecer à todos que estão acompanhando e comentando a fic! Muito, muito obrigada ;333

.

.

* * *

.

.

Me levantei com a ajuda de Sasuke e Ino foi correndo até o canto da sala onde estava seu celular.

- Esqueci! – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Que seja. – ele deu de ombros ficando em pé – Vamos encontrar com os outros.

Assentimos e saímos da sala. Ele estava sério. Resolvi deixar isso de lado e aproveitar o final do dia com meus amigos.

-x—

Depois daquele dia, não tocamos mais no assunto. Eu ainda estava radiante com o fato dele ter pedido ajuda de seus pais! Claro, eu estava consciente de que eu não poderia pagar o tratamento... mas o que me deixou mais feliz foi o gesto em si.

Os dias passaram-se rápido e já era sexta-feira. Estava tendo aula com Kakashi. Ele dá orientação sexual. Ainda não sei a razão de termos essa matéria, mas ok.

- Vou chamar dois voluntários pra demonstrar como fazer! – ele tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. – Hmmm, o Uchiha que nunca presta atenção nas minhas aulas. – vi Sasuke levantar de seu lugar bufando. Por onde passava, as garotas babavam e eu senti uma terrível raiva crescer dentro de mim. Quem essas broacas achavam que eram? – E aquela linda garota ali. – apontou pra onde eu estava. Congelei. Percebi que um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios – que eu quase toquei se não fosse por Ino – de Sasuke. Recebi um cutucão de Tenten e ela sussurrou um "vai logo". Respirei fundo e comecei a andar na direção deles.

Assim que ficamos um de frente pro outro. O professor tornou a falar.

- Agora, quero que Sasuke coloque as mãos na cintura dela. – ele aumentou o sorriso e me puxou com tudo colando nossos corpos. Oh, meu Deus, acho que vou desmaiar! – E você, coloque os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Engoli seco e levei meus braços trêmulos até a pele alva de seu pescoço. Envolvi-a colando ainda mais nossos corpos. Já podia sentir sua respiração quente.

- Agora se beijem! – ele exclamou empolgado. Virei a cara pro professor indignada. Que raios de demonstração era aquela?

Porém, antes que eu pudesse começar a fazer algo, uma mão puxou meu rosto e eu senti lábios frios colando aos meus. Fechei os olhos apreciando a sensação. Era tão bom...

Sasuke pediu permissão para que a língua dele entrasse em minha boca. Meio receosa, entreabri-a e ele começou a explorar todos os cantos possíveis. Levei minha língua para tocar a dele e entramos em uma dança sincronizada. Nada mais importava pra mim. Apenas eu ele.

Amaldiçoei meus pulmões quando senti o ar faltar. Tivemos que nos separar ofegantes. Eu estava corada, com certeza. Ele tinha um olhar diferente. E um sorriso maravilhoso habitava aqueles lábios macios.

- Viram? Eles demonstraram perfeitamente uma das maneiras de liberar seus hormônios! Podem voltar aos seus lugares. – Kakashi voltou a falar animado enquanto ia escrever algo no quadro. Sério, nunca gostei tanto de uma aula. Pensando bem, orientação sexual é muito importante pro nosso currículo!

Senti uma mão puxando a minha e quando percebi Sasuke estava me levando pra carteira dele. E lá estava eu, sentada ao seu lado.

- Ei, devolve minha parceira! – ouvi Tenten reclamar. Porém, ela não parecia brava. Parecia... feliz.

- Agora ela é minha parceira! – ele gritou de volta rindo.

- Aooooow casal! – Ino exclamou fazendo um monte de gente rir – Viu só? Eu atrapalhei outro dia, mas vocês acabaram se beijando! – deu de ombros

- COMO ASSIM ATRAPALHOU OUTRO DIA? – Tenten e Hinata indagaram com os olhos arregalados.

Sorri envergonhada. Não tinha falado nada para as meninas. Parece que teria que falar, agora...

- Você vai me contar essa historia depois, Sakura. – Tenten me disse estreitando os olhos e eu assenti temerosa. Ela conseguia ser bem assustadora quando queria.

- Não esquece de mim! – Hinata levantou a mão me olhando da mesma forma.

Por que tive que arranjar amigas tão curiosas? Ri com meu próprio pensamento.

-x—

Depois do almoço, resolvi dar uma caminhada no jardim da faculdade. Estava um dia bonito e eu quis aproveitar o sol um pouco. Vi aquele garoto que armou contra a Hina. Ele estava sozinho e parecia triste. Sei que ele fez algo muito, muito errado. No entanto, não aguento ver alguém nesse estado. Me aproximei lentamente dele e sentei-me em sua frente, em uma distancia considerável.

Ele me olhou surpreso e confuso. É, até eu ficaria no lugar dele...

- Você é a amiga da Hinata, né? A que ouviu o plano de Shion e Kabuto... – ele sussurrou e eu assenti. Sou muito inteligente, esqueci que não posso falar com ele, já que o mesmo não entende libras.

- Minha mãe gosta muito de você. – ele sorriu sincero. Espera... mãe dele? Eu conheço ela? – Oh, você não sabe? A diretora.

Arregalei os olhos. Ele é filho de Tsunade? MAS ELES NÃO TEM NADA A VER UM COM O OUTRO! COMO É POSSIVEL?!

- Eu também sei libras. Minha mãe me ensinou. – ele fez o sinal de oi e eu fiquei mais surpresa ainda. – Olha, sei que me vê como uma pessoa má, mas eu não sou assim...

_É como então?_

Gesticulei interessada. Talvez ele realmente fosse alguém legal. Talvez ele só esteja... perdido.

- Eu gosto da Hina há muito tempo, bem antes dela conhecer o Naruto. Quase surtei quando ela anunciou que estava noiva. Eu fiz de tudo pra passar no mesmo curso que ela... – seu semblante era triste – Fiz de tudo pra ela me notar. Mas ela parecia só ter olhos pra ele...

_Eles amar. Você precisa conformar._

- Sim, eu sei. Depois de toda aquela confusão, resolvi esquecê-la. Naruto é um cara legal, tenho certeza que vai fazê-la feliz. – ele respondeu encolhendo os ombros – Estou pensando em mudar de curso.

_Qual?_

- Oh, meu sonho sempre foi Medicina Veterinária. Eu amo animais! – seus olhos brilharam e eu tive vontade de rir.

_Melhor mudar então._

Concordei assentindo com veemência e ele riu com vontade.

**Autora Pov's**

Ao longe, um certo moreno observava os dois rindo e divertindo-se. Kiba a entendia. Ele podia conversar com ela normalmente. Ela sentia-se bem com ele. Cerrou os punhos irritado. Ele também queria ser assim com ela! Isso não era justo!

Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e olhou surpreso pra mulher.

- Deixe-os. Vai ser bom que sejam próximos. – ela sorriu de forma terna.

- Pra você. Pra mim não é nada bom! – vociferou trincando os dentes.

- Não confia no teu taco, Uchiha? – riu com sarcasmo. – Você é igual seu pai.

- Ele é um imbecil. – rolou os olhos ao lembrar do homem.

- Ele só quer teu bem. – tentou argumentar.

- Ele não quis ajudar Sakura – rebateu irritado. Ele tinha dito a rosada que seus pais a examinariam, mas a verdade é que nenhum dos dois quis ajudar o moreno.

- Ele ajudaria se você se esforçasse nos estudos. – ela tinha o tom sério.

- Como se eu gostasse de medicina. – retorquiu irônico – Eu não queria esse curso.

- Mas, agora precisa terminar. – retrucou autoritária – Se você quer mesmo ajuda-la, vai precisar fazer o que Fugaku quer.

Saiu deixando Sasuke perdido em seus pensamentos. O moreno olhou Sakura mais uma vez e saiu do local também. Estudar as matérias e ir bem no curso pra que a rosada conseguisse se curar? Não parecia ser tão difícil assim.

-x—

Sábado de manhã e uma movimentação anormal acontecia no quarto de Sasuke e Naruto. Faltava cerca de duas semanas para o inicio das provas e o Uchiha mais novo estava cercado de livros e parecia bem concentrado tentando resolver as questões.

- O que tá acontecendo? – Naruto murmurou sonolento. Abriu um dos olhos e visualizou seu relógio digital – Céus, ainda são sete e meia!

- Hora de acordar. – o moreno falou não desviando seu olhar dos cadernos.

- Por que está estudando? Você nem queria fazer medicina! – o loiro sentou-se desistindo de dormir.

- Não é que eu queira, mas eu preciso ir bem nas provas. – ele olhou cansado para o amigo. Olheiras profundas estavam presentes abaixo dos olhos ônix.

- Você está horrível! Não me diga que está estudando a noite inteira – os olhos azuis arregalaram-se. Já estava se preparando para o fim do mundo.

- Sim. – suspirou deixando seu lápis de lado para falar com o outro.

- Qual o motivo? – o Uzumaki questionou interessado. Conhecia o moreno há muito tempo e nunca o viu tão empenhado.

- Ainda não posso falar. – encolheu os ombros.

- Tudo bem – suspirou. – Quando estiver pronto, tamo aí. – fez sinal de continência.

- Valeu – sorriu sincero e voltou a escrever.

- Não esquece que hoje tem aula de libras! – avisou antes de entrar no banheiro.

Sasuke sorriu. Como poderia esquecer do acontecimento mais importante da semana?

-x—

No quarto de Sakura e Tenten, a situação não parecia muito diferente.

- Já tá estudando? Ainda faltam duas semanas! – Tenten encarava o teto. A lanterna nada discreta da amiga havia acordado-a.

_Eu não terminar escrever matérias_

Gesticulou rapidamente e a morena quase não conseguiu acompanhar, já que não a olhava no momento.

- Ah, nem são tantas coisas assim... pelo que eu me lembre. – mordeu o lábio pensativa e olhou pra amiga esperando a resposta.

_Você não copiar tudo. Pedi caderno Hinata._

Sakura a encarou com uma gota e a outra deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Sabe como é, só copio do Neji, pra ele pensar que sou uma boa aluna! – impulsionou seu corpo e sentou na cama.

_Eu ser bolsista. Ter que tirar nota alta._

A morena assentiu entendendo. Sakura tinha razão. Ela não podia bobear.

- Bah, já que estou acordada, vou estudar também! – riu indo sentar na cama da rosada que sorriu alegre. Tinha algumas coisas que não estava entendendo mesmo...

-x—

Era hora do almoço e estavam todos na mesa costumeira. Dessa vez, Temari e Shikamaru marcavam presença.

- O que aconteceu com você, Sasuke? Está horrível! – Ino exclamou horrorizada.

- Você não foi a única que me disse isso hoje – o moreno respondeu revirando os olhos.

Sakura observou-o desde que o vira. Ele estava cansado, qualquer um perceberia. Sua curiosidade e preocupação queria saber o motivo do cansaço.

- O teme tava estudando hoje de manhã – Naruto deu de ombros e Tenten quase engasgou.

- É UM MILAGRE DE DEUS! Não achei que estaria viva pra ver isso! – a garota tinha os olhos arregalados e Sakura se assustou quase caindo se não fosse por Sasuke a segurando.

- Neji, essa garota é muito escandalosa, dá um jeito nela! – Gaara tinha um sorriso de canto.

- Olha quem fala, já viu a sua noiva? – o Hyuuga zombou e a Yamanaka mostrou a língua pra ele

- Ino é perfeita. – o Sabaku defendeu a garota que se jogou nele o abraçando.

- Kyaaah, que fofo! – ela tinha os olhos brilhando. Ele sorriu retribuindo o abraço.

- A única que não me mata de vergonha é a Hina! – Naruto tinha um sorriso orgulhoso

Sakura o olhou com um bico. Ela mal entrara no grupo e já estavam dizendo que ela fazia os outros sentirem vergonha!

Sasuke sorriu vendo a expressão da rosada. Levou a mão direita até o rosto dela e fez um carinho em sua bochecha. Ela virou-se pra ele confusa.

Seu sorriso era tão lindo que ela não pôde deixar de sorrir também.

- É isso mesmo? Temos um novo casal? – Temari perguntou olhando os dois que nem prestaram atenção na loira.

- Finalmente desencalhou com alguém legal! – Shikamaru tinha um sorriso nos lábios que logo desmanchou com o que disse em seguida – Porque aquela Karin...

- Nem me lembre dela! – Ino disse exasperada. – Saaaaaaaaaaasuke-kunnnnn – imitou a ruiva e todos começaram a rir.

- Bem assim mesmo – Hinata concordou ainda rindo.

O sinal bateu e todos levantaram-se da mesa. Sasuke e Sakura que estavam alheios ao que aconteciam ao seu redor, pareceram despertar. Viram os olhares dos amigos sobre eles e a rosada corou furiosamente. O Uchiha deu de ombros indiferente e saiu puxando a mão da garota.

Todos trocaram sorrisos cumplices e começaram a seguir o casal.

-x—

A sala parecia mais cheia que o normal. Sakura reconheceu Kiba e sorriu pra ele. Olhou para os alunos e levou um susto ao ver uma garota. O QUE AQUELA VADIA ESTAVA FAZENDO ALI?

Puxou Tenten e apontou discretamente pra Karin. Tinha um bico enorme. A morena franziu o cenho ao vê-la também.

Os outros oito perceberam as expressões das amigas e viraram o rosto pra onde elas olharam. Fizeram uma careta mutua.

- O que ela tá fazendo aqui? – Ino comentou sussurrando. Odiava aquela garota com todas as suas forças!

- Sei lá... mas não podemos fazer nada... – Hinata tinha um sorriso triste. Não gostava da ruiva também, mas não podiam proibi-la de assistir a aula.

- O que você acha que- arregalou os olhos ao ver que o moreno não estava mais ali – Sasuke?

- O que acha que está fazendo? – sua voz era fria. Karin sorriu cinicamente ao ver o moreno.

- Estou esperando a aula começar. – ela manteve o sorriso. – Sabe, sinto tanta falta de você.

- Pois eu não. – agora além de fria, era irritada – Não toque mais nela. Ou você vai se arrepender.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela levantou pegando na mão dele – Você não faria nada contra mim, né?

- Não duvide de mim, Karin. – puxou sua mão bruscamente.

- Ela sabe com quem você perdeu sua virgindade? Alias, ela sabe que você não é mais? – seu tom era ameaçador e o Uchiha sentiu seu coração disparar. Ele nem tinha tocado nesse assunto ainda!

- Isso não te interessa! – começava a perder sua paciência. – Apenas, nos deixe em paz.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar em paz. – ouviu a frase dela antes de rumar para perto de seus amigos novamente. Eles o olhavam curiosos. Fez um sinal de que falava depois e todos resolveram deixar pra lá.

No palco, Sakura observava a cena intrigada. Ela pensava no que eles poderiam ter tido. Talvez... ela já tivesse sido namorada dele.

Sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar nisso. Não, não podia criar hipóteses assim! Precisava focar na aula agora!

Tenten suspirou dando inicio a aula e nas três horas seguintes, a rosada esqueceu-se de Karin e Sasuke.

-x—

- Iremos dispensá-los nesse domingo para passar o dia com suas famílias! – a diretora avisou e todos comemoraram. Exceto por Sasuke, que não parecia nada feliz.

Sakura estava empolgada. Finalmente uma chance pra arrumar dinheiro! Com sorte, conseguiria pagar ao menos um pouco o que o moreno estava gastando com ela! Ah, sem esquecer de Tenten também!

A semana passou sem muitos acontecimentos, além do fato dos estudantes estarem desesperados. Em todo lugar, podia-se ver alguém com um caderno na mão tentando entender a matéria. Sakura e Sasuke quase não dormiam de tanto estudar.

Era sábado e como era véspera de "feriado", resolveram cancelar a aula. O horário do almoço chegou e todos foram para sua mesa.

- Me contaram que a biblioteca abriu! – Temari exclamou alegre – Amo aquele lugar!

- Ahhhh, eu também! – Hinata concordou – Tem varias coisas interessantes!

- Podemos ir de tarde. Não vai ter aula de libras mesmo. – Naruto sugeriu. Ele poderia até tirar umas duvidas que tinha.

- Ótima ideia! – Tenten sorria – Você vai gostar, Sak! Lá é incrível!

- Sim sim, tem todos os livros que você imaginar! – Ino acrescentou empolgada.

Os olhos verdes brilharam. Adorava ler e do jeito que falavam, a biblioteca da faculdade parecia um paraíso.

- Então, quatro horas na frente do quarto da Sakura. – Sasuke falou com um sorriso de canto. Todos concordaram assentindo e voltaram a comer.

-x—

Após se encontrarem, foram em direção à biblioteca. Ela era enorme e linda! Foi essa a definição que Sakura lhe dera assim que entrou no local. Diversas mesas distribuídas pelo lugar para que os alunos pudessem estudar. Havia apenas uma pessoa, a bibliotecária.

Passaram pela mesa dela que apenas levantou o olhar.

- Fecha às seis horas. – avisou e todos assentiram. Ainda tinham tempo.

Começaram a explorar as prateleiras e Naruto foi correndo até onde ficava o setor de Direito. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Temari e Shikamaru foram para a área de Medicina. Gaara foi procurar algo relacionado à Engenharia Elétrica.

Como era muito grande, logo todos se perderam. Sakura não se incomodou, ela só precisava ir embora seis horas. Olhou para as paredes do local procurando um relógio.

Porém, não achou.

Como assim não tem relógio? Era só o que pensava.

Entrou em desespero e começou a correr pelos corredores, precisava achar alguém! Esbarrou com Ino e as duas caíram assustadas.

- AAAHH! TARADO TARADO! – a loira gritou empurrando a rosada que tentava acalmar a garota

- O QUE? ONDE? ONDE? INO CADE VOCE? – Gaara gritou e logo chegou ofegante

- Ino, é a Sakura... – Tenten disse reprimindo a vontade de rir.

- Eh? – abriu os olhos vendo a garota assustada. – Ah, me desculpa Sahhh!

Sakura apenas assentiu perplexa demais pra pensar no que tinha acontecido.

- Acho que depois dessa vamos ir embora – Temari riu e as duas levantaram.

Foram em direção a enorme porta e quando Sasuke foi abri-la, teve uma surpresa.

- Não abre. – sussurrou meio receoso.

- Como assim? – Ino empurrou o moreno e começou a forçar a maçaneta

- Ino, não abre – Sasuke tentou parar a loira antes que...

**Crec**

A Yamanaka puxou a maçaneta e percebeu que a porta não tinha abrido.

- Ótimo. Estamos presos aqui. – Tenten choramingou e Neji foi consolá-la

Sakura olhou da maçaneta pra porta e da porta pra maçaneta. Começou a chorar. SEU PLANO DE TRABALHAR FOI PRO RALO!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**R**eviews:

**YokoNick-chan: **Eu não entendi muito bem o seu comentário, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado! ;33

.

**Sweet Izzy S2: **Sério? Me desculpa?! DDD: Funcionários abusados KKKKKKKK Então, depois desse cap. você descobriu isso AHSAUHAUSHAU Você viu que fofura *-* Sasuke me mata! *uuu*

.

**Wonderje: **Ino nem precisava ter perguntado, por favor. -' KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Sim, a relação deles não é muuuuuito boa D: Fofo, né? *u*

.

Até a próxima! Beijos!


	8. Chapter VIII

Sasuke se assustou com a reação de Sakura. A garota estava chorando! Ficou encarando-a sem saber o que fazer quando recebeu um cutucão de Ino.

- Vai lá com ela. – a loira sussurrou e ele assentiu indo até a rosada que encarava o chão depressiva.

**Sakura Pov's**

Se já não bastasse eu estar devendo dinheiro pra Tenten e Sasuke, quando finalmente vejo a oportunidade de trabalhar, acontece essa desgraça. CADE AQUELA VAGABUNDA DA BIBLIOTECÁRIA? Como ela queria que a gente descobrisse a porcaria do horário se não tem a porcaria do relógio em porcaria de parede nenhuma?! EU JURO QUE MATO AQUELA VACA QUANDO SAIR DAQUI!

O que eu vou fazer agora? Eu queria tanto ver meus pais... Espera, o que acontece se a gente não sair daqui até segunda? EU PRECISO FAZER ESSAS PROVAS! E comer, claro. Porque comer é importante.

O desespero começou a crescer mais e mais. Não conseguia pensar direito. O que eu ia fazer? O que? O que?

Senti uma mão tocar meu ombro e levantei a cabeça dando de cara com Sasuke. Eu não sei porque, mas me joguei nele o abraçando. Precisava me sentir protegida.

- Ei, calma. A gente vai dar um jeito. – ele sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido e eu apertei sua camiseta. Ouvir sua voz me deixa tão relaxada...

- Acho que teremos que passar a noite aqui. – Hinata suspirou frustrada. Acho que ela também queria rever sua família.

- É... – Neji cruzou os braços pensativo. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos quando a voz do professor preencheu o lugar novamente – Acho que tem uma sala com almofadas na parte de romance.

- Almofadas? – Temari arqueou a sobrancelha. E eu também estava me perguntando isso.

- Sim, pra caso os funcionários queiram descansar. – deu de ombros. – Me lembro de Anko ter me dito algo sobre isso.

Quem que era Anko mesmo?

- A secretária? – Tenten tinha o olhar incrédulo. – Ela não parece bater muito bem das ideias.

Que horror, Tenten. Sinto dó da mulher.

- É, ela não é muito normal mesmo. – encolheu os ombros – Vamos procurar a tal sala.

Assentimos e fomos em direção ao setor de livros de romance. Depois de medicina, minha paixão era leitura. E romance era um dos meus gêneros preferidos.

Já que estou aqui, vou aproveitar! Amanhã quando abrirem essa birosca, eu saio correndo e talvez consiga arranjar algum trabalho. Quem sabe levar os cachorros da vizinha pra passear?

- Isso é enorme! – Ino exclamou com os olhos brilhando. Parece que ela também curte um bom livro.

- Sim, são cinco corredores. Em algum deles está a sala. Ela não fica muito a mostra sabe... – Neji murmurou a ultima parte e eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

_Por que?_

Gesticulei sem perceber que Tenten não me olhava. Suspirei chateada.

- Ela perguntou por que? – ouvi a voz de Sasuke. Ele estava do meu lado. Me surpreendi. Ele conseguia traduzir isso. Engraçado... não me lembro de termos ensinado esse sinal ainda.

Todos viraram em nossa direção e eu juro que vi um sorriso orgulhoso de Tenten. Deve ser minha imaginação.

- É pra evitar que os alunos façam algo indecente. – Neji respondeu corando.

I-Indecente? O que ele quer dizer com isso? Só tem travesseiros, certo? Não é possível que algo assim ocorra!

- Isso não é problema. Somos todos puros aqui. – Temari sorriu. E eu senti um frio na barriga. Por que será que ela pareceu uma safada?

- Que seja. Vamos procurar esse quarto logo. Quero dormir. – Gaara disse sério pegando na mão de Ino. Eles tem personalidades tão diferentes... talvez seja por isso que se completam tanto.

- Cada casal procura por um corredor. Já que são cinco e pelo visto o negócio é grande. – Shikamaru falou entediado. Acho tão engraçado o jeito dele!

Quando menos percebi, Gaara e Ino, Hinata e Naruto e Shikamaru e Temari já tinham desaparecido. Vi Tenten e Neji irem pra outro corredor. Me vi sozinha com Sasuke.

- Acho que só sobrou esse corredor pra gente. – ele sorriu de canto e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Meu coração acelerou. Minhas pernas bambearam. O que são esses sintomas?

Assenti me controlando pra que minha mão não sue. Seria trágico se isso ocorresse com a gente de mãos dadas. Começamos a percorrer o vasto corredor a procura de alguma porta.

-x—

- ACHEEEEEEEEEEEEI! – ouvimos o grito de Naruto e eu levei um susto. Dei um pulo pra trás e acabei tropeçando em Sasuke, ele tentou me segurar mas acabou caindo junto comigo.

Resultado: eu caída em cima dele, nossos rostos a centímetros de distancia, uma das mãos entrelaçada com a minha enquanto a outra pousava na minha cintura. Minha respiração estava descompassada. O hálito quente dele entrava em minhas narinas.

- Sakura! Sasuke! – a voz de Tenten me tirou do transe e eu tentei me levantar. Porém, ele não deixou.

- Eu preciso. – ouvi seu sussurro e arqueei a sobrancelha confusa. – Preciso do seu beijo.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer algo – não é como se eu quisesse – ele apertou mais minha cintura e soltando minha mão, puxou meu rosto de encontro ao seu. E então, toquei aqueles lábios novamente.

E todas aquelas sensações que eu senti no dia da aula de Kakashi voltaram. Pareciam que varias borboletas rondavam minha barriga. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Eu ainda não sabia o que fazer. Era BV! E oh, isso me lembra que Sasuke o tirou e agora estamos nos beijando novamente!

Ele pediu permissão para sua língua entrar em minha boca e eu entreabri meus lábios lentamente. Senti ele sorrir em meio ao beijo e não pude deixar de sorrir também. Nossos corpos estavam tão colados que pareciam ser um só. Eu conseguia sentir o calor emanando dele. Ele deixou minha boca e passou a beijar meu pescoço. Senti meus pelos arrepiarem. Isso era realmente muito bom!

- Linda... – ele murmurou descendo as mãos da minha cintura pra minha... bunda.

Arregalei os olhos tentando pará-lo. Isso era mal, muito mal! Eu ainda não estava preparada pra isso.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – ouvimos a voz de Tenten no final do corredor e suspirei aliviada. Ele me soltou e eu levantei.

Eu com certeza estava corada. Muito corada. Sasuke parecia... frustrado. Abaixei o olhar triste.

- Naruto achou o quarto. Vamos logo. – Tenten voltou a falar observando nossas expressões. Eu não me mexi do lugar. Estava absorta em meus pensamentos. O que teria acontecido se ela não tivesse aparecido?

Senti uma mão fria pegar a minha e percebi ser Sasuke. Ele não tinha mais aquela expressão e sim, um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

Começamos a seguir Tenten até achar a porta, todos estavam lá.

-x—

Esse quarto parecia bem grande para ser só dos funcionários. E eu ainda me perguntava como a biblioteca poderia ser tão grande.

Tinha uns seis colchões empilhados em um canto e um amontoado de travesseiros esparramados pelo lugar. Lá dentro era quente e parecia bem aconchegante.

Sentamos junto aos outros e fechamos a porta.

- O que faremos agora? – Hinata perguntou mexendo na barra de sua blusa.

- Podemos jogar algo. – Ino sugeriu empolgada.

- Tipo? – Temari compartilhava da mesma empolgação.

- Verdade ou desafio. – é impressão minha ou aquela loira tinha um sorriso macabro?

Isso vai ser problemático. Muito problemático.

- Vamos começar com o Naruto! – Hinata sorriu meigamente. Eu não sei porque, mas algo me diz que não tinha nada de meigo naquele sorriso.

- Yosh! Vamos lá! – eu ainda não entendia porque ele estava tão animado. Naruto pegou uma garrafa – que eu não faço a mínima de onde ele arranjou – e começou a girar.

**Naruto para Neji**

- Verdade ou desafio? – ele parecia realmente estar se divertindo e eu resolvi entrar na brincadeira.

- Verdade. – respondeu depois de alguns instantes pensando.

- É verdade que você tem uma calcinha da Te-

- Desafio! Desafio! – Neji mudou desesperado e eu me assustei.

- Não pode mudar agora – o tom de Naruto parecia de um advogado. Dã, ele faz direito. – É verdade que você tem uma calcinha da Tenten no seu guarda-roupa e que você o cheira todo dia?

Sabe o arco-iris? Neji ficou parecido. Roxo, azul, vermelho, rosa, amarelo, branco...

- Que calcinha? – Tenten indagou franzindo as sobrancelhas – Não me diga que é aquela rosa com babados!

Eu não pude deixar de rir da cara que ele fez.

- NEJI MINHA CALCINHA PREFERIDA! FIQUEI QUE NEM LOUCA PROCURANDO POR ELA! – ela levantou furiosa e ele saiu correndo com os olhos arregalados. Em poucos segundos, os dois estavam correndo pelo quarto.

- Tenten nem se importou com a parte do "cheira todo dia" – Shikamaru riu e eu concordei rindo também.

Sasuke me fitava sério. Ou não. Não consigo entender esse garoto.

**Autora Pov's**

- AHHHH VERDADE! SEU TARADO DE UMA FIGA! – ela começou a correr mais depressa e pulou nele. Assim, ambos caíram e acabaram atingindo a pilha de colchões. Tenten, esperta, saiu de lá antes que pudesse ficar presa. O pobre Neji não teve a mesma sorte.

Silencio. Um gemido vindo debaixo do amontoado de colchões. Todos levantaram preocupados.

- Ah meu Deus! Neji! – Tenten começou a pegar os colchões e tacar pra qualquer lado.

- Tenten! Isso é perigo-

Shikamaru foi interrompido ao levar uma "colchoada" na cara e desmaiar. Temari ao seu lado tentava acordá-lo

- Essa mina é perigosa demais! Deixa que eu te protejo Hina! – Naruto se pôs na frente da garota que achou bonitinho até ver o loiro caindo desacordado. Rolou os olhos e levou o noivo e o colchão para um canto.

- Alguém pára essa garota! – Gaara tentava se esconder em um lugar seguro. Ino franziu o cenho. Queria que o noivo fosse acertado também!

- Tenten, joga no Gaara! – pediu e o ruivo a olhou incrédulo.

A morena poderia não ter ouvido, mas lançou o ultimo colchão no Sabaku que caiu desnorteado. Ino sorriu animada.

- Neeeeji! Você tá bem? – a morena correu até o garoto fazendo carinho na bochecha dele. – Me desculpa..

- Tudo bem, a culpa é minha. – levantou sentindo um galo na cabeça. Olhou para os três garotos desmaiados com cada uma de suas noivas/namorada ao seu lado fazendo sei lá o que. – Vamos dormir. Hoje foi um dia muito exaustivo.

Ela concordou pegando um dos colchões que havia jogado e pondo em um canto. Neji deitou em uma metade e Tenten ocupou a outra.

Sasuke suspirou vendo aquela confusão toda e pegou o colchão mais próximo deitando-se. Sakura estava meio receosa de dividi-lo com o Uchiha, então pegou o único que restou e se aconchegou nele. Assim, todos adormeceram.

-x—

Era de madrugada. Sakura sentiu um frio passar em suas pernas. Olhou pra porta e a encontrou aberta. Arregalou os olhos. Como que a porta abrira se quando foram dormir ela estava fechada?

Suspirou indo até ela e a fechando. Foi em direção ao colchão, mas a porta abriu novamente. Franziu as sobrancelhas intrigadas.

Voltou à porta e a fechou. Não deu nem dois passos e ela voltou a abrir.

Uma veia saltou de sua testa e ela começou a bater na porta tentando deixa-la fechada.

Isso acordou todos que observavam a cena confusos.

- Sakura... o que você tá fazendo? – Tenten indagou meio sonolenta.

A rosada virou-se assustada. Encostou-se na porta fazendo-a permanecer fechada e gesticulou.

_Fantasmas_

- Fantasmas? – Tenten arregalou os olhos incrédula.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? – essa foi a reação de todos ao ouvir o que a morena dissera.

- Tá louca, garota? Fantasmas não existem! - Gaara sentou e os demais começaram a rir. - O que foi?

Temari tirou um espelho de não se sabe onde e mostrou pro ruivo que arregalou os olhos. Seu olhar irritado caiu em Ino que parou de rir na hora.

Graças à loira, Gaara estava com a cara toda pintada. A Yamanaka tinha feito uma pequena travessura com sua maquiagem no noivo.

- INO! EU TE MATOOOO! - ele levantou cerrando os punhos e ela saiu correndo gritando, passou por Sakura a puxando e abrindo a porta desesperada.

A rosada arregalou os olhos tentando impedi-la, mas quando viu a loira já tinha saído e Gaara foi atrás.

Sakura mordeu os lábios preocupada. Tinha certeza que havia algo estranho naquele lugar! Foi atrás do casal também. Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. Onde aquela garota achava que estava indo? Correu pra segui-la. Os demais encararam-se mais do que confusos. Suspiraram cansados e se puseram a correr para alcançar os amigos.

-x-

Já estavam na seção de Medicina Veterinária quando viram uma luz em um canto. Sakura prendeu a respiração. Ino e Gaara pararam de correr ao constatar o que a rosada avistara. Os demais estavam perplexos. Afinal, fantasmas realmente existiam?

A luz começou a se mexer em meio aquela escuridão. Estava indo em direção à eles. Os pelos dos adolescentes já estavam ouriçados. Sentiam medo, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosidade.

- Quem está aí? - ouviram uma voz masculina e já se preparavam para sair correndo (claro, se suas pernas deixassem.)

A luz aproximou-se mais e quando parou na frente do grupo, puderam ver quem era.

- KIBA?!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sweet Izzy S2: **PRECISAMOS DE AULAS ASSIM! E de um Sasuke da vida em nossa sala também, claro u_u SHASUAUSHAUHSUA Karin ainda vai aprontar muito, fica só vendo DDD: Como, hein? #APerguntaQueNãoQuerCalar.

ESSE POVO MALICIOSO, COMO FAZ? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Coitado do Kiba, ele é de boa... acho.


	9. Chapter IX

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Kiba indagou confuso.

- Essa pergunta pode ser feita pra você também. – Ino retrucou cruzando os braços.

- Ah... como eu moro aqui, resolvi passar a noite na biblioteca – deu de ombros e começou a passar a lanterna pelos demais. – Oh, Sakura!

A rosada sorriu acenando pra ele. Ao seu lado, Sasuke franziu o cenho enciumado.

- Era você que estava abrindo a porta? – o moreno questionou em tom frio.

- Não... não saí daqui desde que cheguei... – respondeu indo até um interruptor e ligando algumas luzes. Assim, o local ficou parcialmente iluminado.

- E aquele seu cachorro? – Temari parecia curiosa – Ele também está aqui?

- Akamaru? – era uma confirmação. – Ele está bem ali. – apontou para um canto e todos se surpreenderam ao não achar o animal. – Cadê?!

- Talvez tenha sido ele. – Shikamaru rolou os olhos entediado.

- Bem que eu disse que não existe fantasmas – Gaara afirmou esquecendo-se do seu estado.

Uma sonora gargalhada ecoo pelo recinto.

- O QUE FIZERAM COM VOCÊ CARA? – O Inuzuka debochou contorcendo-se de rir.

O ruivo bufou cerrando os punhos.

- Culpa da Ino – sua voz era carregada de irritação.

Sasuke olhou para o seu lado e arregalou os olhos.

- Sakura sumiu. – ele avisou e os demais viraram-se assustados.

-x—

**Sakura Pov's**

Enquanto Kiba zoava Gaara pelo rosto pintado, percebi uma certa movimentação na outra extremidade da biblioteca. Levada pela curiosidade, comecei a andar lentamente até lá. E isso me fez esquecer de avisar alguém pra onde eu estava indo.

Passei por diversas estantes e corredores, quando finalmente cheguei, levei minhas mãos à boca. Não podia acreditar.

O que ele fazia ali? Achava que estaria livre dele! Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Não podia!

Tentei fugir, mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam. As lagrimas já caíam de meus orbes esverdeados. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo!

Meu coração parou por um instante e prendi minha respiração quando ele virou o rosto me vendo. Um sorriso cínico e malicioso brotou em seus lábios. Senti minha barriga revirar. Nunca me amaldiçoei tanto por ser muda.

- Ora, ora. Quem diria que eu ia te encontrar? – ele começou a se aproximar de mim. Mordi meus lábios fortemente. Por que não conseguia me mexer?

Ele parou na minha frente. Senti a mão gélida dele pegar em meu pulso com força. Fechei os olhos respirando fundo. Precisava pensar. Precisava pensar.

Ele me virou com tudo e me jogou em uma mesa que nem havia percebido que tinha.

- Você se tornou uma bela mulher. – ele sussurrou acariciando minha bochecha. Que nojo! Que nojo!

Tentei empurrá-lo, mas não conseguia força o suficiente. Do jeito que ia, o final seria igual da ultima vez que eu o encontrei.

- Seus peitos cresceram bastante... – a voz dele me enojava. O toque dele me enojava. O cheiro dele me enojava. Tudo dele me enojava.

Tateei pela mesa a procura de algo que provocasse som. Precisava de ajuda! Toquei em um objeto, parecia um vaso. Impulsionei meu braço e logo o chiado de algo quebrando ecoo pelo local.

- Como ousa?! E se isso me acertasse?! – ele estava agressivo. Suas mãos grandes apertaram meus seios e eu fechei os olhos de dor.

Por favor... alguém... precisa me ajudar!

-x—

**Sasuke Pov's**

Onde diabos essa garota se enfiou?

Nos separamos para começar a procurar ela. Sakura não é exatamente indefesa, mas não me agrada saber que ela está sozinha nessa escuridão. E eu não sei quem mais pode estar nesse lugar imenso.

Estava eu e Kiba, o único que sobrou além dos casais. Era ele ou era eu de vela. Decidimos vasculhar o corredor principal, que é onde estávamos quando o encontramos.

Ouvimos o som de algo se espatifando no chão. Sem pensar duas vezes, saí correndo. Sakura poderia estar em perigo.

Finalmente cheguei no ultimo setor. Documentos e leis. Isso deve ser na área de direito...

Virei o corredor e a cena que presenciei me deixou atormentado. O que estava acontecendo?

Em uma mesa estava Sakura deitada com metade de sua blusa levantada enquanto tentava se soltar de um homem.

Senti meu sangue ferver. Como esse verme ousa machuca-la? Ele vai pagar por isso!

Avancei nele sem me importar com Kiba me falando para espera-lo, já que ele é lerdo e ficou pra trás.

Puxei-o pela gola e o joguei no chão libertando Sakura de seus abusos. Ela estava encolhida e chorando. Queria tanto acalma-la, mas precisava acabar com aquele imbecil primeiro.

Me aproximei raivoso para dar-lhe um soco. Então, ele virou e eu pude ver seu rosto.

Arregalei os olhos dando dois passos para trás. Ele me fitava da mesma forma.

Não pode ser! Não pode ser!

- Itachi... – foi tudo que saiu da minha boca.

-x—

**Sakura Pov's**

Quando vi Sasuke entrando no corredor, pude suspirar aliviada. Eu estava a salvo. Logo me vi sem as mãos nojentas dele em meu corpo. Itachi caiu e Sasuke foi pra cima dele. Eles pareciam que iam começar a brigar. E então... eles se separaram incrédulos. Assustados. Confusos.

Eu não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido.

Eles se conheciam? Eu não sabia o sobrenome de Itachi... nunca quis saber nada dele...

- Itachi... – ouvi a voz de Sasuke. Estava trêmula. Frágil. Nunca pensei que um dia o veria assim.

- Sasuke... – a voz – imunda e nojenta – de Itachi também se fez presente.

Kiba estava no começo do corredor e parecia confuso também. Assim como eu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Sasuke tornou a falar encarando-a. Eu ainda podia ver raiva em seu olhar.

- Vou começar a dar aulas de Direito. – respondeu sustentando o olhar.

- O que pretendia fazer com ela? – perguntou. E eu sabia que ele estava falando de mim.

- Só ia me divertir um pouco. – sorriu de canto. Cínico. Inútil. Imundo.

- Divertir? – repetiu incrédulo. Ele cerrou os punhos com força e eu senti um frio subir em minha espinha. – Sakura não é o tipo de garota pra isso.

- Você não sabe de nada, irmãozinho. – ele riu.

Espera... ele disse irmãozinho? É isso? Sasuke é irmão de Itachi? Eu.. eu... eu não posso acreditar!

Senti lágrimas caírem de meus olhos e borrarem minha visão. Isso não era justo! Não era! Sasuke era tão diferente... ele me protegia, cuidava de mim, era bom... Itachi era um monstro.

- Fique longe da Sakura. – a voz fria de Sasuke me fez olhar pra ele. Meu coração apertou só de pensar em ele escolher Itachi a mim. – Ou eu não me respondo por mim.

- Você pretende ficar contra seu irmão por causa de uma vagabunda?

Vagabunda? Não, isso não! Eu não sou isso! Eu queria poder gritar que era mentira, mas eu não posso... não posso falar nada... não posso me defender...

- Se você acha isso, então não estamos falando da mesma pessoa – encerrou o assunto vindo em minha direção. – Vai ficar tudo bem, tá? – ele sussurrou calmo limpando minhas lagrimas.

Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi abraça-lo. Abraça-lo o mais forte que consegui. Queria me sentir protegida. Sasuke me passava essa sensação.

- Pode deixar que você não será mais professor daqui, Itachi. – Kiba afirmou sério enquanto se aproximava da gente. – Eu vou relatar à diretora o que houve hoje.

- E quem você pensa que é, bastardo? – ele tinha um tom sarcástico. Vi Kiba abaixar o olhar. Itachi não podia sair ileso assim! Mordi meu lábio inferior nervosa.

- Ele é o filho da diretora e nós gravamos tudo o que você falou. – Ino apareceu com o seu celular em mãos. Se ela estava com ele, por que não ligou pedindo ajuda de alguém pra consertar aquela maçaneta? Bem, isso não importava agora.

Itachi arregalou os olhos e correu até ela na tentativa de pegar o celular, porém Gaara foi mais rápido dando-lhe um soco na cara.

- Nem tente se aproximar da minha noiva. – seu tom era frio. Era ameaçador.

- Vamos ir pra um lugar mais seguro. – Kiba disse levantando a cabeça e encarando Itachi – Ligarei pra minha mãe agora e mandarei os seguranças te botarem pra fora.

Percebi que Sasuke tinha a expressão vazia. Triste. Decepcionada. Ele parecia gostar muito do irmão. Comecei a fazer um leve carinho nos cabelos negros e ele me fitou. Sorri agradecida e ele encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro.

Quando percebemos, já era seis horas da manhã. Kiba tinha uma chave da porta, mas como ela estava sem maçaneta tivemos que esperar alguém vir consertar. O clima estava tenso. Palpável. Um silêncio sepulcral.

Assim que saímos de lá, fomos para nossos quartos. O dia ainda ia ser longo pra mim. Pelo menos, poderei arranjar alguns trocados.

-x—

**Autora Pov's**

Após duas horas de descanso, Sakura levantou-se da cama. Já passava das nove da manhã e ela precisava ir pra cidade. Estava morrendo de saudades de seus pais!

Olhou para a outra cama e Tenten não estava lá. Será que ela já tinha ido? Oras, nem se despediu!

Deu de ombros indo para o banheiro. Um ótimo e relaxante banho poderia ajudar com seu cansaço.

Ao sair, enrolada em uma toalha branca, deu de cara com Ino. Ela estava com seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e usava um vestido florido.

Pendeu a cabeça confusa. O que a loira fazia ali?

- Tenten está no quarto da Hina. Logo elas vem pra cá! – sorriu levantando-se e indo até o armário da rosada – Vou achar algo pra você vestir! Vamos nos divertir!

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas. Como assim se divertir? Ela tinha que trabalhar!

Foi até a Yamanaka segurando seu pulso. A loira olhou-a confusa e ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Por que não? – perguntou ignorando-a e voltando a escolher o look.

A jovem de olhos verdes bufou. Como falaria com ela se ela nem a olhava?

- Esse vai ficar ótimo! – mostrou uma blusa de alcinhas rosa bebe com um short preto de renda.

A garota olhou o short. De onde ele havia surgido?

- Ah, o short é meu, mas eu estou te dando! – Ino bateu palmas animada – Agora, vai se vestir! Daqui a pouco os meninos vem nos buscar! – começou a empurrar Sakura pro banheiro novamente.

E a Haruno só conseguia pensar "Mas que raios...?"

-x—

- Vamos, Sasuke! – Naruto chamou já pronto. Olhava-se no espelho enquanto desarrumava seus cabelos.

- Já disse que não vou. – o moreno retrucou emburrado. Não queria se socializar naquele dia. Não depois de ver seu irmão abusando de Sakura. Não depois de perceber que ele era um idiota.

- Bah, vai deixar a Sakura sozinha? – jogou verde. Sorriu orgulhoso ao ver o olhar que o amigo lhe lançara.

- Ela vai...? – perguntou receoso. Como a garota deveria estar? No mínimo, traumatizada.

- Você acha que alguém consegue negar algo à Ino? – ele indagou sarcástico. Sasuke concordou levantando-se.

Se era por Sakura, talvez ele pudesse fazer aquele esforço.

-x—

Estavam na frente de uma sorveteria e Sakura ainda não sabia o que ela estava fazendo ali. Ela deveria estar andando com um bando de cachorros para ganhar metade do que custa uma bola de sorvete daquele lugar.

Se viu sendo arrastada para uma das mesas e acabou sentando. Somente ia ficar vendo eles comerem aquela delicia e então, depois daria um jeito de fugir. Isso, ótima ideia! Só que não.

- Hmm, acho que vou querer de chiclete! – Tenten sorriu animada. Amava sorvete! – E você, Sah? Qual gosta mais? – perguntou curiosa e a garota corou.

_Não querer nada. Obrigada._

Gesticulou encolhendo os ombros.

Sentiu uma mão pousar sobre a sua e percebeu ser Sasuke.

- Vai querer sim. Eu vou pagar. – ele disse firme. E ela não sabia se surpreendia mais com o fato dele ter a entendido ou por ele estar agindo normalmente depois daquela noite.

A rosada estava perplexa. O que ela falaria para negar?

_Ter ir ver meus pais. Estar saudades._

Isso não era mentira, mas ela tinha o dia inteiro pra isso. O moreno pareceu pensar um pouco e depois sorriu de canto.

- Vamos vê-los depois que comermos o sorvete. – deu de ombros indo até o caixa. – Vou comprar de chocolate pra você.

- Desiste. Ele vai comprar de qualquer jeito. – Temari disse rindo. Sakura apenas suspirou derrotada.

Logo, os meninos voltaram com os sorvetes. E pasmem, as garotas nem tocaram em suas carteiras. Isso que é bom em ter namorado rico!

-x—

Estavam em uma praça esperando Gaara, Sasuke e Neji. Eles tinham ido alugar os carros para poderem curtir o dia sem precisarem ficar dependendo de trem.

Ino, Temari e Shikamaru subiram no carro do Sabaku caçula e juntos foram para o shopping. A pedido das duas loiras, claro.

Tenten, Hinata e Naruto foram para o carro do Hyuuga. Eles rumaram para o parque temático que estava passando pela cidade. As meninas amavam os brinquedos e os garotos não podiam negar nada à elas.

Sakura estava envergonhada por ter ficado sozinha com Sasuke. Ele sorriu quando a garota entrou no carro.

- Vou te mostrar um lugar especial e então, poderemos ir ver seus pais, pode ser? – ele perguntou trancando as portas por segurança.

Ela assentiu. Já era de tarde e seu plano de trabalhar já tinha ido pro ralo mesmo.

Ele sorriu mais ao ver a confirmação dela e começou seu trajeto em direção ao tal local.

-x—

Estavam na frente de uma mansão. Os olhos verdes brilhavam encantados. Sasuke ria da expressão dela. Não era nada demais.

- Essa é a minha casa. – sorriu vendo ela virar-se pra ele com os olhos arregalados.

Sakura não disse nada, só olhava do moreno pra casa e da casa pro moreno. Ele deduziu que ela estava tentando acreditar no que ele disse.

- Foi aí que eu cresci...- respondeu meio nostálgico. – Eu queria fazer musica, mas meus pais são médicos.

Sakura compreendeu o motivo dele não gostar do curso. E então...lembrou-se que ele estava estudando para as provas...

_Por que estudar provas?_

Gesticulou arriscando. Não tinha certeza se ele sabia essas palavras ainda.

- Isso eu ainda não posso te falar. – sorriu misterioso e ela arqueou a sobrancelha divertida. – Vamos ver seus pais? Daqui a pouco já escurece...

Concordou ainda rindo do jeito do moreno. Ele realmente a fazia bem...

-x—

Sakura sorriu diante a estrutura velha. Sasuke estava um pouco mais atrás observando a garota.

Ela foi em direção à porta e bateu levemente. Logo, o casal que ele já conhecia apareceu. Sorriram alegres e abraçaram a rosada fortemente.

Sasuke limitou-se em dar um sorriso ao ver a cena. Era uma pena ele nunca ter tido esses momentos "família".

O casal olhou por detrás da menina e viu o moreno. O homem sorriu agradecido. Sakura estava ótima!

Separaram-se e a rosada foi até Sasuke o puxando até seus pais. Posicionando-se frente a frente, ela começou as apresentações.

_Sasuke meus pais. Meus pais Sasuke._

Ela falava o nome dele no sinal especial e os mais velhos pareceram ter dificuldades para entender.

O Uchiha sorriu de lado e para a surpresa de todos, principalmente de Sakura, ele gesticulou.

_Esse ser sinal dela pra mim._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

**Wonderje: **Pois é KKKKKKKKKKKKK ô povo encrenqueiro! u_u Pura? será? SAHAUSHAUSHAU

.

**Adrielli: **Que bom, fico feliz! *u*

.

.

O que vocês acharam do Itachi? Qual será a relação dele com a Sakura?


	10. Chapter X

Não esperava isso. Sasuke está tão avançado assim? Entender o que eu digo é uma coisa, gesticular é outra bem diferente. Isso requer bastante dedicação e conhecimento!

Meus pais parecem que já o conhecem... isso é estranho. Fiquei olhando dele para minha mãe e meu pai e deles para Sasuke.

- Obrigada por tudo, querido! – ouvi minha mãe exclamar sorrindo. Ela parecia muito agradecida. Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho...

Ela pôs as mãos na boca em sinal de surpresa. Olhei pra Sasuke e ele gesticulava que não era pra falar sobre isso. Agora... sobre o que eles estavam falando eu não faço a mínima ideia.

- Oh, ela não sabe? – meu pai também parecia surpreso.

Não sei o que? Ok, agora fiquei curiosa.

Virei-me para Sasuke novamente e ele sorriu forçado. E devo admitir, até assim ele é lindo. Como pode?

_Vocês conhecer?_

Gesticulei arqueando a sobrancelha. Observei atentamente as atitudes dos três. Meu pai sorriu passando a mão no cabelo. Sinal de que está nervoso. Minha mãe mordeu o lábio inferior. Sinal de que está ansiosa. Sasuke... não fez nada. Nenhuma expressão em seu rosto. Como ele consegue?

- Não. – ouvi a voz dele. Forte, alta e séria. Ele nem parecia aquele garoto de antes... – Não nos conhecemos.

Olhei para meus pais e eles assentiram concordando. Então, por que raios eles se comportaram daquela maneira?

- Sakura, querida, você não quer me contar como tem sido a faculdade? – minha mãe sugeriu sorrindo. Fitei os dois homens mais uma vez e assenti indo junto à ela para dentro da casa.

-x—

**Autora Pov's**

Sasuke e o pai de Sakura, Haruno Kizashi, foram para a pequena sala. Eles estavam sérios e tensos.

- Por que ela não pode saber sobre a sua promessa? – o mais velho perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Não quero que ela ache que tenho dó dela. – encolheu os ombros. O motivo pela qual quis ajudar ela não havia sido esse.

- Por qual razão você quis cuidar dela? – aquela era uma pergunta que intrigava o casal Haruno desde o dia em que conheceram o Uchiha.

- Sakura é especial. Me sinto bem cuidando dela. Me sinto bem tendo-a por perto. – sussurrou não querendo que o homem visse o quanto aquilo era constrangedor pra ele.

- Você realmente gosta dela... – Kizashi murmurou em um misto de ciúmes e alivio. – É bom saber que Sakura está protegida.

- Não deixarei nada acontecer a ela. Não enquanto estiver comigo. – afirmou veemente. Ele não perdoaria ninguém que ousasse machucá-la. Nem que esse alguém fosse seu irmão.

- Ela já te contou? – olhou curioso para o Haruno. – Sobre o trauma.

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Do que ele estava falando?

- Parece que não... Mas, bem, quando chegar a hora você saberá. – tentou sorrir. Sasuke percebeu a tensão em suas expressões faciais. Aquilo devia ser muito importante.

- Que trauma? – indagou não podendo conter sua curiosidade e preocupação. Por um instante, desejou que o mais velho negasse. – Tem algo a ver com Itachi?

Kizashi arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome do moreno. Levou as mãos a boca temeroso.

- C-Como você sabe? – gaguejou começando a suar nervosamente.

O coração do Uchiha disparou. O que Itachi tinha feito com Sakura? Ele não podia acreditar que seu irmão era tão sujo!

Sasuke não sabia o que responder. Não poderia falar que Itachi tentara atacar Sakura na biblioteca da faculdade. Respirou fundo tentando pensar em uma resposta boa o suficiente.

- Kizashi! – ouviram a voz da mãe de Sakura, Haruno Mebuki, na outra entrada da sala. Ao seu lado, Sakura tinha as mãos na boca enquanto lagrimas e mais lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Sasuke correu até a garota puxando-a para um abraço. Ela segurou fortemente a camiseta dele. Estava se sentindo tão frágil, tão exposta... mesmo que o moreno não soubesse a história ainda.

Ela se separou tentando recuperar a respiração e gesticulou.

_Vamos embora. Ter falar algo importante._

O Uchiha não discutiu. Se despediram dos pais dela e rumaram ao carro. O moreno pegou seu celular e ligou para Naruto.

_- Alô? – o loiro atendeu. Ouviu vozes ao fundo, parecia ser de Hinata brigando com alguém._

- Onde você tá? – perguntou quando pararam em um sinal vermelho.

_- Estamos voltando pra facul, por que? – dessa vez, pôde escutar Neji mandar todos calarem a boca._

- Ótimo. Sakura quer nos contar uma coisa. Avise a todos para ir ao quarto dela assim que chegarem. – desligou sob os gritos do loiro perguntando o que era.

Olhou para o lado e viu a rosada com o olhar perdido. Ainda não sabia o que era, mas tinha certeza que ficaria furioso quando descobrisse. Porque, por mais que amasse seu irmão, se ele tinha feito algo de ruim à ela...Sasuke não o perdoaria nunca. Nunca.

-x—

**Sakura Pov's**

Passamos o caminho de minha casa à faculdade em silêncio. Meu coração batia freneticamente, minhas mãos suavam, minhas pernas tremiam. Estava prestes a expor meu passado nojento à todos. O que Sasuke pensaria de mim? Ainda mais que Itachi é seu irmão... estava perdida! Totalmente perdida!

Chegamos e ele entregou o carro pra um guarda, disse para leva-lo ao lugar onde o alugou de volta. As vezes, tenho impressão que os seguranças daqui trabalham para ele...

Sasuke me arrastou pelos corredores até que chegamos ao meu quarto. Tenten, Hinata, Neji e Naruto já estavam lá. Eles me olhavam curiosos.

- O resto já está chegando. – Naruto disse assim que entramos. Ele terminou de falar e uma cabeleira loira surgiu. Era Ino de mãos dadas com Gaara. Logo atrás vinha Temari e Shikamaru.

- Então, Sakura, o que tem pra nos dizer? – Tenten indagou esperando para traduzir o que eu falaria. Os outros ainda não sabiam tanto assim...

Suspirei. Não gostava de lembrar disso. Era uma ferida que por mais que o tempo passasse, ela sempre estava ali. Me incomodando, me trazendo dor, me fazendo recordar daquela noite.

_I-t-a-c-h-i_

Gesticulei. Me recuso à dar um sinal especial para aquele verme. Aliás, só de sinalizar as letras do nome dele eu já fico enojada.

- O que tem ele? – Sasuke questionou. Ele estava de frente pra mim. Seus braços cruzados e a expressão séria.

Engoli em seco. Desviei o olhar para o chão e senti meus olhos começarem a umedecer. Eu não podia chorar! Não na frente de todo mundo! Não por esse motivo! Não de novo!

_Ele... ele...ele..._

Fiz o mesmo sinal várias vezes. Todos conheciam este, já havíamos ensinado. Respirei fundo, forçando-me a continuar.

_Ele...me estuprar_

Vi Tenten arregalar os olhos e levar as mãos a boca assustada. Ou melhor dizendo, horrorizada.

Todos a olhavam preocupados. Ela parecia perplexa. Abaixei o olhar não conseguindo reprimir as lagrimas que caíram pesadas em meu rosto.

- O que ela disse? Tenten! Me responde! – Sasuke foi até ela balançando-a pelos ombros. Ele não havia aprendido isso ainda...

- O que... por que... como... – Tenten começou a murmurar palavras desconexas. Neji tentava tirá-la do transe de qualquer jeito.

- Tenten! Tenten, me responde, porra! – Sasuke estava nervoso. Escorei na parede, escorregando até o chão e abraçando meus joelhos.

- Estupro... Itachi a estuprou... – a voz baixa e entrecortada de Tenten ecoo pelo lugar. As reações de todos foram praticamente iguais à dela. Menos Sasuke.

Ele me olhou como se implorasse para eu dizer que era mentira. Que aquilo não era a verdade. Ele parecia tão confuso... tão perdido.

Escondi meu rosto entre minhas mãos. Eu não conseguia nem olhar pra cara dele! Não podia contar o quanto seu irmão era desprezível. Não podia...

- C-Como? – a voz dele foi ouvida e eu levantei o olhar em sua direção. Sasuke estava chorando. Ele... estava chorando...

- Sakura... – Tenten me chamou e eu a olhei. Ela tinha o semblante preocupado e triste. Era tão estranho vê-la assim... ela estava sempre tão alegre e animada... – Conta pra gente.

Suspirei mordendo meu lábio inferior. Eu me lembrava daquele dia claramente. Foi o pior dia da minha vida.

_Flash back ~_

_Meus pais tinham ido ao supermercado e me disseram para permanecer em casa que eles voltavam em meia hora. Eu só tinha quatorze anos. Já era de noite e nada deles. Comecei a me desesperar. Aquela área era muito perigosa. Tinha medo de que algo pudesse acontecer à eles..._

_Peguei a chave reserva e tranquei a casa, saindo atrás deles logo em seguida. Estava passando por um beco. Era uma noite fria e eu tinha me esquecido de colocar casaco. Me abraçava para me proteger do vento. Olhava atentamente para os lados. Tinha medo, muito medo daquele lugar._

_Senti uma mão fria puxar meu corpo para dentro daquela escuridão e comecei a me debater. Não podia gritar, então, tentar fugir era o máximo que eu podia fazer._

_- Que gracinha... – uma voz masculina sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido._

_Tentei empurrar o homem de qualquer jeito. Mas ele era forte demais. Sua mão direita me prensava na parede e a outra começou a deslizar pelo meu corpo._

_Olhei pro lado. Não tinha ninguém por perto. Ninguém pra me salvar. Fechei os olhos com força me odiando por ser muda. O que seria de mim?_

_- Seu corpo é lindo... – ele sussurrou novamente e um frio passou pela minha espinha. Isso era nojento! Nojento! – Vamos nos divertir um pouco, amor._

_Ele começou a me arrastar para mais fundo do beco, eu não conseguia enxergar jogada no chão frio e imundo. Foi aí que senti minha blusa ser levantada. Arregalei os olhos desesperada. Não! Isso não podia acontecer!_

_Ele passou a apertar meus peitos e eu sentia lágrimas brotarem em meu rosto. Aquilo doía! Eu não conseguia ver nada, nada além de escuridão._

_Engoli em seco quando senti meu short ser puxado pra baixo. Uma das mãos dele prendeu as minhas me impossibilitando de tentar batê-lo ou fazer alguma coisa. Com a outra ele puxou minha calcinha._

_- Linda... – mordi meus lábios com força. Era meu fim... fechei os olhos pensando em tudo que tinha vivido com meus pais. Quando descobri que era muda, quando tive que aprender libras, quando percebi que era tratada diferente de todos..._

_Senti uma dor imensa e virei na direção em que eu achava que ele estaria. Ele... ele tinha tirado minha virgindade. Tinha me estuprado..._

_Mais e mais lagrimas começaram a cair de meus olhos. Por que? Por que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?_

_Pude sentir ele saindo de dentro de mim e levantando-se. Não tinha forças pra nada. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Nada..._

_Ele me puxou pelo pulso e me levou até um local mais claro. Pude ver seu rosto... aquele rosto ficou impregnado na minha mente e passou a frequentar meus piores pesadelos._

_- Ainda vamos nos ver de novo, gracinha. – ele sorriu tocando meu queixo. Me sentia suja. Me sentia imunda. – E aliás, meu nome é Itachi. Tenho certeza que não esquecerá disso._

_O vi sair daquele lugar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Escorreguei pelo muro desolada. Não podia acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido. Percebi que ainda estava sem minha calcinha e short. Os vesti e continuei olhando para o nada. Sabia que minha vida tinha acabado ali..._

_Meus pais me acharam e me levaram pra casa. Eles estavam morrendo de preocupação. Tive que conta-los depois... foi um choque. O que me consolou um pouco foi o fato de eu não ter engravidado ou ter pego alguma doença..._

_Flash Back ~_

Vi Tenten terminar de traduzir minha triste história e todos tinham olhares vazios. Meu olhar caiu em Sasuke. Ele tinha os punhos cerrados e seus olhos estavam carregados de raiva. Todos se assustaram quando ele socou o chão furioso. As lagrimas caíam com força dos olhos ônix dele e eu senti meu peito doer. Não queria que ele sofresse...

Corri até ele o abraçando. Não queria que ele ficasse assim... não queria...

- Eu não vou o perdoar! Nunca... nunca... – ele murmurou com a voz embargada enquanto me abraçava de volta. – Eu vou te proteger, Sakura. Eu prometo. Eu prometo...

Assenti enquanto tentava abraça-lo o mais forte possível. Então, senti vários braços nos tocarem.

- Estamos aqui com você. – Ino sorriu sinceramente. Agradeci mentalmente e deixei-me ser abraçada por todos.

-x—

A segunda-feira chegou. Era o primeiro dia de prova. Por conta dos acontecimentos, eu acabei não estudando para ela. Esperava que os esforços que tenho feito desde semana retrasada tenha algum efeito. Olhei para meu lado. Sasuke ainda estava abatido. Deve ter sido mais do que um choque pra ele. Abaixei a cabeça. Isso tudo é culpa minha...

- Antes que comece a prova, quero te dizer uma coisa. – ele falou atraindo minha atenção. – Você não teve culpa. Não teve culpa de nada. Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

Senti meus olhos umedecerem. Mesmo depois de tudo, Sasuke continuava ao meu lado. Mesmo que ele pudesse ter todas as garotas que quisesse, ele me escolheu. Mesmo que eu tivesse um passado horrível, ele não me abandonou. Mesmo que eu não pudesse falar...

_Obrigada_

Peguei em suas mãos gesticulando. Nunca tentei isso. Vi uma menina fazer isso um dia. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas logo sorriu.

Sorri limpando minhas lágrimas e virando pra frente.

Neji chegou e sorriu pra gente. Ele é uma ótima pessoa. Um ótimo professor e um ótimo amigo. Tenho certeza que ele e Tenten serão muito felizes.

Ouvi a voz dele pedindo para as duplas se separarem que a prova ia começar. Dei uma ultima olhada em Sasuke e mudei de lugar, indo para as primeiras carteiras.

Respirei fundo. Fechei os olhos me concentrando. Precisava me focar na prova agora.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Alexxiah Haruno: **Obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! ;3

.

**Sweet Izzy S2: **SIMMMM, fica mais lindo do que já é! *u* Acho que agora você descobriu KKKKKKKKKKKK Kiba é fofuxo, ele vai ajudar bastante o pessoal ;D GaaIno é perfeição *-* AHHHHH TAMBÉM QUERO, quem não quer? SHAUSHAUSHAAU Eu gosto de Medicina e Música! Então, olha o preconceito contra o curso HUAHAUAHUA Obrigadaaa e fico feliz por estar sempre comentando! *uuu*

.

**Wonderje: **Não, o fantasma era o Akamaru, cachorro do Kiba. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Então, o Itachi vai ser mal agora, mas quando vocês descobrirem a verdade, verdade mesmo, vocês vão morrer de dó dele... Ela poderia denunciar, mas o fato dele ser irmão do Sasuke a impede, sabe? Apesar de tudo, eles possuem o mesmo sangue. É, o motivo que o fez cursar medicina vai ser revelado em breve também! Quem sabe, né? o curso é tão legal *u*


	11. Chapter XI

Só quero dizer que a fic já está no décimo terceiro cap. e eu estou me esquecendo de postar aqui! Me desculpem! DDD:

.

.

* * *

.

.

O sinal soou e Neji começou a recolher as provas. Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas tentando lembrar-se da resposta da última questão. Ela sabia que tinha lido sobre aquilo, mas não conseguia recordar-se dela direito. Sentiu algo esbarrar em seu ombro e percebeu ser Sasuke. Ele tinha a prova virada pra ela, dando para ver a questão dez claramente. Olhou para o professor e viu que ele brigava com dois alunos. Ele parecia distraído. Desviou seu olhar rapidamente para a prova do moreno e passou a copiar a resposta. Assim que terminou, levantou-se preparando-se para ir entregar à Neji. Porém o mesmo já estava praticamente na frente deles. Sentiu seu coração disparar. E se ele tivesse visto? O que ela faria?

- Podem me entregar. – ele pediu estendendo a mão. Sasuke entregou a prova dele e saiu da sala. Sakura, ainda temerosa, fez o mesmo.

Quando se viu sozinho no local, Neji suspirou olhando as duas provas.

- Vou deixar passar dessa vez, Sakura. – murmurou guardando as provas em um envelope amarelo e deixando a sala também.

-x—

- Poxa, Neji, que prova era aquela?! Você podia ter facilitado, né? – Ino reclamou enquanto almoçavam. Dessa vez, Sakura experimentava um prato um tanto quanto exótico. Ostra com cebola e limão.

- Na sala de aula, eu sou somente seu professor, Ino. – o moreno rebateu sério.

- Ah, mas pra Tenten você dá uns pontos de graça, né? – retrucou birrenta. Desse jeito, ela ia levar bomba logo no primeiro semestre!

- Ei! Eu estudo, ok? Sakura tá de prova! – a garota defendeu-se indignada.

A rosada assentiu veemente. E era verdade, Tenten estudara com ela todos os dias.

- Aff – a loira bufou frustrada – Acho que estou no curso errado.

- Eu falei pra você fazer moda. – Gaara deu de ombros.

- É que eu fiquei tão feliz que eu tinha passado em Medicina que decidi fazê-lo! Todo mundo da minha família ficou com inveja da minha inteligência! – a Yamanaka sorriu orgulhosa.

- Mas você precisa fazer algo que gosta. – Temari sorriu gentilmente. – Se quiser, eu posso ir com você falar com Anko. Às vezes ainda dá tempo de mudar de curso.

- Awn, você faria isso por mim, cunhadinha? – os olhos dela brilharam.

- Claro que sim, minha cunhada preferida! – exclamou sorrindo.

- Argh, acho que vou ali vomitar! – Tenten fez cara de nojo e as duas a encararam feio. Logo, todos começaram a rir. – Se fosse para escolher outro curso, eu com certeza escolheria música! – voltou a dizer após cessar os risos.

- Ah é, você canta... – Sasuke comentou interessado. Tudo que envolvia música, interessava o moreno.

Sakura parou de comer para prestar atenção na conversa.

- Sim, e pra ser modesta, canto muito bem, obrigada. – sorriu orgulhosa.

- Convencida. – Neji debochou rolando os olhos.

- Ahhh, nem vem! Você já me ouviu cantando, pode dizer que canto maravilhosamente bem! – ela deu um leve tapa no ombro dele.

- Ah, mais ou menos – ele continuou provocando e uma veia saltou na testa dela.

- Ei, Tenten, o que você acha da gente gravar uns vídeos no Youtube? – Sasuke sugeriu e a garota pendeu a cabeça confusa.

- Vídeos? – ela indagou voltando sua atenção à ele.

- É, da gente cantando e tocando. – ele encolheu os ombros.

- Ótima ideia! – ela sorriu empolgada.

- Nosso irmão faz engenharia de computação. Ele pode dar uma mãozinha pra vocês. – Temari sorriu amável.

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha. Eles tinham outro irmão?

- Ah, o Kankurou! – Ino exclamou alegre – Ele é um gênio!

Neji fez um bico emburrado. Ele não gostava de dividir aquele titulo.

- Não se preocupe, Neji. Você continua sendo nosso gênio favorito! – Tenten o abraçou e um sorriso satisfeito brotou nos lábios do Hyuuga.

Todos riram da cena e Sakura percebeu que estava ansiosa para ver Sasuke tocando e cantando. Ele poderia ser mais perfeito?

-x—

Sasuke se separou do grupo após o sinal do fim do almoço tocar. Como tiveram prova, a parte da tarde estava livre e essa era a melhor parte da semana de provas. Foi até o lugar em que passava a maior parte de suas noites. A sala de informática. Onde ficavam os computadores usados em trabalhos, tarefas e lazer.

Caminhou até seu costumeiro lugar com seus fones de ouvido. Digitou a pagina já memorizada e passou a assistir as vídeos-aulas.

_E hoje aprenderemos algumas expressões muito usadas pelos surdos-mudos._

A mulher do vídeo passou a fazer alguns gestos e o moreno memorizava tudo. Ora parando o vídeo e imitando-a, ora continuando e prestando a atenção.

Fazia isso desde que começou as aulas de Tenten e Sakura. Porém, sentia que precisava de mais do que isso para poder se aproximar da rosada. Quando viu Kiba conversando com a garota, decidiu que iria aprender aquele idioma de qualquer jeito. Procurou, então, a Mitsashi.

_- O que queria falar comigo, Sasuke? – ela indagou curiosa. O moreno havia a avisado que queria falar sobre um assunto importante._

_- Tem um jeito de aprender libras mais rápido? – ele questionou rápido. Não gostava de pedir ajuda dos outros, mesmo que a garota fosse sua amiga._

_- Como assim? Tem as aulas que estamos dando. – ela não entendia onde ele queria chegar._

_- Não. Elas não são o suficiente. Quero falar com a Sakura logo. – ele apertava a mão nervosamente. Aquilo era meio vergonhoso._

_- Hm... – ficou pensativa por alguns segundos, depois sorriu alegremente – Você pode aprender assistindo as vídeos-aulas na internet!_

_- Vídeos-aulas? – arqueou a sobrancelha confuso._

_- Sim! É uma espécie de tutorial onde ensina bastante coisa sobre libras! – ela tinha os olhos brilhando – Me ajudou bastante quando comecei a aprender._

_- E onde eu vejo esses vídeos? – sorriu de canto com a chance de começar a falar com Sakura o mais rápido possível._

_- Eu vou te passar um site. Ele é fantástico! – exclamou arrancando um pedaço de papel de seu caderno e anotando. Entregou-o para o moreno que agradeceu e saiu em disparada para a sala de informática._

_Tenten sorriu satisfeita. Sasuke realmente gostava de Sakura. E ela torcia muito para que os dois ficassem juntos._

O moreno passou as últimas semanas se empenhando em aprender os sinais. Nas aulas que as duas davam, ele sentava-se nas primeiras carteiras. Não se importava mais com Karin, se ela quisesse contar o segredo dele... bem, ele esperava que a rosada não o abandonasse depois de descobrir.

Olhou para o relógio na tela da maquina e suspirou. A tarde havia passado tão rápido, logo já era hora do jantar. Desligou o computador e rumou em direção ao seu quarto.

-x—

- Amanhã é prova do que? – Neji indagou enquanto comiam.

- Bioética. – Sasuke respondeu entediado. Odiava aquela matéria. Odiava aquela professora.

- Sério? Aff – Ino bufou chateada – Não entendo nada o que ela fala.

Sakura riu da expressão dos dois. Kurenai não era tão ruim assim.

_Posso ensinar vocês. Querer?_

A rosada gesticulou e Sasuke sorriu de canto.

- Só se você me der aula extra depois. – ele respondeu malicioso e as bochechas dela atingiram um tom avermelhado rapidamente.

- Tsc, vai traumatizar a menina. – Ino debochou rindo.

O Uchiha abria a boca para responder quando a voz de Tsunade pôde ser ouvida por toda a praça.

- Amanhã não terá prova nem aula. O motivo é que um aluno de Arquitetura sofreu um acidente e faleceu há algumas horas.

Um silêncio sepulcral reinou no local. Depois de alguns minutos, vários burburinhos puderam ser escutados.

- Quem será que foi? – Hinata indagou chocada com a noticia.

- Não conheço ninguém de Arquitetura. – Naruto encolheu os ombros.

- O acidente deve ter sido ontem... – Gaara comentou em um sussurro.

- Bem... como não vai ter aula amanhã, a gente pode aproveitar hoje a noite para gravar o vídeo – Ino mudou de assunto. Ela não curtia muito esse clima tenso.

- Eu tô sem meu violão. – Sasuke suspirou frustrado.

- A gente pode pedir pra Tsunade. – Tenten sorriu. – Acho que ela não se importa.

Sakura queria muito ver Sasuke tocar. Lembrou-se que Kiba havia dito que a diretora gostava dela. Sabia que era errado, mas ela estava muito curiosa.

_Eu falar diretora._

Gesticulou afoita e sorrindo. Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha intrigado. Não entendia o motivo daquela empolgação da garota.

- Ótimo! – Ino bateu palmas animada – Eu gravo com o meu celular e depois falo pro Kankurou postar no Youtube!

Sakura riu da animação da loira e começou a andar em direção à sala da mulher. Sasuke fez menção de acompanha-la, mas foi parado por Naruto.

- Deixa ela andar um pouco sozinha. Você parece o guarda-costas dela – debochou da carranca que o amigo lhe lançara.

- Dobe – retrucou com um bico adorável.

-x—

**Sakura Pov's**

Enquanto caminhava em direção à sala de Tsunade, pensava no quanto minha vida mudou desde que entrei na faculdade.

Tinha tantas perguntas que rondavam minha mente. Eu não conseguia achar a resposta de nenhuma delas...

Finalmente virei o corredor e já podia ver a porta. Sorri. Faria isso. Por Sasuke, por Tenten, por meus amigos. Por mim, talvez...

Parei ao ver um casal saindo da sala. Eles eram sérios e muito bem vestidos. Ambos eram morenos. E por alguma razão, me lembravam muito Sasuke. Será que eles eram... os pais dele?

- Quero que me comunique sobre as notas dele. – o homem falou. Sua voz era fria.

- Se ele não atingir pelo menos a média, pode avisar que não trataremos aquela garota. – a mulher disse com o mesmo tom do homem. Como... como eles podiam ser assim? Tão sérios...

E o que eles quiseram falar com "atingir nota" e "tratarmos aquela garota"? Estavam falando sobre mim?

- Não se preocupem. Tenho certeza que Sasuke não vai decepcioná-los. – ouvi a voz de Tsunade.

Eu estava certa... Eles realmente eram os pais de Sasuke.

Espera...Agora consigo entender tudo...Era por isso que ele estava estudando tanto! Era por isso que ele estava se esforçando tanto! Eu era tão... tão importante assim? Senti meus olhos umedecerem. Sasuke era tão bom pra mim... será que eu realmente o merecia?

Saí correndo em direção ao quarto de Ino, onde eu tinha certeza que todos estavam. Precisava que ele soubesse o que eu sentia. Precisava que ele soubesse o quanto eu era agradecida por tê-lo em minha vida.

- Olha por onde anda, garota! – ouvi o homem exclamar quando esbarrei nele. Não olhei para trás.

- Sakura! – ouvi a voz de Tsunade me chamando, mesmo assim continuei correndo.

- Espera... você disse Sakura? – ao longe, escutei a voz da mulher indagando em um tom surpreso.

Sasuke... Sasuke... eu só podia pensar nele.

-x—

Abri a porta ofegante. Todos me olharam assustados. Procurei Sasuke com o olhar. Ele estava sentado na cama me fitando confuso. Talvez procurando o violão que eu deveria estar carregando.

- Cadê o violão? – Ino perguntou. Eu não a respondi. Saí correndo em direção à Sasuke pulando nele e o beijando. Ele passou os braços ao redor de minha cintura retribuindo o meu gesto. Minhas lágrimas começaram a se misturar com nosso beijo, o deixando um pouco salgado. Eu estava tão feliz... tão agradecida... tão bem.

O ar nos faltou e eu me separei lentamente apoiando minha cabeça no vão do pescoço dele.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou em um sussurro enquanto afagava meus cabelos.

Sentei-me direito na cama e comecei a gesticular com a respiração oscilante.

_Eu saber. Sasuke estudar por eu. Sasuke estudar eu fazer tratamento. Obrigada. Obrigada._

Ele pareceu não entender todas as palavras. Talvez só o obrigada ele tenha realmente compreendido...

- Sasuke estudou por ela. Para que ela pudesse fazer o tratamento. – Tenten traduziu sorrindo. Naruto arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Como... como você descobriu? – virei-me para ele e Sasuke parecia incrédulo. Ele não tinha contado a ninguém?

_Seus pais. Eles falar._

Gesticulei desviando o olhar. Isso era constrangedor. Eu já tinha conhecido os pais de Sasuke e ainda esbarrado em um deles.

- Meus pais? Eles estão aqui? Vieram fazer o que? – ele segurou minhas mãos. – O que eles falaram?

Sorri pegando o caderno de Ino emprestado. Vi uma caneta ali perto e a peguei. Fui até a ultima folha e escrevi em letras grandes.

_Eles falaram que vão me tratar._

- Sério?! – ela parecia surpreso. Ele parecia não acreditar. Acho que a relação deles não é muito boa...

Assenti veemente. Queria vê-lo feliz. Aprendi que a família é um dos nossos maiores tesouros.

- Isso é ótimo! – ele exclamou puxando-me novamente pela cintura. Nossos lábios se encontraram e eu fechei os olhos.

- Tão achando que meu quarto é bordel agora! – Ino reclamou divertida e eu taquei um travesseiro onde achei que ela estava.

- Ei, eu não fiz nada! – Naruto resmungou. Acho que errei na pontaria.

Logo, todos começaram a rir. Eu não me importava. Sasuke estava comigo. E isso era tudo. Tudo o que eu precisava.

-x—

Estávamos no jardim. Um piquenique, ideia de Hinata. Era divertido. Agora, nosso grupo estava cheio de casais. Finalmente, eu sabia o que era ter um namorado...

- Ah! Desgruda! Desgruda! – ouvi Ino exclamar apontando em nossa direção. Arqueei a sobrancelha confusa.

- Vocês estão muito melosos. – Tenten rolou os olhos.

- Verdade. Dá até enjoo ver. – Temari concordou e eu senti meu rosto começar a corar.

- Acho melhor o Sasuke sentar do outro lado. – Hinata aconselhou apontando para o lado de Gaara.

Poxa, até você Hina? Eu não tenho culpa se é bom ficar assim!

- Não enchem! – Sasuke bufou irritado – Elas só estão zoando com você.

O que? Por que elas fariam isso?

- Elas fizeram isso quando eu e a Hina começamos a namorar. – Naruto deu de ombros.

Há quanto tempo eles se conhecem? Parecem ser amigos de longa data...

_Vocês conhecer quanto tempo?_

Gesticulei e Tenten sorriu. Sabia que ela ia responder.

- Bem... eu, a Hina, a Tema e a Ino praticamos nascemos juntas! Nossas mães são amigas – encolheu os ombros – Como a Ino é irmã do Naruto, eu o conheci assim. O Gaara é irmão da Tema também. E o Neji é irmão da Hina. O Shika entrou um pouco depois no grupo, quando ele começou a namorar a Tema – sorriso malicioso para o casal. Essa Tenten não tem jeito... – O Sasuke é amigo de infância do Naruto, então, entrou no grupo desde pequeno também.

- Isso aí! – Naruto sorriu alegre – Eu e a Hina começamos a namorar com dezesseis anos. A Ino e o Gaara um pouco depois. Neji e Tenten estão nesse chove não molha há pelo menos cinco anos.

Ri do comentário dele. Então, eles ainda não são realmente um casal. Mas são tão fofos juntos...

Uma pergunta veio em minha mente. E quanto à Sasuke? Quantas namoradas ele teve? Sabia que ele não me responderia... era minha chance.

_Sasuke não ter namoradas?_

Gesticulei antes que ele prendesse minhas mãos. Tenten sorriu divertida e resolveu traduzir. Ela tá aprontando...

- Sakura perguntou se o Sasuke não teve namoradas. – ela disse e todos começaram a rir. Ao meu lado, um Uchiha bufou irritado.

- Oh, claro que teve! – Shikamaru começou controlando seu ataque de risos. – E você já a conheceu.

Conheci? Será que é a...não, não pode ser! Karin?!

- Sim, é a Karin. – Hinata fez uma expressão do tipo "sinto muito, ele fez essa burrada".

Franzi as sobrancelhas. Como isso foi acontecer? Cadê o bom gosto de Sasuke?

- Se eu me lembro bem, foi na sétima série! – Ino pousou a mão no queixo, pensativa – O namoro durou três dias. – riu lembrando do fora que a menina levou.

- E foi ela que o pediu em namoro ainda! – Naruto acrescentou limpando as lagrimas que escorriam de tanto que ria.

Nossa, assim até eu fico com dó dela. Que isso não aconteça comigo!

- Isso é passado, ok? Foi um deslize! – Sasuke encerrou o assunto. – Agora, eu estou com a Sakura. É isso que importa.

- Awwwn, que fofos! – Tenten tinha os olhos brilhando. – Mostrando que é macho!

- Sinta a indireta, Neji. – Gaara debochou sorrindo de canto. O Hyuuga encarou a morena com uma veia saltando. Ela fez cara de inocente.

_Bobos_

Gesticulei rindo. Esse sinal todos conheciam. Me acompanharam na risada. E assim passou-se o dia.

-x—

**Autora Pov's**

- É para o seu próprio bem, filho. – a mulher passou a mão pela bochecha do garoto.

- Eu não estou louco! – gritou tentando se soltar das amarras.

- Você vai ficar bem. – o homem que estava ao lado da mulher disse sério. Doía em seu coração ver seu filho sendo levado daquele jeito. Porém, após ouvir o que acontecera, percebeu que não havia mais jeito. Itachi precisava de tratamento.

O carro desapareceu da vista do casal que entrou na mansão. Suspiraram cansados. Fizeram tudo o que podiam para criar os meninos bem e olha no que se transformaram. Um, acabou virando um doente pedófilo. Outro, se distanciou deles.

O que fariam diante daqueles problemas?

- Querido. – a mulher chamou sentando-se em um dos grandes e confortáveis sofás. – Talvez, aquela garota possa nos ajudar.

- Talvez. – sorriu minimamente repetindo o gesto da mulher. – Vamos ver como Sasuke se sai. Dependendo do resultado, podemos ter certeza que achamos nossa solução.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Wonderje: **Pode ter certeza que você vai sentir... Não é pelo fato dele ser irmão do Sasuke que todos vão chorar, é por algo bem mais profundo...

.

**Alexxiah Haruno: **Awn, que fofaaaa! ;333

.

**Adrielli: **Itachi é um vilão no começo da história, mas logo vocês vão entender coisas sobre ele e poderão mudar seus conceitos...

.

**YokoNick-chan: **Acho que isso foi o que mais ouvi no cap. 10 kkkk DDDD:

.

**Sweet Izzy S2: **Bem, quanto ao Itachi, ele está sendo esculachado agora, porque a verdadeira história ainda não foi revelada. A voz da Sakura não vai voltar do nada, ela vai precisar fazer o tratamento KKKKKKKK Nossa, eu teria um ataque também. Acho isso baixo demais! Ahhhh, nunca assisti ): Vocês são maus DDDD:


	12. Chapter XII

A semana passou tensa. Os dez quase não se encontravam mais. Neji estava atarefado corrigindo as provas. Os demais estudavam loucamente as matérias. Sakura principalmente. Ela mal comia e dormia. Sasuke também estava se esforçando tanto que nem ligou para o distanciamento da namorada. Eles precisavam alcanças médias boas. Cada um com seus motivos.

O sábado chegou e as provas acabaram. Em duas semanas, o resultado sairia. Resolveram relaxar um pouco. Precisavam daquilo.

- Que tal gravarmos nosso primeiro vídeo? – Ino sugeriu animada. – O Kiba tá logo ali!

- E o que ele tem a ver com a história? – Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas. Ainda tinha uma certa mágoa do outro.

- Ele é filho da diretora...- a loira explicou calmamente – Deve saber onde estão os instrumentos da escola!

- Bem pensado. – Sasuke concordou – Mas eu não vou pedir pra ele.

- Você e o seu orgulho Uchiha. – Tenten rolou os olhos – EI, KIBA!

O menino virou-se para ela. A garota chamou-o com a mão e ele foi em sua direção.

- E ai, galera – cumprimentou – Como foram nas provas?

Sakura sorriu. No fundo, gostava do garoto. Como amigo, claro.

_Bem. Esperar._

Gesticulou divertida. Olhou de soslaio para Sasuke e viu o moreno torcer a boca com ciúmes. Achava-o tão fofo assim que não resistia em provoca-lo.

- Eu também, Sakura. – ele concordou – Mas, por que me chamaram?

- Você sabe onde estão os instrumentos musicais da escola? – a Mitsashi questionou ansiosa. Queria cantar logo!

- No auditório, por que? – ele respondeu casualmente.

- Sabe se podemos usar? – Gaara indagou com o braço ao redor da cintura de Ino.

- Acho que sim – deu de ombros. – Aproveitem que hoje o auditório vai ficar vazio.

- Ué, por que? – Temari estava curiosa.

- O pessoal de artes cênicas não vai usá-lo. – encolheu os ombros – Então, está aberta aos outros cursos.

- Entendi... – a Sabaku sussurrou – Enfim, obrigada!

- De nada. – sorriu se afastando.

- Ele não é tão mal assim... – Tenten comentou quando o garoto estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir.

- Vamos pro auditório? – Hinata mudou de assunto. Não gostava de falar sobre o garoto.

Assentiram indo em direção ao local.

-x—

- Isso é perfeito! – Tenten tinha os olhos brilhando. Estava diante de um piano. Ela tocava desde seus oito anos.

- Que música vocês vão cantar? – Temari perguntou sentando em uma das poltronas.

- Não sei – Sasuke encolheu os ombros – Escolhe aí, Ten.

- Ahhh, que tal Eu sei? – ela sorriu pegando um banquinho e o microfone.

- Aquela do Papas da língua? – Sasuke indagou pegando no violão.

Ela assentiu empolgada. Amava aquela música!

Sakura sentou ao lado de Hinata e sorriu. Gostava daquela música também, a letra era linda.

Ino se posicionou com seu celular para gravar.

- Vamos lá. 1,2,3! – ela disse e Sasuke começou a tocar.

[Tenten]

_Eu sei, tudo pode acontecer_

_Eu sei, nosso amor não vai morrer_

_Vou pedir aos céus você aqui comigo_

_Vou jogar no mar flores pra te encontrar_

A morena tinha o olhar fixo em Neji. Todos sabiam que ela cantava pra ele.

_Não sei porque você disse adeus_

_Guardei o beijo que você me deu_

_Vou pedir aos céus você aqui comigo_

_Vou jogar no mar flores pra te encontrar_

A Mitsashi arrumou o microfone para Sasuke e ele começou a cantar também.

[Sasuke]

_You say goodbye_

_And i say hello_

_You say goodbye_

_And i say hello_

_Não sei porque você disse adeus_

_Guardei o beijo que você me deu_

_Vou pedir aos céus você aqui comigo_

_Vou jogar no mar flores pra te encontrar_

[Tenten]

_You say goodbye_

_And i say hello_

_You say goodbye_

_And I say hello_

A loira encerrou o vídeo e todos bateram palmas.

- Eu não disse que cantava bem. – a morena se gabou chegando perto de Neji.

- Não canta nada demais. – deu de ombros fingindo indiferença

- Idiota! – riu batendo nele.

_Cantar muito bem._

Sakura gesticulou para Sasuke assim que ele chegou até ela. O moreno sorriu diante isso.

- Não mereço um prêmio? – ele tinha um brilho diferente no olhar.

A rosada pendeu a cabeça confusa. Ele tinha ganhado alguma competição?

Sasuke riu da expressão dela e a puxou pela cintura colando seus corpos.

- Você é tão inocente – murmurou em um tom sexy mordendo o lóbulo dela. A garota fechou os olhos para sentir melhor aquilo. – Isso me fascina.

A Haruno afastou seu rosto um pouco do dele e começou a circundar com a ponta do dedo a boca dele. Em uma dessas passadas, sentiu seu dedo ser mordido. Arregalou os olhos assustada.

- Boba – maneou a cabeça negativamente e antes que ela pudesse ficar brava, tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

- Já vou mandar o vídeo pro Kankurou! – ouviram Ino falar ao longe. Porém, o beijo estava mais interessante.

-x—

Era aula de Kakashi. Sakura estava na expectativa do professor pedir para que ela e Sasuke demonstrasse de novo. Uma batida na porta foi ouvida e a atenção da rosada foi atraída.

Um garoto ruivo adentrou a sala. Bonito, foi a primeira coisa que passou pela mente da garota.

- Meu nome é Sasori e eu sou transferido de Tókio. – ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Seja bem-vindo. – o professor disse sorrindo debaixo de sua máscara – Meu nome é Kakashi e eu dou aula de orientação sexual.

- Precisamos disso em medicina? – o garoto franziu as sobrancelhas intrigado.

- Sim e você vai entender quando ver minhas provas.

Todos da sala sentiram um frio na espinha passar ao ouvir isso. De todas as provas, a de Kakashi foi a mais difícil, sem dúvidas.

O Akasuna encolheu os ombros dando uma olhada na sala. Os olhos marrons pararam em Sakura.

A rosada sentiu o olhar do garoto e tentou ignorar aquela sensação. Só gostava de ser observada por Sasuke.

O moreno ao seu lado pareceu perceber também, tanto que passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura em um claro gesto possessivo.

Porém, o sorriso no rosto de Sasori apenas aumento diante daquilo. Sentou-se ao lado de uma pessoa qualquer e passou as horas seguintes encarando a Haruno sem o menor pudor.

O sinal soou e a garota tratou de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Sentia medo daquele individuo. Vai saber se ele não era um maníaco. Sasuke, Tenten e Ino seguiram o gesto dela e logo não se encontravam mais na sala.

O ruivo apenas observou os movimentos. Aquela garota seria dele. E ele não mediria esforços para conseguir isso.

-x—

- Nossa, vocês viram aquele aluno novo? – Ino comentou enquanto eles comiam.

- Ele deu em cima de você? – Gaara questionou sério. Isso que era o ruim de ser de curso diferente da noiva.

- Não, por que? – arqueou a sobrancelha confusa.

- Acho bom mesmo. Ou ele ia conhecer o céu mais rápido. – murmurou desviando o olhar da loira.

- Ciúmes? – riu do semblante do ruivo. – Não precisa, amor, eu só tenho olhos pra você.

- Eu também, linda, eu também. – sorriu puxando-a pelo rosto e selando seus lábios em um beijo.

- Qual a necessidade disso? – Tenten fez uma careta. – Enfim, o tal do Sasori não parou de olhar pra Sak. Eu hein!

- Ele vai aprender a não ficar secando namorada alheia. – Sasuke sibilou ameaçadoramente.

- Teoricamente, vocês ainda não são namorados. – Temari pôs as mãos no queixo pensativa. – Não me lembro de você ter a pedido em namoro.

- Eu não preciso. – ele deu de ombros, depois virou para a garota. – Né, Sakura?

Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos. Nem parecia prestar atenção na conversa

- Sakura? – chamou novamente e ela olhou-o despertando de seus devaneios.

Fez uma cara interrogativa e ele rolou os olhos.

- A gente tá falando que vocês ainda não são namorados. – Tenten explicou sorrindo.

A rosada arqueou a sobrancelha.

_Por que não?_

Gesticulou confusa. Para ela, eles eram namorados sim.

- Oras, ele nem te pediu em namoro! – Ino exclamou após parar de beijar Gaara.

A compreensão chegou ao rosto da Haruno que sorriu divertida.

_Não precisar. Eu não importar._

Deu de ombros após sinalizar. Tenten bufou irritada.

- Claro que precisa! Ele tem o dever de te pedir em namoro! Eu não aceitaria ficar com um garoto sem o pedido! – ela exclamou cruzando os braços.

- Por que você não para de mandar indireta e fala na cara? – Neji levantou-se assustando todos da mesa

- Por que eu acho que não funciona! Você nunca vai assumir um relacionamento com uma aluna! – ela retrucou saindo do local correndo.

- Droga! – praguejou sentando-se novamente.

- Eu vou atrás dela. – Hinata avisou antes de sair correndo também.

- Ela não entende... – o Hyuuga murmurou encarando o chão.

- Dá um tempo pra ela. – Shikamaru aconselhou e Neji virou-se pra ele – Ela só está assim porque até o Sasuke desencalhou.

- Eu não era encalhado – o moreno rebateu entediado. – Nunca fui.

- Ah, claro. Tinha me esquecido que ele sempre foi o pegador do grupo! – Naruto debochou do amigo.

- Verdade, Sakura. Toma cuidado com ele, qualquer dia desses pode levar um chifre. – Gaara alertou com um sorriso sarcástico e os olhos da garota arregalaram.

Levar chifres? Do que eles estavam falando?

- Por isso eu disse pra você exigir o pedido de namoro, Sakura! – Temari disse como se aquilo fosse de extrema importância. Ela estava adorando aquilo!

A garota fitou o moreno intrigada. Se ela exigisse o pedido, ela não levaria chifres, era isso? Até que fazia algum sentido...

Sakura cutucou o Uchiha que olhou-a curioso. Apesar de estar querendo matar os amigos, não poderia descontar sua irritação na menina.

_Querer pedido namoro agora._

Sasuke piscou os olhos uma, duas, três vezes.

- Você tá falando sério? – ele custava acreditar que a menina caiu na conversa fiada deles.

Ela apenas assentiu veemente. Suspirou, pelo visto, agora nada a faria mudar de ideia.

Segurou em suas mãos e agachou-se diante dela. E veja bem, estavam no meio da praça. Isso chamou bastante atenção.

- Haruno Sakura, aceita namorar comigo? – ele perguntou sorrindo de canto.

_Sim_

Gesticulou rapidamente e logo um sorriso brotou nos lábios rosados. Ela pulou no garoto que teve uma certa dificuldade em segura-la e não cair.

Uma salva de palmas foi ouvida e pessoas dos diversos cursos assobiavam. Foi a maior zoeira até que o sinal soou e todos começaram a dispersar.

Sentada em uma mesa um pouco distante, Karin apertava a caixinha de suco com força. Eles não podiam estar namorando! Ela teria que ameaçar Sasuke. Estava na hora de usar o segredo dele contra ele. Suspirou irritada ao lembrar que tinha marcado de encontrar com uma pessoa.

-x—

Tenten foi até a sala de informática ver se alguém já tinha comentado em seu vídeo. Odiava o fato de ser apaixonada por um professor. Ela sabia que Neji jamais assumiria um namoro com ela por causa da ética.

Reprimindo as lagrimas, entrou na conta que Kankurou havia criado. Seu coração disparou quando viu um comentário.

_"Olá, sou um produtor conceituado e estou procurando por novos talentos. Achei a voz da garota muito linda e acredito que ela tenha muito potencial. Deixarei meu e-mail aqui, caso se interesse, entre em contato, por favor."_

A garota entrou em seu e-mail imediatamente. Não poderia perder aquela oportunidade! Digitou o endereço do tal produtor e respondeu.

_"Olá, meu nome é Tenten e eu sou estudante de medicina. Gosto muito de cantar e adoraria atuar nessa área!"_

Sorriu. Esperava que desse certo. Saiu das duas contas e deligou o computador. Iria falar com Sasuke sobre o produtor. Ele também merecia saber.

-x—

Hinata suspirou frustrada ao não encontrar a amiga. Onde raios Tenten havia ido? Estava voltando para a praça quando viu algo que a intrigou.

O que Shion fazia ali? E falando com Karin ainda. Ela teve certeza, ali tinha coisa. E não era nada boa.

Resolveu sair dali antes que uma das duas a visse. Iria alertar os demais sobre elas.

-x—

Era domingo de manhã. Sasuke acordou mais cedo para passar um tempo sozinho no jardim. Só relaxando e pensando no quanto sua vida mudou desde a chegada de certa rosada.

Rolou os olhos quando uma sombra surgiu em cima de si. Seu domingo não podia ter começado pior.

- Sasuke-kun – aquela voz. Ah, como odiava aquela voz.

- Fala. – disse ríspido.

- Você não deveria me tratar assim, Sasuke-kun – ela fingiu ter ficado ofendida – O que sua nova namoradinha faria se descobrisse o que houve naquela noite?

- Por quanto tempo vai continuar me chantageando? – estava irritado. Não aguentava mais se atormentar com aquela história.

- Mesmo que eu pare de falar sobre isso, aquelas cenas nunca vão sair da sua mente. – seu tom era sarcástico – Preciso lembrar que você está nas minhas mãos?

- Não te devo nada. – seu tom era gélido. Cortante. – Pelo que eu me lembre, você já fez o favor de contar aos meus pais sobre isso.

- Ah, foi só um presente aos meus sogrinhos queridos. – ela sorriu cínica.

Sasuke perdeu o controle. Levantou-se e apertou o pulso dela com força.

- Olha aqui, deixa a gente em paz ou eu não vou mais me responder por mim! – sibilou de forma ameaçadora.

- Me solta! – puxou o braço. – Você quer que eu termine como a Ayumi?

O Uchiha a soltou diante aquele nome. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao lembrar da garota. Ela não merecia aquilo...

Karin riu cínica e foi embora, deixando o moreno perdido em suas lembranças.

-x—

As duas semanas passaram correndo. E o dia da entrega das médias chegou. Os estudantes estavam nervosos e ansiosos. Alguns estavam confiantes, outros rezando para não ir com nota vermelha. Alguns não estavam nem aí, outros estavam quase morrendo com a espera.

Sakura mordia as unhas freneticamente enquanto batia seu pé direito de forma sincronizada. Olhava para a mesa vazia de segundo em segundo esperando que Anko caísse do céu e lhe dissesse que ela tinha alcançado as melhores médias e que, por isso, continuava com a bolsa.

- Com licença, com licença! – a mulher pediu enquanto tentava passar entre a multidão de alunos. – Um de cada vez por favor!

Uma fileira muito desorganizada surgiu. Sakura teve vontade de gritar ao ver aquilo. Sabia que devia ter ficado na frente!

Depois de quase duas horas naquela fila que parecia não acabar nunca, chegou a vez dos nove (Já que Neji era professor). Sakura era a primeira, por ser a mais ansiosa.

- Deixe-me ver, Haruno Sakura. – Anko começou a procurar no "pequeno" bolo de papéis.

A rosada se perguntava como aquela mulher sabia seu nome.

- Achei! – sorriu retirando um fino papel e entregando à garota que começou a vasculhar todas as notas. Suspirou aliviada. Nenhum vermelho.

Sasuke era o próximo e após ver suas notas abraçou a namorada feliz. Rodou-a no ar surpreendendo a menina que depois apenas riu da animação do moreno.

O Uchiha tinha certeza que, agora, Sakura seria curada. Ter estudado nunca valeu tanta a pena!

- Eu vou matar o Neji! – ouviram Ino exclamar enquanto saía da fila com um bico enorme. Parece que ela tinha ido com nota baixa em Anatomia...

Assim que todos pegaram suas médias, resolveram ir até a sala de lazer. Descansar agora não faria mal à ninguém. Mais tarde, seria a reunião dos colaboradores da faculdade e Sasuke sabia que seus pais estariam lá. Sabia também que Tsunade os contaria o quanto ele foi bem. Sabia também que agora seus pais não teriam desculpas para não tratar Sakura.

Sorriu satisfeito. Estava orgulhoso. Pela primeira vez, ele fez algo sozinho. Fez algo que não fosse para ele, para beneficio próprio. Sakura o mudara tanto assim? Sim, ela mudou. Mudou com seu jeito único. Com seu jeito ingênuo, inocente, amável, alegre. Sakura o mudou e ele se sentia bem melhor assim.

-x—

Fugaku e Mikoto, pais de Sasuke, andavam pelos corredores da escola a procura do filho. Haviam acabado de conversar com a diretora e decidiram ajudar a garota. Ele havia cumprido sua parte e eles também cumpririam a deles. Já estavam quase desistindo quando encontraram um garoto escorado no fim de um dos corredores.

- Ei, garoto! – Fugaku chamou e o menino virou-se para ele. – Eu me chamo Uchiha Fugaku e estou procurando Uchiha Sasuke. Sabe onde ele está?

- Sasuke...? – repetiu tentando se lembrar de onde conhecia esse nome. Sorriu ao recordar-se. O namoradinho de Sakura. – Meu nome é Akasuna no Sasori. Eu acho que ele está na sala de lazer.

- E onde é? – Mikoto indagou parando ao lado do marido.

- Terceiro andar à direita. – respondeu gentil. O casal agradeceu e continuou seu caminho. Sasori sorriu cinicamente. Se aproximar dos pais dele... talvez pudesse descobrir algo que o ajudasse a tirar Sakura do moreno.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aiai, amo essa música *uu*

**Yokonick-chan: **Eu acho que os pais dele não são muito perigosos KKKKKKKKKKKKK Existem pessoas piores para se preocupar DDDD:

.

**Wonderje: **Awn, obrigada! ;33


	13. Chapter XIII

Fugaku abriu a porta da sala e presenciou uma cena surpreendente. Sasuke e Sakura competiam no Just Dance, enquanto os amigos riam e zoavam o casal. Mikoto não sabia o que pensar diante aquilo. Sasuke era tão distante deles que nem se lembrava da ultima vez que o viu sorrir. Ele parecia tão leve, tão bem, tão... feliz.

- Você tá roubando, Sakura! – o moreno exclamou comparando as pontuações dos dois. Ela negou continuando a dançar harmonicamente.

- Assume que você é ruim, Sasuke! – Naruto zombou se matando de rir do amigo rebolando.

Mikoto reconheceu o loiro. Vivia correndo pelos jardins quando pequeno. Ele cresceu tanto...

A música acabou e o Uchiha tentava recuperar o fôlego. Nunca achou que a namorada dançasse tão bem!

- 1.500.000 contra 450.000? Que vergonha, Sasuke! – Ino debochou do placar. Sakura tinha um sorriso convencido nos lábios.

_Eu ser demais_

Ela gesticulou e Sasuke mostrou a língua pra ela em um gesto infantil.

- Tá se achando! – fez um bico adorável fingindo estar magoado.

Ela sorriu indo até ele em pulinhos alegres. O moreno a puxou pela cintura rodando-a no ar. Ela tentava se soltar dele dando leves tapinhas em seus ombros.

Mikoto e Fugaku observavam os dois e chegaram a conclusão de que a garota de cabelos róseos era a tal de Sakura.

O Uchiha mais velho limpou a garganta chamando a atenção de todos.

- Pai? Mãe? – Sasuke estava surpreso. Estava se divertindo tanto com seus amigos que nem se lembrava da reunião dos colaboradores.

Sakura sorriu amarelo. Ela já os conhecia.

-x—

Tenten sentiu seu celular vibrar e viu ser um e-mail. Um e-mail do produtor. Olhou para Sasuke, ele parecia estar ocupado com os pais e Sakura. Saiu da sala para ir responder ao cara em paz.

Abriu a mensagem eufórica.

"_Fico feliz que tenha se interessado! Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos marcar de nos encontrar. Posso te mostrar minha gravadora!"_

Os olhos chocolates brilharam. O estúdio dele deveria ser lindo! Só uma coisa a incomodava: como faria para sair da faculdade?

"_Infelizmente só posso sair nos finais de semana! Talvez sábado eu possa ir!"_

Estava quase entrando na sala novamente quando recebeu a resposta. Olhou curiosa sem perceber que uma pessoa se aproximava dela e também lia seu conteúdo.

"_Vou te passar meu endereço. Sábado está ótimo pra mim!"_

- Quem é esse? – assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Neji. Ele não parecia nada feliz.

- Ah! Que susto! – levou as mãos ao peito desligando seu celular.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – ele estava sério.

- Não te devo satisfação. – ela virou-se entrando na sala onde estava.

Neji bufou irritado. Tenten queria deixa-lo louco. Só podia.

-x—

- Viemos dizer que cumpriremos nossa parte do acordo. – Fugaku disse impassível. No fundo, ele sentia-se feliz em ver o filho assim.

- Pode leva-la ao consultório no sábado. – Mikoto acrescentou sorrindo.

Sakura se surpreendeu ao ver a mulher com um sorriso no rosto. Ela já estava começando a achar que Sasuke era o único com coração da família...

- E você deve ser a Sakura. – a mulher voltou-se a rosada. Esta apenas assentiu com um sorriso gentil. – Meu nome é Mikoto e eu sou mãe do Sasuke.

_Prazer_

Gesticulou e por um instante, esqueceu-se que eles não entendiam libras. Teve vontade de se bater. Já era a segunda vez que pagava mico na frente do casal.

- Ela disse prazer. – Sasuke traduziu com um sorriso de canto.

- Você entende a linguagem deles? – Fugaku franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não é linguagem deles. – Sasuke corrigiu – Se chama libras e é muito interessante. Todos nós estamos aprendendo.

A boca de Mikoto abriu-se surpresa, depois curvou-se em um sorriso amável.

- Será que eu poderia aprender também?

Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se. Sakura não podia acreditar que era a mesma mulher diante de si e aquela de outro dia. Será que ela estava ficando louca?

- Claro que sim, tia! – Naruto respondeu vendo o clima estranho que tinha se instaurado. – É a Tenten e a Sakura que ensinam!

-Tenten...? – tentava se lembrar da menina.

- A de coques. – Ino ajudou e a compreensão atingiu o semblante da mulher.

- Ah sim! Ela é uma ótima menina! – sorriu – Fiquei sabendo que ficou noivo, Naruto.

- Sim! Da Hina-chan! – foi até a garota pegando em sua mão. A morena sorriu meiga.

Sakura observava Fugaku atentamente. Diferente de Mikoto, ele não parecia a vontade com aquela situação.

- Oh, que linda! Com certeza, vão formar uma linda família! – exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

- Mikoto, vamos? Já está na hora. – Fugaku disse antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse responder.

- Tudo bem. Foi bom encontrar vocês, crianças. – ela se despediu com um aceno. Parou em Sasuke dando um beijo em sua testa. – Não esqueça de leva-la sábado.

Saíram da sala enquanto uma Tenten furiosa entrava.

- Odeio o Neji! – afirmou sentando em um puff com um bico enorme. Ninguém entendeu nada.

-x—

Tenten passou a evitar o Hyuuga o máximo que podia. E ele já estava se cansando disso. Outra coisa que causou estranheza para ele foi o fato de ela não parar de receber e-mails. Era constante! Ele já estava ficando irritado.

Era quarta-feira. A morena tinha ido ao banheiro. Quando viu que ela estava longe o suficiente, Neji perguntou à Gaara.

- Ei, cara, teu irmão dá conta de rastrear um endereço de e-mail?

- Como assim? – o ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Eu acho que Tenten está entrando numa fria – encolheu os ombros – Outro dia vi ela trocando e-mail com um cara.

- Ciúmes? – Ino zombou rindo.

- Não. Poderia ser, mas eu sinto que é mais do que isso. Ele mandava o endereço dele e falava que sábado era ótimo. – estava nervoso. Algo lhe dizia que a morena corria perigo. Ele odiava aquela sensação.

Sakura sabia bem o que o garoto sentia e tinha certeza que ele deveria apostar no que seu intuito dizia.

_Se estar medo por Tenten procurar. Ela não pedir ajuda ninguém._

Gesticulou apenas as palavras que tinha certeza que todos sabiam. Sasuke, concordou com ela.

- Isso é verdade. Eu nunca conheci uma menina tão teimosa quanto ela! – rolou os olhos.

- E eu não sei? – Neji suspirou triste. – Eu só queria que ela entendesse o meu lado.

- Nós vamos te ajudar, ok? – Temari sorriu encolhendo os ombros. – Meninas, vamos tentar arrancar alguma informação dela. Gaara e Neji, falem com Kankurou. Se ela estiver correndo perigo, nós vamos salvá-la!

- Isso mesmo! – Hinata fez um "yeah" com o braço e todas a olharam assustados. Sabe, ela não é de fazer muitas demonstrações assim – Que foi? – indagou se encolhendo envergonhada.

Todos riram dela e voltaram a falar sobre coisas banais.

-x—

- Que cara é essa, Neji? – Hinata indagou enquanto sentava ao lado do irmão. Ele parecia frustrado.

- Tem reunião dos professores sábado – bufou irritado. Isso impediria seu plano de seguir Tenten onde quer que ela vá.

- Hmm, isso é bom. – Sasuke sorriu de canto. O Hyuuga olhou-o confuso. – Assim, eu e Sakura não teremos problemas em sair.

- É verdade! Bem lembrado, Sasuke! – Tenten exclamou esquecendo-se completamente que não havia dito a ninguém sobre o tal produtor.

- Vai sair também, Tenten? – Temari franziu as sobrancelhas.

- V-Vou encontrar minha ... mãe – sorriu amarelo e nervosa. Todos sabiam que ela estava mentido. Até Sakura perceberia, mesmo que não soubesse a verdade.

- Ah, que legal! Eu vou com você, já tô com saudades dela! – Ino sorriu animada. Queriam ver até onde o segredo da morena ia.

- Não! – gritou desesperada – Quer dizer, eu quero sair sozinha com ela – tentou soar convincente. – Desculpa...

- Tudo bem – a loira deu de ombros. Tenten suspirou aliviada. Sabia que deveria contar à Sasuke sobre o produtor, mas ele havia dito que só tinha interesse nela... não queria decepcionar o amigo.

Neji observou-a minunciosamente. Agora, com a maldita reunião teria que torcer para que Kankurou descobrisse algo.

-x—

Os dois dias que faltavam passaram rapidamente e o sábado chegou. Sakura estava tremendamente nervosa. Não sabia o que vestir, como deixar o cabelo, se passava maquiagem ou não, qual sapato usar... do outro lado do quarto, Tenten não conseguia parar de andar de um lado pro outro. Metade dela se culpava por não ter contado aos outros sobre o produtor, a outra metade estava feliz por finalmente ter essa chance. Apesar de sua mãe ser rica e influente, ela nunca ajudaria a garota financeiramente para realizar seu sonho de cantora.

No quarto em frente ao delas, Sasuke estava em frente ao espelho treinando suas falas. Ele queria que Sakura se sentisse confortável no consultório. Queria que tudo desse certo.

- Então, eu me comprometo a continuar est-

- Cala a boca, teme! Eu quero dormir! – recebeu uma travesseirada na cara.

- Já está na hora de acordar! – rebateu jogando o travesseiro de volta.

- Fala sério, ainda são nove horas! – o loiro grunhiu tentando voltar a dormir.

- Tsc, preguiçoso. – murmurou indo para o banheiro. Precisava escovar os dentes de novo.

-x—

- Eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui. – Neji murmurou frustrado enquanto sentava-se em uma das cadeiras. Kakashi, ao seu lado, lia seu costumeiro livro nada inocente. Kurenai, a sua frente, olhava as unhas perfeitamente pintadas. Jiraya, ao lado da professora de Bioética, desenhava algo... parecia uma mulher pelada. Tsunade ainda não havia chego.

Pensou em Tenten indo encontrar outro homem e sentiu seu sangue ferver. Se pudesse, sairia correndo dali e ia atrás dela. Mas sabia que se fizesse isso, podia se considerar um desempregado.

-x—

Gaara e Kankurou corriam pelos corredores. Precisavam achar Neji e os outros o mais rápido possível. O ultimo citado conseguiu descobrir uma coisa não muito boa sobre o cara que Tenten ia encontrar. Com o e-mail que Sakura conseguiu anotar enquanto a Mitsashi tomava banho, Kankurou começou a rastrear tudo em relação ao endereço. E por isso, tinha certeza. A garota corria perigo.

Chegaram no quarto de Ino e bateram na porta desesperadamente. A loira foi abrir em um misto de sonolência e irritação.

- O que houve? Já viram que horas são? – ela resmungou rabugenta.

- Não temos tempo! Tenten está em perigo! – o ruivo exclamou fazendo com que Hinata pulasse da cama assustada. As duas foram vestir algo decente – já que estavam de camisola – e foram a procura dos outros.

-x—

- Finalmente, estou chegando... – ela suspirou cansada. Não tinha sido tão fácil como imaginara fugir da faculdade. Agora, depois de ralar o joelho ao pular um dos muros e pegar um taxi, conseguia enxergar o prédio. Não parecia ser muito... grande.

Deu de ombros, talvez o estúdio fosse em outro lugar e Hidan a levaria assim que se encontrasse. Sorriu, indo até o local.

-x—

**Sakura Pov's**

Eu usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa um pouco colada ao corpo. De acordo com Sasuke, teríamos que pular o muro. Isso é estranho, nunca pensei que um dia faria isso... mas, eu tenho feito tantas coisas ultimamente que nem me surpreendo mais.

Corremos para o menor muro da faculdade. Ainda bem que essa reunião veio a acontecer. Eu não sei o que poderia acontecer se fossemos pegos fugindo. Vi um vulto marrom pular e deduzi ser Tenten. Espero que dê tudo certo e que ela não esteja correndo perigo... Neji jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela.

- Sobe aqui. – ouvi Sasuke dizer. Ele tinha as mãos juntas um perto de seus joelhos. Ele queria que eu subisse ali para dar impulso e alcançar o topo do muro. Suspirei. Espero que consiga!

Coloquei meu pé direito primeiro e apoiei o braço em seu ombro. Pus o outro pé e impulsionei meu corpo pulando. Consegui segurar o topo com uma das mãos. Senti-o me empurrando pela cintura e corei pensando que ele estava com a cara literalmente na minha bunda. Meu corpo inteiro subiu na parede e me sentei olhando para o outro lado. A rua estava deserta, ainda bem. Ia pular, mas travei ao ver a altura. Sabe... sempre tive um pouco de medo de altura.

Olhei para o lado e Sasuke já estava lá. Quando foi que ele subiu? Suspirei. Ele é alto, deve ser fácil. As vezes me odeio por ser tão baixinha!

- O que foi? – ele perguntou curioso enquanto pulava com tudo e parava em pé – Vem. É só pular.

Sorri amarelo. Não podia soltar as mãos para gesticular. Como explicar que tinha medo?

- Já entendi – ele riu da minha expressão. – Fecha os olhos e pula.

Fiz minha melhor cara de indignada. Ele tá querendo que eu morra? Oras, achei que ele gostasse de mim!

- Eu vou te segurar, relaxa. – sorriu de canto. Aquele sorriso que ele deu quando nos conhecemos. Não sei se devo acreditar ou não. – Prefere ficar ai o dia inteiro? Daqui a pouco alguém pode te ver...

Gelei. Realmente, um dos guardas podem me ver e aí estaria ferrada. Ferradíssima. Engoli em seco e fechei os olhos com força. Fui largando minhas mãos da base áspera e pulei com tudo. Se ele não me segurasse e eu morresse, pode ter certeza que iria assombrá-lo pro resto da vida!

- Medrosa. – ouvi-o debochar. Abri os olhos lentamente e eu estava no colo dele. Respirei aliviada o abraçando. Vi a morte de perto, gente! – Vem, vamos pegar um taxi.

Ele me pôs no chão e pegou em minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Andamos algumas quadras e achamos um ponto de taxi. Pegamos o primeiro e ele deu o endereço. Olhei para Sasuke. Nem acreditava que em breve estaria curada. Acho que não poderia agradece-lo por isso nem em mil anos. Olhei pela janela e me lembrei que ainda precisava contar aos meus pais sobre as novidades. Mal podia esperar pelo próximo feriado. Porque, subir e descer naquele muro nunca mais!

-x—

**Autora Pov's**

Neji prestava atenção ao que Tsunade falava. Ela explicava algumas regras novas. E uma delas não agradava o moreno nenhum pouco.

- É proibido que um professor interaja com estudantes fora da sala de aula e por assuntos que não condizem com a matéria. – ele sabia que essa nova regra era aplicada à ele. Afinal, era o único que conversava e andava com alunos. Suspirou. Isso estava sendo problemático. Nunca achou que ser professor daria tanta dor de cabeça.

Uma batida desesperada na porta chamou a atenção de todos. Viu a diretora franzir o cenho irritada. Não obtendo resposta, a porta se abriu revelando um Kankurou afobado. Ao vê-lo, Neji sentiu seu coração apertar.

- Neji, Tenten está em perigo! – ele exclamou enquanto um segurança tentava tira-lo de lá. O Hyuuga levantou-se imediatamente rumando em direção a ele.

- Se você sair dessa porta, já sabe o que vai acontecer. – Tsunade tinha o tom sério. Gostava muito do garoto, mas regras eram regras.

- Eu preciso salvar a garota que eu amo. – ele respondeu sincero e saiu correndo. Não ligava mais para seu trabalho, não ligava mais pra status, nem pra seu titulo de gênio. Ele só queria encontrar sua Tenten logo e dizer o quanto a amava.

-x—

A garota entrou no corredor estranhando a simplicidade e qualidade das portas e paredes. Isso não parecia ser o lugar onde um produtor morava. Não um produtor famoso e conceituado.

Viu o apartamento que tinha em sua folha e apertou a campainha. Esperou alguns minutos e então a porta abriu. O homem usava uma calça velha e uma camisa um tanto quanto... suja. Seus cabelos cinzas estavam um pouco empoeirados. Com certeza, não era uma imagem que Tenten esperava ver.

- Er... acho que anotei o numero errado. – sorriu amarelo dando as costas ao homem.

- Não errou não, Mitsashi Tenten. – sentiu-se ser puxada para dentro do apartamento. Arregalou os olhos. Como ele sabia seu sobrenome?

-x—

**Sakura Pov's**

Paramos na frente de um grande e lindo prédio. Na fachada estava escrito "Uchiha's Byioin"* . Talvez, seja maior que o próprio hospital da cidade! Ele começou a andar e como estávamos de mãos dadas, tive que pôr minhas pernas pra trabalhar também.

Os seguranças que estavam na porta se curvaram ao vê-lo. Nada mais estranho se tratando do filho dos diretores e donos do lugar. Eles me barraram e uma veia saltou na testa de Sasuke.

- Ela está comigo. – sua voz saiu fria e eu senti um calafrio passar pela espinha. Odiava quando ele falava assim.

Eles me deixaram passar desconfiados. Porra, eu estava de mãos dadas com ele, ele disse que estava comigo e mesmo assim, ainda me olhavam feio? Ah, vão tomar naquele lugar!

Paramos em um balcão. Tinha uma mulher de cabelos roxos atrás dele. Ela sorria para todos que passavam ali.

- Oh, Sasuke! Há quanto tempo não te vejo?! – ela parecia animada ao vê-lo. Não gostei. Torci a boca pro lado emburrada.

- Olá, Konan. – ele deu um sorriso de lado. ELE SORRIU DE LADO PARA UMA GAROTA QUE NÃO É EU! COMO OUSA?!

- E quem é essa? – seus olhos estavam curiosos enquanto pousavam em mim. Estreitei meus orbes verdes. Já disse que não gostei dela?

- Sakura, minha namorada. – sorriu abertamente. Ahhhhhh, ele é tão lindo! Acho que estou com aquela cara de boba de novo...

- Huh? Namorada? – ela pareceu surpresa. HAHAHA TOMAAAA! EU SOU A NAMORADA DELE, EU! E-U!

- Sim. Meus pais estão aí? – ele indagou passando o braço por minha cintura – Quero fazer uma visita.

- Estão sim! – ela exclamou voltando a ficar animada – Sua mãe está na sala dela e seu pai saiu há pouco, deve estar chegando em algum tempo.

Ele assentiu agradecendo e começou a me guiar entre os vários corredores. Pude sentir o olhar da mulher em mim até que virasse o corredor. Ela é estranha!

- Não se preocupe. – ele sorriu travesso olhando pra mim – Konan não gosta de mim.

Franzi o cenho. Nem falei nada! Não sei do que ele está dizendo!

- Você fica linda com ciúmes, sabia? – ele riu e eu apertei sua mão cravando minhas unhas na pele dele – Ai! Isso dói! – ele reclamou e eu sorri com uma expressão inocente.

Paramos na frente de uma porta. Estava escrito "Diretora – Uchiha Mikoto". Ele deu duas batidas na porta e escutou um entre. Meus olhos brilharam ao por os pés naquela sala. É por isso que amo tanto a medicina!

-x—

**Autora Pov's**

Neji, Gaara e Kankurou corriam feitos desesperados pelas ruas. Foi um sacrifício fazer as garotas pularem os muros e como estava demorando muito, deixaram Naruto e Shikamaru para ajuda-las. Entraram no elevador as pressas. O Hyuuga sentia seu coração arder só de pensar em algo acontecendo com a sua garota. O elevador parou, mas não abriu. Começaram a socar a porta tentando abri-la de qualquer jeito, mas de nada adiantava. Ligaram o botão de emergência irritado. Neji praguejou. Era só o que faltava!

-x—

Tenten estava sentada em uma cadeira velha. Algumas cordas prendiam seu corpo inteiro e um durex estava grudado em sua boca. Os olhos já estavam marejados. Ela sentia o desespero emanar de si. Devia ter avisado alguém! Devia ter falado com Neji! Se sentia tão idiota!

- Daqui a pouco sua mamãe vai depositar o dinheiro em minha conta... e eu serei rico! – ele riu maleficamente – Nunca achei que fosse tão fácil ganhar dinheiro assim!

A garota não podia acreditar que tinha caído em uma armadilha! O tal do Hidan não era produtor nenhum e sim um sequestrador barato que reconheceu-a e resolveu ganhar dinheiro fácil. Ele tinha ligado à mãe da mesma exigindo quinhentos mil yen*. No começo, Tenten achou que ia morrer ali, já que sua mãe não era lá muito presente em sua vida... surpreendeu-se em ver o desespero na voz da mulher. Ela dizia que dava toda a fortuna que tinha se ela não a machucasse. Decidiu que iria vê-la assim que saísse dali.

Sentiu uma mão fria e áspera tocar sua bochecha. Ele era tão asqueroso que sua barriga revirava de nojo.

- Você é tão linda... – sussurrou se aproximando perigosamente dela. Tenten sentiu seu desespero crescer mais ainda. Não podia gritar. Não podia se mexer. Estava perdida.

Um estrondo na porta chamou a atenção de ambos.

- Solte-a! – a voz que entrou nos ouvidos da morena a fez soltar uma lagrima solitária. Uma lagrima de felicidade.

-x—

Finalmente conseguiram abrir a maldita porta e os três puderam continuar a procura ao apartamento do homem. Kankurou apontou para a ultima porta e Neji foi correndo até ela. Derrubou-a com um chute e sentiu seu coração parar ao encontrar tal cena.

Um homem estava tocando sua garota. Seu sangue ferveu e seus punhos foram cerrados.

- Solte-a! – mandou em um tom frio. Os olhos perolados estavam invadidos pelo ódio. Não perdoaria ninguém que ousasse machucar Tenten.

Viu os olhos amarronzados virarem-se para ele. A garota soltou uma lágrima de alivio. Estava salva agora.

-x—

**Sakura Pov's**

Era tão incrível! Tinha diversos livros e cartazes sobre os variados assuntos. Tudo envolvendo a biologia, claro. Soube que se eu pudesse, ficaria o dia inteiro aqui sem problemas!

- Oh, vocês chegaram! – virei para frente ao ouvir a voz de minha sogra, digo, de Mikoto-san.

Ela usava um jaleco lindo, em cima do bolso direito estava escrito "Dr. Uchiha Mikoto". Sorri pensando em quando eu poderia ter meu nome grafado assim também.

- Cadê meu pai? – Sasuke perguntou no mesmo tom que usara com o segurança. Ainda me pergunto porque ele é assim com a família. Sua mãe parece ser tão boa...

- Fugaku teve que resolver uns assuntos – ela respondeu encolhendo os ombros – Por hoje, eu cuidarei de Sakura.

Olhei-a atentamente. Sempre fui bem perceptiva. Seus olhos eram verdadeiros. Talvez... eu pudesse dar uma chance a ela.

- Hm – isso foi o que Sasuke limitou-se em dizer. – Quero acompanha-la no tratamento.

Surpreendi-me ao ouvi-lo acrescentar. Mikoto-san apenas assentiu indo para uma sala adjacente enquanto a seguimos.

Meus olhos brilharam mais ainda. Tantas maquinas, tanta tecnologia, tanta coisa incrível! Já disse que amo a medicina?

- Bem, vamos avaliar o seu estado primeiro. – ela disse assumindo seu tom profissional – Por favor, troque de roupa. – ela me estendeu um roupão branco.

Corei. Sasuke estava sentado ali perto e me veria de roupão. Isso vai ser constrangedor.

Assenti indo para o banheiro que tinha ali. Porém, antes de entrar, eu juro que vi um sorriso malicioso nascer nos lábios dele. Deve ser só imaginação minha! Deve ser!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Wonderje: **Vilão é o que não falta na história DDD: Esse produtor de produtor não tinha nada...

.

**YokoNick-chan: **Pois é KKKKKKKK E olha que as maldades nem começaram direito...

.

**Alexxiah Haruno: **Com certeza, vai! KKKKKKKKKKKK Poxa, que triste DDDD:


	14. Chapter XIV

- Quem é você? – Hidan indagou se afastando de Tenten.

- Não vou deixar que a machuque! – o moreno afirmou partindo pra cima dele. Caíram no chão e ele passou a desferir socos no rosto do homem. – Kankurou, desamarre Tenten!

O Sabaku assentiu indo até a garota e tirando o durex que tampava sua boca. Assim que se viu livre, uma única coisa escapou de seus lábios.

- Neji... – ela se sentiu aliviada por saber que ele estava ali. Não teria mais motivo para temer. Então, lembrou-se de sua mãe. – Preciso ligar pra minha mãe!

Kankurou pegou seu celular em seu bolso e deu a morena que já tinha sido liberta das cordas. Hidan tentou se soltar de Neji para impedir que a Mitsashi arruinasse seu plano. Vendo a intenção dele, o Hyuuga deu-lhe mais um soco e pegou seu celular jogando-o para o irmão de Gaara.

- Chame a policia – pediu voltando sua atenção para o outro.

-x—

**Sakura Pov's**

Me olhei no espelho pela terceira vez. Isso não é exatamente um roupão. É muito curto e...transparente. Dá pra ver minha langerie rosa nitidamente. Por Deus, não posso sair assim! Não posso deixar que Sasuke me veja assim!

- Sakura! Por que está demorando tanto? – ouvi a voz dele e engoli em seco. E agora?

Tirei minha cabeça do banheiro e sorri amarelo para os dois. Mikoto me esperava sentada perto de uma máquina e Sasuke estava em pé com os braços cruzados.

- Então... o que foi? Não serviu em você? – ela questionou preocupada.

É isso! Eu falo que não serviu e ela me dá um maior! Se bem que não resolveria o fato de ser transparente...

Suspirei negando e saindo completamente. Meu rosto atingiu uma coloração vermelha muito forte ao sentir o olhar penetrante de Sasuke em mim. Acho que vou desmaiar...

Andei rapidamente até Mikoto e me apressei em deitar na tal da máquina que ela me indicou. Sasuke veio em nossa direção. Ele estava em frente aos meus pés. Eu posso estar enganada, mas é bem provável que dê para enxergar minha calcinha daquele ângulo. Eu não acredito que ele possa ser tão safado!

- Tudo bem com você? – Mikoto perguntou me olhando. Eu devo estar muito, muito vermelha! Culpa do Sasuke, tudo culpa dele! E daquele volume extra no meio das pernas dele... e ah, o que eu estou pensando?! Preciso me concentrar, concentrar!

Assenti um tanto quanto nervosa. Ela sorriu compreensiva.

- Preciso que feche os olhos e relaxe. – ela pediu e eu tentei fazer isso. Porém, a imagem de Sasuke vendo minha calcinha e talvez se excitando me deixa meio desconfortável.

Para o meu alivio uma cobertura se ergueu sobre meu corpo tampando-o todo. Em pouco tempo estava toda coberta. Isso é incrível!

Ouvi um muxoxo e soube que era de Sasuke. Sorri. Ele é tão tarado, tsc.

Já estava há pelo menos meia hora olhando para o teto. Ouvi-a falando algo sobre o tratamento ser longo e cansativo. O ar estava tão bom que começava a me dar sono.

Fechei os olhos lentamente e quando vi, já tinha adormecido. Mergulhei no mundo dos sonhos.

-x—

**Autora Pov's**

Felizmente, deu tudo certo. Tenten levou bronca de Neji e de sua mãe. As duas se abraçaram aos prantos e o Hyuuga respirava aliviado. Seu coração doía só de pensar em perder a garota. Hidan foi preso e os policiais garantiram que ele não atrapalharia mais. A senhora Mitsashi levou os dois até a faculdade novamente e pediu para que Tsunade reconsiderasse o Hyuuga. Por fim, a diretora acabou recontratando-o. Foi uma festa. Tenten pulou no moreno feliz e prometendo nunca mais esconder nada dele e de seus amigos. Eles ainda conseguiram convencer a mulher a permitir que o casal tivessem um relacionamento, mesmo que fosse contra todas as regras. Seria um namoro meio abafado e camuflado, mas era melhor que nada.

Em seu quarto, Hinata ouvia algumas músicas enquanto pensava no que havia acontecido algumas horas atrás. Durante a corrida para salvar Tenten, ela e Ino não conseguiram pular de jeito nenhum. Gaara e Naruto então decidiram voltar para a faculdade com as noivas, deixando que Shikamaru e Temari prosseguissem o caminho. No entanto, o casal voltara minutos depois falando que tinham se perdido e que não sabiam o endereço do tal produtor. Ela e Naruto tinham ido ao jardim e acabaram discutindo de novo.

Já estava se tornando rotina. Eles discutiam por tudo. Por coisas bobas. Bobas mesmo. Parecia que depois daquilo com Kiba, a confiança entre eles tinha ficado abalada. Suspirou sentindo as lágrimas desceram por sua pele alva. Amava o loiro, não conseguia imaginar sua vida longe dele. Mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo seu coração doer. Odiava aquela sensação, como se...como se algo de muito ruim estivesse prestes a acontecer.

-x—

- Eu te ajudei da ultima vez, agora é sua vez! – a voz do outro lado da linha era alterada. Karin respirou fundo.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso. – ela rolou os olhos – Eu vou leva-lo pro maldito bar, ok?

- Acho bom mesmo! – ela exclamou impaciente – Ou quer que o Uchiha descubra tudo?

- Para de me chantagear, Shion! Já disse que dou um jeito! – desligou o aparelho antes que a mulher tivesse a chance de responder. Sasuke não poderia saber o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite. Não mesmo!

-x—

- O que está acontecendo...? – Naruto encarava o teto branco. Ele não entendia porque estava brigando tanto com sua noiva. A amava, amava mais que tudo. Então, qual era o motivo de tantas discussões sem fundamento?

_- Então, eu entrei naquela biblioteca de novo e oh, me lembrei daquela noite! – ela riu divertida. Aquela noite iria ficar pra história. Gaara todo maquiado, Tenten e os colchões, o jogo de verdade ou desafio, Itachi tentando abusar de Sakura..._

_- O que você foi fazer lá? – perguntou acariciando os longos cabelos pretos-azulados._

_- Oras, pegar um livro, né? – não resistiu e viu o noivo fazer um beicinho magoado – Kiba também estava lá.._

_O loiro mudou sua expressão para séria quando ouviu o nome do outro garoto._

_- Vocês conversaram? – ele tinha o tom seco. Não gostava de saber que Hinata ficava perto do Inuzuka, ainda mais depois de ele tê-la atacado._

_- Hã? Não! – ela negou desencostando-se dele – Por que desconfia tanto de mim?_

_- Eu não desconfio...- sussurrou se surpreendendo com a atitude dela – Só tenho medo._

_- Medo do que? Ele não me atacaria em plena biblioteca! – ela exclamou exasperada. Nos últimos dias, não podia ir nem ao banheiro sem avisar o loiro. _

_- Ele já te atacou, se não se lembra. – rolou os olhos irritado. – Eu só estou tentando evitar que isso aconteça de novo._

_- E se acontecesse? Você acreditaria em mim ou nele novamente? – ela cuspiu as palavras. Não sabia mais o que estava dizendo. Só se sentia cansada daquilo._

_Naruto não respondeu, somente deu de ombros._

_Hinata sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto. _

- Eu sou um idiota... – murmurou derramando uma lagrima solitária.

- Isso todo mundo sabe, agora me ajuda aqui. – ouviu a voz de Sasuke. Ele tinha uma Sakura adormecida no colo e seu estado estava meio deplorável.

- O que aconteceu? – limpou a lagrima depressa e foi ajudar o amigo a colocar a rosada na cama. Observou mais atentamente as roupas do moreno e teve vontade de rir. Tinha folhas presas nas calças e no tênis, ambas as peças estavam sujas, o cabelo arrepiado estava decorado com alguns galhos.

- Sakura dormiu no exame e eu tive que trazê-la. – rolou os olhos indo trocar de roupa. Precisava de um banho urgentemente.

- Você pulou o muro com ela? – o loiro tinha os olhos arregalados. Não conseguia acreditar que o Uchiha conseguira fazer isso.

- Nem me pergunte como, porque eu não sei. - ele suspirou pesadamente. – Vou tomar banho, se ela acordar, diga que quero falar com ela depois.

Naruto riu levemente e voltou a deitar em sua cama. Havia algo que lhe afligia mais. Um pressentimento ruim que não saía de seu peito.

-x—

- Então, você dá um jeito de sumir com a Hyuuga! – entregou um envelope – Tem que ser nessa noite.

- Pode deixar. Vai dar tudo certo. – sorriu de canto enquanto pegava o envelope e contava as notas que estavam dentro dele.

- Acho bom. Preciso manter Shion calada. – bufou irritada. Seu pior erro foi ter deixado que a mulher descobrisse seu segredo.

- Depois dessa noite, ela vai te deixar em paz. – seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente e em sua mente, já começava a pensar em um modo de fazer Hinata desaparecer.

- Espero... – Karin sussurrou pensando em um jeito de tirar Naruto da faculdade.

-x—

Sasori caminhava tranquilamente pelos corredores. Apesar dos esforços, os Uchihas não lhe deram brecha nenhuma. Poderia tentar com Itachi, mas o mesmo estava internado em um hospício. Se perguntava se Sasuke sabia onde seu irmão se encontrava.

Virou o corredor e deu de cara com Karin, esbarrando nela. Os dois caíram simultaneamente. Se encararam mortalmente por alguns segundos.

- Olha por onde anda. – ela vociferou se levantando.

- Olha você. – ele rebateu imitando o gesto. – Aliás, era você que estava correndo.

- Porque eu estava com pressa e... aff, não sei porque estou te dando satisfações! – rolou os olhos.

- Porque é idiota – sorriu sarcástico recebendo um olhar mortal.

- Você que é. – retrucou saindo correndo novamente.

Sasori rolou os olhos e voltou a andar. Garota maluca!

-x—

Abriu os olhos lentamente e percebeu estar em um quarto. Sua cabeça girava. Ela não deveria estar no consultório da mãe de Sasuke. Sentou-se na cama vendo suas roupas. Arregalou os olhos. Onde o roupão estava? Como raios acabou vestida daquele jeito? Olhou ao redor e não encontrou ninguém, não conseguia reconhecer o local. Parecia um dos quartos da faculdade, mas isso não fazia sentido. Afinal, como ela estaria ali?

- Ah, você acordou! – ouviu a voz de Sasuke e o viu saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha branca. Corou violentamente. Que físico era aquele? De repente, o quarto ficou tão quente... – Cadê aquele dobe?

Sakura encolheu os ombros ainda confusa. Tinha tanta coisa para perguntar que nem sabia por onde começar. Sabia que estava no quarto de Sasuke e Naruto e isso a deixou mais intrigada ainda.

_Como?_

Gesticulou tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Como o que? – agora quem estava confuso era ele. Após alguns segundos, sua expressão iluminou-se – Como veio parar aqui?

Ela assentiu esperando que ele continuasse.

- Eu te trouxe – deu de ombros – Aliás, eu acho que você tá precisando de uma dieta...

Sakura deixou seu queixo cair. Ele estava a chamando de gorda na maior cara dura! Cruzou os braços e fez um bico infantil. Sasuke riu do semblante dela e se aproximou perigosamente sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Tô brincando – sussurrou no ouvido dela – Você é _gostosa._

Um arrepio percorreu toda a espinha da rosada e ela corou violentamente. Não sabia o que falar nem o que fazer. Tinha os olhos arregalados e o coração disparado.

- Tão linda... – murmurou antes de capturar os lábios rosados. A garota precisou sair de seu estado de transe para corresponder ao beijo.

-x—

Já era de noite. Ino tinha ido à sala de lazer com Gaara e Hinata preferiu ficar no quarto. Não conseguia animação para nada. Sua mente só conseguia pensar em Naruto. E se ela fosse pedir desculpas? Ou fazer as pazes com ele?

Alguém bateu na porta e ela jurou que se fosse Ino, bateria nela. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver um garoto de cabelos azuis e olhos pretos parado em sua frente. Quem era aquele agora?

Só teve tempo de ver um sorriso cínico brotar nos lábios dele e então, tudo ficou preto.

-x—

Naruto andava pelo jardim relembrando de todos os momentos que passara com sua noiva. Eram tantos! Chegou ao lugar onde tiveram a ultima briga e sentiu uma pontada no peito. Seu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado. Era uma sensação muito ruim.

- Naruto! – virou-se para onde vinha a voz e surpreendeu-se ao ver Karin. O que ela queria?

- O que quer? – ele foi ríspido. Não gostava da garota. Nenhum pouco.

- Hinata fugiu da faculdade! – ela exclamou fingindo desespero. O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É mentira. – deu as costas à ruiva voltando a andar.

- Não, é verdade! Olha, eu peguei um pedaço da roupa dela que ficou presa no muro! – mostrou um tecido azul. Ele reconheceu como sendo do vestido que ela havia ganhado de Ino em seu aniversário de dezessete anos.

Encarou o pano desconfiado. Ainda não acreditava na menina. Hinata mal conseguira pular o muro mais cedo, como faria agora?

- Se quiser, pode ir confirmar no quarto dela. – deu de ombros. Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior e saiu correndo até o quarto da garota. Voltou alguns minutos depois com uma expressão meio preocupada meio irritada.

- Ela pode ter saído com uma das meninas. – encolheu os ombros tentando demonstrar indiferença. A verdade é que tinha ido atrás de Ino e Tenten e não a encontrou.

Karin começou a se irritar. Teria que jogar mais sujo ainda.

- Ela foi com Kiba. Eu o vi também. – sua voz era impassível. Sabia que Naruto cairia agora. Era um imbecil, como os outros.

O Uzumaki cerrou os punhos raivoso. Não podia acreditar que ela estava fugindo com aquele cara! Depois de terem brigado ainda! Se esqueceu de tudo e sua mente escureceu.

- Eu ouvi pra onde eles iam. Se quiser posso te le-

- Me fala onde. – sua voz era cortante. Não pensava em mais nada. Não conseguia. Tudo o que queria era ver com seus próprios olhos. Confirmar que o amor da menina não passou de uma farsa.

Karin sorriu vitoriosa. Saíram correndo até o muro e após pularem, – Karin se mostrou bem especialista nisso - rumaram até um motel. Naruto quase não acreditou quando a ruiva parou na frente do local. Seus olhos começaram a arder. Hinata seria capaz de ser tão baixa?

A garota puxou o loiro para dentro do local e perguntou qual era o quarto de Hyuuga Hinata. Normalmente, as recepcionistas não dão esse tipo de informação, mas a mulher também fazia parte da armação.

- Quarto 302. – disse entregando uma chave.

- Ela...ela estava com alguém? – Naruto indagou receoso.

- Sim. Um garoto que tinha uns riscos vermelho no rosto. – ela respondeu fingindo estar tentando lembrar.

Os punhos do loiro cerraram mais ainda e ele não percebeu no sorriso cumplice que as duas trocaram. Pegou a chave da mão de Karin e saiu em disparada para o quarto.

Seu coração estava acelerado. Sua respiração oscilante. Tinha medo. Nunca pensou que um dia estaria naquela situação. Respirou fundo entrando no local.

- Shion? – arregalou os olhos ao ver a loira de langerie com um sorriso malicioso. Ok, o que estava acontecendo?

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Wonderje: **Eu acho que todo mundo da fic é meio lerdo KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Assim dá mais emoção xD Neji é um lindo fofo sedução ;33 Sasuke é bem safado mesmo SHAUSHAUSHAUS Sak fica meio assustada (?)

.

**YokoNick-chan: **Acho que o seu pressentimento pode estar certo...

.

Só pra avisar que a partir de agora, os próximos caps. vão ser mais voltados para o drama e as revelações. Não esperem mais coisas fofinhas...


	15. Chapter XV

- Cadê a Hinata? E o Kiba? – o loiro começou a procurar pelo quarto. Shion aproveitou da distração dele e trancou o quarto pegando tanto a chave dela quanto a dele.

- Eles não estão aqui. – ela riu sentando-se na cama. – Só estamos eu e você. Sozinhos.

Naruto parou na frente da porta tentando-a abrir. Virou-se pra ela irritado.

- Me dá a chave. – ele pediu. O sorriso no rosto feminino aumentou.

- Vem pegar. – provocou colocando-as dentro de seu sutiã.

O Uzumaki mordeu o lábio inferior. Queria sair dali, mas não queria fazer aquilo. Ainda era noivo de Hinata. Não podia trai-la, mesmo que teoricamente ela estivesse fazendo isso.

- Vamos, Narutinho. Está com medo de uma garota? – Shion levantou-se indo até ele. O garoto engoliu em seco. Seu corpo estava agindo sozinho.

Ele não se moveu. Se concentrava em não cair em tentação. Shion era dona de belas curvas e era realmente bonita, mas ele não podia. Não podia!

- Já sei! Vamos beber um pouco! – ela bateu palmas animadas enquanto ia até a mini geladeira que tinha no canto do quarto. Curvou-se virando sua bunda em direção à ele que desviou o olhar tentando controlar seu amiguinho.

A loira pegou uma garrafa de suco e despejou um liquido branco dentro. Sorriu vitoriosa. Se Naruto não queria por bem, então que fosse por mal mesmo.

Levantou com a garrafa em mãos. Foi até um copo e encheu-o entregando ao garoto.

O Uzumaki franziu as sobrancelhas desconfiado. Não sabia porque, mas sentia que tinha algo de errado com aquele liquido arroxeado.

- É suco de uva – ele sorriu tentando convencê-lo a beber. – Não se preocupe, você não vai ficar bêbado.

- Eu só preciso da chave. – ele rebateu ignorando o que ela disse.

- Eu já disse que, se quiser, vai ter que vir pegar. – o sorriso não saía dos lábios dela.

Naruto suspirou irritado. Não estava gostando daquele jogo.

- Vamos, tome um pouco. – ela ofereceu de novo.

- Não quero. – rejeitou virando-se para a porta e tentando abri-la de qualquer jeito.

Shion bufou irritada. Levou o copo até o móvel de volta e pegou algo em sua bolsa. Algo como um...taco de madeira.

Foi até o garoto e aproveitando-se que ele estava ocupado com a porta, lançou o taco em sua cabeça. Forte o suficiente para que ele apagasse.

Viu Naruto cair desacordado no chão. Sorriu, nada estragaria o seu plano.

-x—

- Onde estou? Quem é você? – perguntou tentando enxergar alguma coisa naquela escuridão.

- Eu não vou fazer nada com você. – ouviu uma voz masculina e se virou vendo o mesmo garoto que tinha ido em seu quarto mais cedo.

- Então o que eu faço aqui? – ela questionou estreitando os olhos

- Isso é coisa da Karin – deu de ombros. – Daqui a pouco já te deixo ir embora.

Hinata mordeu os lábios. O que Karin estava tramando? Teria alguma coisa a ver com Shion? Lembrou-se do dia em que vira as duas conversando. Isso tudo era muito estranho...

Arregalou os olhos quando uma hipótese veio em sua mente. Onde Naruto estava?

-x—

Acordou sentindo uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Tentou se mexer, mas seus braços e pernas estavam presos com cordas. Arregalou os olhos girando a cabeça. Ainda estava no motel. Suspirou. O que aquela louca estava fazendo?

- Finalmente acordou – ouviu a voz de Shion. Ela tinha o mesmo copo que ele já tinha rejeitado na mão direita. – Agora, você vai tomar esse suco.

- Já disse que não quero! – exclamou tentando se soltar.

- Mas vai tomar. – ela estava séria. Se aproximou dele sentando-se em seu colo. Levou o copo até a boca dele.

Naruto se recusou a abrir os lábios e ingerir aquele liquido. Não queria saber daquele troço suspeito.

- Se você não tomar por bem, vai ser por mal. – ela tinha o tom ameaçador. Com a mão esquerda levantou um chicote.

O loiro arregalou os olhos. O que ela pensava em fazer com aquilo?

- E então? Vou precisar marcar esse lindo corpinho? – ela perguntou cínica.

O Uzumaki engoliu em seco. Não estava em seus planos apanhar. Olhou para o copo. Era apenas suco de uva, certo? Não faria nenhum mal...

Abriu a boca e ela sorriu encaixando o copo nos lábios dele, derramando o liquido na garganta dele.

Naruto fez uma careta ao sentir o gosto. Aquilo não parecia suco! Muito menos de uva!

- O que é isso? – ele indagou tentando cuspir o que tinha tomado.

- Um pequeno estímulo. – sorriu maliciosa. Após alguns minutos, o loiro sentiu sua dor de cabeça voltar, seus olhos ficaram desfocados, tudo rodava. Perdeu a consciência novamente.

-x—

Recebeu uma mensagem e suspirou aliviado. Finalmente poderia soltar a garota. Só tinha topado fazer aquilo pelo dinheiro. Não tinha nada contra a Hyuuga.

Foi até o armário e o abriu. A jovem estava sentada encolhida. Assim que o viu, levantou-se rapidamente.

- Acho melhor voltar logo ao seu quarto. Se alguém te pegar, está ferrada. – ele disse abrindo passagem para ela.

Hinata franziu o cenho. Se ele não a tivesse raptado, não teria que se preocupar com isso. Saiu correndo sem olhar pra trás. Em seu coração, rezava que Naruto estivesse bem.

-x—

Acordou tentando se acostumar com os fleches de luz que atingiam seu rosto em cheio. Percebeu que não estava mais preso e que Shion também tinha ido embora. Suspirou aliviado. Aquela mulher era louca! Levantou-se indo até o banheiro. Teria que voltar ao colégio antes que todos percebessem sua ausência. Ainda tinha que falar com Hinata...

Sentiu seu coração falhar ao perceber que estava apenas de cueca. Onde suas roupas foram parar? Procurou por toda a extensão do quarto e as encontrou na mesa. Foi até lá as pegando. Junto também tinha a chave da porta e um bilhete.

"_Em breve você terá uma linda surpresa, Narutinho."_

Rolou os olhos. Odiava quando o chamavam assim. Aliás, ele só gostaria se fosse Hinata que o chamasse assim. Vestiu suas roupas saindo do quarto. Passou pela recepcionista sem dizer nada. Ele não pagaria nada!

Voltou correndo para a faculdade, pulando o muro e disparando para seu quarto. Esperava que Sasuke ainda não tivesse acordado.

-x—

Duas semanas se passaram e tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Hinata e Naruto fizeram as pazes e nenhum dos dois comentou o que aconteceu naquela noite. Sakura e Sasuke iam todos os sábados para o consultório de Mikoto e nessas vezes, a rosada não dormiu. Neji e Tenten sabiam camuflar o namoro muito bem. Ele sempre fazia algumas visitas no quarto dela. Shikamaru e Temari estavam se matando para fazer os inúmeros trabalhos e tarefas. Gaara e Ino não pareciam ter nenhum problema. A loira ainda estava indecisa se mudava de curso ou não.

- Nesta sexta-feira, ou seja, amanhã, será feriado e todos poderão sair da faculdade. – ouviram das caixas de som instaladas ao longo da faculdade. Alguns, vibraram com a noticia, outros, suspiraram cansados.

- Podemos ir ao cinema! – Ino disse alegre assim que encontrou os amigos na praça de alimentação.

- De novo? – Shikamaru tinha uma expressão entediada.

- Eu não fui! – Tenten fez beicinho

- Por mim tudo bem – Gaara deu de ombros – Sasuke que é nojento pra essas coisas.

Sakura pendeu a cabeça confusa para o moreno. O que Gaara quis dizer com isso?

- É, o teme odeia ir ao cinema – Naruto zombou do amigo. Sentia-se feliz por estar bem com Hinata, mesmo que a história com Shion ainda o incomodasse. Não se lembrava de quase nada do que acontecera.

Sasuke bufou. Odiava mesmo. Qual era a graça de ficar horas sentado assistindo um filme idiota em uma tela grande?

A rosada mordeu o lábio inferior divertida. Tinha certeza que se pedisse, o garoto iria.

Cutucou-o para chamar sua atenção. As garotas sorriram cúmplices.

_Eu querer ir._

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas confuso.

- Quer ir onde? – ele indagou fitando-a intensamente. Faria de tudo pela garota. Tudo para agradá-la.

_Cinema._

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. Esse sinal ele ainda não conhecia. Suspirou frustrado. Precisava estudar mais.

- Ela disse que quer ir ao cinema – Tenten traduziu reprimindo a vontade de rir ao ver a careta do moreno.

- Sério? – ele estava incrédulo. Quando disse que faria tudo por ela, não estava incluído ir ao cinema.

Ela assentiu fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado. Os olhos verdes brilharam de expectativa e os lábios rosados se moldaram em um beicinho fofo.

O Uchiha desviou o olhar. Por que raios não conseguia negar nada à ela?

- E então? – Temari indagou percebendo que o sinal logo ia tocar e eles teriam que voltar às suas salas.

- Tudo bem. – Sasuke concordou cruzando os braços – Vamos ao cinema.

Sakura sorriu o abraçando contente. Ela nem se lembrava quando fora a ultima vez que tinha ido ao lugar.

Todos comemoraram. Tinham certeza que, se não fosse pela rosada, o moreno jamais concordaria em ir.

O sinal soou como o esperado e se separaram. O dia seguinte seria super divertido, é o que todos achavam.

-x—

Era sexta de manhã. Tenten estava animada. Acordara primeiro que as galinhas e já escolhia suas roupas. Finalmente estaria livre das regras da faculdade e poderia curtir seu namorado em paz. Sakura ainda tentava dormir mesmo com toda a bagunça e barulheira que sua companheira fazia.

- Vamos, Sakura! Hoje é um belo dia! Belo dia! – ela cantarolava enquanto saltitava até o banheiro.

A rosada franziu as sobrancelhas sonolentas e puxou as cobertas para cobrir sua cabeça. Eram seis horas da manhã! Pra que acordar tão cedo, pra que?

- O que você acha desse vestido? Acha que Neji vai gostar? – indagou mostrando a peça para a Haruno que abriu os olhos mais ou menos e fez sinal de positivo com o dedo polegar.

Tenten bufou irritada e foi até a amiga puxando seus cobertores. Sakura olhou-a indignada.

_O que estar fazendo?_

Gesticulou brava. Queria dormir!

- Você está muito preguiçosa. – maneou a cabeça negativamente. – Sasuke está te acostumando muito mal.

Corou. Ela tinha razão. Nos últimos meses, acabou se acostumando com as coisas que o garoto lhe dava. Nem ligava mais para o fato dele pagar seu almoço. Ela nem ao menos tinha pensado em trabalhar, como da outra vez...

- Vamos! Agora que acordou, venha me ajudar a escolher uma roupa! – puxou-a pela mão levando-a para perto de seus armários.

Sakura pegou um vestido qualquer, entregou-o para a morena e voltou para sua cama.

- Sakura! – repreendeu-a com as mãos na cintura.

A rosada suspirou frustrada. Não conseguiria dormir de novo! Virou-se para a amiga e voltou para o lado dela, dessa vez realmente vendo uma roupa que ficasse bem nela.

-x—

Já estavam indo em direção ao shopping, onde se encontrava o maior e melhor cinema da cidade. Ino ia mais pra frente, ela parecia uma criança de tão feliz. Gaara tentava acompanhar a noiva. Os demais iam atrás rindo do casal. Sakura estava adorando aquele momento. Estar com Sasuke, estar com seus amigos, poder se sentir amada e querida, poder ter com quem contar, poder finalmente saber o significado de amizade.

Tudo aconteceu muito depressa. Em dois minutos, o coração de todos parecia ter parado. Tudo o que ouviram foi o grito de Gaara chamando por Ino e logo depois ela gritando o nome dele. E então, o som de um automóvel parando bruscamente.

Sakura levou as mãos até a boca. O ruivo estava caído no chão. Na frente do carro. Estava desacordado e ensanguentado.

- GAARA! – Temari gritou correndo até ele. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seus olhos. O que...o que estava acontecendo?

Ouviu Neji ligar para a ambulância enquanto via Ino e Temari desesperadas ao lado do garoto. Sentiu sua mão ser apertada mais forte por Sasuke.

Ele tinha o olhar triste. Viu que tentava se fazer de forte. O abraçou. Não queria perder ninguém. Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse aos seus amigos...

-x—

Estavam no hospital dos pais de Sasuke. Konan corria procurando por uma enfermeira que pudesse atender Gaara. Logo, Mikoto chegou correndo.

- O que houve? – ela indagou ao ver o filho e seus amigos na recepção do local.

- Ga..Gaara foi atropelado – Ino chorava e suas palavras saíam entrecortadas – Por minha culpa...

- Pra onde ele foi levado? – ela perguntou preocupada.

Shikamaru apontou para um corredor e ela saiu em disparada. O Nara levou Temari e Ino para sentarem-se. Ou era perigoso que alguma delas caíssem de tão desesperadas e fracas que estavam. Tenten ainda tentava absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era pra ser um dia perfeito... por que estava acontecendo aquelas coisas?

Sakura estava abraçada a Sasuke. Apesar de não ser muito próxima ao ruivo, ele não deixava de ser seu amigo. Saber que ele estava em estado grave apertava seu coração.

Hinata e Naruto tinham olhares vazios. Eles não falavam nada. Somente ficaram sentados ao lado de Ino. Estavam em uma espécie de abraço. A garota sentiu o aperto e a angustia voltar ao seu peito. Aquela mesma sensação que teve naquela noite em que foi "raptada". Apertou o braço do noivo como se algo pudesse rouba-lo de si a qualquer momento. O loiro ainda não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo com eles. Tantas coisas tinha ocorrido com eles... sentiu os braços finos da morena apertar os seus e a aconchegou melhor. Ela deveria estar assustada também.

Ambos estreitaram os olhos ao reconhecer uma figura entrando no local e indo até a recepcionista. A Hyuuga não acreditou que aquilo estava acontecendo. Por que logo ela tinha que aparecer?

Naruto sentiu todos os seus músculos ficarem tensos. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia lembrar do que houve naquela noite.

A mulher sorriu pegando um envelope e o abrindo. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o conteúdo. O casal viu Konan comentar algo com ela e Shion virou-se na direção deles. Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda.

- Que surpresa encontra-los aqui. – ela disse se aproximando do grupo. Hinata a fuzilou com o olhar. Nunca gostou daquela mulher e nunca ia gostar.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu e continuaram na mesma posição que estavam antes. A loira grunhiu irritada, mas logo um sorriso cínico brotou em seus lábios.

- Sabe, Narutinho, lembra que eu disse que você teria uma linda surpresa? – ela começou parando na frente dele.

A morena o olhou intrigada. Do que ela estava falando?

O Uzumaki apenas suspirou. Não imaginava que a noiva descobriria tão rápido que ele não ficou na faculdade naquela noite.

- Eu tenho uma noticia pra você. – ela pegou a mão direita dele e pousou-a em sua barriga. – Estou grávida.

Hinata olhou para Shion incrédula. Ela não achava que eles iam cair nessa, ne? Ela tinha certeza que Naruto jamais a trairia!

- Mentirosa. – a Hyuuga disse se levantando – Mentirosa!

Ino e Temari se assustaram com a atitude da garota. Os outros observavam a cena em silêncio. Não era comum ver a garota se descontrolar.

- Mentirosa? Então, olhe isso! – jogou o envelope na cara da menina que o abriu desesperada. Lagrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto ao ler o que tinha no final da folha.

_Positivo._

Ela olhou para o noivo como se implorasse para ele desmentir aquela história. O loiro não falava nada. Ele não conseguia.

- Diz pra ela onde você estava quinta-feira retrasada a noite. – Shion provocou e Sakura teve vontade de arrancar os cabelos dela.

Hinata encarava o loiro, esperando uma resposta. Qualquer coisa. Suas mãos tremiam esperando o pior.

- No motel... – ele sussurrou olhando para o chão.

Foi um choque. O papel e o envelope caíram das mãos da Hyuuga e ela levou-as até a boca não querendo acreditar.

- O que... o que... – ela murmurava sentindo sua visão ficar embaçada. Por que ele tinha feito isso? Ela não teria sido o suficiente? Mil sensações passavam por seu interior. Ela se sentia humilhada, suja. Saiu correndo do local deixando um Naruto desesperado para trás.

- Deixa ela! – Neji barrou o loiro enquanto Tenten ia atrás dela. Sakura se separou de Sasuke e correu para alcançar a Mitsashi.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso. – Sasuke se aproximou do loiro. Shion se aproveitou da bagunça e foi embora também.

- Eu não me lembro de nada... – ele murmurou desolado.

- Ela nunca vai te perdoar. – Neji avisou saindo de perto do amigo.

- Quem são os responsáveis por Sabaku no Gaara? – uma enfermeira apareceu na sala e Ino, Temari e Shikamaru se levantaram.

- Como ele está? – as duas loiras se apressaram em perguntar.

A mulher suspirou frustrada.

- Ele está em coma.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Wonderje: **não teve SasuSaku ): vish, você estava certo?

.

**Yokonick-chan: **Eu também só digo uma coisa: você está completamente certa! u_u KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

.

**Grazi Holic: **Pois é, Sasuke não tem descanso. Todo mundo querendo roubar a namorada dele. D: o segredo deles vai ser revelado nos próximos capítulos xD Naruto é um baka. Deixa ser levado pelo ciúmes... Ino é muito linda, adoro ela! ;3 ShikaTema não aparecem muito pelo seguinte motivo: eles são mais velhos, não aparecem muito nos rolos do pessoal e eu não trabalho muito com eles, apesar de achar uma fofura de casal.


	16. Chapter XVI

- Coma?! – Ino desabou no chão. – NÃO! NÃO PODE SER! TEM QUE TER ALGUMA COISA ERRADA! ELE NÃO PODE ESTAR EM COMA! NÃO PODE!

- Ino! – Sasuke foi tentar ajudar a amiga. Shikamaru segurava Temari aos prantos. Ela também não conseguia acreditar. Tinha o olhar vazio e palavras desconexas saíam murmuradas de seus lábios. – Vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou sentando-se ao seu lado.

- NÃO! NÃO VAI, SASUKE! EU QUERO ELE DE VOLTA! EU QUERO GAARA DE VOLTA! EU QUERO ele de volta... – as palavras foram morrendo e dando espaço para os soluços altos e fortes da loira.

Todos que passavam por ali se emocionavam com a reação dela. Tão jovens e passando por tantas coisas. Neji e Naruto estavam abalados por outro assunto também. O que estava acontecendo com eles? Como era possível que essas desgraças pudessem ocorrer em tão pouco tempo?

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Ele entendia que a garota estivesse desesperada. Sabia que estaria na mesma situação se fosse Sakura no lugar do ruivo.

- Eu vou levar a Tema de volta... – Shikamaru avisou enquanto conduzia uma loira ainda em choque. Parecia que não tinha caído a ficha pra ela.

- Ino... eu...- ele tentou dizer palavras bonitas que pudessem amenizar a dor dela.

- Por que? O que eu fiz de errado? A gente era tão feliz... – ela murmurava com o olhar fixo no chão.

- Ele ainda não morreu... – Sasuke murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Como um estalo, a loira se levantou indo até Mikoto que apenas assistia a cena desolada. Havia feito tudo o que podia.

- Tem alguma chance dele acordar? – em meio ao seu tom desesperado, uma linha de esperança se fazia presente.

- O estado dele é estável e tivemos alguns problemas para-

- Tem alguma chance dele acordar? – repetiu não querendo saber dos procedimentos que eles fizeram. Ela só queria saber se tinha alguma chance de ter seu noivo de volta.

- Sim. É pequena, mas há. – respondeu suspirando. Era cerca de dez por cento de chance. Não sabia quando o ruivo poderia abrir os olhos.

Em meio as lágrimas, um sorriso pôde brotar. Mesmo pequena, mesmo quase inexistente, ela não ia desistir. Ela sabia que seu amor era forte. Era mais forte que todas as estatísticas. Sabia que seu Gaara voltaria pra ela.

Neji recebeu uma ligação e ao ver que era sua irmã, atendeu depressa. Naruto, que estava próximo, se atentou também.

- Alô? – sua voz estava embargada. Tanto pela noticia da gravidez quanto do coma.

_- Neji, vou embora do Japão. – ela tinha a voz firme, embora estivesse baixa. _

- Embora? Pra onde? – não estava acreditando que a morena ia largar seu curso.

_- Londres. – respondeu após alguns segundos de silencio – Vou ficar na casa da tia Lanna._

- Eu não posso te deixar ir sozinha. – ele levantou da cadeira e começou a rumar em direção a porta.

_- E quanto a Tenten? E quanto a faculdade? – ela parecia preocupada. _

_- _Ela está aí com você? – indagou sentindo seu coração apertar. Iria ficar longe da sua garota, logo agora que finalmente conseguira se acertar com ela.

_- Sim... Tenten! – ela exclamou se separando do celular um pouco e ele soube que sua namorada estava chorando. – Estamos no dormitório da Sakura._

O som avisando que a chamada fora encerrada fez o moreno cerrar os punhos. Por que sempre tinha que acontecer algo de errado?

- O que ela disse? – ouviu Naruto sussurrar. Apesar de tudo, não tinha raiva do amigo. Shion sabia muito bem como tramar algo.

Suspirou pesadamente.

- Ela vai viajar pra Londres. – respondeu e percebendo que ninguém prestava atenção neles, acrescentou. – Não tenho certeza se um dia ela poderá te perdoar.

E saiu correndo. Ainda precisava falar com sua amada. Tenten teria que entender...

Naruto deixou mais lágrimas caírem. O que ele tinha feito com sua vida? Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? Tudo o que ele queria era ser feliz com Hinata...

Sasuke e Ino resolveram ir embora também. Ele levaria a loira para o quarto de Sakura. Duas garotas desoladas num só quarto não ia dar certo.

- Estamos indo embora... – ele disse ao passar pelo amigo. Naruto apenas assentiu sem mexer um sequer musculo. Ainda digeria toda aquela informação.

-x—

Neji corria o mais rápido que podia. Abriu a porta já ofegante e foi recebido por socos e tapas da namorada.

- Idiota! Idiota! Como ousa me deixar?! – ela não atacava com muita força. Só se sentia fraca. Não queria que o garoto fosse embora também.

- Tenten... – ele murmurou enquanto a abraçava. – Eu vou voltar..

- Eu vou com vocês. – sua voz saiu abafada pelo choro e por estar com o rosto afundado no peitoral dele – Por favor...

Sakura assistia a tudo sem saber o que fazer. Ainda não se sentia realmente parte do grupo. Ela só queria amenizar a dor de seus amigos.

Ouviu o som da porta se abrir e viu Ino e Sasuke chegar. Ela estava horrível também. O moreno conduziu-a até a cama da rosada e depois foi até a namorada puxando-a para um abraço.

- Eu vou... eu vou trancar o curso... – Ino disse enquanto abraçava o travesseiro da amiga – Vou cuidar dele...

- Eu vou ir para Londres. – Hinata limpou as lágrimas. – Preciso de um tempo para pensar.

- Eu preciso ir junto com ela. – Neji tinha o olhar vazio. Ele não queria abandonar sua namorada, muito menos sua profissão de professor. Porém, não podia deixar sua irmã ir sozinha. Era muito arriscado.

- Eu vou junto também. – Tenten se separou do moreno fungando. – Peço pra minha mãe me mandar dinheiro. Posso me sustentar.

- Tenten, você não pode largar seu curso. – o Hyuuga repreendeu a garota.

- Você está largando suas aulas, Neji. Não tem direito de falar sobre minha decisão. – ela tinha o olhar intenso – Posso ir, Hina?

Hinata ficou indecisa. Seus primos eram um bando de tarados e ela temia que Tenten pudesse virar uma vitima. No entanto, se fossem os três, eles poderiam alugar um apartamento...

- Acho que sim... – ela tentou sorrir e a amiga a abraçou agradecida.

- Hinata! – Neji a repreendeu. Agora, teria que cuidar das duas contra aqueles tarados.

- Podemos alugar um apartamento... – Hinata murmurou pensativa. Não sabia se estava preparada para deixar tudo e começar uma nova vida.

- Precisamos ficar... – Sasuke se pronunciou e todos olharam pra ele – Sakura precisa continuar com seu tratamento.

A rosada olhou-o surpresa. Mesmo com todos aqueles problemas, ele ainda conseguia pensar nela.

Todos compreendia o moreno. Durante aquele fim de dia, os amigos se despediram, prometeram que um dia voltariam a serem o que eram, porque o laço que os unia era forte demais, e mesmo com tudo aquilo acontecendo, eles não deixariam de se amarem.

Mais tarde, cada um ligou para seus respectivos pais para anunciarem suas decisões. Neji foi falar com Tsunade e, após explicado o motivo, se despediu. Ino foi conversar com Temari e avisou que ia trancar a faculdade. A Sabaku não deixou que ela fizesse isso, mas a Yamanaka apenas disse que estava tudo bem... ela já queria trocar de curso mesmo.

Naruto não saiu de seu quarto por três semanas. Não falava com ninguém. Nem mesmo com Sasuke. O grupo tinha se desmanchado.

Durante aquele tempo, apenas Sasuke e Sakura assistiam as aulas normalmente. Eles emanavam tristeza e todos sabiam que alguma coisa tinha acontecido, mas ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar.

E os meses foram passando...

- Nem acredito que já se foram seis meses desde aquele dia. – Sasuke comentou enquanto fazia carinho nos cabelos rosados da namorada.

_Sentir saudades deles._

Ela gesticulou melancólica. Era difícil falar com os outros, só na base de cartas. E elas demoravam bastante para chegarem.

- Eu também. – sussurrou. – Ainda bem que te tenho aqui. Não sei se suportaria sozinho...

_Eu amar você também_

Gesticulou sorrindo e virando-se de frente à ele. Fez um afago nos cabelos negros.

- Eu nem disse que te amo ainda. – ele provocou. Durante esses meses, a relação deles fortaleceu muito. Era como se fossem um só. Sakura agora era considerada parte da família e nas férias, sempre passavam na mansão para dar um olá à Mikoto.

_Não precisar dizer. Eu sei._

Ela gesticulou convencida e ele riu. Havia passado por tantas coisas que, se não fosse por ela, ele teria realmente desabado. Sakura conseguia deixa-lo leve. Era uma sensação boa, única, especial... assim como ela.

Descobrira que Itachi estava internado e que tinha incertezas sobre o caso dele. Parece que os médicos achavam que ele poderia ter sofrido algum tipo de lavagem cerebral. Isso não seria um absurdo, se for comparar como ele era quando Sasuke tinha treze anos e agora...

E o pior de tudo, um dia resolvera ir visitar os pais e encontrara nada mais nada menos que Sasori conversando com Fugaku. Eles pareciam bem amigos. Se toda aquela desgraça não bastasse, ainda tinha o ruivo idiota para atrapalhar sua vida.

Pelo menos Karin não havia dado sinal de vida. Esperava que finalmente ela tivesse desencanado dele. Não aguentava mais aquela garota!

Sorriu vendo o sorriso sapeca emoldurando os lábios rosados e puxou-a para um beijo. Estava cansado de carregar o mundo nas costas. Ele só queria ser feliz. Ser feliz com Sakura.

-x—

Deitado em seu quarto, um loiro refletia sobre como sua vida virou de cabeça pra baixo. Depois da quarta semana sem falar com o amigo, Sasuke praticamente se mudou pro quarto de Sakura e ele se viu sozinho. Mas ele preferia assim. Não precisava esconder as lágrimas que derramava todos os dias. Como pôde ser tão burro? Como pôde deixar que estragassem e levassem todos que amavam tão fácil assim?

Escrevera inúmeras cartas de desculpas para Hinata, mas nenhuma foi respondida. Neji havia lhe mandado o endereço deles e ele tentou de toda forma se reaproximar da ex-noiva.

Assistia apenas algumas aulas e ficava a maior parte do tempo no quarto. Não acompanhava a suposta gravidez de Shion e nem tinha vontade. Ainda suspeitava se aquele filho era realmente dele, não se lembrava de ter feito nada...

Suspirou encarando o teto. Pegou seu celular. Iria tentar ligar para Hinata novamente, já esperava que ela ignorasse suas chamadas, entretanto, não podia desistir.

Discou o numero da morena e esperou, os minutos se passaram e ele estava quase desistindo.

_- Alô? – e então, ouviu a voz que ele pensou que nunca mais ia ouvir. Hinata finalmente o atendera._

-x—

Ino tinha trancado a faculdade logo no primeiro mês e praticamente morava no hospital. Mikoto havia arranjado uma sala para que ela pudesse dormir e descansar. Todos os horários de visita, ela aproveitava para ver Gaara. Temari também o visitava, mas por ainda estar cursando, não dispunha de tanto tempo assim.

Era um dia qualquer e Ino estava novamente na sala onde o ruivo dormia serenamente. Mesmo depois de seis meses, ela nunca deixou a esperança morrer. Sentia que ele voltaria pra ela, algum dia voltaria.

- Oi, meu amor. – ela sorriu sentando-se na beirada da cama dele – Hoje consegui vir mais cedo.

Ela falava como se ele pudesse responder. Fez um leve carinho nos cabelos ruivos.

- Ah, hoje vou cantar uma musica pra você. – ela tinha uma leve animação em sua voz. – Você sabe que eu não sou a melhor cantora, mas acho que quebro o galho. – riu baixo.

Se acomodou melhor na cama e passou a cantarolar.

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side_  
_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_Cause you know we'll make it through,_  
_we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_cause you know I'm here for you,_  
_I'm here for you_

- Sempre vou estar do seu lado, meu amor. – sussurrou com algumas finas lagrimas caindo de seus olhos. Aquela musica sempre a emocionava e nos últimos meses, tornou-se uma espécie de trilha sonora para a sua vida. Traduzia exatamente o que ela sentia.

Levantou-se sorrindo. Já estava quase acabando o horário de visita.

- Eu volto amanhã, ok? – deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e começou a andar em direção à porta.

- Ino... – ouviu um sussurro e seus olhos arregalaram. Seu coração disparou enquanto olhava para trás.

Gaara tinha aberto os olhos. Tinha acordado do coma.

-x—

- Está decidida? – indagou enquanto segurava sua passagem com força.

- Sim. Agora que consigo pensar com clareza, posso ouvir a versão dele... – murmurou com um sorriso leve. – E bem, vocês estão com saudades do Japão, certo?

- Com certeza! – Tenten exclamou apoiando o braço no namorado – Já consigo sentir o sabor daquelas comidas deliciosas!

- Então, vamos? – Neji riu da garota. Ouviram o som da mulher falando para os passageiros do voo para o Japão entrarem nas salas que o avião iria decolar em alguns minutos.

- Sim! – as duas garotas responderam em coro. Neji e Tenten poderiam voltar às suas vidas normais e Hinata estava decidida a dar uma nova chance a Naruto. Ele havia mandado tantas cartas, feito tantas ligações... em seu interior, ela sabia que ele não era exatamente culpado. E mesmo que ele será pai em alguns meses, ela poderia conviver com isso. Talvez... talvez até pudesse cuidar da criança.

-x—

Um som estrondoso foi ouvido pelo quarto atraindo a atenção do casal. Um loiro apareceu ofegante e sorridente na porta.

- Já ouviu falar em bater na porta? – Sasuke franziu o cenho. Ao seu lado, uma rosada encarava o amigo furiosamente.

- Ela vai voltar! Ela vai voltar! – ignorando a pergunta do moreno, Naruto exclamou feliz. Ambos arquearam a sobrancelha confusos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Yokonick-chan: **sempre tem drama nas minhas histórias KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Mas, tudo fica bem no final *-*

.

**Wonderje: **Como você sabe que não é dele? u_u Fase "bad"? Ela nem chegou ainda! SHAUSHAUSHAU

.

**Grazi Holic: **Bem, acho que esse cap. respondeu todas as suas perguntas/duvidas/expectavas ;3

.

Música que a Ino cantou: Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne.


	17. Chapter XVII

Safadinhos de plantão, nesse cap. tem hentai leve ;3

.

.

* * *

- Do que você está falando? – Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Estava em um momento tão bom com a namorada e aí esse imbecil loiro aparece pra atrapalhar tudo.

- Ela vai voltar! Vai voltar! – exclamou entrando no quarto e puxando Sakura para um abraço.

- Responde direito e para de abraçar **minha** namorada. – o Uchiha se levantou também puxando a rosada para si.

- Ciumento – fez um bico infantil, mas logo se transformou em um sorriso. – Hinata vai voltar!

Os olhos de ambos se arregalaram. A garota pulou no loiro contente. Finalmente, poderia ter seus amigos por perto!

- Como ficou sabendo? – o moreno indagou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ela me disse! – o sorriso não saía de seus lábios.

_Tenten e Neji vir também?_

Sakura gesticulou afoita. Mal podia acreditar que veria sua amiga doida. Estava com tantas saudades!

- Acho que sim! Não deu pra falar muito com ela... – ele sussurrou a ultima parte com uma expressão meio triste – Mas pelo menos ela falou comigo.

- Já é um bom começo. – Sasuke sorriu de canto. – Talvez ela esteja decidida a te dar uma nova chance.

- Espero! – podia-se ver claramente a esperança e a expectativa no olhar dele.

_Vai dar tudo certo_

A rosada gesticulou para logo depois abraçar os dois garotos.

-x—

- Ino... – correu até o noivo ao ouvi-lo falar pela segunda vez. As lagrimas já escorriam soltas por seu rosto.

- Você... você acordou... oh, meu Deus, rezei tanto por isso... finalmente... – ela murmurava as palavras enquanto o abraçava fortemente. Estava muito emocionada para poder falar algo coerente.

- Me...desculpe. – ele sussurrou com dificuldade tentando erguer o braço para fazer um carinho na loira.

- Shiiiu, você não tem que se desculpar. – ela levantou o rosto pousando seu dedo nos lábios dele – Você voltou, é tudo o que importa.

- Eu...te... amo – ele murmurou curvando os lábios em um pequeno sorriso. Acordar e ver sua noiva ali, não tinha preço. Não sabia quanto tempo havia estado naquela situação, mas saber que ela não o tinha abandonado... Gaara mal sabia como descrever aquele sentimento.

- Eu também te amo, lindo – respondeu acariciando as bochechas frias dele. – Fique quietinho que eu vou chamar a tia Mikoto, ok?

Ele apenas assentiu levemente vendo Ino sair em disparada até o corredor, pedindo logo em seguida para que uma enfermeira chamasse a médica.

-x—

- Eu vou falar com Tsunade. Ela pediu que eu fosse procura-la assim que chegasse. – avisou abraçando a irmã e dando um selinho na namorada. – Encontro vocês depois.

- Eu vou falar com Naruto. Quero saber o que ele tem a dizer sobre aquela história com aquela vadia. – Hinata tinha o olhar determinado. Iria lutar pelo seu amor, com unhas e dentes. Não desistiria tão fácil.

- Bem, eu vou falar com Sakura então! – Tenten sorriu alegre, Estava realmente com saudades da sua mudinha!

- Os quartos são pertos, então vamos juntas. – a Hyuuga deu de ombros sorrindo. Ela parecia serena, mas o nervosismo tomava conta de seu interior. Depois de seis meses, teria que enfrentar o loiro cara a cara.

A outra garota apenas assentiu. Rumaram para o andar dos quartos.

-x—

- Alô? – Temari atendeu o celular. Era Ino. Estava no meio de uma aula, porém para a amiga ligar, deveria ser importante.

_- Ele acordou, Tema! Ele acordou! - a voz da Yamanaka estava chorosa demonstrando sua emoção e felicidade._

- Sério? Estou indo para aí agora! – exclamou desligando o celular e guardando seus matérias. Shikamaru, que estava ao seu lado, franziu as sobrancelhas confuso. – Ele acordou, Shika!

O moreno abriu a boca incrédulo, mas copiou as atitudes da namorada e ambos saíram correndo da sala sob o olhar dos outros alunos.

-x—

-...então, decidimos voltar. Eu entenderei se não me quiser mais como professor. – Neji estava em pé na frente da diretora.

Tsunade avaliava a história com precisão. Entendia os motivos do moreno, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar que ele havia largado suas aulas em pleno período escolar.

Por outro lado, sentia sua raiva crescer por Shion. Como ela tivera coragem de armar aquele circo? Agora entendia a razão para Naruto não estar presente nas aulas nem atingir notas boas nas médias. De ótimo aluno, tinha se tornado o pior da sala.

- Tudo bem. Você pode voltar a exercer seu cargo como professor. Acredito que os alunos de medicina devem estar sentindo sua falta. – decidiu. Não queria que Shion continuasse andando pelos corredores de sua faculdade, ainda mais depois de descobrir tudo.

- Agradeço pela compreensão e prometo que não irei decepcioná-la. – curvou-se em um gesto honroso se preparando para deixar a sala.

Antes que pudesse abrir a porta, dois vultos praticamente arrombaram-na disparando em informações.

- Tsunade, Gaara acordou! – Temari exclamou com a respiração ofegante. Tinha que sair da faculdade, mas precisava da autorização da diretora. Pular muro nunca mais!

-x—

Hinata sorriu confiante enquanto adentrava o local, porém seu sorriso logo sumiu. O que aquela puta estava fazendo ali?

- Nossa, você demorou! Onde est- parou de falar ao ver quem havia entrado no quarto. -...Hinata?

- O que você faz aqui? – as palavras foram cuspidas. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela vadia estava no quarto do loiro.

- Você... você não estava em Londres? – arregalou os olhos apontando para a morena.

- O que você faz aqui? – repetiu a pergunta cerrando os punhos. Sua vontade era de socar a mulher em sua frente.

- Eu...eu... – não soube o que responder. Naruto havia a ignorado durante os seis meses, nem sequer havia perguntado sobre o bebe, nem mesmo ela tendo virado professora novamente ajudou na aproximação. E agora, a Hyuuga estava de volta.

- Você conseguiu me separar dele no passado. – ela se aproximou perigosamente da loira – No entanto, lamento dizer que não vou desistir dele. Eu o amo e não vou poupar esforços para te desmascarar.

- Você não pode fazer nada contra mim! Eu estou gravida! – exclamou se afastando nervosamente.

O olhar de Hinata caiu para a barriga já grande da mulher. Sentiu uma ardência no coração ao saber que o primeiro filho do loiro não seria dela.

- Esse filho é realmente dele? – franziu as sobrancelhas controlando sua raiva.

- É. – respondeu em tom superior. – No fim, eu que tirei a virgindade dele.

- Eu não acredito que ele estivesse sóbrio quando cometeu essa burrada. – sua expressão era serena. – Sabe, eu tenho pena de você.

- Pena? Eu estou gravida dele! – Shion exasperou alterada. Como ela conseguia se sentir indiferente diante aquilo?

- Você pode estar gravida dele, mas é a mim que ele ama. É comigo que ele vai casar e ser feliz. É comigo que ele vai criar uma família. – sorriu de canto vendo o semblante da loira – Desista. Você nunca mais vai conseguir nos separar.

Deu as costas e começou a andar em direção à porta.

- Ele vai ficar comigo! Você vai ver! – a loira caiu no chão em um misto de raiva e desespero. No fundo, ela sabia que Hinata estava certa.

- Tsc, iludida. – murmurou antes de sair do quarto.

Assim que se viu longe do olhar e da presença da ex-professora, sentiu seus olhos umedecerem. Ela queria poder acreditar em tudo o que falara, entretanto, isso provava ser mais difícil do que imaginava.

-x—

A porta foi aberta em um rompante atraindo a atenção do trio que se encontrava no quarto.

- Sakuraaa! – ouviram a voz de uma certa morena e a rosada se levantou emocionada. Ao baterem os olhos uma na outra, correram pro abraço.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto. Finalmente seu grupo voltaria. Não iria admitir nunca – para os outros, claro, para Sakura ele já havia dito -, mas sentia muita falta deles.

_Morrer saudades você_

Gesticulou assim que se soltou da garota. Em suas bochechas, as lágrimas finas já se faziam presente. Estava tão feliz!

- Eu também, Sak! Eu também! – ela sorriu com seus olhos lacrimejantes. Se abraçaram de novo.

- Ela chegou? – Naruto tinha os olhos brilhando e todos podiam ver o nervosismo em que ele estava.

- Sim, ela foi pro seu quarto. – a Mitsashi levantou a sobrancelha confusa. Se o loiro e o moreno estavam ali, o que raios a garota estava fazendo no quarto deles?

- Vou ir lá! – o Uzumaki anunciou saindo do quarto. Assim que pôs os pés pra fora, viu a morena encolhida quase em frente a porta. Ela estava aos prantos. Correu até ela desesperado. – Hinata!

-x—

Neji, Temari e Shikamaru se encontravam no hospital. Eles procuravam por alguém que pudesse os levar para ver Gaara. A garota mal podia acreditar que seu irmão finalmente tinha acordado. Depois de tanto tempo, já começava a perder suas esperanças.

Viram uma figura loira olhando para uma sala. Reconheceram Ino e foram correndo até ela.

- Onde ele está? – a Sabaku indagou assim que chegou na amiga.

A Yamanaka apontou para o outro lado do vidro e puderam ver o ruivo sendo medicado por Mikoto. Ele estava meio pálido ainda, mas seus olhos verdes transbordavam vida e saúde.

Temari abraçou a cunhada aliviada. Não perdera seu irmão. Podia dormir sossegada agora. Podia finalmente ter paz.

-x—

- Naruto... – murmurou afundando seu rosto entre seus braços. Toda aquela coragem de falar com ele havia sumido.

- Eu... me desculpe... eu não devia ter sido tão covarde.. eu só queria te dizer que te amo... e que esses meses sem você foram os piores da minha vida... eu não consigo mais viver sem você, Hina... por favor, me perdoe... – ele sussurrou receoso em abraça-la. Tinha medo que ela o empurrasse.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Ela também não passou um dia sequer sem pensar nele. Pensar se foi realmente correto fugir sem ao menos ouvir a versão dele. Pensar se ela não foi dura demais. Pensar se tudo aquilo não foi alguma tramoia de Shion.

- Eu te amo... – as palavras saíram sem sua permissão e ela se viu sendo abraçada pelo garoto. Sentiu-se segura, como se todos os seus problemas se dissipassem.

Saindo do quarto, Shion dá de cara com aquela cena. Sentiu seu sangue ferver. Depois de tudo o que fizera, aqueles dois ainda estavam juntos. Saiu correndo pelos corredores. Precisava encontrar Karin para que a ruiva a ajudasse em algo para separa-los novamente.

-x—

Tsunade andava pelos corredores da faculdade a procura de Shion. Precisava demitir a mulher logo. Sentia a irritação fluir dentro de si. Onde aquela mulher havia se enfiado?

Viu um vulto loiro e julgou ser ela. Foi em direção à garota.

-x—

Os dias se passaram e o grupo tinha voltado ao que era. Sakura estava bem mais alegre e Sasuke se sentia feliz ao vê-la assim. Estavam no refeitório. Gaara havia ganhado alta há dois dias, mas precisava de bastante cuidado ainda.

- Eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos mudar de quarto! – Ino sugeriu – Fica bem melhor para que eu cuide de Gaara.

- Ah, a Hina pode dormir no meu quarto então. – Naruto sorriu abertamente. A morena corou, mas não reclamou.

- E eu vou dormir onde? – Sasuke franziu o cenho. Estava sendo expulso do próprio quarto?

- No quarto da Sakura, ué. – Temari deu um sorriso malicioso. Ela já dividia o quarto com Shikamaru.

A rosada atingiu a coloração vermelha e o namorado achou que ela estivesse com febre.

- E eu? – Tenten ficou indignada – Vou dormir no corredor?

- Quarto do Neji existe pra que? – Gaara lançou um olhar safado e a Mitsashi escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Então, está certo! – Ino voltou a falar – Mudamos os quartos hoje depois da aula.

Todos assentiram e o sinal soou. Sakura não sabia se ficava feliz ou não. Bem, dormir e acordar com seu amado não poderia ser algo ruim, certo?

-x—

Havia se passado quatro dias desde a troca de quartos. Foi realmente uma bagunça para a mudança das garotas. Principalmente de Tenten. Ela tinha tanta roupa que deve ter peça até no teto do quarto de Neji. Gaara era de engenharia e precisou fazer um acordo com seu ex-companheiro de quarto para poder ir dormir com Ino. No fim, Tsunade acabou descobrindo a palhaçada e restou para Sakura acalmar a mulher. E ela conseguiu, incrivelmente.

- Estou adorando estar no mesmo quarto que você. – sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo dela. Sakura estremeceu. Era um de seus pontos fracos.

_Eu também._

Gesticulou lentamente. Logo, um sorriso sapeca surgiu em seus lábios.

_Sasuke ser muito safado_.

Ela acrescentou e ele riu. Passou os braços sobre a cintura dela aproximando-os mais.

- Eu sei que você ama meu jeito safado. – seu tom era sexy e ela se arrepiou toda.

_Eu amar._

Gesticulou divertida. Passou os dedos pelos fios negros e começou a distribuir selinhos no vão do pescoço dele.

As mãos ávidas do moreno entraram sob a blusa da garota delineando a barriga lisa. Sakura reprimiu um gemido - graças ao tratamento, pouco a pouco ela ia provando poder emitir alguns sons, como gemidos e risadas - enquanto descia as mãos dos cabelos para o peitoral definido. Ela não sabia porque, mas sentia necessidade de se livrar daquela camiseta.

Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior. Só de sentir o toque feminino, ele já se excitava. Sakura conseguia deixá-lo louco, mesmo que não tivesse a intenção.

Ele levou as mãos a barra da blusa dela e começou a levanta-la. A rosada levantou os braços para auxiliar no processo. Depois disso, ela também quis tirar a camiseta dele, encontrando uma certa dificuldade nisso. Sasuke riu ajudando-a. Os olhos verdes brilharam ao ver aqueles músculos definidos. Sempre soube que o namorado tinha um corpo bom, mas não imaginava que o corpo era perfeito.

Se bateu mentalmente por nunca ter deixado os amassos avançarem durante aqueles meses.

Os olhos ônix recaíram sobre os peitos médios dela. Na opinião dele, eram perfeitos. Não tão grandes, não tão pequenos. Davam para encher a mão, mas tinham uma certa delicadeza. Escondidos um pouco pelo sutiã rosa, ele já se imaginava lambendo-os e chupando-os.

Sentiu dedos finos começarem a delinear seus músculos e viu Sakura sorrindo sapeca. Ela subia e descia as pontas das unhas arranhando levemente. Quando chegou ao começo da calça jeans masculina, parou indecisa.

Ele só acompanhava os gestos dela. Estava curioso para ver o que ela faria. Ela não era mais virgem na prática, mas na teoria sim. Pelo menos, ele achava.

A Haruno respirou fundo e deslizou no colchão puxando a calça até a metade das coxas dele com pressa. Seu rosto ficou na altura do membro masculino, que a essa altura já estava bem excitado. O moreno engoliu em seco tentando adivinhar quais seriam as próximas ações da namorada. Ela levou as mãos receosa até o pênis dele e passou a fazer o movimento de vai e vem. Lembrava-se de ter visto em algum livro da biblioteca que Kakashi havia passado. Pensando assim, as aulas dele não eram tão inúteis assim.

Sasuke abafou um gemido. Isso não estava certo. Ele também queria se divertir. Puxou-a de volta para o lugar inicial e roubou-lhe os lábios. Era um beijo apaixonado com várias doses de desejo. Seu corpo inteiro implorava por Sakura e só Deus sabe o quanto ele teve que se segurar durante todo esse tempo para não agarra-la.

As mãos do Uchiha foram rápidas até o feixe do sutiã e os soltou em um instante, revelando os seios. Com a mão direita começou a acariciar o peito direito fazendo a Haruno afundar a cabeça no travesseiro, com a mão esquerda segurava os braços dela em cima de sua cabeça. Sua boca foi até o peito esquerdo abocanhando-o. Depois, deu leves lambidas em torno dos mamilos deixando um rastro de sua saliva.

Ouvir os gemidos de Sakura era como música para seus ouvidos. Imaginava como seria a voz dela. Passou a distribuir beijos cálidos sobre a barriga dela até que chegou ao short. Desabotoou com deveras pressa encontrando a calcinha rosa. Percebeu a excitação dela através da mancha molhada que emoldurava a peça delicada.

A garota corou ao perceber que o namorado tinha percebido. Se sentia envergonhada. Tinha certeza que ele não era mais virgem há muito tempo e ela era tão inexperiente...

- Sakura... Você está pronta? - indagou afagando seus cabelos. Tinha medo dela o rejeitar na hora H. Estava esperando tanto por isso...

_Eu amar você_

Ela gesticulou sorrindo e ele retribuiu o gesto.

_Eu também amar você_

Capturou os lábios femininos e puxou a calcinha pra baixo. Puxou sua cueca também, mantendo-a ocupada com o beijo. Entrou de uma só vez tentando fazer com que ela se acostumasse com ele.

Sakura teve o rosto contorcido de dor e ele não entendeu o motivo. Não deveria doer tanto. Passado alguns minutos, sentiu que ela tinha relaxado e então, começou a estocar mais rápido. O suor já escorria pelo rosto de ambos. Estavam cansados, porém felizes. Deixavam gemidos abafados escaparem de seus lábios, os olhos fechados para sentirem o momento melhor. Chegaram ao ápice e caíram exaustos, um do lado do outro. Sakura se acomodou nos braços do namorado e quando o moreno foi passar o braço pela cintura dela, uma mancha vermelha chamou sua atenção.

- Sakura... O que é aquilo? - apontou para os pingos de sangue que se encontravam no lençol.

Mas se ela havia sangrado, então como ela podia ter sido estuprada?

-x—

Shion andava pelas ruas bufando. Desde que fora despedida por Tsunade, não havia encontrado nenhum emprego decente. Precisava achar algo logo, as despesas médicas com o bebê eram muitas e ela tinha dificuldades em arcar. Não havia pensado nisso quando resolveu dar o golpe em Naruto. Na verdade, achava que ele iria ser burro o suficiente para ficar com ela. No entanto, nem para seus pais ele contou. A família Uzumaki era um tanto conservadora, mas sempre apoiava seus filhos, não importasse o que eles fizessem. Bufou mais uma vez atravessando a rua. O sinal estava verde pra ela, não viu necessidade de olhar para os lados antes de começar a andar em direção ao outro lado da rua. Tudo o que sentiu foi algo se chocando contra seu corpo e a lançando para longe. E então, tudo escureceu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sweet Izzy S2: **Olá sumida, estou sentindo falta dos seus comentários enormes que me deixam muito feliz! Mas eu te entendo, recebi meu boletim hoje e chorei muito. Agora, terei que me dedicar mais aos estudos e só me sobrará a noite para minhas fics... Enfim, quando puder, aparece aqui! ;)

.

**Wonderje:** Eu pensei em deixar o grupo separado por um cap. inteiro, mas fiquei com dó deles e dos leitores ): Ahhh sim, eu também gosto bastante dessa área. Perícia criminal é muito legal! Vamos ver se você está certo ou não KKKKKKKKK Não se esqueça que a autora tem uma mente muito fértil ;3 SHAUSHASHSU

.

O que acharam? Shion sofrendo acidente e Sakura sangrando na primeira vez...


	18. Chapter XVIII

_**Sakura Pov's**_

Mancha...? O que aquilo significa? Mas...mas...eu... eu fui...

- Sakura! Me responde! – Sasuke se sentou na cama apontando para os pingos vermelhos. Ele tinha o tom exaltado.

_Não saber_

Gesticulei me encolhendo um pouco. Eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu me lembrava claramente daquela noite, tenho certeza que...

_- Me ajude... – um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros se aproximou de mim e eu corri em direção ao beco, era escuro e fedido._

_Corri até onde achei que ele não pudesse me ver mais. Assim que virei para trás senti mãos grandes circundarem minha cintura. Estreitei os olhos tentando ver quem era. Só soube que era moreno. Fui jogada para perto da parede e só pude ver dois vultos se empurrando._

_- Itachi... Itachi... – foi tudo o que ouvi antes de receber um soco no rosto e desmaiar._

Arregalei os olhos sentindo meu coração disparar. O que eram aquelas lembranças? O que estava acontecendo comigo? Minha cabeça girava, tudo se misturava, não conseguia distinguir nada. Levei as mãos até meus cabelos puxando-os com força. Não queria lembrar de nada! Não queria!

- Sakura! Fala comigo! – Sasuke me chacoalhou pelos ombros. Ele parecia preocupado.

Abracei-o desesperada. Não entendia nada. Não conseguia compreender o que eram aquele turbilhão de recordações.

_- Me ajude... Itachi... Itachi... – a voz parecia de alguém com seus dezesseis anos. Parecia perdida. Parecia vazia.._

Apertei mais ainda meu rosto contra o peitoral de Sasuke. Minha mente estava ficando cada vez mais confusa. As lágrimas já escorriam pesadas por meu rosto. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu sentia minha barriga se contorcer de dor.

- Sakura... Por favor, fale comigo... – Sasuke sussurrou mexendo em meus cabelos. Tentava me acalmar, mas eu não acho que isso seria possível.

_Eu...eu.. estar confusa_

Gesticulei receosa após me separar dele. Tinha medo de sua reação? E se ele achasse que eu menti para coloca-lo contra seu irmão? Na verdade, nem eu estou acreditando em mim mesma...

- Confusa com o que? – parecia aflito. Pude sentir a agonia em sua voz.

_Seu irmão..._

Gesticulei lentamente e depois desviei meu olhar. Já esperava um tapa ou talvez um turbilhão de perguntas, mas o que ouvi foi a porta se batendo.

Deixei meu corpo cair na cama e chorei. Chorei por não saber mais no que acreditar. Chorei por saber que posso estar a um passo de perder Sasuke.

-x—

_**Autora Pov's**_

Sasuke corria a toda velocidade até chegar à sala da diretoria. Deu duas batidas rápidas e ouviu um "entre".

- Preciso falar com Itachi. – anunciou assim que entrou. Seus pais já haviam dado carta branca para ele sair da faculdade, caso fosse querer visitar Itachi.

- Tudo bem. Vou avisar os guardas. – a mulher suspirou vendo o moreno sair de sua sala. Ainda precisava avisar Naruto que Shion havia sofrido um acidente.

-x—

Itachi olhava fixamente para o teto branco. Depois de mais de seis meses naquele local, sendo submetido a vários exames e avaliações, percebia o quanto tinha sido idiota. Sakura não tinha nenhuma culpa do que aconteceu naquela noite. E ele tentou faze-la pagar. E pior, chegou a ferir seu próprio irmão.

Não se lembrava exatamente de tudo. Sua memoria voltava aos poucos. Karin iria paga-lo por ter estragado sua vida. Ele sabia que tinha algum segredo dela, mesmo que não se recordasse qual era. Ouviu o barulho que avisava que alguém tinha chegado para lhe visitar. Já esperava por Mikoto, a única que apareceu nesses meses para vê-lo. Porém, quem apareceu foi outra pessoa.

- Sasuke...

-x—

Naruto e Hinata estavam no quarto deles. A relação estava boa, mas ainda tinha um certo bloqueio. Ela não havia esquecido completamente tudo o que aconteceu com eles. Ainda tinha a gravidez de Shion. A Hyuuga não conseguia acreditar que a loira estava realmente gravida de Naruto. Era surreal demais aquele plano ter dado certo. Tinha conversado com Naruto e ele havia afirmado não se lembrar de nada. Suspirou cansada. O que seriam deles quando aquela criança nascesse?

A porta foi aberta e um Kiba ofegante apareceu por ela. Ele tinha as mãos no peito como se tivesse corrido muito.

- A...Shion...sofreu um acidente – disse tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- O bebe! - o casal exclamou junto se levantando e indo em direção ao garoto, que passou a correr novamente, porém com companhia dessa vez.

-x—

- O que aconteceu entre você e Sakura? – Sasuke questionou parando em frente a porta. Não queria se aproximar muito do irmão, mesmo que ainda o amasse e sentisse muita falta dele.

- Eu tentei falar com ela, ela fugiu pra dentro de um beco, apareceu um cara tentando agarra-la, fui defende-la, começamos a brigar, eu estava em desvantagem. Quando fui atingido e tentava me recuperar, ele foi até ela e lhe deu um soco na cara fazendo-a desmaiar. – encolheu os ombros.

O Uchiha mais novo estava perplexo. Aquela versão não tinha nada a ver com a que Sakura havia contado. Seu coração se dividiu. Em quem confiar? Em quem acreditar?

- O que... por que você foi falar com ela? – sua voz falhou no começo. Estava confuso com toda aquela informação.

- Escuta, eu sei que ela deve ter contado outra coisa. Você não precisa acreditar em mim, mas eu não a estuprei. – Itachi suspirou olhando para o lado. – Eu estava perdido, não sei porque, mas só conseguia me lembrar de meu nome...

- Como assim? – estreitou os olhos sentindo sua cabeça começar a latejar.

- Karin... Karin fez algo comigo. – sussurrou fechando os olhos com força. – Ela... ela me levou em um lugar estranho e me apresentou para uns caras...

- Karin? – não conseguia entender o que ela tinha a ver com a história.

- É.. ela disse que ia me falar algo sobre você... sobre você e aquela garota... – levou as mãos até a cabeça a apertando. -... então, quando menos percebi tinha sido atacado e não pude fazer nada.

- Ayumi... – sussurrou se lembrando da jovem. De seu sorriso meigo e do modo como ela terminou. Sentiu seu coração arder.

- Acordei depois de um tempo e ouvi ela dizendo meu nome... aquilo ficou na minha mente... saí vagando pelas ruas até que encontrei Sakura. – ele pausou abrindo os olhos e deitando na cama – Ela parecia procurar alguém. Fui até ela achando que ela poderia me ajudar, mas ela fugiu... eu pensei em ir embora e procurar outra pessoa...só que vi um cara disparando na mesma direção que ela.

- Ela estava sendo seguida? – sua mente estava embaralhada. O que raios aconteceu naquela noite?

- Eu não sei... acredito que sim.. – murmurou encarando o teto.

- Ela disse que você a estuprou. – tinha a expressão séria. Apesar de sua cabeça rodar em perguntas.

- E eu disse que não a estuprei. – rebateu sem desviar seu olhar da tinta branca.

- Está dizendo que ela mentiu? – franziu o cenho. Não suportaria chegar aquela conclusão, depois de tudo o que passaram.

- Não, estou dizendo que ela estava assustada e acabou confundindo tudo. – virou sua cabeça na direção do irmão. – Eu a salvei do cara e ela me deixou sozinho. Senti muita raiva.

Sasuke lembrou-se do dia da biblioteca. Lembrou-se do que Itachi tentara fazer com a rosada. Das coisas que ele disse sobre ela.

- Você iria estupra-la porque ela não te ajudou? – o tom de nojo era presente em sua voz.

- Eu parei de ser bonzinho naquela noite, Sasuke. – voltou seu olhar para o teto. – Só agora entendo que ela não teve culpa. Ela estava igual a mim. Perdida e assustada.

- Ela continua desse mesmo jeito. – retrucou com a voz baixa.

- Não, Sasuke. Ela se encontrou. Se encontrou com você. – um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. – Mamãe sempre me fala de como você é quando ela está junto.

- Ela exagera. – sussurrou envergonhado.

- Se ainda tiver duvidas sobre essa história, procure Karin. Ela sabe mais do que eu. – sibilou fechando os olhos. Aquele assunto havia o cansado muito. E ele ainda teria que prestar exames mais tarde.

- Obrigado. – Sasuke murmurou apertando o botão e deixando a sala em seguida.

Itachi suspirou aliviado. Menos um peso para carregar nas costas. Ele estava ciente que, assim que saísse dali, seria preso. Por tentativa de abuso.

-x—

Correria. Gritaria. Movimentação abundante. Era esse o cenário do hospital. Naruto e Hinata se viram perdidos naquele lugar. A morena segurava a mão do loiro fortemente. Sentia medo pelo bebe, ele definitivamente não merecia a mãe que tinha. O loiro sentia apreensão por seu filho, seu primeiro filho, mesmo que não tenha sido com a mulher que queria.

Uma enfermeira parecia mais perdida que eles. Ela olhava todos procurando pelas pessoas descritas. Avistou o casal e foi correndo até eles.

- Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto? – indagou assim que se aproximou. Segurava um papel meio amassado.

- Sim. – o loiro respondeu meio incerto. Logo, ela estendeu a folha para ele e depois se virou para a morena.

- Minha paciente quer falar com você. – tinha o tom aflito, quase como se corresse contra o tempo.

- Shion? – a garota estranhou. O que aquela vaca estava querendo com ela?

A mulher assentiu e começou a andar entre os corredores. Hinata se despediu de Naruto brevemente e passou a segui-la, um tanto desconfiada.

O loiro se escorou no batente da porta e abriu a folha demoradamente. Seus olhos arregalaram ao ler seu conteúdo.

-x—

Sasuke voltou à escola e andava pelos corredores do curso de Administração, ao qual Karin fazia. Precisava confirmar aquela história. Iria fazer a ruiva confessar tudo, custe o que custasse.

Avistou-a conversando com Sasori. Praguejou baixo. Até quando esse idiota iria atrapalhar sua vida?

- Preciso falar com você. – disse ao se aproximar dos dois. Ambos tinham olhares espantados ao ver o moreno.

-x—

Sakura se levantou indo até o banheiro e lavando seu rosto. Ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Porém, chorar não resolvia nada. Voltou e se sentou em sua cama tentando pôr suas lembranças em ordem. Precisava ficar calma e compreender o que realmente acontecera naquela noite. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Buscou em sua mente as recordações daquele dia.

_Ainda era de tarde e Sakura saía de sua casa para caminhar, como sempre fazia. Aquela área era bem movimentada e seus pais conheciam quase todo mundo. Não via perigo nenhum._

_Sorriu sentindo o vento bater em seus cabelos. Sua atenção foi captada ao passar por um beco. Não queria entrar lá, era escuro demais. Porém, os sons e as vozes a instigavam a adentrar o local. Quando viu, já estava perto demais e foi percebida._

_- Que gracinha... – ouviu um homem falar. Não conseguia enxergar muito bem, a iluminação era realmente precária._

_- Seu corpo é lindo... – uma outra voz ecoo pelo lugar. Mordeu seu lábio inferior com força e cerrou seus punhos._

_Sentiu seu coração disparar e saiu correndo voltando todo o caminho que fizera. Ela não saberia o que poderia acontecer, já que não podia nem ao menos gritar. Virou-se para trás ofegante e percebeu que não fora seguida. Respirou aliviada._

Abriu os olhos com a respiração oscilante. Aquelas frases... não foram de Itachi. Apertou seus dedos uns contra os outros. Respirou fundo voltando a fechar seus orbes.

_Quando seus pais não haviam voltado ainda, resolveu deixar seu medo de lado e sair para procura-los. Era só não ficar perto daquele beco, certo?_

_Assim que saiu de casa, sentiu o vento bater em seus braços desnudos. Tinha esquecido de trazer o casaco. Passou a andar atenta pelas ruas. Não tinha mais tantas pessoas perambulando por elas. Sua coragem diminuiu um pouco._

_- Ei.. – ouviu a mesma voz do homem de mais cedo e sentiu seu corpo arrepiar. Fez suas pernas trabalharem e começou a correr em uma direção qualquer._

_- Me ajude... - um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros se aproximou dela e ela correu em direção a um beco, era escuro e fedido._

_Correu até onde achou que ele não pudesse vê-la mais. Assim que virou para trás sentiu mãos grandes circundarem sua cintura. Estreitou os olhos tentando ver quem era. Só soube que era moreno. Foi jogada para perto da parede e só pôde ver dois vultos se empurrando._

_- Itachi... Itachi... – foi tudo o que ouviu antes de receber um soco no rosto e desmaiar._

Abriu os olhos levando as mãos ao rosto. Estava chorando. Suas memórias estavam confusas. Mas ela tinha certeza de uma coisa: Itachi era inocente.

-x-

Adentrou na porta indicada pela enfermeira atenta a qualquer ataque. Ofegou ao ver a loira ligada a vários fios. Ela parecia estar com muita dor e segurava a ponta de sua barriga com força.

- Hinata... – ouviu a mulher sussurrar e se aproximou ficando em uma distancia segura.

- O que quer? – foi direta. Não queria prolongar aquela conversa.

- Eu...eu não tenho muito tempo... – fechou os olhos tentando ignorar uma pontada – Só quero que saiba... o bebe... por favor, cuida dele..

Shion não conseguia falar as coisas com muita clareza. Começava a misturar palavras. Ela precisava ir para a sala de operação imediatamente.

- Você quer que eu cuide do seu filho? – Hinata mal podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo.

- Ele não tem culpa... – murmurou deixando uma fina lágrima escorrer por seus olhos.

- Eu..eu.. – a morena não soube o que responder. Em uma parte, a mulher realmente tinha razão.

- Por favor... – pediu contorcendo seu rosto em dor – Preciso que me prometa!

Ficou indecisa por alguns minutos pensando no que faria com um bebe. Agora que havia retornado aos estudos, como cuidaria dele?

Despertou de seu transe ao ouvir o grito agoniado da mulher. Mordeu seu lábio inferior com seu coração descompassado.

- Eu prometo. Vou cuidar dele. – afirmou cerrando os punhos. No final de tudo, ela não poderia abandonar o filho de Naruto. Era uma parte do loiro, querendo ou não.

- Obrigada... – sorriu fracamente. – Por favor, chame a enfermeira! – exclamou gritando novamente.

Hinata se apressou em ir até o corredor chamando a mesma moça que havia a levado ali. Logo, Shion estava sendo levada para a sala de cirurgia.

-x—

- Comigo? – Sasori sorriu de canto após sair de seu transe.

- Não. Com ela. – virou-se para a ruiva.

- Tchau Sasori. – Karin se despediu sorrindo. Finalmente, o moreno tinha ido a procurar.

O Akasuna bufou irritado. Estava quase arrancando uma informação preciosa da garota. Fingiu estar indo embora, mas se escondeu atrás de um armário para ouvir a conversa.

- Pode falar, Sasuke-kun. – sorriu maliciosa tocando no ombro dele.

- O que você fez com o meu irmão? – indagou tirando a mão dela de forma brusca.

- Eu não fiz nada. – ela recuou negando – De onde tirou isso?

- Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez. – ele se aproximou encostando sua mão no pescoço dela como se fosse enforcá-la. – O que você fez com meu irmão?

Karin engoliu em seco. Não podia revelar aquilo. Itachi não poderia ter tido suas lembranças de volta.

- Eu já disse que não fiz nada! – exclamou exaltada. Ela já suava frio e suas mãos tremiam.

- Eu sei que você fez. – ele sibilou em um tom frio. – É melhor você falar agora.

- Ou o que? Eu sei um segredo seu, lembra? – ela rebateu confiante. Sasuke sempre recuava diante aquilo.

- Você já espalhou isso pra todo mundo. – ele não se abalou. – Fale logo.

- Sua namoradinha não sabe. – ela intensificou o olhar e ele deu uma leve vacilada. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Pensaria nisso depois.

- Fala. Logo. – disse pausadamente e em um tom de ameaça. – Não me faça repetir.

A ruiva sentiu a raiva na voz dele. Olhou para os lados, não tinha ninguém por perto. Sabia que não sairia dali sem dizer a verdade.

- Eu fiz uma lavagem cerebral no Itachi. – ela revelou e Sasuke olhou-a incrédulo. O quanto ela podia ser suja? Podia ser cruel? – Ele descobriu algo sobre mim. Eu não podia deixa-lo espalhar isso pra ninguém.

- Você é um monstro! – as palavras sumiam de sua boca. Então era por isso a mudança repentina de Itachi. Era por isso que ele o tratava como se não fosse ninguém. Era por isso que ele começara a andar com pessoas de má índole. Era por isso que ele havia atacado Sakura...

- Eu sou um monstro? Você matou uma pessoa! – ela gritou e Sasuke se apressou em tampar sua boca.

- Cala a boca! – exclamou nervoso. Não podia deixar que ninguém ouvisse aquilo. Não estava preparado para contar aos amigos.

Sasori levou as mãos a boca. Então o príncipe Uchiha era um assassino? Bom saber. Sorriu cínico e saiu de seu esconderijo. Talvez uma conversa com Fugaku o ajudasse a descobrir mais coisas sobre essa história.

-x—

Hinata correu até a entrada do hospital onde tinha deixado seu noivo. O encontrou segurando o papel com força. Ele tinha os olhos vidrados.

- Naruto...? – se aproximou levando a mão para tocar o ombro do garoto.

- O filho não é meu. – foi tudo o que escapou dos lábios do loiro e a Hyuuga arregalou os olhos não acreditando.

O que ela faria agora? Tinha prometido cuidar do bebe, mas ele não era filho de Naruto...

Seus olhos umedeceram. Estava confusa. Se sentia perdida. Não sabia o que fazer nem o que falar.

Sentiu braços fortes rodearem sua cintura e afundou seu rosto no peito de Naruto. Precisavam tomar essa decisão juntos.

-x—

Sasuke andava de volta para seu quarto pensando em tudo o que descobrira. Suspirou ao lembrar que saíra correndo deixando a namorada confusa. Não a culpava nem sentia raiva. Ela deveria estar mais perdida que ele.

Abriu a porta e a viu encolhida no canto do quarto. Aos prantos. Tão frágil, tão pequena, tão sensível. Xingou-se mentalmente por tê-la deixado sozinha.

A rosada abriu os olhos ao ouvir a porta abrindo. Levantou rapidamente e foi correndo abraçar o moreno. Tinha medo dele acabar tudo, dizer que a odiava, que a queria longe de si.

- Ei, tá tudo bem. – sorriu afagando os cabelos rosados. – Eu acredito em você.

Sakura sorriu em meio as lagrimas. Apertou a camiseta masculina com força e deixou-se ser levada pelo momento. Sofreu tanto só de pensar em perde-lo. Depois, com calma, contaria a história de novo. Dessa vez, do jeito certo..

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Wonderje: **este cap. conseguiu responder suas perguntas? hahaha.

.

É o seguinte: eu sei que tá meio complicado para entender e se não conseguirem compreender os "últimos acontecimentos", me avisem que posto uma "explicação".


	19. Chapter XIX

- Naruto, o que faremos? – indagou se separando dele. O hospital parecia silencioso agora, contrastando com seu coração que batia de forma acelerada.

- Como assim? – ele não entendia. Não tinha nenhuma responsabilidade, já que descobrira não ser o pai da criança.

- Eu prometi...- respirou fundo tomando coragem – Eu prometi pra ela que cuidaria do bebe.

- Mas ela morreu...? – a voz falhou. Odiava a mulher, porém isso não significava que a queria morta.

- Eu não sei... – abaixou a cabeça. – Ela foi levada para a cirurgia.

- Isso significa que... – levou as mãos a boca. Se o que estava escrito na folha era verdade, aquele bebe estava sozinho no mundo.

- O parto vai ser agora.. – confirmou mordendo o lábio inferior. - O que tem nessa folha?

Naruto apenas entregou o papel para a garota e ficou pensando no que faria. Não teria condições de cuidar do bebe na faculdade, tirando que Tsunade não permitiria. Seus pais... seus pais nem estavam sabendo sobre a gravidez de Shion... como ele poderia ficar com aquela criança?

Hinata sentiu seu coração apertar mais ainda. Agora, mais do que nunca, ela precisava cuidar daquele bebe. Não importasse o que tivesse que fazer.

_Naruto, eu sei que errei muito e que fiz muita maldade. Agora, quando já sinto a vida se esvair de mim, percebo que não poderia te separar de Hinata. Vocês se amam e isso nada nem ninguém vai mudar. O filho não é seu. Ele é gerado de uma inseminação artificial e nunca poderá conhecer seu pai. _

A letra estava escrita de um jeito muito compreensível para ter sido a loira no estado em que estava. Supôs que tivesse sido a enfermeira que a entregou pra Naruto.

- Naruto. – chamou apertando a folha com força. Estava decidida. – Se ela morrer, nós vamos cuidar desse bebe.

O loiro arregalou os olhos levemente, mas assentiu. Apoiaria a noiva até o fim. Se aquele era o desejo dela, era o seu também.

-x—

Os dias passaram rápido e o namoro de Sasuke e Sakura não pareceu ter sido nenhum pouco abalado. O bebe, que recebeu o nome de Kenji, ficou sob os cuidados de Kushina e Minato, pais do loiro. Depois de ter levado a maior bronca e quase apanhado, o casal Uzumaki resolveu criar o "filho" deles até que se formassem.

- O bebe não é filho do Naruto mas parece pra caramba com ele! – Tenten comentou com os olhos brilhando – Tão fofinho!

- Só porque ele é loiro. – Shikamaru rolou os olhos.

- Nyah, mal vejo a hora de ter um também! – a morena voltou a falar empolgada. Neji engasgou ao ouvir o que a namorada dissera. – O que foi, amor?

- Nada, nada. – forçou um sorriso e todos começaram a rir.

_Eu também querer um filho logo_

Sakura gesticulou sonhadora. Ela tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e os olhos tinham um brilho especial.

- Eu te ajudo com isso, gata. – Sasuke deu um sorriso safado e a rosada corou.

- Vai com calma, Sasuke. Assim ela vai acabar engravidando antes de se formar. – Gaara sorriu de canto. Sentia-se tão feliz por poder estar com seus amigos de novo.

- Cuida da tua mulher. – o moreno retrucou emburrado. Que mal tinha em querer formar uma família com sua namorada?

- Ino também está doidinha para ter um filho. – Temari brincou piscando para o irmão.

- Eh? E-E-Eu? – a loira gaguejou corando. Lógico que ela queria aquilo, mas Gaara não precisava saber ainda. Mesmo que eles fossem noivos.

- Você fica tão linda corada. – Gaara sussurrou mordendo a orelha esquerda dela.

- Ei, ei, vão para um motel! – Tenten exclamou rindo.

- Nem me fale em motel! – Hinata suspirou traumatizada. Todos riram da morena. Ela não iria querer saber do lugar por muito tempo.

- Hoje tem palestra, não se esqueçam. – Neji avisou sério. As palestras eram de suma importância.

- Hai! – responderam em coro. Sakura apenas bateu continência sorrindo.

-x—

Estavam todos enfileirados, sentados um do lado do outro. Tenten decidiu ficar na ponta. Ela que não ia pagar de vela, já que Neji sentaria na mesa dos professores.

Um homem de longos cabelos negros e uma pele muito branca adentrou o lugar segurando um microfone. Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo.

_Isso ser uma pessoa?_

Gesticulou para Sasuke que riu do comentário dela.

- Ele é o outro diretor da faculdade. – sussurrou e ela abriu a boca em um "o" surpresa. Não falaria mais nada, afinal ele era autoridade máxima. – Mas ele é meio estranho.

_Estranho como?_

Gesticulou curiosa. A informação acrescentada ativou o lado bisbilhoteiro dela.

- Ele meio que dá em cima dos alunos. – murmurou no ouvido dela que arregalou os olhos. – Até de mim ele já tentou dar. – riu baixinho vendo a expressão da rosada mudar de surpresa para raivosa em segundos.

Ela olhou o homem com fúria. Ele tinha se posicionado no palco e ia começar a falar.

- Boa tarde alunos, como alguns de vocês sabem, meu nome é Orochimaru e eu-

Sakura se levantou antes que o namorado pudesse fazer alguma coisa chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive de Orochimaru.

- Posso saber por que está levantada? – ele indagou com um leve tom irritado. Odiava ser interrompido.

_Você dar em cima namorado meu. Eu bater em você. Eu não me importar você ser diretor. Eu bater em você. Bater. Bater. Bater._

Ela gesticulava com raiva demonstrando toda sua irritação. Claro que quase ninguém entendia o que ela estava sinalizando.

Neji, da mesa dos professores, começou a rir descontroladamente. Ele entendia tudo o que a garota dizia e não conseguia cessar sua risada.

Logo, todos o acompanharam, mesmo que não fizessem a mínima sobre o motivo de estarem rindo.

- Você! Garota estranha, pra fora! – Orochimaru apontou para a rosada furioso. Tsunade se levantou contrariada.

- Não! A Sakura fica! – ela rebateu com os olhos estreitados.

- Não! Ela vai! – ele retrucou encarando a mulher.

- Não! Ela fica! – rebateu novamente intensificando o olhar.

- Então eu saio! – bufou indo em direção a porta.

- Tchau! – Tsunade se despediu sarcástica voltando a se sentar.

A Haruno não sabia o que falar. Por que raios Tsunade estava a defendendo se ela estava errada? Bem, isso não importava. Pelo menos se livraram daquele diretor pedófilo que dá em cima de namorado alheio.

- Tsunade-sama? – Anko chamou a mulher meio receosa. A loira virou-se pra ela – O que faremos com a palestra?

- Manda o Kakashi! – apontou para o homem que lia sua revistinha nada educativa.

Todos suspiraram ao ver o professor de orientação sexual subindo no palco. A tarde seria longa.

-x-

Os dias se passaram sem muitos acontecimentos. Sasuke se sentia aliviado por seu segredo não ter vindo a tona ainda. Precisava pensar em um jeito de contar isso à namorada.

-x—

Bateu na porta e esperou permissão para entrar. Sentia-se ansioso para descobrir mais e tinha o pressentimento que o homem saberia lhe explicar melhor que história era aquela.

Escutou um "entre" e não pensou duas vezes para obedecer. Encontrou o moreno sentado em sua ostentosa cadeira. Ele pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo.

- Sasori? O que faz aqui? – arqueou uma sobrancelha intrigado. Ele não deveria estar na faculdade?

- Vim conversar sobre um assunto muito importante, Fugaku. – sorriu de canto fechando a porta e se sentando em frente ao outro. – Um assunto envolvendo seu filho mais novo, Sasuke.

-x—

- Morreu? Morreu como? – sua voz era nervosa. Não estava acreditando que a mulher tinha ido a óbito.

_- Não sei direito. Parece que ela foi atropelada e morreu no parto. – a voz do outro lado era masculina e parecia entendiada._

- Ah, é, ela estava gravida – rolou os olhos. – Bem, pelo menos é uma a menos para me chantagear.

_- Itachi teve suas lembranças de volta. Ele pode se recordar a qualquer momento que você confessou o crime. – debochou imaginando a expressão da ruiva._

- Cala boca, Kabuto! Preciso dar um jeito de deixar ele quieto de novo! – praguejou irritada. Estava tudo dando errado!

_- Você já tentou de tudo, não acho que tenha mais o que fazer. – riu com prazer. Karin era tão previsível e burra._

- Não me subestime. – sibilou encerrando a chamada. Enumerou as coisas que precisava fazer. 1°: tinha que eliminar Itachi; 2°: tinha que tirar Sakura de seu caminho; 3°: tinha que dar um jeito de fazer Sasuke ficar com ela. Pra sempre.

-x—

Distribuiu beijos no vão do pescoço dela arrancando suspiros e gemidos. Sorriu apertando sua coxa. Sentiu suas costas serem arranhadas. A garota passou a dar leves mordidas no ombro masculino. O moreno fechou os olhos descendo sua língua até os seios protegidos apenas pelo sutiã delicado. Levou as mãos até o feixe prestes a desabotoar.

Então, a porta se abriu e ambos olharam para ela encontrando uma Hinata com a boca aberta.

-x—

- O que tem pra falar sobre ele? – questionou acomodando-se melhor na cadeira. Sasori provou ser um ótimo garoto, tinha muita maturidade, apesar da pouca idade e ainda compartilhava dos mesmos gostos que ele.

- É verdade que ele matou uma pessoa? – foi direito. Não aguentava mais esperar para confirmar aquilo.

- Onde ouviu isso? – franziu o cenho. Tinha feito de tudo para que Karin não divulgasse essa história. Seria um escândalo.

- Ele mesmo me disse. – mentiu. Observava as feições do Uchiha muito bem e chegou a conclusão que ele não queria falar sobre o assunto.

- Duvido. – rebateu. Sasuke jamais contaria a alguém sobre aquilo. Era o seu maior segredo. Era o seu martírio.

- É verdade. – tentou convence-lo. – Somos muito amigos.

- Não pareceram tanto assim quando se encontraram da ultima vez. – ficou intrigado. Qual o motivo para tanto interesse naquilo?

- Estávamos brigados. – deu de ombros tentando mostrar indiferença.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso dizer nada. – virou-se em um claro gesto de que estava encerrando o assunto.

Sasori se levantou cerrando os punhos irritado. Ele queria saber mais sobre aquela historia. De qualquer jeito.

- Você vai me falar quem ele matou. – sua voz saiu em tom de ameaça e Fugaku virou-se começando a ficar bravo. – Ou eu espalho para todos que Itachi está em um hospício. Pensa que lindo seria todos saberem que um dos filhos dos maiores e melhores médicos de Konoha está internado?

- Você não seria capaz. – sibilou sentindo a fúria subir dentro de si. Sabia que deveria ter ouvido sua mulher. Ela sempre lhe dizia para não confiar muito no ruivo.

- Ah, eu seria. – sorriu cínico. A avó de Sasori era dona da maior emissora de televisão da cidade. Não seria nada difícil colocar uma informação como aquela em rede nacional.

Fugaku grunhiu. O que faria agora? Preservaria Itachi ou exporia Sasuke?

-x—

- Eu.. eu.. eu ia chamar a Sakura para... para.. – Hinata se embaralhou com as palavras. Suava frio e só conseguia pensar que atrapalhara um momento super intimo do casal. Estava mais vermelha que um pimentão e respirava com dificuldade.

- Hina, por que está demorando tanto... – Naruto deixou a frase morrer ao parar do lado da noiva e ver a mesma cena que ela.

Sakura se escondeu atrás de Sasuke rapidamente. Ela estava de sutiã e short. O short desabotoado. O moreno tinha apenas seu short também. A camisa tinha voado para algum lugar.

- Por que vocês não trancam a porta? – o loiro fechou os olhos da garota com suas mãos enquanto apertava os seus com força. – Se vistam, por favor!

- Vocês que não batem na porta! – Sasuke resmungou indo procurar sua camisa. A rosada não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Abotoou o short novamente e passou a procurar sua blusa.

Assim que avistaram suas respectivas peças foram em direção à ela. Porém, elas estavam perto uma da outra, o que acarretou num esbarramento.

Sasuke segurou a cintura de Sakura com força para ela não cair. Se perderam no olhar e jogaram a camisa/blusa para um canto qualquer de novo. O moreno puxou-a mais para si e passou a beijá-la.

- Já se vestiram? – Naruto indagou ainda com os olhos fechados e com as mãos presas nos orbes da noiva.

- Não! – o Uchiha respondeu em meio a um beijo. O loiro bufou.

- Quando estiverem, me avisa. – resmungou trocando o apoio de sua perna para a outra.

Sakura riu baixinho. Eles iam ficar na porta até de noite, se dependesse deles.

-x—

Viu a porta ser aberta e se surpreendeu em como estava recebendo visitas ultimamente. Viu sua mãe e ela tinha o semblante triste. Agoniado, decepcionado.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou se levantando e indo até ela.

- Seu pai contou para ele. – sussurrou abraçando o filho deixando suas lagrimas caírem.

- Ele quem? Contou o que? – não estava entendendo nada.

- Ele contou sobre Ayumi para Sasori. – esclareceu olhando pra cima e encontrando os orbes negros do rapaz. – Sasuke está perdido. Nós estamos perdidos.

Itachi mordeu o lábio inferior com força. O que faria agora? Precisava se lembrar do segredo de Karin. Com urgência!

-x—

Sasori andava pelos corredores atordoado. O que descobrira era surreal. Não conhecia o moreno tão bem e confessava que o odiava, mas ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que fazia aquilo. Com certeza tinha dedo de Karin naquilo.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Pensaria e tentaria absorver toda aquela informação, depois veria o que fazer.

Rumou em direção ao seu quarto. Sua cabeça estava latejando tanto que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

-x—

Depois de Hinata ter se irritado ao ficar mais de meia hora plantada na porta e ter aberto os olhos, o casal foi descoberto e quase apanhou dos amigos. No final, a morena ia chamar a rosada para uma festa do pijama no quarto dela. Somente as garotas estavam convidadas.

Naruto acabou indo dormir no quarto com Sasuke. Bem, o Uchiha nem usava a cama dele mesmo.

-x—

- Sakura, é verdade que o Itachi é inocente? – Tenten ainda estava pasma com toda aquela história. E pensar que ela xingou o moreno de tudo quanto é nome.

_Sim. Eu confundir tudo._

Gesticulou suspirando frustrada. No fundo, a culpa era toda dela.

- E onde ele está agora? – Temari franziu as sobrancelhas pegando um pouco de pipoca e levando a boca.

_Hospício._

Gesticulou não esperando que elas soubessem o gesto. Ainda não tinham ensinado nas aulas. Falando em aulas, desde que passara a fazer o tratamento, as aulas mudaram para domingo

- Ela disse hospício. – Tenten encolheu os ombros. Um clima tenso se instaurou por alguns minutos..

- Ahh, eu estou há tanto tempo sem assistiras aulas de vocês! – Ino reclamou suspirando e quebrando o silêncio. Durante a época que ficara com Gaara no hospital, viu as amigas apenas algumas vezes.

- Da Sakura, né. – Tenten corrigiu. Como ela tinha ido para Londres com Neji e Hinata, a rosada acabou ficando sozinha para dar as aulas.

- Como foi dar aulas sozinha? – Hinata indagou curiosa. Deveria ter sido difícil, já que ela só ensinava a pratica.

_Sasuke ajudou._

Sorriu meiga enquanto sinalizava. As demais sorriram da mesma forma.

- Que lindos! – Ino bateu palmas animada. – Ele te ajuda muito, ne?

_Sim. Eu não saber mais viver sem ele._

Seu sorriso aumentava a cada vez que falava do moreno. Não conseguia mais ver sua vida longe dele. Sasuke se tornou primordial para sua sobrevivência.

- Nada poderia separar vocês? – Temari tinha o tom curioso. Admirava o amor dos dois.

_Nada. _

Estranhou a pergunta, mas gesticulou confiante. Nada poderia separa-los. Absolutamente nada. Era nisso que ela acreditava.

-x—

O quarto estava escuro e silencioso. Naruto já se encontrava no décimo sono. Sasuke também parecia estar em um sono leve. Parecia.

_- Olá, meu nome é Ayumi. – sorriu se aproximando dos dois. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e um delineador marcava seus lindos olhos verdes. _

_- Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. – apresentou-se dando espaço para a garota sentar. Ela não deixava o sorriso morrer em seu rosto. Parecia tão meiga, tão delicada._

_Ouviu Karin bufar do seu lado. Por que aquela garotinha que aparecer agora?_

Virou de lado na cama. Sua testa estava franzida e suas mãos cerradas.

_- Ayumi! Ayumi! Acorda! – chacoalhou o corpo inerte da garota. Estava desesperado. O que ele tinha feito? Não conseguia se lembrar de nada!_

Virou de lado mais uma vez. Já suava frio e tinha a respiração oscilante.

_- Você a matou, Sasuke. – Karin disse séria. Seu coração disparou. Não, ele não poderia ter feito aquilo. – Matou._

- NÃO! NÃO! MENTIRA! MENTIRA! – gritou apertando a cabeça. Isso fez com que Naruto acordasse e fosse socorrer o amigo.

- Ei, cara, o que foi? – ele tentou acordar o moreno.

- Mentira! Mentira... – lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela bochecha do Uchiha que lentamente ia abrindo os olhos – É mentira...

- O que...? – Naruto tinha muitas perguntas sobre a estranha atitude do outro, porém percebeu que Sasuke não estava nada bem. – Fica calmo! Eu... eu tô aqui!

Sasuke respirou fundo tentando controlar sua respiração e seu coração. Olhou agradecido para o loiro e se levantou, indo ao banheiro.

O Uzumaki não sabia o que pensar. Por que ele estava falando tanto em mentira? O que ele tinha sonhado?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Como ninguém reclamou que não entendo nada do cap. anterior não estou postando a explicação u_u HAHAAHA

.

**Yokonick-chan: **Bem, se tiver dúvida de algo, pode me mandar uma mensagem, sinal de fumaça, sei lá '-' KKKKKKKK

.

**MinaQuinn-sama: **Awn, fico tão feliz em ler isso! KKKKKKKKK sim, eu entendo! ;3 E todo mundo xingando o coitado, tsc. u_u Sasuke também tem um passado bem... sombrio.

.

**Sweet Izzy S2:** Sim, ele era inocente. Você não conseguiu entender? Se quiser, te mando a explicação poe mp ;) Ah, eu também ficaria com muita raiva, mas acho que ela estava tão confusa que nem ligou... GaaIno é tanto amor que não consigo deixá-los separados por muito tempo D: Ahhh sim, não tem problema não ;333


	20. Chapter XX

Era aula de Neji e a sala estava estranhamente silenciosa. Hinata anotava em seu caderno algo sobre a matéria enquanto Tenten mexia em seu celular. Amava o Hyuuga, mas o que ele estava ensinando era chato demais.

Sakura se concentrava em resolver as questões do livro. Percebeu que aquele assunto pedia um pouco mais de atenção e foco.

Sasuke tentava fazer o mesmo, porém o sonho que teve na noite anterior não saía de sua cabeça. Por que estava relembrando isso? Mesmo depois de tanto tempo...

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção de todos. Jiraya apareceu após o professor ir abri-la.

- Uchiha Sasuke. - chamou cumprimentando Neji que sorriu em resposta.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. O que seria agora? Não lembrava de ter feito nada de errado. Suspirou cansado e rumou em direção ao homem.

Sakura acompanhou o namorado com o olhar. Ele estava mais distraído que o normal. Já havia notado seu olhar perdido, como se sua mente estivesse longe, em outro lugar.

- Sua mãe pediu para te avisar que Itachi quer te ver. - avisou entregando um papel, era a permissão para sair da faculdade.

Franziu o cenho. O que ele queria? Apesar de ter descoberto que o irmão era inocente, não tinha esquecido ainda a cena da biblioteca.

- Tudo bem. - murmurou voltando para a sala e indo até sua carteira. Chegando lá, começou a arrumar suas coisas.

_Onde ir?_

Sakura gesticulou confusa. A essa altura, toda a turma prestava atenção neles.

_Ver Itachi_

Gesticulou também para que os demais não soubessem o motivo de ele estar indo embora.

A rosada mordeu o lábio inferior receosa. Sobre o que eles iriam falar? Sobre ela? Itachi diria que ela era uma mentirosa?

- Volto logo. - murmurou beijando a testa dela com carinho. Passou por Neji que apenas assentiu permitindo sua saída. Ele havia entendido os sinais do amigo/aluno.

A Haruno voltou sua atenção à aula. Esperava que tudo desse certo.

-x-

Sasori sorriu ao ver o Uchiha sair da sala. Sakura ficaria sozinha por um tempo. Era um ótimo momento para lhe contar o segredo do moreno, mostrá-la o verdadeiro Sasuke.

-x-

Naruto andava pelos corredores despreocupado. Agora que Shion estava morta e que Hinata está junto dele, não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Avistou Sasuke no fim do corredor e foi até ele. O que o garoto estava fazendo fora de sala?

- Sasuke! - chamou sorridente. Ainda não tinha entendido o que houve naquela noite com o amigo, no entanto, resolveu não tocar no assunto.

- O que faz aqui? - arqueou a sobrancelha curioso. Ele ainda estava na ala de Medicina.

- A aula estava chata e eu resolvi fugir - riu coçando a nuca. - E você? Hinata tinha me dito que tem aula do Neji hoje.

- Itachi quer me ver - suspirou

- Ahhh sim... - não soube o que dizer. Entendia que a relação entre eles estava meio instável. - Bem, então vou indo antes que me peguem!

- Ei, por que você não vem junto? - convidou. Precisava explicar o que aconteceu na noite anterior para o loiro, mas não queria fazer isso na faculdade.

- E eu vou sair como? - arqueou a sobrancelha confuso.

- Muro serve pra que? - um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios do moreno.

Naruto fez um bico infantil. Daqui a pouco ele já virava profissional de tanto que pulava muro.

-x-

- Sak, se incomoda de ficar um tempo sozinha? Tenho que tirar uma duvida sobre a matéria com Neji. – Tenten sorriu meiga.

A rosada sorriu maliciosamente. Sabia muito bem que tipo de duvida ela queria tirar.

_Tudo bem._

Gesticulou se despedindo e indo em direção ao seu quarto. Descansaria um pouco até que chegasse o horário da janta ou seu namorado misterioso aparecesse.

Não tinha visto Hinata e Naruto desde o término das aulas. Talvez estivessem namorando. Deu de ombros abrindo a porta, porém foi impedida por alguém segurando seu pulso. Virou-se confusa e arregalou os olhos ao ver Sasori.

O que ele queria com ela? Virou sua cabeça para um lado. Virou para o outro. Ninguém no corredor. Estava perdida.

-x—

Chegaram no local e Sasuke caminhou tranquilamente em direção ao quarto do irmão. Naruto somente o seguia em silêncio. Ainda não sabia porque o amigo o tinha chamado para ir. Talvez não quisesse visitar o Uchiha mais velho sozinho.

Itachi levantou de sua cama ao ver a porta se abrindo. Uma de suas sobrancelhas levantaram ao ver o Uzumaki ao lado do moreno. O que ele fazia ali?

- Sasuke... – começou no intuito de indagar sobre a presença do loiro.

- O que quer falar comigo? – indagou interrompendo-o. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento e sentia que precisava voltar logo a faculdade.

- Papai contou. – suspirou voltando para sua cama e encostando a cabeça na parede. – Sobre Ayumi e aquela noite.

- O que...? – ele não podia acreditar. Seu pai não tinha o direito de fazer isso! Não tinha!

- Contou pra Sasori. – acrescentou desesperando-o ainda mais.

Naruto não entendia o que eles estavam falando. Quem era aquela tal de Ayumi e o que houve na tal noite?

Sasuke percebeu o olhar perdido do amigo e andou até a outra extremidade da cama. Naruto entrou no quarto e a porta fechou.

- Preciso contar a ele sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia. – murmurou para o irmão. Lembrar daquilo fazia-o sentir-se imundo.

- Contar o que? – o loiro indagou não aguentando em curiosidade. Apesar de serem grandes amigos, o Uchiha nunca fora de desabafar e deixar seus segredos virem a tona.

- Só ouve. Depois, você pergunta o que quiser. – Sasuke pediu fechando os olhos e os flashs daquele dia vieram em sua mente.

_- Vamos, Sasuke-kun, por favor! – rolou os olhos ao ouvir a mesma coisa pela décima vez._

_- Já disse que não, Karin! – retrucou irritado. Até quando ela iria encher seu saco para ir naquela maldita boate?_

_- Se você for, eu prometo que te deixo em paz! – ela sorriu esperançosa. Sasuke suspirou._

_- Tá. Eu vou. Agora, pare de me estressar. – mandou saindo de perto._

_Mais tarde eles estavam na tal boate que a ruiva tinha implorado para irem. Era uma nova na cidade e apenas pessoas de classe alta conseguiam entrar. Como Sasuke era podre de rico, isso não foi problema._

_Estavam sentados em uma das mesas na área vip. O moreno estava entediado. Preferia muito mais seu computador à aquele lugar e na companhia de Karin ainda. Mesmo que ela fosse sua "namorada"._

_Uma silhueta feminina chamou sua atenção. Era uma garota linda. O sorriso meigo emoldurando os lábios vermelhos e as linhas pretas delineando os olhos verdes. Parecia um anjo._

_Viu-a virando-se em sua direção e sorrindo. Ela começou a andar até eles._

_- Karin! – exclamou alegre – Quanto tempo não te vejo!_

_- Ah! – a ruiva sorriu falsamente. A verdade é que não tinha gostado nada de encontrar a "amiga"._

_- Olá, meu nome é Ayumi. – apresentou-se dando a volta e parando na frente do moreno._

_- Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. – sorriu abrindo espaço no sofá para que ela se sentasse._

_Karin bufou discretamente. Ayumi realmente precisava aparecer agora?_

- Depois, começamos a conversar e beber. Ela era muito legal. Sabe, se for ver bem, tinha uma personalidade bem parecida com a de Sakura. – o Uchiha comentou nostálgico. – Eu só sei que quando menos percebi já estávamos no hotel que tinha do lado da boate. E eu não sei se Karin estava junto.

_Ayumi desabotoou os botões da camiseta preta com rapidez. Queria se livrar daquela peça o mais rápido possível. Mal podia esperar para ver o quanto o corpo dele era bonito. Sasuke puxou o vestido dela para cima apertando a bunda dura com força e vontade. Aos beijos e derrubando tudo o que tinha pela frente, chegaram à cama._

_Tanto Sasuke quanto Ayumi estavam bêbados. Bêbados mesmo. Eles falavam coisas sem sentido e quase caíram no caminho até o quarto. Não sabiam o que estavam fazendo, riam por nada. Era lamentável a situação._

- Eu só sei que acordei no dia seguinte com uma ressaca dos infernos. Ayumi ainda estava dormindo. Quer dizer, eu achei que ela estava dormindo... – a voz dele foi morrendo e algumas lagrimas ficaram presas nos olhos ônix.

Naruto abriu a boca para perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas fechou-a em seguida. Ia respeitar o tempo do amigo.

- Ela estava morta. – sussurrou fazendo o loiro arregalar os olhos assustado.

_- Ayumi! Ayumi! Acorda! – chacoalhou o corpo inerte da garota. Estava desesperado. O que ele tinha feito? Não conseguia se lembrar de nada!_

_Puxou-a pelos ombros fazendo o lençol que a cobria cair. As marcas que ele mesmo havia feito estavam espalhadas no corpo dela. Sua cabeça latejava demais. Parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento!_

_Pegou no pulso feminino verificando a frequência cardíaca e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida._

Terminou de contar abaixando a cabeça. Naruto estava em choque. Então, toda aquela história de doença contagiosa que o moreno havia dito na época era mentira? Fora isso o real motivo pelas faltas consecutivas dele?

E quanto a Karin? O que houve com ela?

- Depois eu procurei Karin. Ela me disse que nós nos drogamos antes de transar e que por isso ela morreu. – encolheu os ombros mordendo o lábio inferior. – Ayumi não merecia isso...

- Overdose? – o Uzumaki conseguiu perguntar, mesmo que sua voz estivesse em um fio.

Sasuke apenas assentiu sem coragem para olhar o loiro. Compreendia se ele não quisesse mais saber dele.

Naruto cerrou os punhos. Não importasse o passado de Sasuke, não importasse se ele era um assassino ou não, o moreno continuava sendo seu amigo. Seu irmão.

- Já falou pra ela? – indagou e o Uchiha sabia que era de Sakura que ele estava falando.

- Não... – murmurou suspirando cansado. Se perguntava até quando aquela história iria perturba-lo.

- É melhor ela saber por você do que por outra pessoa. – Naruto aconselhou escolhendo as melhores palavras. Ficaria ao lado do amigo.

- Sasori já deve ter contado a ela. – Itachi pronunciou-se fazendo o irmão se levantar com o coração nas mãos.

Ele não podia permitir isso! Sakura o odiaria para sempre se não soubesse a verdadeira história.

Saiu correndo e Naruto foi atrás. Itachi suspirou fechando os olhos. Necessitava lembrar do segredo de Karin. Pelo bem de Sasuke.

-x—

Sakura tinha os olhos marejados. Não podia acreditar. Não queria acreditar. Só podia ser mentira de Sasori! Só podia!

- Ele matou uma garota, Sakura. Quem garante que ele não vai fazer o mesmo com você? – o ruivo tinha a expressão séria, mas estava adorando ver o desespero na feição da garota. Isso porque ele gostava dela.

_Mentira! Mentira! Sasuke não fazer isso! Não fazer!_

Gesticulou escorregando na parede e caindo no chão. Sua cabeça rodava e ela não podia aceitar aquela informação. O seu Sasuke não seria capaz de fazer isso!

- Eu tenho provas, Sakura. – ele não compreendia o que ela estava sinalizando, porém acreditava ser algo em defesa do Uchiha. – Foi o pai dele que me contou.

A garota deixou seus orbes se arregalarem. Sasori não tinha o direito de usar o nome de Fugaku assim. Por que o homem contaria algo sobre seu filho para o ruivo? Isso não tinha lógica!

O Akasuna sorriu de canto retirando de seu bolso algumas imagens. Havia pego escondido de Fugaku. Depois que ele o contara sobre o segredo de Sasuke, fora mais algumas vezes na mansão e em uma dessas "visitas", achara as tais provas. Ele sempre ia quando o casal Uchiha estava trabalhando.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior com força enquanto fitava as fotos que o garoto lhe estendia. Deveria realmente ver? Estaria desconfiando de seu namorado?

Sasori se irritou e colocou-as nas mãos da rosada. Ela não pôde evitar olhar. E sua expressão chocada fora o suficiente para ele saber que tinha dado certo. Sakura odiaria Sasuke para sempre.

Nas fotos, Sasuke e Ayumi estavam deitados juntos em uma cama. Ambos dormiam. Também tinham imagens dos dois bebendo um liquido vermelho. Era álcool, ela supôs.

Então, era realmente verdade... Sasuke... Sasuke transou com a garota e depois a matou. Deixou as fotos cair e levou as mãos até a boca sem poder acreditar. Sem poder aceitar. Sem poder entender.

- SAKURA! – virou-se para o fim do corredor e viu o moreno. Sentiu seu coração bater lentamente e prendeu sua respiração. O que faria agora?

-x—

- Obrigado. – murmurou fitando os olhos azuis. Nunca pensara que um dia fosse amar tanto uma pessoa.

- Por...? – indagou curiosa enquanto guardava algumas peças de roupa no armário. Desde que retornara à faculdade, dividia seu tempo em estudar, cuidar do noivo e ficar com os amigos. Já podia se considerar uma dona de casa.

- Por tudo. Por me ajudar, por cuidar de mim, por ser essa garota perfeita, por não ter me abandonado nos seis meses em que fiquei em coma, por nunca ter desistido de mim, por me amar. – seu tom era sereno. Ino foi até ele sentando-se na beirada da cama e afagando os cabelos ruivos.

- Acho que eu que devo te agradecer. – sorriu descendo a mão para a bochecha macia e acariciando-a.

- Por que? – ele ficou confuso. O que ele tinha feito por ela?

- Se não fosse por você, Gaara, eu não seria nem a metade da pessoa que sou hoje. Você me ensinou a ser alguém melhor, me ajudou a amadurecer, a enfrentar meus problemas, meus medos, minhas inseguranças. Se eu não tivesse você, eu estaria perdida. – uma lágrima fina escorreu pela pele alva. – Sou muito grata por poder te amar. E por saber que você também me ama.

- Sim. – ele concordou sorrindo e levando as mãos até as dela entrelaçando os dedos. – Você tem razão. Eu te amo.

Puxou-a pelo rosto e selou seus lábios nos dela. Um beijo apaixonado, carinhoso, lento e com muito amor.

-x—

- Oh, o príncipe Uchiha chegou. – Sasori sorriu de canto. – Lamento dizer, mas ela já sabe.

Sasuke não prestou atenção ao que o outro dizia. Só conseguia se concentrar em Sakura e em como ela parecia instável, fraca, desesperada.

A rosada encarava o moreno com o coração na mão. Não sabia o que pensar. As imagens das fotos vinham em sua mente a todo instante. As palavras de Sasori também. Sentia-se perdida, confusa.

Ele fez menção de chegar perto dela e ela se afastou. Não entendia o motivo, mas sentia medo do namorado. Talvez estivesse sendo influenciada por toda aquela historia.

- Sakura, eu... – tentou falar com a garota, mas ela se levantou e saiu correndo, não dando abertura para o menino.

Sasuke cerrou os punhos irritado. Não, furioso. Sasori pagaria caro por ter feito aquilo. Antes que pudesse fazer algo, viu Naruto prensar o ruivo na parede e desferir um soco em sua cara.

- Você é um monstro. – o loiro sibilou segurando a gola da camisa do outro com força. – Por que sente tanto prazer em estragar a felicidade dos outros? O que você ganha com isso? Sakura nunca ficaria com você! Nunca! E sabe porque? Por que você é um verme da pior espécie.

Sasuke se surpreendeu com a atitude do garoto. No entanto, não pôde negar que aquilo o deixou mais aliviado. Pelo menos, ele poderia contar com a amizade do garoto.

- Vai atrás dela. – o Uzumaki mandou não desviando seu olhar de Sasori. – Vou ter uma conversinha com o nosso amigo aqui.

O Uchiha não esperou que o garoto dissesse de novo, saiu correndo na direção em que a rosada havia disparado minutos antes.

-x—

- Ohhhh.. – gemeu fechando os olhos. Amava quando o garoto tocava naquele lugar. Sentia o prazer inundar todo o seu corpo.

- Amo ouvir o som dos teus gemidos. – sussurrou de maneira sexy no pé do ouvido feminino.

Sorriu sapeca puxando ainda mais os longos cabelos. Um dia, ainda perguntaria qual era o shampoo que ele usava.

- Sempre tive um fetiche por salas de aula – murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior provocativa.

- Você é muito safada. – sorriu de canto levantando a saia até que pudesse ver a calcinha.

- Neji, aqui não! Vai que alguém entra! – barrou o garoto saindo de cima de seu colo. Era para estarem estudando, porém um beijo levou o outro e quando viram já estavam se agarrando.

- Ué, não é você que disse que tinha fetiche por salas de aula? – ele ficou confuso. Tinha trancado a porta, ninguém entraria na sala.

- Eu estava brincando! – riu divertida. – Prefiro nossa cama mesmo.

- Quer dar uma passada lá? – seu tom era altamente malicioso.

- Depois eu que sou a safada. – riu puxando-o pela gravata já afrouxada e colando seus lábios – vermelhos e inchados – nos dele.

-x—

Encontrou a garota caída em um final de corredor. Ela estava encolhida e abraçava seus próprios joelhos enquanto lagrimas pesadas e grossas escorriam por sua face.

Aproximou-se cautelosamente. Entendia que ela deveria estar confusa. Mas precisava explicar o que tinha acontecido, não podia permitir que ela pensasse que ele era um assassino. – mesmo que nem ele soubesse se era ou não.

- Sakura... – chamou em um sussurro assustando-a. Ela levantou a cabeça e começou a se arrastar para trás até que encostasse na parede fria.

_Não aproximar! Não aproximar!_

Gesticulou temerosa. Sentia seu coração apertado e sua barriga revirando provocando náuseas intensas.

- Eu preciso que você me ouça... – tentou novamente. Já sentia seus olhos umedecerem. Não podia perdê-la. Não suportaria.

_Eu não querer ouvir! Não querer!_

Gesticulou rapidamente e levou as mãos até os ouvidos, tampando-os enquanto fechava seus olhos com força.

- Mas... – mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Sakura se levantou e começou a correr sem olhar para trás. Ela não sabia para onde ir, mas precisava ficar sozinha. Precisava pensar, precisava organizar seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos, seu coração.

Uma lagrima solitária escorreu pela bochecha do moreno. Havia perdido a mulher da sua vida. Para sempre.

-x—

Hinata saiu de seu quarto preocupada com a demora do noivo. Onde raios Naruto tinha se enfiado? Assim que abriu a porta sentiu seu coração disparar.

- Naruto! – gritou indo até o loiro que brigava com Sasori. Ambos bem machucados. Não sabia como ninguém tinha escutado os sons da briga.

Ela tentou puxar o garoto e separar os dois, mas quase foi acertada por um soco do ruivo. Cerrou os punhos brava. Que merda era aquela? Se eles não parassem de brigar, iam apanhar dela!

- Parem os dois! – exclamou furiosa empurrando-os um do outro novamente.

- Cala a boca e sai da frente! – Sasori reclamou posicionando seu punho para dar outro soco no Uzumaki.

Uma veia saltou da testa da morena. Oras, ninguém mandava ela calar a boca! Seu lado violento foi ativado e ela chutou com tudo a parte de baixo do ruivo que se curvou de dor.

Naruto ficou sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Virou-se para a noiva que tinha os braços cruzados e o olhava irritada. Ele até podia ver uma fumaça saindo de seus ouvidos.

Engoliu em seco. Sentia que estava ferrado. Bem ferrado.

-x—

Sakura foi dormir com Hinata e Naruto voltou ao quarto de Sasuke. Ninguém, além dos quatro sabiam o motivo pela separação do casal. De um dia para o outro, eles simplesmente se ignoravam e sentavam em extremidades opostas. Naruto ficou alguns dias com a bunda dolorida e se recusava a contar o que lhe acontecera. Hinata sempre sorria orgulhosa quando tocavam nesse assunto.

Os dias foram se passando e o sábado se aproximava. Sasuke não viu outra opção, teria que pedir ajuda. Estava fora de questão deixar a rosada sem o tratamento, mesmo que estivessem separados. Levantou de sua cama indo em direção a porta. Por ela, deixaria seu orgulho de lado.

-x—

Estavam deitadas em suas camas com Sakura lendo um livro e Hinata mexendo em seu celular. O som de alguém batendo na porta chamou a atenção de ambas.

Hinata foi abri-la e deu de cara com um moreno. Ele parecia ansioso.

Sorriu virando-se para Sakura. Esperava que os dois se entendessem logo, não gostava de ver a amiga tão triste e amargurada.

- Sakura, o Sasuke-

_Não querer falar ele. Não querer._

Ela gesticulou segurando suas lágrimas. Tinha que ser forte. Não poderia continuar com um assassino. Não mesmo.

A morena suspirou frustrada.

- Sasuke...

- Eu sei. - ele abaixou a cabeça. Não esperava que ela fosse querer vê-lo mesmo. No fundo, não a culpava. Ele entendia, mesmo que fosse doloroso...

Hinata não entendeu o motivo dele continuar parado na porta. Se ele não queria falar com a ex-namorada, o que queria?

- Na verdade... Eu... Eu quero falar com você. - sussurrou dando um passo para trás. Cerrava os punhos ignorando seu orgulho.

- Comigo? - ficou ainda mais confusa.

- Sim... Quero te pedir um favor... - desviou o olhar envergonhado. Não era muito de pedir algo aos outros.

A morena piscou os olhos duas vezes surpresa. Conhecia o amigo há muito tempo para saber que ele odiava pedir favores. Saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Pode falar. - cruzou os braços se recostando na parede.

- Não quero que Sakura pare o tratamento. - respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior - Então... Será que você poderia... poderia levá-la ao hospital no meu... no meu lugar?

A Hyuuga percebia a dificuldade dele em dizer aquelas palavras. Ficou sem palavras e sem reação.

- Por favor... - ele olhou-a praticamente implorando. - Se ela parar agora... não vai ter adiantado nada todo o tempo em que ela se tratou...

Hinata respirou fundo. Não podia deixar seus amigos na mão. Sasuke confiava nela. Não deixaria Sakura parar seu tratamento. Não iria.

Ela o abraçou gentilmente. O moreno ficou meio surpreso, mas logo retribuiu o gesto aliviado. Só de pensar que a rosada não iria se curar por culpa dele, sentia vontade de morrer.

- Tudo bem... eu levo ela. - a garota concordou sorrindo e Sasuke sorriu também.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sweet Izzy S2: **É a Sakura, né KKKKKKKKKKKKKK Por que será? :o AHHH EU TAMBÉM QUERO #Choremos. Naruto e Hinata sofrem com esses amigos sacanas SHAUSHAUSHAU Pois é, Shion só era meio obcecada pelo Naruto... Acho que esse cap. explicou qual foi a história dele...


	21. Chapter XXI

O sábado chegou e eu estou indo para o hospital dos Uchihas com Hinata. Sinceramente, não me sinto bem em ir sem Sasuke. Eu sei que foi que ele que pediu para que Hinata me levasse, mesmo assim, ainda não consigo ficar relaxada. Quatro dias se passaram e nós estamos nos tratando como dois desconhecidos. Eu não sinto raiva dele, talvez... medo. Eu sei que devo ouvir a explicação dele também, que Sasori não é exatamente confiável e que aquelas fotos podem ser montagens. Mas eu ainda estou tão confusa... minha cabeça ainda gira quando penso sobre esse assunto. Estamos na metade do caminho para o nosso destino. Hinata está olhando a paisagem pela janela. Vendo-a assim, nem parece que ela passou por tanta coisa nos últimos meses. Shion, bebe, noivado acabado... ela ficou tanto tempo longe de seu amor e eu me pergunto como conseguiu. Durante esse tempo que Sasuke está longe de mim, tenho me sentido bem depressiva. Sinto falta do calor dele, de seus sorrisos, de seu cheiro, de sua voz. É como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando...

- Tem certeza que não quer ouvi-lo? – ouvi minha amiga indagar e olhei em sua direção. Ela me fitava preocupada.

_Não saber..._

Gesticulei sincera. Com o tempo, acabei vendo nela uma ótima amiga e conselheira. Claro que Tenten continuava sendo minha melhor amiga.

- Sasuke não seria capaz de fazer isso, você sabe. – sorriu pousando as mãos em seu joelho. Ela parecia tão calma.

_Estar confusa demais._

Senti meus olhos começarem a umedecer. Eu queria poder mandar a razão pro inferno e me jogar nos braços dele. No entanto, é como se uma voz interior me dissesse que ainda não é a hora.

- O que vai dizer pra Mikoto-san? – a pergunta dela me fez arregalar os olhos. Eu realmente não pensei nisso. Como vou chegar no hospital da mãe dele sem ele? Estou perdida!

Ouvi Hinata rir e não entendi o motivo da graça. Eu estou desesperada e ela fica rindo?

- Relaxa. – ela sorriu gentilmente. – Sasuke disse à ela que estará ocupado hoje e por isso eu iria vir com você.

Não acredito que ela me deu esse susto! Mas espera... ela disse que Sasuke mentiu pra mãe? Ele não quis contar que eu estou o ignorando...

Claro, se ela descobrisse isso, ela não iria nunca mais olhar pra minha cara. Muito menos continuar o tratamento.

_Boba_

Gesticulei rindo levemente. O taxi parou e nós descemos. Hinata pagou – e eu desconfio que Sasuke tenha dado o dinheiro também – e nós entramos no local. Lindo e movimentado como sempre.

Adentramos o hospital e logo vimos Mikoto-san. Ela sorria como sempre para seus pacientes, porém algo em seu olhar parecia diferente. Ela não nos viu e seguiu para sua sala. Fomos até Konan, no final acabamos virando amigas. Ela era realmente legal e eu descobri que ela era casada com um médico do hospital, Pain.

- Ei, Sakura! – ela me cumprimentou sorrindo enquanto pegava a minha pasta. Era onde anotava todas as minhas consultas, por organização.

Sorri enquanto ela me dava uma caneta e eu assinava na folha. Era preciso fazer isso todas as vezes que eu vinha.

- Você quer que eu entre com você ou não precisa? – Hinata indagou enquanto me seguia pelos longos corredores. Eu já tinha até decorado o caminho. É tão estranho andar por aqui sem ter Sasuke ao meu lado...

_Não precisa. Obrigada._

Gesticulei encolhendo os ombros. Dei duas leves batidas na porta e ela logo se abriu revelando Mikoto-san. Ela parecia cansada e ansiosa.

- Olá! – ela camuflou um sorriso e deu espaço para entrarmos. – Você deve ser Hinata.

- Sim. – Hinata sorriu meigamente estendendo a mão que foi apertada por Mikoto. – Não se preocupe, ficarei por aqui durante a sessão.

- Oh, sim. – sorriu compreensiva. – Pode se sentar ali, fique a vontade.

Hinata assentiu e foi até um dos sofás que fica no canto da sala. Ela pegou seu celular e passou a mexer nele. Eu ainda não sei o que tanto ela vê naquele aparelho...

- Venha, querida. – senti minha mão ser puxada por Mikoto. Ela parecia tranquila, porém pude perceber um certo tom nervoso em sua voz. Por que ela estava tão estranha?

Entramos na sala e eu senti meus olhos arregalarem. O que raios Fugaku estava fazendo ali?

A porta foi fechada e eu me vi cara a cara com o pai de Sasuke. O que será que está acontecendo? Eu nunca tive uma consulta com ele. Sempre fui tratada apenas por Mikoto.

- Acredito que esteja se perguntando o motivo de eu estar aqui. – ele tinha o tom sério, passivo, ou seja, o mesmo de sempre.

Assenti apertando minhas mãos com força. Por que estou começando a ficar nervosa também?

- Queremos te contar tudo sobre Sasuke. Já erramos muito em relação a ele e agora vemos o quanto isso o prejudicou. – Mikoto abaixou o olhar. Ela parecia realmente arrependida.

Mas... o que eles querem falar sobre Sasuke? Eu já sei de tudo...

- Por favor, se sente. – Fugaku pediu apontando para a cadeira em frente a ele e sua mulher. É, parece que a conversa vai ser longa. Obedeci sentindo meus músculos tensos.

- Sasuke nos contou que você descobriu. – ela começou com pesar. – Sasori não falou toda a história.

Como assim não falou toda a história? Sasuke transou e matou uma garota, certo?

- A garota que morreu se chamava Ayumi. Ela tinha quinze anos e era amiga de Karin. Sasuke se apaixonou assim que a conheceu. Durante aquela noite, ambos acabaram bebendo demais. Karin tinha a intenção de perder sua virgindade com nosso filho, mas seu plano foi por água abaixo com o surgimento de Ayumi. – Mikoto respirou fundo. – Quando ela percebeu que os dois estavam fora de si, embriagados pelo álcool, propôs uma ménage à trois.*

Arregalei meus olhos. Ela propôs uma...suruba? O que essa garota tinha na cabeça? Aliás, quantos anos ela tinha?!

- Claro que nenhum dos dois sabiam o que estavam fazendo, somente aceitaram e foram para o hotel ao lado da boate. – Fugaku continuou já que Mikoto se encontrava aos prantos. – Quando Sasuke acordou, Karin tinha ido embora e Ayumi estava morta.

Espera... se os dois estavam bêbados e Karin era a única sóbria, então só pode ter sido ela a matar Ayumi! Sasuke é realmente inocente!

- Entende que Sasuke não teve culpa? – Mikoto perguntou com a voz embargada. – Mesmo sabendo de sua inocência, não pudemos ajuda-lo.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. O que ela quis dizer com isso? Se Karin era a culpada, ela deveria ter sido presa, internada, sei lá, algo deveria ter acontecido com ela!

- Sasuke terminou com Karin um dia depois daquela noite e ela foi até nossa casa furiosa. Itachi conversou com ela e conseguiu faze-la ir embora. Depois de algum tempo ela voltou com umas fotos e nos ameaçou. Disse que publicaria em todos os jornais que Sasuke era um assassino. – Fugaku suspirou pesadamente. – A gente não tinha provas para acusa-la.

- Então, tivemos que fazer o que ela queria. – Mikoto limpou as lagrimas com as costas de sua mão. – Obrigamos ele a cursar medicina.

Arregalei os olhos. Eles não queriam realmente fazer isso? Sasuke sabia disso?

- Na época, seus pais eram influentes e tinham feito um acordo com Orochimaru para que Karin cursasse medicina assim que saísse da escola. – Fugaku retornou a falar. – No entanto, nesse ano, quando Tsunade ocupou o posto de reitora da faculdade, Karin não conseguiu passar na prova e teve que fazer administração.

Tsunade... ela virou reitora esse ano? O que ela fazia antes?

Era tanta informação que eu não conseguia assimilar direito. Todo esse tempo fui tão injusta com Sasuke... talvez eu realmente não o mereça... talvez eu devesse deixa-lo livre para alguém que confie e acredite nele, acima de tudo.

A porta se abriu num rompante por uma Hinata desesperada. Ela parecia prestes a chorar.

- Naruto e Sasuke se envolveram em uma briga! – exclamou fazendo tanto eu quanto Mikoto e Fugaku arregalarem os olhos apreensivos. Se ela estava tão preocupada assim, é porque o negocio é feio!

- Eu levo vocês! – Mikoto avisou retirando seu jaleco e passando a correr junto de Hinata. Eu comecei a segui-las, mas antes lancei um ultimo olhar para Fugaku. Sasuke precisava saber os pais maravilhosos que tinham.

-x—

Assim que adentramos no jardim vimos a multidão de alunos em uma roda. Já estou vendo que vai ser difícil passar por eles!

- Briga! Briga! Briga! – era tudo o que eu ouvia. Mas o que raios essas pessoas tem na cabeça? Merda?

Senti Hinata segurar meu pulso e começar a entrar no meio do povo. Espero sair viva daqui.

Ao chegarmos onde estava ocorrendo a briga, senti meu coração falhar uma batida. De um lado estava Sasuke, Naruto e Kiba. De outro, Sasori e mais quatro garotos desconhecidos. Todos estavam machucados, porém era visível a desvantagem de Sasuke e os outros.

- Naruto, imbecil! Eu já disse pra você não se meter em brigas! – Hinata gritou indo até ele e quase sendo atingida por um soco. Ainda bem que o loiro conseguiu defende-la a tempo.

- Você não pode ficar aqui! Me desculpa, amor! – ele pegou-a no colo e a levou para perto de Ino que tentava segurar Gaara para que ele não entrasse na briga também. Ele ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente. Não seria inteligente da parte dele fazer isso.

Meu olhar parou em Sasuke. Vários hematomas nos braços e no rosto. Um corte me chamou a atenção. Como ele conseguiu aquilo? Olhei para a mão de Sasori e vi uma faca meio ensanguentada. Eu não posso acreditar que ele seja tão baixo.

Vi Sasori indo pra cima de Sasuke de novo e não pensei em nada, apenas saí correndo na direção de Sasuke o empurrando. Fiz uma careta ao sentir algo afiado penetrar em meu ombro direito.

- SAKURA! – ouvi a voz de Sasuke desesperado. Todos os sons cessaram. Ninguém mais incentivava a briga.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCE FEZ ISSO! – alguém gritou com raiva. Essa voz... essa voz é de Kiba.

O cheiro de sangue já impregnava o lugar e a dor latejante estava me enlouquecendo. Ouvi passos apressados e fechei os olhos respirando fundo.

- O que está acontecendo... SAKURA! – era Tsunade. Ela correu até mim me ajeitando em uma posição melhor e começou a retirar a faca de meu ombro. Abafei um gemido mordendo meus lábios. Tenho certeza que se eu não fosse muda, teria deixado todos surdos com meus gritos.

- Uchiha, leve-a até a enfermaria agora! – mandou após rasgar uma parte de sua blusa e enrolar em meu corte. Preciso dizer que isso doeu pra caramba?

Senti Sasuke me pegar no colo e eu fechei os olhos tentando ignorar toda essa dor irritante. Ao longe, ouvi Tsunade mandar Sasori e os outros para a diretoria. Tomara que sejam todos expulsos.

-x—

Eu acho que quase perdi meu ombro e consequentemente, meu braço. Aquela mulher é muito brusca! É uma tal de Shizune, nunca tinha visto ela na vida, pra falar a verdade.

Agora estou deitada em umas das camas da enfermaria da faculdade. Meu braço está engessado e eu não posso nem mexer meus dedos. Ótimo, já posso desistir de escrever nos próximos meses. Acho que vou ter que aprender a ser canhota...

Sasuke saiu há uns minutos e disse ter que resolver um negócio. Talvez livrar Naruto da bronca que ele certamente vai levar de Tsunade. Eu ainda não sei porque fiz aquilo, mas só o fato de saber que Sasuke ficaria mais machucado já me fez sentir um aperto no coração. Eu não aguentaria se algo acontecesse com ele.

Tsunade... ela parecia tão preocupada, tão desesperada. Eu entendo que possa ser por eu ser aluna e ela reitora, mas sei lá, tenho a impressão de que é algo mais.

A porta se abre e por ela passa meus amigos. Naruto estava muito ferido. Roxos por todo os cantos do rosto, destacando um em seu olho direito. Ele estava mancando um pouco e ouvia sermão da noiva. Hinata não ficou nenhum pouco feliz dele ter entrado na briga. Pelo que eu soube, ele já tinha brigado com Sasori esses dias...

Gaara tinha um bico emburrado enquanto Ino suspirava aliviada. Acho que ele queria ter brigado, mas a loira não foi muito de acordo com a ideia...

Neji maneava a cabeça negativamente parecendo frustrado. Ele deve ter se sentido bem dividido. Por ser professor, não podia entrar na briga.

Tenten correu até mim em um misto de preocupação e irritação. Ela me deu um tapa na cabeça assim que chegou na cama.

Fiz uma careta ao sentir a dor no topo da cabeça. Por que eu apanhei?

- Sua idiota! – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e eu me assustei – Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Não sabe o quanto eu me desesperei quando vi aquele filho da puta enfiando aquela porcaria de faca em você! Eu te odeio, Sakura! – me abraçou manchando minha blusa com suas lágrimas. Senti meus olhos umedecerem também. Levantei minha mão esquerda tentando fazer o sinal. Isso vai ser problemático.

_Desculpa... Eu não pensar direito._

Gesticulei suspirando frustrada. Tenten parecia tão frágil que nem parecia ser ela.

- Você nunca pensa direito, Sakura. – ela riu limpando as lagrimas e sentando na beirada da cama.

Fiz a melhor cara de ofendida. Oras, está me chamando de burra? Sou a inteligência em pessoa!

A porta se abriu novamente e dessa vez era Sasuke voltando. Ele tinha um sorriso aliviado nos lábios. Acho que noticias boas estão chegando.

- Sasori e os outros foram expulsos da faculdade. – anunciou e eu tive vontade de soltar fogos. Uma coisa boa em meio a todas essas desgraças pelo menos.

- Posso falar com você? – Sasuke indagou ficando ao lado de Tenten e me fitando.

Mordi o lábio inferior vendo todos começarem a sair da sala. Meu coração disparou. Minhas mãos suavam.

- Lamento, Uchiha, mas agora sou eu quem vai falar com ela. – Tsunade apareceu na porta. Kiba estava ao seu lado.

Sasuke bufou saindo de perto de mim. Os dois se aproximaram e eu não consegui decifrar suas expressões.

O som da porta se fechando denunciava que estávamos sozinhos na sala.

- Acho que já está na hora de te contar tudo. – a voz dela era firme e séria. E por um instante, senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo. Por que será que sinto que essa vai ser outra longa conversa? Esse dia parece que não acaba nunca!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sweet Izzy S2: **Sasuke-kun sofrendo. D: Me ajuda a bater nela e jogá-la de um penhasco? :3 Não é exatamente um segredo, tá mais pra versão dela sobre a noite da morte da Ayumi... O melhor da história ainda está por vir!

.

Galera, eu mais uma vez tenho me esquecido de postar os caps. aqui! D: Já estou no 23 no outro site...


	22. Chapter XXII

Cinco minutos e nenhum dos dois abriu a boca. Essa ansiedade está me matando! Sabe, eu não tenho o dia todo pra ficar olhando a cara deles...

- Sou sua tia. – arregalei os olhos, engasguei com minha própria saliva e quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Ela tá falando sério?

- E eu sou seu primo. – Kiba deu um sorriso de lado. Por que será que isso é tão estranho? PORQUE ISSO É COMPLETAMENTE ESTRANHO! Eu NÃO posso ser sobrinha da Tsunade. Isso não faz sentido. Isso não tem lógica. Alguém está louca aqui e não sou eu.

- Sou irmã da sua mãe, Mebuki. – sorriu sentando-se na beirada da cama. Saber o nome da minha mãe não significa que é minha tia! Não significa!

Não respondi nada. Aliás, eu nem sabia o que falar. Como reagir diante isso?

- Mebuki é minha irmã mais nova. Somos de uma família muito tradicional e rigorosa. Nosso pai sempre quis que ela se casasse com um empresário ou alguém que pudesse dar luxo e conforto à ela.

Mordi meu lábio inferior. Por que mamãe nunca tinha me contado sobre Tsunade? E por que nunca conheci a família dela?

- Porém, ela acabou se apaixonando por seu pai, Kizashi. – suspirou frustrada. – Ele era tudo o que nosso pai odiava. Pobre, sobrenome desconhecido e sonhador.

Estreitei os olhos. Meu pai não é assim! Ele batalha muito para sustentar nossa família!

- Mebuki estava determinada. Ela queria casar-se com Kizashi de qualquer jeito. Nada poderia fazê-la mudar de ideia. – vi uma lagrima escorrer por sua bochecha. – E então, naquela noite... naquela noite ela foi embora. Pra sempre.

Fiquei sem entender. Como assim foi embora? Eu mal conhecia meu "avô" e já sentia raiva dele.

- O pai delas alertou que se sua mãe atravessasse os portões da residência deles, ela seria deserdada e não poderia nunca mais voltar à casa. – Kiba continuou percebendo que Tsunade não estava em condições de falar.

Arregalei meus olhos. Minha mãe era rica? Ela desistiu de tudo por amor? Pelo papai?

- Mebuki não ligou para o que ele dissera, achou que ele estivesse blefando, afinal ela era a preferida dele. – Tsunade retornou a dizer com a voz um pouco falha. – Dois dias depois, quando ela voltou pra casa, ele a barrou e disse que ela não era mais sua filha.

Senti meu coração bater lentamente. Meus olhos umedeceram. Mamãe deve ter sofrido tanto... isso deve ser a pior coisa que se pode ouvir de um pai...

- Ela deu as costas pra gente e nunca mais tivemos noticias sua. Fiquei anos tentando encontra-la. Contratei detetives particulares. Tudo. Mas ela parecia não querer ser achada. – sua voz era quase um sussurro e eu precisei me esforçar para escutar.

A imagem da minha casa veio em minha mente. Realmente, não era um lugar muito próximo do centro e se for pensar em como ela vivia antes, ninguém acreditaria que ela morava lá.

- Então... no ano passado, descobri algo. – concentrei minha atenção em Tsunade novamente. – Uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes. A melhor aluna da escola.

Desta vez, meu coração disparou. Eu não havia entrado na faculdade por mérito, e sim por que a reitora é minha tia?

- O que mais me chamou a atenção foi o seu sobrenome. – eu tinha meu olhar perdido. Saber que eu não tinha capacidade o suficiente para passar na faculdade me deixou decepcionada. – Era o mesmo de Kizashi. Não sei porque não a procurei desse jeito...

Eu não ouvia mais o que ela falava. Algumas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto. Tantos anos de estudo, tanta dedicação...

- Quando você entrou na faculdade, mamãe ainda não tinha certeza se era mesmo sua tia. – Kiba conseguiu me tirar de meus devaneios. O que ele quis dizer com isso...?

- Isso é verdade. – Tsunade sorriu orgulhosa. – Fiquei surpresa ao te ver fazendo a prova.

Agora, não estou entendendo mais nada. Ela tinha me descoberto, mas não tinha certeza se tinha mesmo?

- O detetive só pôde me dar a certeza quando você já estudava na faculdade. Eu não fiz nada para te pôr aqui, se é o que te incomoda.

Como... como ela soube? Eu poderia estar chorando por outra coisa!

- Mebuki nunca nos deixou saber que você existia, nunca quis minha ajuda. Sinto muito por você ter sido privada de tanta coisa... – sua voz era tranquila e eu me permiti sorrir fracamente.

- Espero que possamos ser amigos, agora! – Kiba sorriu esparramando meus cabelos. – Mais amigos.

Sorri e depois mostrei a língua. Não conseguia me comunicar muito bem com o braço esquerdo. Teria que me virar desse jeito.

- Agora, vou deixar aquele Uchiha emburrado entrar. – Tsunade se levantou rindo e indo até a porta. Porém, ela parou no meio do caminho e virou-se pra mim. – Sakura... obrigada por cuidar da minha irmãzinha.

Mordi meu lábio inferior não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas. Não fui eu que cuidei da mamãe, foi ela que sempre esteve ao meu lado.

-x—

Os dias foram se passando e eu tive que ir ao hospital duas vezes na mesma semana, já que com tudo aquilo, acabei não me tratando na semana anterior. Uma coisa boa em meio a tudo isso foi que eu não precisava mais pular os muros. Kiba sempre conseguia uma autorização para que Sasuke e eu saíssemos pelo portão mesmo.

Ah, falando em Sasuke... eu resolvi dar uma nova chance a ele. Depois que voltamos e matamos a saudade, ele me explicou o motivo por ter brigado com Sasori e eu falei que os pais dele tinham me contado tudo. Foi meio complicado para fazer os sinais, mas acho que ele entendeu. Acho...

_- Sakura! Você é idiota?! – ele mal chegou e já começou a me acusar. Ótimo, lembrarei disso da próxima vez que tentar te salvar!_

_Rolei os olhos e fiz menção de cruzar os braços, soltando um gemido de dor ao perceber que o lado direito não podia se mexer. Que merda!_

_- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo... – ele se aproximou sentando-se onde Tsunade estava há algum tempo. – Preferia morrer a te ver machucada._

_Meu rosto já estava seco, porém as lagrimas ameaçavam se formar em meus olhos novamente. Será que hoje não vou parar de chorar?_

**_Eu morrer se você morrer_**

_Gesticulei desastradamente com a mão esquerda. Ah, eu não sei usa-la muito bem, oras!_

_Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas tentando decifrar meus sinais. Ok, ele já não é exatamente profissional e eu ainda complico a bagaça._

_- Sakura, não entendi. – suspirou frustrado. Pela expressão dele, tenho certeza que ele estava anotando mentalmente que deveria estudar mais._

**_Eu morrer._**

_Gesticulei lentamente e separadamente. Ele assentiu com uma careta._

**_Se você morrer._**

_Completei mordendo meu lábio inferior com força. Sasuke pareceu surpreso._

_- Então, seremos felizes para sempre no céu. – brincou sorrindo e eu ri. Palhaço!_

_Então, ele ficou sério do nada. Nossos olhares se encontraram. Aquela imensidão escura que me faz ficar perdida. Não percebi quando ele tinha se aproximado. Nossos rostos estavam a um palmo de distancia._

_- Eu te amo... – ele sussurrou e eu tive vontade de gritar que também amava ele. Amava todos os defeitos e qualidades dele. Amava o jeito marrento que me intrigou quando o conheci. Amava o modo como dizia meu nome. Amava seu cheiro. Sua voz. Amava-o todo._

_Sorri em resposta e logo senti meus lábios serem tomados em um beijo apaixonado._

_Ah sim, e o que eu mais amava em Sasuke: o beijo dele._

- Ei! No que você está pensando? – ouvi Hinata me cutucar. Estávamos no quarto dela pintando unhas. Não me pergunte porque. Ela simplesmente apareceu no quarto e me trouxe pra cá. Só porque eu estava programando assistir um filme com Sasuke.

- Pela cara só pode estar pensando no Sasuke. – Tenten zombou rindo e eu mostrei a língua a ela que riu mais ainda.

- Sakura, não se mexa! – Ino exclamou segurando minha mão esquerda com firmeza. Ela pintava minhas unhas de rosa choque. Eu preferia o azul, mas ok...

- Conta pra gente como foi a reconciliação de vocês. – Temari tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Corei. Não aconteceu nada demais.

- Não se esqueçam que a Sakura está deficiente de um braço. – Tenten ergueu o dedo como se estivesse ensinando algo. – Ou seja, é capaz de vocês não entenderem nada do que ela fala.

- Você está aqui pra isso. – Hinata riu de seu próprio comentário e da careta que Tenten fez.

- Desnaturadas! – rebateu emburrada. Não aguentei. Comecei a rir. Aquilo era muito engraçado.

- SAKURA! – olhei assustada pra Ino. – OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

Desviei meu olhar para minhas unhas e quase caí pra trás. Aquilo estava pior do que quando eu mesma pintava com cinco anos de idade!

Suspirei cansada ao vê-la pegar algodão e acetona irritada. E lá se vão mais duas horas com os dedos esticados. Se no final, ainda conseguir mexe-los, já posso ficar feliz.

-x—

Era final de tarde. Estava andando pelos corredores enquanto procurava alguém. Acho incrível todo mundo ter desaparecido. Até Sasuke! Até Sasuke!

Senti minha mão boa sendo puxada e arregalei os olhos vendo um vulto castanho. Espera... essa cor de cabelo... Kiba?

Onde ele está me levando? Ok, ele é meu primo. Posso ficar tranquila, certo?

Toda essa correria e esse vento batendo na minha cara não estão me ajudando. Finalmente paramos. Er... sala de lazer? Olhei para o lado querendo confirmar que era Kiba mesmo e o vi sorrindo.

Franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Estranho...

Ele abriu a porta e fez sinal para que entrasse. Por que raios a sala está escura? Ela está sempre tão iluminada...

Respirei fundo e adentrei o local. Que cheiro de comida é esse? Ouvi o som da porta se fechando.

- SURPRESA! – a luzes ligaram e todos me olhavam contentes. Perdi alguma coisa?

- Eu sabia que ela ia esquecer. – essa voz... mãe!

Corri até ela a abraçando com meu braço livre. Soltei-me instantes depois confusa.

O que eu esqueci? Casamento deles? Não... ainda não é esse mês. Dia da morte do meu primeiro cachorro? Não... já passou. Dia da morte do meu segundo cachorro? Não... eu nem tive um segundo cachorro.

- Sakura, querida, seu aniversario. – ouvi meu pai me lembrar com sua expressão serena de sempre.

Arregalei os olhos não acreditando que me esqueci do meu aniversario!

- Mas é lerda mesmo. – Tenten riu enquanto devorava uns salgadinhos. Mas é gorda mesmo...

- Seu presente eu dou depois. – senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha quando o som da voz de Sasuke adentrou meus ouvidos. Ele me abraçava por trás.

Sorri entrelaçando meus dedos aos dele. Olhei para as pessoas que se encontravam no local. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Tsunade, mamãe, papai...

Quase não pude acreditar que eu finalmente estava tendo um aniversario animado. Um aniversario com pessoas que gostam de mim. Senti meus olhos umedecerem mais uma vez. Droga, estou tão chorona nos últimos dias!

- Ei, não chora. Eu estou aqui. – Sasuke sussurrou dando um beijo no vão do meu pescoço. Esse gesto me passou uma paz tão grande, uma sensação de proteção...

Sorri assentindo. Eu sabia que enquanto ele estivesse ao meu lado, nada poderia acontecer.

- Oe, quem quer jogar Just Dance? – Naruto indagou empolgando enquanto ligava a televisão e o jogo.

- Chama o Sasuke, ele é profissional! – Gaara zombou e Sasuke mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele em resposta.

- Uchiha! – Tsunade repreendeu-o e ele revirou os olhos. Ri dessa atitude. Sasuke nunca vai aprender.

- Eu vou passar o recorde da Sakura! – Tenten se levantou da mesa puxando Neji consigo.

O QUE? Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Só deixa eu melhorar esse braço pra você ver quem vai passar recorde de quem!

-x—

Era quinta-feira de manhã. Aula do Neji. Eu ainda sorria como boba pela surpresa que me fizeram na noite passada. Já era tarde quando voltamos aos quartos e Sasuke acabou não me dando o meu presente. Mas hoje eu cobro sem falta!

Alguém bateu na porta e antes que Neji pudesse ir abri-la, arrombaram-na. Credo, que violência.

Cinco homens começaram a entrar na sala. Eles eram policiais. O que raios eles vieram fazer aqui?

- Quem é Uchiha Sasuke? – um deles indagou encarando os alunos. O olhar de todos foram direcionado para nós.

Ao meu lado, Sasuke levantou a mão confuso. O que eles poderiam querer com ele? Será que Itachi tinha fugido do hospício ou algo do tipo?

- Você está preso. – prendi minha respiração ao ouvir isso e percebi que Sasuke fez o mesmo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sweet Izzy S2: **Como você sabia que tinha algo a ver com a família dela? o.o Então, Sasori jogou sujo dessa vez, aliás, ele sempre joga sujo. Sim sim, Mikoto e Fugaku 3 Você vai descobrir, mas não agora. KKKKKKKKKKK Eu adoro deixar os leitores curiosos. xD

Ps. Que isso, não precisa agradecer! ;3


	23. Chapter XXIII

Os policiais começaram a andar em nossa direção e eu me vi sendo empurrada para longe de Sasuke. Eles puseram seus braços para trás e colocaram uma algema. Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

- VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO! – Tenten se levantou vindo até nós e parando ao meu lado. Meu rosto já estava tomado pelas lágrimas. Eu não conseguia pensar direito.

- SOLTEM ELE! – Hinata também se levantou parando na frente dos homens que tentavam desviar dela.

Neji parecia perplexo. Como... como eles entraram aqui? Como não foram barrados por Tsunade? Ela sabia disso?

Vi Sasuke sendo levado de cabeça baixa. Meu coração doeu ao ver aquilo. Corri até eles não me importando com meu braço machucado.

Eu não podia falar, gritar ou algo do tipo. Então, fiz a única coisa que pude pensar. Segurei o braço de Sasuke com minha mão esquerda. O homem que o empurrava me olhou com uma carranca.

- Solte-o! – mandou em um tom frio e severo. Não me intimidei. Puxei-o mais ainda. Não iria deixar que levassem-no de mim! – Eu mandei você soltar!

Tudo ocorreu muito rápido e eu só pude sentir o chão frio tocar minha bunda e meu braço engessado latejar compulsivamente. EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESSE VIADO ME EMPURROU!

Olhei-o de uma forma fulminante e voltei a me levantar, com dificuldade, admito. Segurei Sasuke novamente e ele me lançou um olhar triste. Um olhar melancólico. Aquilo foi capaz de fazer meu coração sangrar.

Eu queria dizer que nunca iria deixa-lo, eu queria dizer que o amava, eu apenas queria dizer... mas eu não podia. É uma merda, mas é a minha realidade.

- Você não pode fazer nada, Sakura. – ouvi sua voz. Baixa, rouca, quase num sussurro. Ele sorriu. Mas esse sorriso não é o mesmo que ele sempre dá pra mim, esse sorriso é quase como um adeus. Eu não quero dizer adeus à ele... eu quero continuar pra sempre ao seu lado. Pra sempre!

Percebi que eles recomeçaram a andar e me joguei em Sasuke, o abraçando com meu único braço. Podia sentir seu coração. Estava disparado. Ele não pôde corresponder por estar algemado.

- Garota, eu já mandei você soltar ele! – o policial **viado filho da puta** fez menção de me empurrar novamente.

- Não! Deixe ela em paz! – Sasuke intercedeu encarando-o furiosamente. – Sakura não tem nada a ver com isso!

É claro que eu tenho. Tudo em relação a você me afeta! Tudo!

- Eu não vou deixar vocês levarem o Sasuke! – ouvi a voz de Tenten, determinada. Ela veio em passos fortes até nós empurrando com raiva o policial que estava atrás de Sasuke.

- Sabia que posso te prender por desacato a autoridade? – o homem deu um sorriso cínico.

- Pois então que prenda! Eu não me importo! – Tenten não se abalou com a ameaça. Mais lagrimas surgiram em meus olhos. O que eu faço? Eu não quero que ninguém vá preso!

- Tenten! – Neji pareceu finalmente ter saído do transe. Ele parecia tão confuso e apreensivo quanto eu.

- Ela está certa. – ouvi Hinata falar enquanto se aproximava da gente. – Sasuke é um dos nossos. Não podemos deixa-lo na mão.

- Ah, então vai todo mundo preso? – o policial que comandava o grupo indagou exaltado. Não, furioso seria a palavra correta.

Me separei de Sasuke e estendi meu braço para o policial, demonstrando que queria pôr a algema. Tenten e Hinata fizeram o mesmo. Acho que a sala nunca ficou tão calada quanto agora.

Vi Neji arregalar os olhos. Por ser mais velho, ele deve medir as consequências, coisa que nenhuma de nós estava fazendo...

- Vocês estão loucas? – ele gritou incrédulo. – Hinata, papai vai te matar! Tenten!

- Eu não me importo. – Hinata deu de ombros enquanto o objeto metálico fechava em seus pulsos. – Não vou mudar de ideia.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – Tenten tinha a mesma expressão. Como se fosse extremamente normal ser presa...

E eu, bem eu ainda não estava acreditando que estava fazendo isso, mas ok.

Fomos empurradas pra frente e tivemos que começar a andar. A sala inteira veio atrás da gente e Neji parecia prestes a ter um ataque. Sinto dó, ele está em uma posição bem complicada,

- Que baderna é essa? – vi Tsunade chegar com Anko em seu encalço. Sorri amarela e ela encarou os policiais.

- Viemos prender Uchiha Sasuke e essas garotas tentaram impedir a ação. – o homem**viado filha da puta** que tinha me empurrado respondeu. Falar pra ela que você agrediu uma aluna não quer, né?

- Ele empurrou a Sakura também. – Tenten adicionou a informação encolhendo os ombros.

Tudo o que pude ver foi uma veia saltando na testa da Tsunade e o vulto de um punho chocando com força contra o rosto do policial **viado filho da puta**.

É, ela tinha batido – metido porrada – em um policial.

- Você está presa por desacato a autoridade! – não é possível que ele só saiba falar isso! Cadê o Naruto nessas horas pra ser nosso advogado?

E quando menos percebi, estávamos todos no camburão da policia. Um pouco distante pude ver Sasori com seu sorriso cínico. Não acredito que foi ele! Maldito! FILHO DA PUTA MESMO!

Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Mesmo debilitada posso muito bem encher a cara dele de soco... ou não. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Olhei para o retrovisor e suspirei frustrada. Desse jeito meu sonho de me tornar medica está ficando cada vez mais distante. De aluna brilhante para detenta. _Seus pais vão morrer de orgulho, Sakura._

-x—

Ok, seis pessoas em uma única cela. Sim, porque tem um velhinho dormindo aqui. Mesmo com toda a bagunça que fizemos quando entramos, ele não acordou. Vai ter sono pesado assim! O problema deste cubículo é que só tem um banco. UM. Já que o velhinho está dormindo na cama**sem** colchão.

- Seus pais foram avisados. – o policial **viado filho da puta** veio nos informar com a maior cara de pau do mundo. EU VOU ENFIAR ESSE SEU SORRISO IDIOTA NO TEU CÚ.

É, perceberam que o fluxo de palavrões aqui tá forte, né? Mas quem é que não estaria irritado com essa situação?

Então, a frase dele finalmente foi absorvida. Pais... avisados... Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Foi muito bom conhecer vocês. Adeus.

- HARUNO SAKURA! – não disse? Mamãe pode ser super calma quando quer. Este não é o caso.

- Mebuki? – Tsunade se levantou rapidamente. Ela tinha ocupado o banco alegando ser mais velha e ser a reitora da faculdade.

- Tsu...nade? – mamãe olhou pra ela atônica. Acho que é agora a hora do_ "reencontro de irmãs"_. Tem algum programa sobre isso na televisão?

-x—

Estamos há mais ou menos quatro horas aqui. Mikoto e Fugaku já vieram e tentaram pagar a fiança de Sasuke, porém o policial **viado filho da puta** não quis. ELE SÓ PODE SER GAY! Pra não querer soltar o Sasuke...

Porque ele disse que solta todo mundo. Menos o Sasuke. _E eu..._

Neji e a mãe de Tenten também vieram e Tenten foi solta. O pai da Hina fez o mesmo. Naruto quase fez um escândalo ao vê-la atrás das grades. O velhinho tentou fugir quando ela estava passando. No fim, sobrou apenas eu e Sasuke. Porque é a vida.

- Você não deveria ter se intrometido. – ouvi a voz dele em um sussurro. Estávamos sentados no banco. Conseguimos, por um milagre, caber ali.

- Haruno Sakura, você foi liberada. – o policial **viado filho da puta** abriu a porta da cela. Estreitei os olhos. Por que raios estou sendo liberada? E do nada ainda!

Não me mexi. Ele não disse nada em relação a Sasuke. Só saio se ele sair.

Um outro homem apareceu ao seu lado. Ele parecia mais velho e seu uniforme era bem mais bonito. Acho que o policial **viado filho da puta** não era o delegado.

- Por favor, senhorita. – ele pediu com educação. Olhei pra Sasuke. Ele estava extremamente cansado.

Me enfiei ainda mais em seus braços. Não iria a lugar nenhum sem ele. Não iria!

- Ele não pode ir ainda. – o homem voltou a falar. Ele cerrou os punhos. – Ele matou uma pessoa.

MENTIRA! MENTIRA! SASUKE NÃO FEZ ISSO! NÃO FEZ!

Era isso que eu queria falar. Se eu pudesse, lógico.

Olhei para Sasuke. Ele nem ao menos abriu a boca pra se defender. O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO IMBECIL?

E era isso que eu queria falar pra ele. Mas, bem, também não pude.

- Anda, garota. Eu não aguento mais ouvir aquelas crianças me importunando! – o homem segurou a porta com força. Foda-se se eles estão te irritando. Eu não saio daqui.

Daqui eu não saio. Daqui ninguém me tira! Já disse que sempre quis falar isso?

- Sakura... – ouvi o sussurro de Sasuke. Ele alisou minha mão carinhosamente. – Vá, eu vou ficar bem.

Senti meus olhos umedecerem de novo. Como ele pode falar uma coisa dessas nessa situação? É óbvio que ele não vai ficar bem? Ainda mais sozinho com esse velho dorminhoco! Se bem que sozinho ele não vai estar porque querendo ou não o velho é uma pessoa e... bah! Vocês entenderam!

- Eu só vou pedir mais uma vez, garota. – o delegado retornou a falar. Ah, vai tomar no cu caralho! Não tá vendo a nossa discussão de relacionamento aqui não? Porra, ninguém mais respeita as conversas de casais!

- VAI LOGO, SAKURA! EU NÃO QUERO VOCÊ AQUI! – me assustei quando Sasuke se levantou levando seu calor junto com ele. O que...o que ele disse?

Sem que eu pudesse controlar, as lagrimas começaram a jorrar de meus olhos. Ele não podia estar falando sério, podia? Por que ele foi tão grosso comigo? Eu só queria ficar ao seu lado... só isso...

- Vamos, o que você está esperando? – sua voz era fria. Como a que ele usava com seus pais antigamente.

É como se meu coração quebrasse. E como se eu não pudesse concertá-lo mais. Levantei-me do banco com as pernas tremulas e comecei a andar em direção a porta. Virei-me uma ultima vez para ele. Sasuke não me olhou. Ficou com a cabeça baixa.

O som da porta se fechando novamente e eu comecei a andar lentamente para fora, quase que me arrastando.

- Me desculpa... – aquelas palavras ficaram impregnadas em minha mente e então, a partir daquele momento, eu prometi que voltaria e o tiraria dali.

-x—

Dois dias se passaram e Mikoto e Fugaku entraram com um advogado, o melhor da empresa do pai de Naruto. Mesmo assim, o delegado parecia resistente. Ele disse que estava investigando o assassinato de Ayumi e precisavam manter Sasuke na cadeia. Ô vontade de meter porrada nesse cara!

Claro que nem ir pra aula eu conseguia. Passava metade do dia no quarto e a outra metade na delegacia. Tsunade me deu passe livre para ir quando eu quisesse. Sasuke só comia o que eu levava. Ele falou que a comida que eles dão é muito ruim. O velhinho até que é legal, ele empresta sua cama para Sasuke descansar um pouco durante o dia.

E assim foi passando o tempo. Minha rotina se resumiu a apenas isso. As provas estavam chegando novamente, mas eu não estava nem aí. O semestre ia acabar em breve. Apenas de pensar em pegar dp minha cabeça latejava. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Não era justo seguir minha vida com Sasuke preso!

E nessas incertezas e noites mal dormidas, três meses se foram.

-x—

_**Autora Pov's**_

Sasuke encarava o teto frustrado. Três meses naquele lugar estava o deixando louco. Ele teve sorte por não ter sido transferido para uma penitenciaria e poder ter continuado na delegacia. Seria bem mais problemático se isso tivesse ocorrido. Sakura o visitava todo dia e lhe trazia comida. Quando indagava sobre o curso, ela sempre desconversava. Significado de que ela não estava assistindo as aulas. Os demais o visitavam sempre que podiam e seus pais contratavam os mais caros advogados de Konoha. Todos tentavam lhe ajudar. Mas nem ele sabia se realmente tinha salvação. Não tinha como provar sua inocência. Tudo relacionado à morte de Ayumi fora levado pelo tempo. Ela já estava enterrada há anos. Os funcionários não trabalhavam mais nem na boate nem no hotel. Nada, nada poderia apontar para a ruiva.

E era por isso que Sasuke não tinha mais nenhuma esperança.

Ouviu o som de passos e pensou ser Sakura. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela já tinha ido naquele dia, por que voltaria?

- Sasuke. – arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz. Levantou-se desajeitadamente e encarou o homem parado em frente a cela. Ele tinha um dvd em mãos. – Eu lembrei. Lembrei de tudo.

Sentiu seu coração disparar com as palavras proferidas pelo irmão. Do que ele estava falando?

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Anônimo: **Intuição feminina nunca falha! Kiba. 3 SasuSaku é vida. 3 Esses policiais são malvados Sasori é um verme mesmo. u_u Sim sim, tudo vai dar certo! *u* eita, sério? que roubo. KKKKKKKKKKKK

.

**Yokonick-chan: **Não, porque a autora é má e não dá sossego pra eles. u_u SAHAUSHAUSHAU


	24. Chapter XXIV

- Lembrou o que? – fitou o objeto que o moreno segurava.

- O segredo da Karin. – tinha um sorriso aliviado em seus lábios. Poderia ficar tranquilo agora, seu irmão estaria a salvo.

- Segredo...? – não entendia onde o outro queria chegar. O que isso poderia ajuda-lo?

- Sim. A prova de que ela é a assassina de Ayumi. – arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que Itachi dissera.

-x—

Deitada em sua cama, pensava nas coisas que havia feito. Desde que Sasuke fora preso, indagava se tudo o que aprontou realmente valera a pena. O que lhe consolava era saber que Sakura também não usufruía da presença do garoto.

Fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos simultaneamente. As lembranças daquela noite vieram em sua mente.

_- Hoje nós iremos ser apenas um, Sasuke-kun. – sussurrou assim que viu o moreno longe o suficiente para não escutá-la. Iria dar um jeito de perder sua virgindade com o garoto naquela noite._

_[...]_

_Bufou irritada ao ver a garota. Não acreditava que novamente ela estava atrapalhando seus planos. Por que raios Ayumi sempre aparecia para lhe dar dor de cabeça. Não gostava da garota. Era só uma pobre coitada. Orfã e prostituta._

_Sorriu falsa fingindo felicidade. Afinal, Sasuke ainda estava ao seu lado. Revirou os olhos quando o viu dando espaço para que a garota se sentasse. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?_

_- Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. – fechou a cara ao perceber o visível interesse do garoto em Ayumi. Não podia deixar que a "amiga" lhe impedisse de dormir com Sasuke._

_[...]_

_A boate estava lotada. O som ensurdecedor. Olhou para o lado e encontrou os dois aos beijos. Sua carranca aumentou. Apesar de ser a namorada de Sasuke, eles não se comportavam assim. Na verdade, o garoto nem a beijava._

_A mão boba do Uchiha subindo pra coxa de Ayumi fez uma ideia surgir em sua mente. Se ela não conseguia leva-lo para cama, então usaria a outra pra fazer isso. Eles estavam bêbados mesmo. Nem iriam se lembrar de nada._

_- Ei – cutucou o garoto que nem lhe deu atenção. Bufou irritada cutucando a menina. – Vamos pro hotel aqui do lado?_

_- Fazer o que? – a voz de Ayumi saiu arrastada. Tinha bebido demais e mal conseguia controlar o que falava._

_- Oras, só vamos nos divertir mais. – sorriu maliciosa puxando a camisa do Uchiha e se levantando._

_Sasuke deixou-se ser levado enquanto tinha o braço ao redor da cintura de Ayumi._

_[...]_

_Não acreditava no que via. Os dois nem deram brecha para que ela pudesse aproveitar o momento também. Principalmente Ayumi, que a empurrava sempre que se aproximava. Estava possessa. Furiosa. Seria capaz de matar a morena._

_Um sorriso cínico brincou em seus lábios enquanto procurava algo em sua bolsa. Pegou o pequeno frasco com um liquido rosa dentro. Nunca pensou que aquilo pudesse ser útil. Agradeceria Kabuto depois._

_Viu Sasuke cair na cama exausto. Ele parecia estar quase dormindo. Ayumi ainda tinha o sorriso bobo nos lábios. Com certeza o efeito do álcool não tinha passado._

_Levantou da cadeira ao canto do quarto e foi até eles. Verificou se Sasuke estava realmente dormindo e sorriu falsa para a garota._

_Ayumi estava feliz. Pela primeira vez na vida encontrara alguém que gostou dela do jeito que era. Que não se importou com o fato dela ser prostituta ou órfã._

_- Ayumi, querida. – chamou estendendo a garrafa de bebida. – Por que não bebe um pouco mais?_

_- Já bebi muito – a voz arrastada e ela quase tombava pro lado sonolenta. – Quero dormir..._

_- Só um pouquinho. – ofereceu controlando sua paciência. Precisava convencer a garota a beber o liquido._

_- Só um pouquinho. – fez o sinal com os dedos e pegou a garrafa ingerindo três goles._

_- Boa menina. – sorriu satisfeita pegando a garrafa de volta e vendo Ayumi desabar ao lado de Sasuke._

_Em algumas horas, o veneno faria efeito e ela se viria livre de Ayumi pra sempre._

_[...]_

_- Karin! Karin! – ouviu batidas desesperadas em sua porta. Reconhecia aquela voz._

_- Sasuke-kun? – estranhou o garoto ter ido até sua casa. Tinham se visto na escola._

_- A causa da morte dela foi overdose. – seu tom era incrédulo. Sasuke não podia acreditar naquilo. Não lembrava de terem mexido com drogas._

_- Oh... – encenou uma expressão surpresa. – Isso explica tudo..._

_- Explica o que? – tinha seu coração disparado e sua respiração oscilante._

_- Vocês se drogaram enquanto transavam. – revelou deixando o moreno perplexo. Ele matou... uma pessoa?_

- Ainda bem que aquele veneno agia como uma espécie de droga no organismo humano. – sorriu orgulhosa. Tinha feito um favor ao mundo matando Ayumi. Ela não tinha ninguém mesmo.

- Disse alguma coisa, Karin? – levantou-se assustada ao ver Mikoto e Fugaku parados na porta de seu quarto.

-x—

Corria apressada pelos corredores. Precisava chegar logo na delegacia. Precisava estar ao lado de Sasuke naquele momento.

Em seu coração, ela sentia e sabia. Tudo ia ficar bem agora.

-x—

- Do que você está falando? – franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Quando ela foi te procurar em casa, quatro anos atrás, eu consegui fazer com que ela confessasse o crime. – explicou mostrando o dvd – Porém, ela descobriu a gravação e tentou tira-la de mim. Escondi-a no porão de casa e logo depois sofri a lavagem cerebral.

- O que...? – mal conseguia formular uma frase. Seu coração estava descompassado.

- Desde que foi preso, tenho tentado lembrar disso. Só assim poderia ficar em paz. – sorriu – Mamãe e papai já foram avisar Sakura.

- Garoto, o horário de visita já acabou. – o mesmo policial que empurrara Sakura apareceu.

- Meu irmão vai sair daqui hoje. – essa foi a resposta de Itachi antes dele sair do local.

Sasuke abriu a boca, mas nada saiu. Ele ainda parecia não conseguir acreditar.

-x—

**_Sakura Pov's_**

Finalmente cheguei. Deus, acho que nunca corri tanto. Talvez devesse começar a me exercitar. Respirei fundo tentando normalizar minha respiração. Cerrei meus punhos e adentrei o local.

- Matei, matei mesmo! E ai, vai fazer o que contra mim? – logo que pus os pés na delegacia ouvi o som da voz de Karin. Ela está aqui?

Fui andando até que encontrei Itachi e o delegado assistindo um dvd. O ângulo da câmera não era lá muito bom, mas dava pra ver quem eram.

- Ayumi só atrapalhava minha vida! – novamente a voz daquela nojenta chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu não posso acreditar que estou escutando isso. Como uma pessoa pode ser tão cruel?

- Soltem o garoto e vão prender a menina. Isso é tudo o que precisamos! – o delegado mandou enquanto massageava suas têmporas. – Depois de três meses de investigação, não conseguimos achar nada.

- É porque Karin conseguiu ocultar todas as provas. – me surpreendi ao ouvir a voz de Itachi. Ele parecia tão diferente desde a última vez que o vi. E isso me lembra que preciso pedir desculpas...

- Sakura... – senti meus olhos umedecerem quando ouvi Sasuke me chamar. Virei-me pra ele sentindo meu coração disparar.

Corri até ele o abraçando fortemente. Sentia tanta falta do seu calor. Não pude controlar minhas lágrimas. Elas já escorriam por meu rosto. Estava tão feliz!

- Ei, eu estou aqui... – Sasuke sussurrou retribuindo o abraço. Sua voz era calma, tranquila.

Me afastei dele limpando minhas lágrimas, deixando um sorriso surgir em meus lábios.

_Obrigada_.

Gesticulei emocionada. Mordi meu lábio inferior reprimindo a vontade de sair pulando.

- Pelo o que? – ele indagou confuso e mais uma lágrima solitária caiu de meus olhos.

_Por voltar pra eu._

Gesticulei sorrindo. Um sorriso tão grande que poderia rasgar meu rosto. Um sorriso que não conseguia demonstrar toda a minha alegria em tê-lo tão perto. Em poder tocá-lo.

- Obrigado por me esperar. – sorriu antes de acabar com a distância entre nós, selando nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado e saudoso.

-x—

A entrada da faculdade estava repleta de policiais. Bem mais do que os que vieram buscar Sasuke. Talvez nem eles acreditassem que ele era realmente culpado.

Pude identificar até alguns fotógrafos. Sério, quem se aproveitaria de uma situação dessas para ganhar vantagem?

Nossos amigos estavam um pouco afastados da multidão. Eles tinham olhares e sorrisos esperançosos. Meus olhos ameaçaram marejar novamente.

Sasuke apertou ainda mais minha mão. Ele parecia hesitante. Três meses naquele lugar não deve ter sido uma experiência fácil.

O que me consolava era saber que a faculdade inteira sabia que Karin era a responsável e não ele. Não suportaria ver as pessoas lhe direcionando olhares acusatórios. Sasuke não merece isso.

A movimentação aumentou e pude avistar a cabeleira vermelha passando pelo pessoal. Estava rodeada por homens. Tinha a expressão irritada.

Ela passou por nós e me lançou um olhar ameaçador. Não me abalei. Karin não pode fazer mais nada contra mim.

O carro partiu e aos poucos, as pessoas iam dispersando. Dei um passo para frente no intuito de entrar na faculdade, no entanto, Sasuke não se mexeu.

Olhei-o confusa. Ele tinha os lábios crispados.

- Não quero voltar a faculdade. – desabafou suspirando pesadamente. – Tenho medo.

_Medo?_

Gesticulei não entendendo. Ele não precisava ter medo.

- Medo de ser discriminado. Medo de ser excluído.

_Eu estar aqui. Sempre._

Peguei em suas mãos gesticulando com elas, para que ele pudesse entender melhor.

_Eu nunca abandonar você. Nunca._

Sasuke sorriu diante minhas palavras. O sorriso mais lindo do mundo. O sorriso que é capaz de iluminar meu mundo. O sorriso que é o motivo do meu sorriso.

Entrelaçando ainda mais nossos dedos, começamos a andar para dentro da faculdade. Em direção aos nossos amigos. Em direção ao nosso destino. Em direção ao nosso futuro.

-x—

_**Quatro anos depois...**_

Os assuntos estão cada vez mais complicados e difíceis. Meus horários de estudos tem aumentado consideravelmente. Além de tudo, ainda preciso entregar meus projetos. Ino se forma esse ano e temos que nos preocupar com nossas roupas também.

Eu e Sasuke estamos cada vez mais firmes. Nosso namoro não poderia estar melhor. Tudo o que houve só nos fortaleceu mais. Os demais também continuam bem. Como Ino se forma antes de todos, ela vai esperar nossa formatura para então casar-se com Gaara.

Era sábado, ou seja, dia de tratamento. Durante esses anos, minha relação com Mikoto e Fugaku tem melhorado muito. Fico realmente feliz com isso, principalmente porque Sasuke se tornou amável com os pais e finalmente se comportava como um filho.

Tsunade e minha mãe fizeram as pazes. Não que elas tivessem brigado no passado, mas... Ela até nos chamou para irmos morar com ela em sua casa fora da faculdade. Pois é, minha querida tia só é um _pouco_ rica. Mamãe disse que pensaria no convite.

Itachi foi preso por tentativa de abuso contra mim. Não que eu tivesse o denunciado, na verdade ele mesmo se denunciou. Foi uma surpresa para todos. Agora, ele cumpre pena no presidio de Konoha e pelo menos uma vez por mês, vamos visita-lo.

Fiquei sabendo que Karin foi transferida para o presidio feminino da cidade vizinha. Bem, isso não me importa. Só quero que ela fique bem longe de mim.

Mas, enfim, como ia dizendo. Estamos indo para o hospital dos Uchiha's. Konan ficou grávida e por estar perto de dar a luz, uma nova recepcionista está ocupando seu lugar. O problema é que ela insiste em dar em cima de Sasuke toda vez que vamos lá. Ô garota chata!

Meu tratamento não poderia estar indo melhor. Mikoto-san disse que se continuar assim, em breve poderei começar a falar. Claro, terei que trabalhar os fonemas primeiro. Saber como se pronuncia, como se lê...

Posso contar um segredo? Sasuke disse que vai me ajudar com isso. É, isso mesmo. Ele vai me ensinar a falar cada palavra, como se eu fosse uma criancinha de três anos.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun! – mal pisei no hospital e já fui obrigada a ouvir Keiko. Primeiro que é de tarde. Segundo que eu vou enfiar esse _–kun_ num lugar não muito bonito!

- Onde está minha mãe? – ainda bem que Sasuke NUNCA a responde.

- Na sala dela. – Keiko respondeu depois de suspirar irritada. Sorri orgulhosa. Sasuke é meu e eu não divido!

Sasuke assentiu e começou a me puxar pela mão. Ainda exibi um sorriso superior para ela antes de sumir pelos corredores. Chora, querida!

- Entre. – a voz de Mikoto-san adentrou meus ouvidos e nós abrimos a porta. Ela estava sentada em sua mesa, como sempre.

- Oi, mãe. – Sasuke sorriu de canto indo sentar no sofá. De uns dois anos pra cá, ele não tem entrado junto comigo e sinceramente acho melhor assim. Ficava constrangida demais.

- Olá, filho. – sorriu levantando-se e indo até Sasuke, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, depois veio até mim. – Vamos?

Assenti acompanhando-a. Por incrível que pareça, eu gostava das sessões. Quer dizer, elas não me deixavam cansada e transmitiam uma sensação boa. Não sei explicar.

Deitei na cama e vi a película fechar-se sobre mim. Fiquei fitando o teto branco enquanto sentia um leve formigamento na garganta.

Nunca sabia quanto tempo passava naquela posição. Sempre quando menos percebia, acabava.

- Então, Sakura, o que pretende fazer quando se formar? – Mikoto indagou apertando um botão que fez a película começar a descer. Ué, já acabou?

_Não saber._

Gesticulei encolhendo os ombros. Mikoto aprendera alguns sinais e conseguia se comunicar basicamente comigo.

- Quero fazer um pequeno teste com você. – sorriu se levantando e indo até a porta. – Sasuke!

Vi os dois se aproximarem de mim. Estava confusa. Por que ela havia chamado Sasuke?

Sentei-me arrumando minhas pernas meio dormentes e olhei-a curiosa.

- Quero que pense em algo ou alguém muito importante pra você. – o sorriso não sumia de seus lábios. – E depois fique repetindo isso em sua mente.

Fechei os olhos sorrindo. Não precisava de esforço para saber a pessoa mais importante pra mim.

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

Fiquei repetindo o nome dele. Não sei quantas vezes e isso também não importava. Ainda não entendia o que ela estava querendo fazer.

- Pense em como seria falar isso. - ela se aproximou mais ainda. – Você já pode fazer isso.

Engoli em seco ansiosa. Finalmente conseguiria falar? Respirei fundo abrindo a boca e fazendo um pouco de força.

- Sss... – mordi o lábio inferior frustrada. O que era aquilo? Está mais pra som de cobra do que uma palavra.

- Percebi que começa com S. – acho que vi um sorriso malicioso no rosto dela. – Seria Sasuke?

Senti meu rosto corar com a pergunta. Era meio constrangedor ouvir isso de sua sogra.

- Tenta de novo. Como se você estivesse chamando por ele. – seu tom me passou confiança e eu assenti.

Deixei minha mente começar a repetir o nome dele de novo e entreabri a boca forçando minha voz a sair.

- Sa...sasu...suke... – levei as mãos aos meus lábios ao perceber que conseguira. Eu consegui falar. Finalmente consegui.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Yokonick-chan: **Não duvido nada de que eu sonhe algo do tipo xD KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

.

**Sweet Izzy S2: **Então, eu fiquei tipo: como vou responder um anônimo? KKKKKKKKKK Ahhh sim, é complicado mandar comentário em celular ;s ITAAAACHI LINDO ;333 Sasori terá um final surpreendente :o


	25. Chapter XXV

Sasuke parecia estar atônico. Ele não expressava nenhuma reação. Não piscava os olhos. Não fazia absolutamente nada. Comecei a ficar preocupada.

- Sasuke? – foi Mikoto que o chamou estranhando-o também.

Levei um susto quando o vi correndo em minha direção e me pegando no colo. Olhei para seus olhos e vi... lágrimas. Sasuke estava chorando...

- Você falou! Você falou! – ele passou a repetir enquanto me rodava no ar. Segurei fortemente em seus ombros. Adorava quando ele fazia aquilo, mas eu não estava preparada!

Aos poucos, ele foi me pondo no chão. Encostou nossas testas e por alguns instantes, ficamos apenas sentindo as nossas respirações mescladas.

- Obrigado. – surpreendi-me ao ouvi-lo. Por que ele estava agradecendo? Era eu que deveria fazer isso!

Tentei perguntar, mas fiquei receosa. Não sabia pronunciar as palavras e tive medo de falar errado.

- Obrigado por me fazer alguém melhor. – ele completou e eu tive que morder meus lábios, as lágrimas já se encontravam presas em meus orbes.

- Sasuke... – sussurrei de forma mais confiante seu nome e pude sentir seus pelos eriçarem.

Ele sorriu puxando meu rosto para ainda mais perto de si. Nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo. Mas não era um beijo comum. Era um beijo de comemoração.

-x—

- Sakura, fala o meu nome! – Tenten pediu toda alegre. Estávamos no meu quarto e de Sasuke. Depois que contamos a noticia de que eu finalmente começara a falar, foi a maior festa. Com direito à salgadinhos, bolos e até bexigas. Bem, não eram exatamente bexigas. Estava mais pra camisinhas cheias de ar...

Ri da expressão dela. Parecia aquelas crianças quando estão olhando pra algum brinquedo ou doce.

- Fala logo, ela não vai te deixar em paz. – Neji provocou com um sorriso de canto. Vi minha amiga lançar um olhar mortífero pra ele.

Assenti ainda rindo e me concentrei no nome dela.

- Tin...Tin. – ops... acho que errei o nome.

- Tintin? – ela repetiu com uma careta. – O que raios é tintin?

- TINTIN! – Naruto começou a rir descontroladamente apontando pra Tenten. Ela o encarava irritada.

- Nata. – ok, agora até eu fiquei confusa. O QUE DIABOS É NATA?! Deixe-me tentar de novo. – Nalata.

Tá bom, não saiu certo, mas ficou melhor que antes. Acho bom ele se contentar com isso.

- Nalata? – o loiro tinha o semblante incrédulo – Este é o meu nome?

Assenti me segurando para não rir. Ouvi a risada escandalosa de Tenten. É a vingança, meu caro.

- Cuidado, Hina, Naruto pode roubar o posto de mulher da relação. – Ino zombou do irmão que fechou a cara.

Agora vou me chamar: Haruno Sakura, a destruidora de reputação.

- Você conseguiu falar Sasuke e não consegue falar Tenten? – Temari tinhas as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ué, Sasuke não é difícil de se falar. Acho.

Dei de ombros e fui deitar em minha cama empurrando Shikamaru dela, ele caiu no chão e começou a resmungar que ninguém deixava ele dormir em paz.

Ficamos em um silêncio confortável por mais ou menos cinco minutos. Todos pareciam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Tanta coisa aconteceu durante esses quase cinco anos. Nem tenho como descrever o quanto minha vida mudou desde minha entrada na faculdade. Ainda me lembro do primeiro dia de aula e de como corri até Tenten assim que a conheci. Ri com minha recordação.

- É, daqui dois meses já vai ser minha formatura. – Ino quebrou o silêncio encolhendo os ombros. – Não sei se estou preparada para deixar vocês.

- A gente só vai ficar por mais dois anos aqui. – Tenten piscou os olhos apoiando seu braço no ombro de Neji.

- É, logo já estaremos todos juntos novamente. – Hinata sorriu meiga. – Enquanto isso, você vai precisar achar um emprego.

- Eu não preciso disso. Meu marido tem dois empregos! – riu imitando uma personagem de um seriado.

Todos a acompanhamos. Confesso que sentirei falta da loira. A garota que me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo assim que a conheci.

- Ihh, Gaara. – Naruto debochou dando o troco na irmã. Acho engraçado a forma como eles se tratam.

- Ih nada! Qualquer coisa eu devolvo ela pro seus pais. – Gaara sorriu de canto. Todos sabiam que ele estava brincando.

- Ai, Gaara, como você é mau. – Ino fez biquinho fingindo estar emburrada.

E então, o ruivo puxou-a pela cintura e eles começaram a se beijar.

- Eca, quanta melação! – nem preciso dizer quem falou isso, né? Tinha que ser a Tenten!

-x—

As semanas passaram voando. As provas finais são infernais. É tanto conteúdo pra ser estudado. Tanto trabalho pra ser entregue. Tanto seminário para ser apresentado. Tanta coisa pra fazer que tenho a impressão de estar ficando louca. Com todos ocupados, o grupo se distanciou um pouco. Aliás, até os casais não estão podendo usufruir muito da companhia um do outro.

Era o ultimo dia de aula. Quarta-feira. Nossas médias sairiam em breve e eu rezava para não ter pego nenhuma dp. Apesar de ter estudado bastante, não tinha certeza se minhas notas foram boas ou não.

A formatura do curso de Moda seria no sábado a noite e Ino nos convocou para ir. Bem, mesmo que ela não tivesse convocado, a gente ia do mesmo jeito.

Sabe o que é mais engraçado? Os pais de Sasuke permitiram que ele mudasse de curso, mas ele não quis. Acho que no final ele acabou gostando de Medicina.

A sala estava sem professor e pelas minhas contas era aula de Kurenai. Ela e Neji lecionavam em todos os anos de Medicina.

A porta se abriu e o coordenador Jiraya adentrou o local com o seu costumeiro sorriso. Ah, sabem o que eu descobri? Ele é meu tio! Isso mesmo, Jiraya é pai de Kiba e marido de Tsunade. Família bem diferente, né?

- Os resultados estão no mural. – avisou e logo saindo antes que fosse atropelado pela multidão de alunos. Em menos de um minuto eu me vi apenas com Sasuke, Tenten e Hinata na sala.

- Credo, que povo desesperado. – Tenten parecia indiferente, no entanto eu sabia que ela estava nervosa. Depois que começara a namorar Neji, ela tem se esforçado bem mais. Ela entendia que precisava tirar boas notas para não manchar a reputação do namorado.

- Se eu não tivesse com o pé quebrado, eu também estaria lá com eles. – Hinata choramingou apontando para o próprio pé. Ela tinha escorregado em algo que nunca soubemos o que era e torcido o pé, fazendo-a ter um pouco de dificuldades em andar.

- Você está com o pé torcido, não quebrado. – Sasuke corrigiu com um sorriso de canto. Com o tempo, ele aprendeu a ser mais sociável e brincalhão com todos. Gostava de ver esse lado dele.

- O pé é meu e se eu quiser, eu falo que ele tá dançando ragatanga. – Hinata rebateu entrando na brincadeira. Essa é outra que deixou o lado tímido de lado.

- Não seria uma boa visão se isso acontecesse. – Tenten riu indo ajudar a amiga a andar. Rimos e juntos, fomos até o tal mural. No caminho, fiquei rezando todas as orações que conhecia.

-x—

Finalmente o sábado chegara e eu juro, nunca mais peço ajuda de Tenten para escolher uma roupa. Ela me fez experimentar vinte vestidos. VINTE! Eu já estava quase cogitando a ideia de ir pelada pra formatura. Mentira, eu iria enrolada em uma toalha, talvez. Disseram que é a ultima moda em um lugar aí.

Pelo menos tudo deu certo no final e eu acabei ficando com um longo preto com vários detalhes delicados. Sasuke fez questão de pagar a roupa. Na verdade, foi a mãe dele que pagou, já que ela estava junto no dia. Posso até arriscar em dizer que ela é quase minha amiga.

- Sakura! – ouvi Sasuke me chamar. Passava o delineador em meus olhos dentro do banheiro. Era o único lugar com espelho do quarto, oras! – Já terminou?

Suspirei irritada. Ele me perguntou isso em menos de três minutos atrás.

Dei duas batidas na porta o que significava a resposta "não". Todos os dias ele tem me ensinado a fonética das palavras, mas ainda não me sinto preparada para me arriscar a falar outra coisa sem ser seu nome. As experiências com Tenten e Naruto não foram muito boas...

- Eu preciso tomar banho ainda! – ouvi seu muxoxo. Sorri divertida. Ino havia me dito que eu precisava judiar um pouco de Sasuke. Ele era muito mimado.

- Sai fora, Uchiha! Vai se arrumar no quarto do Naruto! – ouvi a voz de Tenten adentrando o quarto. Ué, o que é isso? Invasão?

- Mas o que...? – Sasuke parecia tão confuso quanto eu. Larguei o delineador e me encostei na porta para poder ouvir melhor.

- Você não pode ver a Sakura antes de nós! – era a voz de Hinata.

- Isso mesmo. Tchau! – dessa vez fora Temari quem falara. Logo depois ouvi o som da porta se fechando.

- Sakura, pode sair. – destranquei a porta e Tenten abriu-a. Não entendi quando ela começou a rir descontroladamente.

Olhei para as outras e as reações foram iguais. Perdi alguma coisa?

- Ainda bem que a gente veio te salvar! – Ino riu deixando suas coisas em minha cama e me puxando para sentar na mesma. – Sasuke teria um infarto se te visse assim.

Assim como...? Não compreendia qual era o problema.

Hinata tirara um espelho de sua bolsa e me estendeu. Ao encarar minha própria imagem, quase desmaiei.

Se já não bastasse um lado estar pintado e outro não, o lado com o delineador estava completamente manchado e eu parecia ter levado um soco ou talvez um panda.

-x—

A decoração era linda e apenas quem tinha o convite podia entrar. Teve até um grupo de garotas que tentaram entrar de penetra, porém foram barradas. Havia várias cadeiras enfileiradas e algumas mesas para os pais dos formandos. Um palco em tamanho médio e o balcão dos professores. Neji estava lá.

Sentamos no meio da fileira do lado esquerdo e Ino se despediu da gente indo para os "bastidores" encontrar os outros formandos. Percebi uma inquietude anormal por parte dos garotos e de Tenten. O que eles estariam aprontando?

Não percebi quando o local ficou cheio e todas as luzes se apagaram. Ficamos por uns dez minutos em um breu profundo e tudo o que eu podia enxergar eram as pedrinhas brilhosas de meu vestido.

Um instrumental começou a tocar e as luzes voltaram. Olhei para o lado onde Sasuke estava e não vi ninguém. Sasuke tinha sumido. E os meninos também. E Tenten também. Mas o que raios estava acontecendo? Virei-me para Hinata no intuito de pergunta-la se sabia onde todos tinham se metido, entretanto uma voz me interrompeu. Uma voz conhecida.

_My hands, your hands_

_Tight up like two ships drifting_

_Weightless, waves try to break it_

_I do anything to save it_

_Why is it so hard to save it?_

Era Shikamaru que entrara de algum lugar e começava a cantar.

_My heart, your heart_

_Sit tight like bookends_

_Pages between us_

_Written with no end_

_So many words we're not saying_

_Don't wanna wait till it's gone_

_You make me strong_

Desta vez, Naruto aparecera do lado oposto de Shikamaru e cantava apontando para Hinata. Ela sorria que nem boba.

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong? That you make me Strong_

Meus olhos brilharam quando vi Sasuke aparecer de atrás do palco e começar a agitar a galera. Sua voz era tão linda...

_Think of how much love that's been wasted_

_People always try to escape it_

_Move on to stop their heart breaking_

_But there's nothing I'm running from_

_You make me strong_

Tenten surgira do além. Nem sabia que tinha tanta entrada assim. Ela parou ao lado de Neji e passou a cantar pra ele.

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

Novamente, a voz de Sasuke preencheu o lugar. Podia ouvir os suspiros apaixonados das garotas ao vê-lo e senti várias veias saltarem de minha testa.

_So baby hold on to my heart_

_Need you to keep me from falling apart_

_I'll always hold on_

_'Cause you make me strong_

Gaara apareceu. E eu desisti de tentar descobrir de onde. Ele foi até Ino que estava em um canto do palco.

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

Todos cantaram e eu sorri percebendo que era o coral mais lindo que eu já tinha ouvido. Vi Sasuke se aproximar de mim e estender sua mão. Sorri mais ainda pegando nela e me levantando.

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

_That you make me Strong_

Naruto e Shikamaru também foram até suas respectivas garotas. Logo, eles se juntaram a nós no palco. Até Neji se levantara e veio com Tenten.

_I'm sorry if I say, "I need you"_

_But I don't care, I'm not scared of love_

_'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker_

_Is that so wrong?_

_Is it so wrong?_

_That you make me Strong_

O som de todas as vozes dos meus amigos me fez sentir meus olhos umedecerem. Eu era tão feliz por tê-los conhecido, por ter tido a chance de ser uma deles, por tê-los em minha vida.

- Você me faz forte. – ouvi Sasuke sussurrar em meu ouvido, arrepiando toda a pele de minha nuca. Sorri abraçando-o.

Assim que a música se encerrou, Tsunade nos enxotou delicadamente de lá. Neji voltou ao seu lugar sob os olhares surpresos dos demais professores. Ino retornou para atrás do palco.

É, parece que agora que começa a cerimônia.

-x—

A garota que estava atrás de Ino recebia seu canudo. Vi a loira mostrar o diploma alegre. Ela deve estar se sentindo tão orgulhosa... olhei pra Gaara, ele parecia se segurar para não chorar. Até ele está emocionado...

A porta principal foi aberta com violência causando um estrondoso barulho. Todos olharam para uma mulher meio descabelada. Acho que era Shizune, a secretária...

- Posso saber o motivo de estar interrompendo a cerimônia? – Tsunade tinha o tom e a expressão irritada.

A mulher respirou fundo e soltou tudo de uma vez fazendo Tenten arregalar os olhos.

- Mitsashi Harumi foi assaltada e está sendo levada para o hospital mais próximo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Música: Strong - One Direction.

.

**Yokonick-chan: **Concordo plenamente com você! Sim sim, Sak finalmente pode falar! o/

.

**Wonderje: **MEU DEUS, COMO ASSIM? o.o retrocede tempo pra você terminar seu TCC u_u Sim, Sak linda falando ;3


	26. Chapter XXVI

_**Tenten Pov's**_

Meu coração parou ao ouvir o que Shizune dissera. Fiquei esperando ela começar a rir e falar que minha mãe estava bem e que aquilo não tinha passado de uma brincadeira. Mas isso não aconteceu. E quanto mais os segundos se passavam, mais sentia a dor no peito aumentar.

Não conseguia me mexer, não conseguia fazer nada. Minha voz não saía, minhas pernas atrofiaram no lugar. Minha cabeça chegava a rodar.

Senti alguém puxar minha mão e percebi ser Neji. Ele começou a me puxar para fora do local. Não consegui controlar as lágrimas que começaram a cair de meus olhos embaçando minha visão. Eu me sentia tão fraca, tão impotente, tão perdida...

Ouvi passos apressados vindo atrás de nós, porém não tive forças para virar minha cabeça e ver quem eram. Tudo o que se passava em minha mente era o sorriso dela. O sorriso lindo e gentil dela.

Ofeguei ao ver o responsável por aquilo. Não conseguia acreditar! O que ele estava fazendo fora da cadeia?

Tinha várias viaturas e o carro da ambulância já tinha saído. Meu sangue ferveu. Marchei até ele sem me importar com os chamados de Neji e os alertas dos policiais. Eu queria acabar com a vida daquele desgraçado! Queria que ele sofresse tanto quanto eu estou!

- Tenten! – senti Neji segurar minha cintura para que eu não me aproximasse mais. Tentei me soltar, no entanto, foi em vão.

Meus soluços começaram a ecoar pelo lugar. Eu estava claramente desesperada. Nem ao menos sabia mais como agir.

- Vem, vamos pro hospital. – Neji começou a me puxar para onde estava seu carro. Lancei um ultimo olhar pra Hidan, em um juramento silencioso de que o faria pagar por isso.

-x—

Assim que chegamos no saguão do hospital, pude notar a movimentação abundante em que ele se encontrava. Médicos e enfermeiros andando de um lado para o outro aflitos. Pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. Choros de bebes. Gritos agoniados. Levei as mãos até minha cabeça não querendo ouvir nada daquilo.

- Tenten... – os braços de Neji circundaram minha cintura e assim, ele me guiou até a recepcionista. Tínhamos que ir em busca de informações. – Quero saber sobre Mitsashi Harumi. Ela foi assaltada há pouco tempo atrás.

- Ah sim, a mulher que foi esfaqueada... ela está na sala de cirurgia. – arregalei meus olhos sentindo meu ar faltar. Esfaqueada...? Não, isso não pode ser verdade! Deve ter algum engano! Não pode ser minha mãe! Não pode!

Olhei para Neji e ele também parecia perplexo. O aperto em minha cintura afrouxou e eu me vi desabando no chão frio. Cerrei meus punhos passando a socar o piso branco enquanto mais e mais lágrimas desciam por meu rosto. Eu não podia aceitar isso. Não podia aceitar que minha mãe estava entre a vida e a morte.

- Tenten! – ouvi a voz de Ino, mas não me virei. Senti-me ser levantada novamente e conduzida até uma das cadeiras do local. Pude perceber que todos estavam ali.

- O que houve? – era Hinata. Ela tentava acordar Neji de seu estado de transe.

- Ela foi esfaqueada e... – solucei apertando minhas unhas contra minha pele - ... e está sendo operada...

- Esfaqueada...? – Temari levou as mãos a boca. O silêncio predominou e tudo o que se podia ouvir eram os meus soluços. Cada vez mais altos e fortes.

Senti alguém me abraçando e reconheci Sakura. Retribui o gesto chorando mais ainda. Ela afagava meus cabelos com carinho. Logo, as outras garotas se juntaram ao nosso abraço.

E então, durante aquela noite de sábado, usando trajes chiques, ficamos a espera de que tudo desse certo no final.

Mas não deu.

-x—

Era cerca de duas horas da manhã quando finalmente recebemos alguma noticia sobre minha mãe. E sinceramente, preferia não ter recebido nenhuma.

- Nós fizemos de tudo, sinto muito. – a médica suspirou cansada e com o semblante triste. Meus olhos tentavam desvendar algum traço feliz em seu rosto. Algo que mostrasse que ela diria que minha mãe estava ótima.

- O que...? – não consegui formular a frase. As palavras fugiam de minha mente e minha garganta estava seca.

- Ela não resistiu. – sua afirmação me deixou sem chão. Como assim...? minha mãe era uma guerreira, ela não desistiria tão fácil!

- Tenten... – Neji me puxou para um abraço. As lágrimas voltaram com mais força em meu rosto.

- NÃO! NÃO! É MENTIRA! MENTIRA! MINHA MÃE TÁ BEM! EU SEI QUE TÁ! ELA NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR SOZINHA! NÃO POde... – senti minha voz sumir aos poucos sendo substituida por meus soluços. Eu apertava a camiseta de Neji com força. Minha cabeça latejava. Meu corpo doía. Meu coração... meu coração sangrava.

- Seu corpo será liberado pela manhã. – ouvi a voz da médica ao longe. A realidade batia na minha porta e eu não queria deixa-la entrar. Deus, o que eu faria sem minha mãe? O que seria de mim sem ela? Para quem eu iria pedir conselhos? Para quem eu ia correr quando me sentisse sozinha? Quem me ajudaria a esclarecer minhas duvidas? Quem me apoiaria em minhas idiotices? Quem? Quem?

Em meio as lágrimas grossas que escorriam de meus olhos e o calor do corpo de Neji pressionado contra o meu, acabei me deixando levar pelo sono.

-x—

Neji tinha me trago de volta à faculdade e em algumas horas seria o enterro de minha mãe. Ninguém sabia o que falar ou como agir. Nem eu sabia. Simplesmente, ainda parecia surreal demais. É como se eu pudesse ouvir sua voz doce me chamando ou seu abraço protetor me embalando.

Vesti um vestido preto qualquer e me juntei aos demais para irmos ao cemitério. Eu faria uma ultima homenagem à ela. Nossa música favorita. Cantávamos quando eu era pequena. Ri lembrando que mamãe me fez prometer que um dia cantaria ela de novo.

_- Mas ela é muito triste! – resmunguei com um bico e cruzando os braços. Eu tinha cerca de dez anos na época e nem fazia ideia do quanto era feliz._

_- Ela é linda! – mamãe rebateu divertida. – E você ainda vai cantá-la pra mim quando crescer!_

_- Pode ser quando eu já estiver na faculdade? – indaguei esperançosa. Quem sabe até lá ela já não tenha esquecido._

_- Pode, pode sim! – concordou me puxando para abraça-la – Eu te amo tanto, filha..._

- Eu também te amo mamãe... – sussurrei sentindo uma lágrima solitária cair de meus orbes chocolates.

-x—

Neji me entregou o microfone enquanto Sasuke começava a afinar seu violão. Eu sei que cemitério não é lugar pra show, mas esse foi o ultimo pedido dela e eu me sinto na obrigação de cumpri-lo.

Respiro fundo vendo os homens que trabalham no local começarem a enterra-la.

_Oh, Why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_Cause I've seen the dark side too._

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_could make me love you less_

Meus olhos já umedecidos passam a liberar as lágrimas presas. Mesmo assim, não paro de cantar.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Lembro-me que ela sempre cantava essa música pra mim quando eu me sentia triste. Quando eu me sentia sozinha...

_So,_

_If you´re mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_But hey, what you've got to hide_

_I get angry too_

_But I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_Cause even if you're wrong..._

Fechei meus olhos deixando meus sentimentos me guiarem. Deixando meus sentimentos chegarem ao corpo inerte de minha mãe, pois ainda que ela não pudesse ouvir, eu sinto que ela estava me vendo. Eu sinto que assim como eu, ela sempre estará ao meu lado.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when,_

_When the night falls on you baby_

_You´re feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

- Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, mãe. Sempre. – sussurrei pegando uma flor, a preferida dela, e jogando em cima de seu caixão antes que começassem a empurrar a terra por cima deste.

-x—

_**Sakura Pov's**_

Uma semana se passou desde a morte da mãe de Tenten. Ela não sorri mais como sempre, mas está tentando não parar sua vida. Já a flagrei chorando sozinha e sinto meu coração partir sempre que a vejo assim. É tão injusto essas coisas acontecerem! Durante esses cinco anos, elas finalmente começaram a se tratar como uma família. Tenten finalmente se sentia completa, se sentia bem.

Estávamos na casa de Sasuke. Bem, como nossas férias chegaram, podemos sair da faculdade. Eu passava a maior parte do tempo na casa de algum dos meus amigos e ia visitar meus pais assim que podia. Agora, além de Sasuke, Ino resolveu me ensinar a falar também. Ela disse que pode, já que é a única formada do grupo. A loira nem tá se achando.

Falando em ser formada, ela não faz a mínima do que irá fazer a partir de agora. Ela ia pedir um estágio pra mãe da Tenten, mas como ela morreu...

- Você já conhece o quarto do Sasuke, Sakura? – Temari indagou com um sorriso altamente malicioso. Nem preciso dizer que corei.

- Na...Não. – respondi engasgando um pouco. Nunca pensei que "não" fosse uma palavra tão difícil de pronunciar.

- Sério? Pô, Sasuke! – Gaara zombou e Sasuke mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio. Tsc, já disse que isso é feio e ele não me ouve.

- E você, Ino, já conheceu o quarto do Gaara? Fiquei sabendo que você foi na casa dele outro dia... – Tenten brincou. Ela tinha um sorriso fraco nos lábios como se estivesse se esforçando para não chorar.

Todos sorrimos ao ver o quanto ela é guerreira, assim como sua mãe. Ela estava morando na casa dos Hyuuga's enquanto não voltava para a faculdade. Se sentia muito sozinha ficando naquela casa enorme.

- E-Eh? – Ino corou furiosamente. Ah, fala sério. Ela não é mais virgem. Não mesmo!

- Para de se fazer de santa, Ino. – Hinata mostrou a língua brincalhona.

- Ah, então você também vai ter que jogar na roda. – ela retrucou com um bico. Sério que elas estão discutindo isso?

- Dão um jeito nas noivas de vocês. Eu não quero barraco na minha sala. – Sasuke provocou com um sorriso de canto. Já avisei pra ele não provocar aquelas duas...

- UCHIHA! – eu só vi duas garotas voarem até ele. Me levantei indo salvar meu namorado. Ele estava vermelho.

Olhei para Hinata e Ino com uma carranca. Quase que fico viúva!

Todos riram da situação e eu agradeci mentalmente por tudo estar voltando ao normal. Olhando os sorrisos estampados no rosto de cada um não consigo imaginar o que eu faria sem eles. É estranho, mas em cinco anos eu vivi e aprendi mais coisas do que em dezoito anos. E não, não me arrependo nem por um minuto de ter os conhecido.

- Ino. – Tenten chamou após cessarmos nossos risos. – Quero te fazer uma proposta.

- Pode falar. – Ino estava visivelmente curiosa.

- Quero que assuma o controle da empresa da minha mãe.

-x—

_**Autora Pov's**_

Itachi estava na solitária novamente. Tinha se metido em uma briga para defender um garoto de uns playboys. Ele praticamente morava naquela cela fedida e escura, porém estava satisfeito e orgulhoso. Não achava nada bonito pessoas que querem contar vantagem em cima dos mais fracos e oprimidos.

Quatro anos se passaram desde sua prisão. Ainda se lembrava da surpresa estampada nos rostos de seus pais, Sasuke e de Sakura. Ela até tentou faze-lo mudar de ideia, dizendo que não o culpava e que ele não precisava fazer isso. No entanto, Itachi estava determinado. Ele só conseguiria realmente se perdoar fazendo isso.

Alguém bateu nas grades de sua cela e ele levantou o olhar. Era Aika. Ela tinha longos cabelos exoticamente brancos e olhos de um azul límpido. Era uma das seguranças e filha de um juiz renomado. Podia parecer frágil e indefesa, mas todos sabiam que essas duas palavras não faziam parte de seu vocabulário.

Todos os dias, ela reservava dez minutos para conversar com Itachi sobre coisas banais. Gostava da companhia do moreno.

- Hoje eu trouxe uma coisa pra você. – sorriu gentilmente mostrando a sacola. O Uchiha sorriu se aproximando dela e tendo seus olhos brilhando ao ver o conteúdo do saco.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu enquanto pegava um dos bolinhos e os levava a boca.

Aika descobrira o amor do homem pelos doces e sempre que podia, trazia-lhe alguns. Encolheu os ombros apenas observando-o enquanto comia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

R.I.P Mãe da Tenten ):

Música: I'll stand by you - versão Glee.

.

**Sweet Izzy S2: **Simmm, ela finalmente falou! o/ Também quero apesar de já cantaram pra mim hehe ;3 Só acontece mesmo ): foi mais do que trágico...


	27. Chapter XXVII

**ATENÇÃO: E**ste é o PENÚLTIMO capítulo da fanfic!

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

- Hoje vamos aprender a falar palavras mais compridas. - Sasuke pegou um livro de português e colocou sobre a cama. Suspirei frustrada. Nunca pensei que falar fosse tão difícil. Acho que vou voltar para os sinais. - Presta atenção na minha voz e repete depois. - ele pediu segurando minhas mãos. - Paralelepípedo. Ele realmente não quer que eu repita isso, né?

Sasuke continuou me fitando esperando que eu começasse a falar. Bato agora ou depois?

- Sasuke. - chamei e ele franziu as sobrancelhas confusos.

- O que? - ele indagou ignorando meus sinais. Olha a sacanagem comigo. - Sakura, você precisa aprender a falar. Bufei irritada. Eu não sou mais uma criança. Não precisa me lembrar disso. - Ok, vamos tentar uma palavra mais curta e fácil. - quase bati palmas de felicidade até ouvir a tal palavra - Trypanossoma cruzi. Senti uma gota surgir em minha testa. Ele acha que nomes de protozoários são palavras curtas e fáceis?

- Sasuke. - chamei novamente. Ele só pode estar zombando comigo. Não é possível!

- Estou brincando, amor. - ele começou a rir e eu fechei a cara. Acho que ele está andando muito com o Gaara, só acho. Ino que não me ouça falando isso. - Vem, tentar ler essa frase. Sasuke me empurrou o livro e apontou para uma frase com três palavras. Senti meu coração acelerar ao lê-la. Sorri olhando para ele.

- Eu... Te... Amo. - senti uma alegria enorme me preencher ao pronunciar isto. Há quanto tempo sonho em dizer isso a ele? Há quanto tempo desejo poder declarar meu amor como todo mundo?

- Eu também te amo, minha pequena. - Sasuke sorriu e me puxou para seus braços. Ficamos abraçados por alguns minutos e eu percebi que, se pudesse, ficaria ali em seus braços por toda a minha vida. Quando o calor vindo de seu corpo foi sumindo, fitei seus olhos ônix me perdendo em sua imensidão. Sasuke me fazia tão feliz.

- Obrigada. - murmurei e nada mais precisou ser dito. Eu serei eternamente grata por tudo que ele fez por mim. Desde aquele dia em que ele me deu sua comida até agora. O sorriso em seus lábios apenas aumentou e com sua mão esquerda puxou meu rosto para mais perto de si. Fechei meus olhos sentindo o gosto de seu beijo.

Conhecer Sasuke foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

-x-

As férias acabaram e nossa rotina de faculdade recomeçou. É, quinto ano já. Mal posso acreditar que falta apenas um ano para que eu finalmente me forme. Para que eu finalmente realize o meu maior sonho. Tsunade conseguiu convencer mamãe e papai de irem morar com ela. É uma casa que fica umas três quadras da faculdade. Eu só poderei ir lá durante os feriados, mas fico feliz por elas terem se reaproximado. Eu nunca vi mamãe tão feliz. Ela até parece outra pessoa. Kiba ainda não terminou seu curso de Medicina veterinária, então também não irá morar lá. Ino aceitou a proposta de Tenten e agora cuida da empresas Mitsashi como sócia da Ten. Ela tem se mostrado bem eficiente.

Este ano, teremos quatro formandos! Já até imagino a dor de cabeça que será para escolher as roupas... Naruto terminará seu curso de Direito, Gaara de Engenharia Elétrica e Temari e Shikamaru de Medicina. Claro, eles ainda precisam fazer estágios, mas já estarão formados.

No fim, vai sobrar apenas eu, Sasuke, Tenten e Hinata na faculdade. E bem, Neji também. Como a Ino não estuda mais, Gaara acabou voltando para seu antigo quarto. Acho que ele ia se sentir muito solitário. O resto está tudo igual.

O sinal soou. Oba, hora do almoço!

-x-

_**Autora Pov's**_

Karin já estava há um bom tempo no presídio feminino. Não conversava com ninguém e mal saía para o pátio. Odiava aquelas mulheres. Odiava ter sido descoberta. Em sua mente, ainda pensava em um jeito de fugir e se vingar de todos, principalmente de Itachi. Ninguém foi visita-la em todo os anos que estava ali, nem mesmo sua família. Parece que todos tinham vergonha dela. E isso a fazia ficar com mais raiva ainda.

- Vamos, é hora de ir pro pátio. - ouviu uma das seguranças. Rolou os olhos. Já tinha dito que não queria.

- Não quero. - retrucou irritada. Essas seguranças eram surdas?

- Não tem essa de não quero. Tem alguém importante querendo falar com vocês. - adentrou a cela com as algemas e puxou os braços da ruiva para trás, prendendo-o. Karin nada disse, apenas deixou-se ser levada. Não tinha como reclamar mesmo.

Ao chegar no pátio, ela percebeu que estavam apenas as mulheres acusadas de assassinato. Viu-se sentada em uma das cadeiras. Uma mulher forte e mal encarada estava ao seu lado. Tentou não sentir medo.

A juíza que a tinha condenado apareceu em um palco improvisado. Diversos seguranças homens a protegiam e Karin teve vontade de agarrar um deles.

- Estou aqui para avisar que todas as presidiárias aqui presente terão sua pena aumentada. - os murmurinhos e reclamações começaram a ecoar pelo recinto. Karin cerrou os punhos. Não agüentava mais ficar naquele lugar.

- EU NÃO VOU FICAR MAIS AQUI! - gritou se levantando e atraindo a atenção de todos. As seguranças se apressaram em segura-la

- Eu me lembro do teu caso, garota. - a voz da juíza era calma, porém tinha um certo tom de irritação. - Matou uma garota inocente por pura inveja. Era Ayumi o nome dela, se não me engano.

- Ayumi? Ayumi de Konoha? - uma mulher que estava na outra fileira levantou-se

- Sim. Aquela prostituta órfã. Quer saber? Ela mereceu morrer. - Karin tinham o tom de desdém.

- Oras sua! - desta vez foi outra mulher que tentou sair de seu lugar, sendo segurada por duas seguranças.

- Ayumi era um doce de menina, como você teve coragem?! - mais uma apareceu. Karin foi levada de volta para a cela. As seguranças tiveram medo de uma rebelião contra a ruiva.

- Tsc. Ela era um imprestável. - sussurrou assim que se viu sozinha em sua cela.

-x-

Sasori andava pelas ruas despreocupado. Depois que descobrira que Sasuke havia sido solto, decidiu deixar o Uchiha e Sakura de lado. Não entendia o motivo dela continuar ao lado do moreno, mesmo depois dele ter feito tanta coisa. No fundo, invejava o amor deles. Invejava o fato de Sasuke ter a quem voltar, ter a quem apoiar, ter a quem amar. Passou por uma loja e se viu no reflexo da vitrine. O que ele era? Apenas um garoto vazio. Sem amigos, sem pessoas que o amavam, sem sonhos, sem nada.

- Tudo bem! Nos vemos amanhã! - olhou para a frente e viu um loiro de olhos azuis. Ele parecia bastante com aquela amiga de Sakura, a tal de Ino. Não percebeu quando o garoto veio em sua direção e o fez trombar nele.

- Me desculpe! - o homem pediu enquanto arrumava sua blusa apertada. Sasori apenas assentiu vendo o loiro ir embora. Não entendia o motivo, mas havia ficado intrigado.

Deu de ombros e voltou a andar. Não sabia para onde, mas continuou seu caminho.

-x-

_Duas semanas se passaram..._

- Falei com meu pai. - Aika revelou assim que chegou a cela de Itachi.

- E? - ele estava cheio de expectativas. A garota tinha prometido conversar com o pai a respeito da diminuição da pena dele.

- Ele disse que vai assinar a sua redução de pena para quatro anos e meio. - o sorriso que habitava os lábios da jovem não podia ser maior - Logo você estará livre!

- Obrigado, Aika! Muito obrigado! - agradeceu passando seus braços pelas grades e segurando nas mãos femininas - Nem sei nem como posso agradecer...

- Pois eu sei. - Aika olhou para os lados querendo confirmar que não tinha ninguém e puxou as mãos do Uchiha para mais perto, fazendo todo o corpo dele atingir as grades. Ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um leve selinho nos lábios masculinos. - Fica bem, ok?

E saiu alegre. Itachi continuou olhando-a, atônico. No entanto, um sorriso logo brotou em seu rosto e ele levou os dedos até sua boca.

-x-

Karin tinha se esquecido completamente das mulheres amigas de Ayumi e decidiu ir no banho de sol daquela semana. Andava tranqüilamente até o pátio, sendo escoltada por duas seguranças. Assim que chegou no local, começou a andar por entre as outras detentas. Não percebeu quando já tinha se afastado demais das demais. Resolveu voltar, porém algo apareceu e barrou-a

- Você vai pagar caro por ter feito nossa Ayumi sofrer. - as três mulheres daquele dia estavam ao seu redor, cercando-a

- Foi por isso que ela parou de vir nos visitar. - a outra tinha o tom extremamente raivoso

- Ayumi era nosso raio de sol e você nos tirou ela. - uma terceira voz se fez presente.

Karin engoliu em seco antes de sentiu algo duro alcançar sua cabeça. Caiu no chão e passou a receber vários chutes e socos. Aos poucos, ia perdendo a consciência. Conseguiu ouvir sons de pessoas gritando antes de tudo ficar completamente escuro.

-x-

_Dez meses depois..._

_**Sakura Pov's **_

E o ano está acabando. Tudo passou tão rápido que eu mal pude acompanhar. Neste sábado, será a formatura de Naruto e no outro de Gaara e no outro de Shikamaru e Temari. Agora eu já consigo falar basicamente bem. Ok, ainda não cheguei ao nível de falar paralelepípedo, mas consigo me virar. Há alguns meses, descobri que Karin morreu na cadeia. Eu queria sentir pena, mas não consigo. Não depois de tudo o que ela fez. Parece que um grupo de mulheres amigas de Ayumi a espancaram até a morte. Pelo menos, desta forma, Ayumi pode ficar em paz. Outro dia encontramos uma pessoa inesperada e vimos uma cena mais inesperada ainda. Sasori estava andando de mãos dadas com um homem. E ele parecia bem feliz. Até nos cumprimentou, o que é estranho. O tal homem se chama Deidara e é modelo. Parece que eles já namoram há oito meses. Ah, sim! Itachi finalmente saiu da cadeia! Ele tem tentado recuperar o tempo perdido e está trabalhando na empresa do pai de Naruto. Além de que também tem a Aika. Ela é muito legal e parece fazer muito bem a ele. Fico feliz pelos dois.

- Sakura! O vestido! - ouvi Hinata gritar. Não disse que o pesadelo das roupas ia começar?

- Já estou indo! - suspirei rumando na direção das garotas. Haja paciência, senhor!

-x-

_**Autora Pov's**_

Naruto estava nervoso. Nem acreditava que conseguiu chegar até o final do curso, quem dera que ia se formar. Segurava um papel com força. Seu discurso. Tinha sido escolhido para falar por todos os alunos de seu curso. Olhou para seus amigos sentados na primeira fileira. Nas mesas dos formandos, estavam seus pais e Kenji.

- Uzumaki Naruto! - ouviu a voz de Tsunade e subiu no palco. Uma ovação começou a se fazer presente, além das palmas altas e dos assobios de seus amigos. - A palavra é toda sua.

Pegou o microfone da diretora e se ajeitou melhor no local. Pensou em abrir o papel e ler. Seu olhar parou em Hinata, ela sorria como uma criança e ele sabia o quão emocionada ela estava. Amassou o papel e guardou no bolso. Ele não precisava de frases feitas para dizer o quanto estava feliz naquele momento.

- Eu era o típico garoto que não queria nada com a vida. - andou até o mais perto que pôde de Hinata - Até que eu conheci ela. - apontou pra menina. - Hinata me fez mudar de uma forma tão radical que eu mal pude me reconhecer. Ela me fez ver o quanto estudar é importante, o quanto pensar no futuro é essencial, o quanto correr atrás de seus sonhos é fundamental. Quando consegui passar em Direito, custei a acreditar. Eu não tinha esperanças que de que conseguiria, mas ela estava sempre ali me apoiando e dizendo que tudo ia dar certo.

- Eu te amo - Hinata sussurrou para ele emocionada e orgulhada.

- Mas é claro que eu não podia esquecer dos meus velhos! - sorriu voltando ao centro do palco - Como minha querida irmã cabeçuda esqueceu de fazer o agradecimento dela, terei que fazer por dois! - risos foram ouvidos por todo o salão.

- Ei! Cabeçuda não! - a loira reclamou com um bico.

- Mãe, pai, muito obrigado por tudo! Muito obrigado por me apoiar nos momentos em que eu fui idiota, muito obrigado por cuidar do Kenji durante todos esses anos, muito obrigado por ser esses pais maravilhosos que eu não trocaria por nada nesse mundo, muito obrigado por existirem! - mordeu o lábio inferior controlando sua emoção.

- Ih, papai vai chorar! - Kenji apontou rindo para o loiro e todos começaram a rir também.

- A gente vai estar sempre aqui, filhão! - Minato sorriu emocionado.

- E bem, só pra finalizar, quero agradecer aos meus amigos, que apesar de serem imbecis, sempre estiveram ao meu lado! - sorriu entregando o microfone pra Tsunade novamente

- Ainda bem que acabou! Pensei que ia ter que ficar a noite inteira te ouvindo falar! - Sasuke debochou sarcástico

Naruto apenas mostrou a língua em um tom infantil enquanto voltava para seu lugar.

Todos riram mais uma vez e a noite se seguiu naquele clima. Desta vez não ocorreu nenhuma tragédia.

-x-

Gaara e Ino estavam no quarto dele. Agora que ambos estavam formados, podiam pensar com mais clareza no futuro que queriam. Eles combinaram de esperar Hinata se formar para que casassem todos juntos. Talvez, apenas talvez, Sasuke e Sakura podem acabar se juntando aos quatro.

- O que faremos durante esse ano? - indagou enquanto sentia a garota afagar seus cabelos ruivos.

- Bem, eu vou continuar como sócia da Tenten. Você pode tentar um estágio na empresa do seu pai. - sorriu amorosa.

- Não estou falando disso. - sorriu pegando a mão dela e beijando as costas dela

- Do que então? - franziu as sobrancelhas confusa.

- Quando vamos ter nosso primogênito? - levantou-se do colo da loira e sentou de frente pra ela.

- Gaara, a gente nem se casou ainda! - corou e levou as mãos até o rosto tentando se esconder

- Eu sei, mas não custa nada a gente já ir praticando, né? - sorriu safado e passou a dar leves selinhos no vão do pescoço dela. Ino estremeceu com o toque e levou os dedos finos para os cabelos rebelde

- Não tem ninguém em casa... - ele sussurrou pousando suas mãos na cintura fina

- Gaara... - murmurou fechando os olhos e descendo seus dedos para o pescoço alvo dele.

- Você é minha... - desceu as mãos para dentro da blusa feminina

- Sua... - começou a dar leves arranhões na nuca masculina

- Minha princesa... - chegou até o feixe do sutiã e o soltou. Ino deixou as alças caírem.

- Meu príncipe... - deixou a nuca de lado e levou as mãos até o início da barra da camiseta dele.

- Eu te amo. - murmurou antes de tomar os lábios macios e levar a mão direita até o seio duro e começar a acaricia-lo. Ino abafou um gemido e tentou puxar a camiseta pra cima, porém não obteve sucesso. Gaara deixou o seio excitado e levantou a blusa para poder ver melhor. Aproveitou e tirou sua própria camiseta, percebendo a dificuldade da noiva.

Ele a deitou ficando por cima e levou a boca até o peito esquerdo, abocanhando-o. Ino soltou um gemido alto e era esse o motivo deles transarem apenas quando não tinha ninguém em casa. Ela fazia muito barulho. As mãos ágeis do ruivo desceram para o short jeans dela. Abotoando-o com cuidado. Ainda se lembrava do escândalo que ela fez quando ele destruiu o short favorito dela. Ino tentou fazer o mesmo. Desceu as mãos até os botões da calça jeans, tendo dificuldade em diferenciar o que era botão do que era pano. Sentiu vontade de arrancar tudo de uma vez Ambas as intimidades já latejavam de desejo. Queriam desesperadamente um ao outro. Nenhum dos dois percebeu quando a parte de baixo voou para algum lugar do quarto, deixando-os apenas com as peças íntimas. A excitação de Ino já estava bem visível e isso era uma bela paisagem para o ruivo. Enquanto que o membro de Gaara quase saltava ora fora da box preta.

- Eu te amo também... - Ino sorriu abrindo mais suas pernas. Gaara abaixou a calcinha com cuidado e depois abaixou sua própria cueca. Beijou-a com esmero ao penetra-la. Os gemidos femininos foram abafados pelos lábios macios pressionados contra os dela. O ruivo começou a se movimentar mais rápido, tomando cuidado para não machuca-lá. Quando chegaram ao ápice, caíram lado a lado exaustos, porém com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Nada precisou ser dito. Eles sabiam. Sabiam que seriam muito felizes juntos. Como nas histórias de princesas.

-x-

Era festa de formatura de Temari e Shikamaru. Todos estavam sentados em uma mesa um pouco distante da pista de dança, mesmo que vez ou outra as garotas iam para lá.

- O que vocês vão fazer agora? - era Sakura quem perguntava. Com o tempo, percebeu-se ser capaz de falar normalmente. Ainda que, as vezes, acabasse dando leves deslizes.

- Ainda não sabemos. - Temari suspirou cansada. - Talvez tentar um estádio em um hospital.

- Bem que tua mãe podia nos ajudar, né, Sasuke. - Shikamaru sugeriu divertido.

- E por que não? Podem ir falar com ela. - Sasuke sorriu de canto. Tinha certeza que a mãe não negaria trabalho aos amigos.

- Yosh! - Temari levantou o braço empolgada - Sabaku no Temari, a nova médica do pedaço!

- Aproveita, porque quando eu me formar não vai ter pra ninguém! - Tenten sorriu convencida.

- Quando EU me formar, né - Sakura fez um gesto como "beijinho no ombro".

- Ei! O que vocês estão falando aí? Será quando EU me formar! - Hinata entrou na brincadeira pondo os braços na cintura

- Não sei porque vocês ainda estão discutindo, sendo que vão se formar todas no mesmo ano. - Sasuke comentou entediado.

- Sem-graça. - as quatro rebateram com uma carranca. Todos começaram a rir.

Esperavam que aquela amizade nunca acabasse e que o caminho que todos escolhessem fossem os certos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

É isso aí que vocês leram. A fic chegou ao fim. Muito obrigada à todos que comentarem e acompanharam a história!


	28. Chapter XXVIII - Final

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DA FANFIC.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Um ano se passou desde a festa de formatura de Temari e Shikamaru. Agora, eles estão estagiando no hospital dos Uchiha's. Gaara começou a trabalhar na empresa do seu pai. Naruto também já começou a trilhar seu caminho. Ele já está até economizando dinheiro pra quando se casar com a Hina!

Os dias foram tristes, principalmente pra Hinata, que acabou ficando sem seu noivo. Então, Tenten começou a dividir o quarto com ela. Sasuke já foi chamado para estagiar em dois hospitais conceituados, mas ele insiste em dizer que já tem outros planos para quando sair da faculdade.

E eu nem acredito que minha formatura está chegando. Tenho uma das melhores médias e sou o orgulho da família. Tsunade até fez questão de comprar o meu vestido que irei usar no dia. Kiba já se formou e trabalha em uma clinica veterinária. Ele parece muito feliz.

Tenho percebido que Tenten tem estado meio triste ultimamente. Penso que ela se formar seria o maior orgulho de sua mãe. Ela não fala, mas eu sinto e vejo. Hinata me disse que, as vezes, durante a noite, ouve-a chorando baixo. Como se não quisesse que ninguém ouvisse.

- Finalmente poderemos juntar nosso grupo novamente! – Temari exclamou sorrindo. Estávamos na casa de Naruto e Ino. O pequeno Kenji tinha ido à escola.

- Nem parece que passou tanto tempo. – Hinata comentou nostálgica. Ela tem razão. É como se ainda tivéssemos dezoito anos.

- Principalmente pro Gaara, que faz vinte e cinco anos amanhã! – Naruto riu dando leves tapinhas nas costas dele.

Já esperava um comentário de Ino, mas este não veio. Ela tinha um olhar perdido, como se sua mente não estivesse aqui.

- Ino? – chamei e ela pareceu despertar.

- Hã? – ela tinha os olhos confusos. Suspirei.

- O que você vai dar pro meu irmão, hein? – Temari tinha um sorriso malicioso. Meu Deus , essa menina só pensa em safadeza!

- Eu... eu... – ela estava nervosa. Então, do nada se levantou e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Não entendemos nada. Quer dizer, eu não entendi.

Hinata foi atrás dela e Gaara parecia sem reação. Vai ver ele achou que ela estivesse doente ou algo do tipo...

As duas voltaram e Ino estava pálida. Ela foi até Gaara e tocou suas mãos no rosto dele.

- Eu estou grávida.

Ok, agora eu entendi. Isso é bom. Ela vai ter um filho.

Cinco minutos.

Ninguém fala nada.

Esse silêncio já está meio chato, sabe.

- Obrigado. – o ruivo sorriu puxando-a pela cintura e encostando sua cabeça na barriga dela. – Muito obrigado.

Acho que vou chorar. Que cena linda!

- Se você quiser, também podemos encomendar o nosso. – ouvi Sasuke sussurrar no meu ouvido.

- Só depois do casamento. – sorri e senti ele pegar em minha cintura e colar nossos lábios em um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

-x—

Mesas decoradas. Cortinas em tom rosa bebe. A bancada dos professores em um tom pastel. Fotos de todos os alunos pregados nas paredes. E um painel enorme no centro do palco que eu não sei pra que serve, mas ok.

Tsunade escolheu Tenten e Sasuke para falarem. Acho que isso vai ser uma forma da Ten homenagear sua mãe. E Sasuke, bem, vamos ver o que ele vai falar, já que não me deixou ler. Tenten ficou para o inicio da cerimônia enquanto que Sasuke para o encerramento.

Meu vestido era longo e em um estilo meio grego. Era azul escuro e de um ombro só. Ele demarcava bem meu corpo e consequentemente, minhas curvas. Meus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança embutida com algumas pétalas de flores artificiais.

Hinata estava com um vestido longo lilás, tinha um laço abaixo do busto. Um salto roxo nos pés. Seus longos cabelos estavam presos em um meio rabo de cavalo e depois caíam como uma cascata em suas costas.

Tenten estava com um vestido longo e rodado preto, com detalhes do busto até metade das pernas. Um salto preto para compor o look. Seus cabelos só estavam enrolados e sua franja foi presa em um "topete".

A maquiagem foi feita por Ino. Em nós três.

Sasuke estava de roupa social, ou seja, terno preto e calça da mesma cor.

Enquanto estávamos nas cadeiras que se localizavam ao lado do palco, Tenten subiu nele. Ela estava emocionada. Eu podia sentir.

- Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten e eu quero dedicar esse diploma pra minha mãe. Bem, eu sei que ela não está aqui de corpo presente, mas eu sinto que, de algum lugar, ela está me vendo e ouvindo. – ela começou a falar – Mitsashi Harumi sempre foi minha heroína, embora não fossemos muito próximas. Foi com ela que eu conheci as melhores coisas da vida. Foi com ela que eu descobri meu amor pela medicina. Foi com ela que eu me tornei alguém melhor. Minha mãe costumava dizer que eu era só uma garotinha que esqueceu de crescer. – limpou algumas lágrimas que começaram a escorrer por seu rosto. – E eu posso dizer com veemência que eu cresci, mãe. Cresci porque percebi que não conseguiria viver sem você se continuasse daquele jeito. Cresci porque quero me tornar alguém maior. Alguém como você. – respirou fundo pondo o microfone no apoio e com um sorriso terminou. – Então, mãe, eu quero dizer muito obrigada. E eu te prometo nunca desistir dos meus sonhos, pois você me ensinou que mais importante que sonhar é sempre estar tentando torna-los realidade.

Uma salva de palmas foi ouvida e Neji levantou de seu lugar indo abraça-la. Tenten estava aos prantos. Confesso, até eu estou chorando.

- NÓS TE AMAMOS, TENTEN! – ouvi Naruto gritar de seu lugar.

- Eu também amo vocês. – ela sorriu em meio aquelas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

Vi Hinata levantar do meu lado e se juntar a Neji no abraço. Fiz o mesmo e quando menos percebi estávamos todos em um abraço coletivo.

- Ah, eu também quero abraço! – rimos ao ouvir a professora Kurenai exclamar. Ela estava grávida do professor Kakashi.

-x—

Minha vez estava chegando e eu já sentia um frio se apossar da minha barriga. Minhas mãos suavam.

- Nervosa? – ouvi Sasuke indagar. Virei-me para ele assentindo. – Não fique. Enquanto eu estiver aqui vai dar tudo certo.

Sorri. Incrível como ele sempre sabe o que falar.

- Haruno Sakura! – levantei de meu lugar e estava indo até Tsunade quando a porta se abriu do nada e revelou ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sasori. Com Deidara ao seu lado.

- Desculpe a interrupção. – ele pediu se sentando em uma das cadeiras do fundo.

- Eu falei pra gente vir mais cedo! – ouvi Deidara exclamar e não pude evitar. Comecei a rir. Aqueles dois são muito engraçados juntos!

- Bem, agora que não teremos mais interrupções, pelo menos é o que eu espero. – Tsunade olhou autoritária e eu senti um frio percorrer minha espinha. – Quer falar algo, Sakura?

Sorri pegando o microfone e levantando o diploma o mais alto que pude.

- EU CONSEGUI! AGORA SEREI A MELHOR MÉDICA DE KONOHA! – gritei arrancando risadas de todos. Temari fez um bico infantil. Claro que os outros não entenderam muito bem, mas o que importava era os meus amigos.

- Isso, isso, você será ótima, Sakura. – Tsunade sorriu me despachando pra fora do palco. Eu sei andar, ok? Não precisa me empurrar!

- Hyuuga Hinata! – assim que sentei em meu lugar novamente, vi Hinata indo até Tsunade.

Hinata pegou o microfone e sorriu estendendo o diploma na direção de Naruto.

- Agora sim podemos casar, Naruto-kun! – exclamou e uma série de "uhuul" "aaae" foi ouvida.

Ela desceu do palco envergonhada. Porém, o sorriso não sumia de seu rosto.

Mais alguns nomes foram chamados, até que chegou em Sasuke. Estava ansiosa para ouvir seu discurso.

- Uchiha Sasuke! – ele me deu um selinho e começou a subir no palco. Preciso dizer que teve um monte de garotas histéricas gritando para o MEU namorado? Depois morre e não sabe porquê.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu pegando o microfone e se posicionando no centro do palco. – Eu quero dedicar meu diploma para quatro pessoas, mas uma em especial. – senti meu coração acelerar quando ele olhou para mim. – Sim, Sakura, é você. – ok, já posso desmaiar? – Eu acho que se não fosse por você eu nem estaria me formando. Provavelmente, estaria pagando dp ainda. – todos riram e eu sorri. – Mas, o que eu tenho pra te falar vou deixar pra depois. – ele deu aquele típico sorriso de canto. As vezes acho que ele faz isso de proposito. – Mãe, pai. Confesso que preciso agradecer a vocês por terem me obrigado a cursar Medicina, mesmo que não tenham sido realmente vocês. – acrescentou olhando para Fugaku e Mikoto. – Só agora percebo o quanto essa profissão é linda e o quanto serei feliz fazendo isso. – Mikoto já estava aos prantos enquanto Fugaku sorria orgulhoso. Meus pais estavam sentados junto com Kiba na mesa ao lado deles. – Itachi, fiquei um bom tempo te odiando. – ele virou-se para o irmão e eu sorri me lembrando de toda aquela confusão. Se duvidar, dá pra gente escrever um livro. – Mas agora eu consigo entender e serei eternamente grato por ter me salvo de horríveis anos na cadeia. – mais uma vez, todos riram. Então, ele se virou pra mim novamente e o silêncio reinou. – Agora, eu quero que você suba aqui. – ele estendeu a mão e eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Pra que ele queria isso?

- Vai. – ouvi Hinata sussurrar e comecei a ir em sua direção. Estava confusa. Todos prestavam muita atenção na gente. Assim que pus os pés no palco, o painel começou a se iluminar e fotos minhas e de Sasuke começou a aparecer, como se fosse um vídeo.

- Sakura... Eu nem sei o que dizer pra você. – ele segurou minhas mãos. – Eu pensei em escrever um discurso, mas como nossa historia é parecida com a do Naruto, considere as palavras dele as minhas.

- Oe, seu preguiçoso! – ouvi Naruto reclamar rindo, mas não virei meu rosto. Meus olhos estavam vidrados nos de Sasuke.

- E eu quero te dizer uma coisa. Na verdade, quero te pedir uma coisa. – senti meu coração acelerar mais. Cheguei a pensar que ele sairia pulando pela boca. Vi ele abaixando e ficando de joelhos. Retirou de seu bolso uma caixinha e esticou-a para mim. – Casa comigo?

Meus olhos umedeceram e eu senti meus lábios ficarem trêmulos. Eu não podia acreditar naquilo. Sasuke estava me pedindo em casamento.

- Vai me deixar esperando mesmo? – saí do meu transe ao ouvir sua voz. Ele continuava agachado.

- Aceita! Aceita! Aceita! – um coral foi ouvido e eu assenti puxando suas mãos. Ele se levantou me segurando pela cintura.

- Sim! – respondi antes de sentir meus lábios serem pressionados contra os dele.

-x—

O dia do casamento duplo de Hinata e Naruto e Gaara e Ino chegou. E não, não vou me casar junto com eles. Eu e Sasuke decidimos esperar um pouco.

Adivinhem o que tanto ele planejava fazer depois da faculdade. Acho que ninguém desconfiaria, até eu fiquei surpresa.

_- E agora, filho, o que pretende fazer? – Mikoto indagou emocionada. Estávamos na festa de formatura, igualmente bonita e decorada a cerimônia._

_- Pretendo abrir uma clinica. – Sasuke sorriu. Um sorriso tão lindo que eu me perdi nele. – Se vocês permitirem, claro._

_- E por que não? Pode contar com a gente. – Fugaku sorriu. Acho que ele nunca esteve tão orgulhoso._

_- Clinica de que, querido? – Mikoto voltou a perguntar. Ela parecia realmente curiosa._

_- Uma clinica para tratar de pessoas com a mesma doença que Sakura. – arregalei os olhos ao ouvi-lo. – E caso não possam pagar, farei de graça._

_- Isso é ótimo! Mas você precisará se especializar! – Mikoto sorriu enquanto me fitava – E quanto a você, querida?_

_- Ainda não sei... – sussurrei. As palavras de Sasuke passeavam por minha mente._

_- Ela vai trabalhar comigo. – senti as mãos dele circundarem minha cintura._

_- Ah, eu também quero! – ouvi Tenten exclamar com um bico. Ri da expressão dela._

_- Todos vocês podem trabalhar comigo. – Sasuke sorriu de canto._

_- Tsc, esquecendo que nem todos são médicos. – Gaara e Naruto balançaram a cabeça negativamente._

_- Eu quase fui! – Ino mostrou a língua divertida. Todos rimos._

Tenten ficou responsável por cantar a música de entrada das noivas. Eu e Temari somos madrinhas. Shikamaru, Sasuke e Neji saíram no par ou impar para serem os padrinhos. Acabou que Neji perdeu e decidiu entrar junto com Hinata também.

Assim que cheguei ao meu lugar pude perceber o quanto Naruto e Gaara estavam nervosos. Eles pareciam que estavam prestes a ter um filho!

- Ei, caras, relaxem. – ouvi Sasuke tentar acalmá-los.

- Quero ver quando chegar na sua vez! – Naruto rebateu quase roendo as unhas. Por um momento, a cena de Sasuke a beira de um ataque em nosso casamento passou por minha mente.

Sasuke ia responder, quando o instrumental começou.

_Tem dias que a gente sente que tudo mudou_

_E a vida vem e mostra claramente quem eu sou_

Hinata apareceu na porta da igreja. Com Hiashi de um lado e Neji do outro. Cômico, mas bonitinho. Ela usava um vestido tomara que caia de renda. O véu era enorme e Kenji vinha carregando-o.

_Vou seguindo em frente sem saber pra onde ir_

_Deixando o destino me levar, aonde quer que eu vá_

Logo depois, surgiu Ino. Ela estava com seu pai ao lado. Naruto também teria entrado com ela, se não fosse um dos noivos. Ela usava um vestido com alguns detalhes de pedras preciosas. Sua calda era enorme e de seda. O véu era curto e cobria parcialmente seu rosto.

_Se eu vou me perder,_

_Que seja com você_

Quando as duas chegaram até Naruto e Gaara e foram entregues à eles, seus semblantes não poderiam ser mais felizes.

- Cuida bem dela. – Neji sorriu para Naruto que retribuiu o sorriso.

_Se amar é sofrer eu vou morrer de dor,_

_Amar é mesmo assim_

_Se eu vou me perder,_

_Que seja com você_

- Eu te amo. – Gaara sorriu para uma emocionada Ino. Ela estava segurando suas lágrimas para que não caíssem. Isso estragaria sua linda maquiagem.

- Eu também te amo. – ela respondeu entrelaçando seus dedos. Nem preciso dizer que quase chorei, né?

_Se amar é sofrer eu vou morrer de dor,_

_Amar é mesmo assim_

Tenten terminou de cantar e a igreja ficou silenciosa novamente. O padre começou a falar alternando seu olhar de um casal para outro. Ainda não sei como conseguiram convencer o pobre coitado de abençoar esse casamento.

- Sabaku no Gaara, você aceita Yamanaka Ino como sua legitima esposa, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Sim! – o sorriso dele não podia estar maior.

- Uzumaki Naruto, você aceita Hyuuga Hinata como sua legitima esposa, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

- Sim! – Naruto deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seus olhos azuis e eu não pude aguentar minhas próprias lagrimas. Foda-se maquiagem!

- Hyuuga Hinata, você aceita Uzumaki Naruto como seu legitimo-

- Sim! – ela nem deixou o padre terminar.

- Yamanaka Ino, você aceita Sabaku no Gaara como seu legitimo-

- Sim! – essa é outra que interrompeu o coitado. Será que elas combinaram?

- Podem beijar a noiva. – pediu depois de suspirar. Ele resmungou algo como "ninguém mais respeita os padres".

Tudo o que se seguiu foi palmas, assobios e gritos. Eles finalmente casaram!

-x—

Era a festa de casamento e todos estavam no salão conversando. Ainda não tinham jogado o buquê. Não que eu quisesse pegar, mais sei lá. Não custa nada, né?

- E agora eu sou Sabaku no Ino! – Ino exclamou alegre. – Soa bem, né?

- Não mais que Uzumaki Hinata! – Hinata sorriu convencida. Essas duas são muito engraçadas. Gaara que aproveite enquanto sua mulher ainda não começou a ficar bipolar por causa da gravidez.

- O que vocês estão falando? Uchiha Sakura é o melhor. – Sasuke comentou me abraçando por trás.

- Awwwn, que lindos! – Tenten sorriu com os olhos brilhando. – E que tal Hyuuga Tenten?

Neji engasgou com o comentário e eu achei que ele ia morrer de tanto que tossiu.

- Prefiro Nara Temari! – Temari também tinha os olhos sonhadores. Shikamaru teve a mesma reação que Neji. Eles não acham realmente que vão conseguir enrolar elas, né?

- Hora do buquê! – a mãe de Ino e de Naruto gritou e as duas noivas foram correndo para o palco do local.

Elas ficaram de costas para os convidados e Tenten e Temari quase atropelaram todo mundo para conseguirem ficar perto delas.

- É um, é dois, é três! – elas jogaram ao mesmo tempo e adivinhem só. Os dois vieram parar nos meus braços.

- Parece que seu destino é ser a próxima a se casar mesmo. – Sasuke sorriu dando um selinho no vão do meu pescoço.

- Enquanto for com você, está ótimo. – sorri segurando os dois buquê com uma mão e entrelaçando a outra com a dele que estava pousada em minha cintura.

- Aff, Sakura, sua sortuda! – Tenten e Temari chegaram reclamando e Neji e Shikamaru vinham mais atrás suspirando aliviados.

Um sorriso sapeca surgiu em meus lábios.

- Não seja por isso. Pode ficar pra vocês. – estendi os dois buquês vendo os dois arregalarem os olhos. Elas vibraram e pularam em mim, me abraçando.

- Maldade isso, hein. – Sasuke disse assim que saímos de perto deles. Ainda pude ouvir Tenten falando algo que era o destino avisando que ela precisava casar também.

- No fundo, é isso que eles querem. – virei-me de frente pra ele. Enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou puxando ainda mais minha cintura.

- Eu te amo muito mais. – sorri acabando com a distância que existia entre nós.

-x—

_Seis anos depois..._

Acabei de deixar as crianças com Mikoto e estou indo até a casa de Naruto e Hinata. Todos os meses, nós reservamos um dia para nos encontrarmos e relembrar dos tempos de faculdade.

Assim que cheguei, vi Ino e Gaara na sala. Pelo jeito, nem Tenten e Neji, nem Shikamaru e Temari ainda não tinham chego.

- Sakura! – ela se levantou e venho me abraçar. Ino estava linda. Seus longos cabelos loiros foram cortados até os ombros e ela os doou para crianças que sofrem com o câncer.

- Ino! – a abracei com força. Uma vez por mês é muito pouco, poxa!

- Você está ótima! – sorriu alegre como sempre. Em sua barriga, uma leve saliência. O segundo filho deles estava vindo aí.

- Obrigada! Você também está! – sorri passando a mão em sua barriga. Pelo canto do olho, vejo Sasuke cumprimentar Gaara e os dois começarem a conversar algo sobre futebol.

A campainha toca e Hinata aparece segurando uma bacia cheia de farinha. Melhor ir ajudar ela!

- Cheguei! – virei-me e dei de cara com Tenten. Ela não prende mais seus cabelos nos costumeiros coques. Atrás dela, estava Neji com um bebe. Yuri. Ele só tem seis meses, então, não pode ficar sozinho. – Me desculpem por traze-lo...

- Tudo bem. – Hinata sorri. – NARUTO! – em poucos instantes, o loiro aparece com um avental todo manchado. – Leva o Neji até o quarto do Kenji.

Assim, os dois foram para o quarto do menino, que já alcançava os seus dez anos e meio. Hinata e Naruto tiveram outra menina, Kaori. Ela tinha cinco anos.

- Quer ajuda, Hina? – indaguei e ela sorriu assentindo. Eu, Tenten e Ino fomos pra cozinha, enquanto os garotos ficaram na sala conversando.

Naruto e Neji voltaram e nem passaram pela cozinha. Acho que ficaram com medo de serem convocados a ajudar.

- E aí, Sakura, como vai a Ayumi? – Hinata perguntou terminando de mexer a massa do bolo. Ayumi foi a nossa segunda filha. Sasuke decidiu dar esse nome em homenagem à garota que morreu por causa de Karin.

- Bem. Ela tem se esforçado bastante. – infelizmente, Ayumi, nasceu com uma doença que a deixava fraca muito rápido, por isso, tínhamos que tomar muito cuidado com ela.

- Que bom. – Hinata preencheu a forma com a massa. – Ainda bem que vocês tem o Ito. – Ito era nosso primogênito. Ele tinha cinco anos e era muito atencioso com Ayumi, que tinha três.

- E quanto à Rika? – Tenten perguntou para Ino. Rika tinha seis anos e era muito parecida com ela.

- Ela não para de brigar com o Kouhei! – suspirou frustrada. Kouhei tinha quatro anos e era super levado, apesar de ter a aparência bem parecida com a de Gaara. No fim das contas, nenhum dos dois puxou a personalidade do pai.

- Tenten é a única que só tem um até agora! – provoquei. Ela e Neji só tiveram Yuri, há algum tempo atrás. Foi uma festa quando ela descobriu que estava grávida.

- Quero terminar minha especialização antes de ter outro filho! – ela suspirou cansada. Tenten e Neji passaram a trabalhar na clinica de Sasuke também. Neji largou a profissão de professor e resolveu virar médico. Ele fez duas especializações de dois anos. Tenten já está na terceira especialização.

- Cheguei! – viramos para trás e vimos Temari. Seus cabelos, antes presos em maria-chiquinhas, agora ficavam soltos. – Desculpa, Shikamaru acabou dormindo demais.

- Sei... – murmurei sarcástica e ela fingiu ter ficado ofendida.

- Como está a Keiko? – Ino questionou sorrindo. Keiko era a filha mais velha dela. Tinha cinco anos e meio.

- Ela está ótima! Me dando muita dor de cabeça! – suspirou cansada e todas rimos. – Porém não mais que Ako.

Ako é a filha mais nova com seus dois anos. Ela é muito esperta e curiosa. Sempre está querendo pegar nas coisas.

Rimos mais e ela soltou mais um suspiro cansado para logo se juntar a nós.

- Oe, não vai ficar pronto esse almoço não? – era Naruto. Hinata sentiu uma veia saltar de sua testa.

- SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE FUGIDO DO TRABALHO, JÁ ESTARIA PRONTO! – ela gritou e eu tenho certeza que o loiro sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo.

Durante aquele dia, esquecemos que todos aqueles anos tinha passado. Durante aquele dia, percebemos que nossa amizade continuava a mesma. Durante aquele dia, eu entendi que não importa o quanto o tempo passe, o quanto nossas escolhas sejam diferentes, o quanto erramos, o quanto não nos vemos com frequência, eu sempre os amarei e sempre serei amada por eles. Porque nós, ah, nós somos como uma **família**. E uma família nunca abandona seus integrantes.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Quero agradecer à todos que acompanharam e comentaram a fanfic. Que me fez sorrir emocionada com cada review lindo que me mandaram. Que me incentivou a continuar postando. MUITO OBRIGADA!

.

**Wonderje: **Não era o final hehe *3* Eu não tive nenhuma pena da Karin. '-' SasoDei é fofo demais! ;3 Sim sim, foi uma grande perda. ): Triplo? acho que não KKKKKKK

.

**Alexxiah Haruno: **Eu que agradeço, poxa! ;3 É meio complicado postar aqui. Não sei se postarei outras histórias.

.

E é isso, galera! Agora realmente chegou ao... FINAL!


End file.
